Le veilleur dans l'ombre - tome II - La voie de la Rédemption
by Lilou0803
Summary: "Et souviens toi, Harry, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être..." Après la mort de Dumbledore, Severus Snape se retrouve seul. Il doit rester dans l'ombre afin de pouvoir continuer sa mission. Condamné dans les deux camps au moindre faux-pas, sa position n'a jamais été aussi précaire et périlleuse. Malgré le secret, des alliances peuvent-elles se créer ? -AU-
1. Prologue - Le veilleur dans l'ombre

**Disclaimer : ** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Nous y voilà ! _*Prend une grande inspiration et se jette à l'eau*_. Comme je le disais, voici le premier chapitre de... je ne sais pas encore combien :)

Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle du dernier tome, ou des deux derniers films au choix… D'ailleurs, je me servirai tantôt de l'un tantôt des autres pour l'illustrer. Les lecteurs étant censés connaître l'histoire, le récit des aventures d'Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant cette période ne sera donc pas repris ici, sauf lorsqu'il s'éloignera un peu trop de la « version officielle ». Vous aurez compris que nous sommes dans un univers alternatif, mais dont la trame est très proche de celui de JK Rowlling. Je voulais juste offrir une présence plus importante à certains personnages, et peut-être aussi changer quelques destins.

Même si j'ai déjà écrit quelques fictions en plusieurs chapitres, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à une histoire qui promet d'être beaucoup plus longue que ce que je fais habituellement. Et même si je sais qu'on ne peut jamais jurer de rien, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour arriver au bout… Alors s'il vous plait, soyez gentils et encouragez-moi en me laissant quelques petites reviews, ça mange pas de pain et si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos encouragements.

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

\- Le veilleur dans l'ombre -

 **...**

youtube ** _(point)_** com ** _(slash)_** watch?v=kGapAtDE1cc

C'était fini.  
Il avait suffi de deux mots, six petites syllabes, pour sceller définitivement son destin. Deux mots et un geste, qu'il avait tellement redouté d'avoir à faire, durant tous ces dernier mois…

Aurait-il pu refuser ? Le serment qu'il avait prêté seize ans auparavant incluait-il ce genre de 'prestation ' ? Il avait littéralement tout donné, tout sacrifié au service de Dumbledore et de la Lumière, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant avant d'offrir aussi sa vie. Mais çà… _Çà !_

Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré pouvoir échapper à cette abomination, allant jusqu'à supplier, en vain, le vieil homme de le délivrer de ce fardeau. Jusqu'au dernier moment. Malgré sa promesse au vieux mage, malgré l'évidence de sa nécessité dans le grand schéma des choses, il avait encore fallu la supplique pathétique de la voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu faiblir auparavant pour qu'il réussisse à accomplir, comme spectateur de lui-même, le geste fatal.

Et maintenant, l'homme qui avait fini par prendre peu à peu la place du père qui lui avait tant manqué dans son enfance était parti. A jamais. Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué !

Debout sur le perron du 12 square Grimmaurd, encore chancelant après sa récente entrevue avec Voldemort, il n'hésita cependant qu'un instant. Il prenait déjà un énorme risque en revenant ici après ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il attendait plus longtemps, il ne pourrait jamais plus s'approcher de cet endroit. Il n'avait aucune certitude, mais la maison de famille des Black, il plissa le nez : 'la niche du cabot', était le dernier endroit où pouvait peut-être encore subsister quelque chose d' _elle_. Une photo, un objet, une lettre, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter l'isolement qui allait désormais être le sien maintenant qu'il s'était lui-même banni de l'Ordre.

Non qu'il ait jamais beaucoup apprécié la fréquentation de ses semblables, il n'était pas un homme très sociable, et la solitude était une vieille compagne. Mais ce à quoi son vieux maître l'avait contraint à se réduire était pire que tout. Pour ceux qui avaient un jour été ses compagnons, il était désormais l'incarnation même de la traitrise et de la lâcheté, un objet de haine, de mépris et de dégoût. Désormais honni de tous, il n'aurait plus de contacts autres que ceux des forces obscures et la peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Pas la peur de mourir, non. Sa vie, il y avait renoncé depuis déjà bien des années, ni celle de retomber dans ses errances passées, sa loyauté envers l'homme qui lui avait rendu son honneur était plus indéfectible que jamais. Mais la peur de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir mener jusqu'à son terme la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même impartie lorsque son mentor lui avait révélé la terrible vérité, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la conversation qui avait suivi la révélation de Dumbledore. Harry détenait en lui une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et lorsque le moment serait venu, il devrait sacrifier volontairement sa vie pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être vaincu à jamais.

— _Vous vous êtes servi de moi._

— _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

— _Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…_

— _Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?_

— _Pour lui ? S'était-il écrié. « Spero Patronum ! »_

 _La biche argentée avait jailli de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Après avoir atterri gracieusement sur le sol, elle s'était envolée par la fenêtre._

 _Dumbledore s'était retourné vers lui, fixant d'un air stupéfait le regard sombre rempli de larmes de son espion._

— _Lily ! Après tout ce temps ?_

— _A jamais._

Et c'était la pure vérité, son amour pour Lily était toujours là, pur et intact malgré les années, mais à ce moment précis, il avait compris que c'était autre chose qui avait provoqué sa colère, une chose dont il n'avait jamais encore eu conscience avant. Une chose qui le choquait et le déstabilisait comme rien auparavant n'y était parvenu.

Depuis seize ans, il vénérait le souvenir de Lily, il l'avait placée sur un piédestal, telle une icône sacrée. Mais soudainement, il réalisait que la vie d'Harry lui était précieuse en tant que telle. Non pas parce qu'il était le fils de son amour perdu, mais parce que, il ne savait à partir de quel moment, il avait bel et bien fini par s'attacher au garçon.

Malgré lui.  
Malgré sa haine pour l'image de James, que l'enfant lui renvoyait jour après jour.  
Malgré l'aversion du gamin à son encontre, son insolence, et son insupportable arrogance.

Il avait très tôt décelé au fond de son regard cette expression que seuls ceux qui avaient vécu l'enfer d'une enfance maltraitée pouvaient reconnaitre, parce qu'ils en partageaient la douleur. Il avait reconnu cette révolte qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Cette souffrance cachée et muette, il ne supportait pas de la lire au fond des yeux de Lily.

La présence d'Harry à Poudlard, dans ses cours, était une torture de chaque instant. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il revoyait James et sa haine se ravivait, alors, il s'obligeait à ne regarder que ses yeux. Les yeux de sa mère. Et la conscience aigüe de l'absence de Lily creusait à chaque fois un peu plus profond le vide de son âme. La souffrance engendrait la colère, et la colère engendrait les punitions. A coup de brimades, il entretenait son sentiment de culpabilité pour la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, et à force d'heures de retenues, il forgeait les instruments de sa propre torture.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir.  
Il ne supportait pas de ne pas le voir.

Brusquement, il ouvrait les yeux sur cette réalité qu'il avait voulu occulter pendant si longtemps : il aimait Harry. Non pas uniquement parce qu'il était la seule chose qui lui restait de Lily, mais comme il aurait pu aimer le fils qu'elle aurait pu lui donner si, près de vingt ans auparavant, il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que ce choix, il l'avait fait, pauvre idiot, pour l'impressionner, pour qu'elle voit en lui quelqu'un _d'important_ , et pas seulement le fils de cet ivrogne de Tobias Snape qui confondait bien trop souvent sa femme et son fils avec des punching-balls. A l'époque, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, mais les belles théories et les promesses des démons sont une chose et la réalité en est une autre. Il avait très vite déchanté.

Il n'avait pas pu sauver Lily, mais il était bien décidé à sauver Harry.

Malgré Dumbledore.  
Malgré lui-même, parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que ce satané Gryffondor accepterait le sacrifice.

Il _devait_ le sauver. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait trouver. Il _devait_ trouver !

Il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait bien pu s'arranger avec sa conscience, mais lui, ne laisserait pas l'adolescent aller volontairement à l'abattoir pour tenter de sauver un monde dont il n'était pas certain qu'il le mérite vraiment. Ce serait pire que s'il le tuait de ses propres mains.

Severus était conscient d'être la pièce maitresse du jeu du vieux mage. Bien entendu, Potter était le héros de l'histoire, le Survivant, l'Elu, qui agissait aux yeux de tous, mais lui était le veilleur dans l'ombre, le protecteur secret et s'il le fallait, il serait le rempart ultime.  
Il était désormais livré à lui-même, sans pouvoir compter sur aucun appui… Et il suffirait de si peu pour tout faire basculer ! Un seul faux pas, un seul minuscule défaut de concentration l'exposeraient à une fin atroce, avant qu'il ait pu livrer au jeune homme la dernière pièce du puzzle, qui lui permettrait d'éradiquer définitivement le Mal. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était écrasant, à trente-sept ans seulement, il se sentait vidé, épuisé comme s'il avait vécu mille vies. Le salut de la Lumière ne reposait plus que sur sa capacité, à lui et à lui seul, à duper un ennemi comme il ne s'en était jamais vu auparavant.

Même les meilleurs ont parfois besoin d'une parole d'encouragement, d'un regard complice, ou d'un souvenir apaisant, il ne pourrait plus avoir les premiers, il était venu chercher le dernier.

La chambre de Sirius lui apparaissait comme le seul endroit possible. Il n'avait pas le loisir de 'prendre des gants'. Le temps pressait, et il n'avait pas assez de respect pour son propriétaire, même mort, pour prendre soin de ses affaires. Agenouillé à même le plancher, au milieu de la pièce qu'il venait de dévaster dans sa hâte, inconscient des larmes qui inondaient son visage, il plia le feuillet et la photo déchirés pour les glisser sous sa chemise. Privé du soutien de son mentor, toute l'affection et l'image souriante de Lily l'aideraient peut-être à ne pas perdre pied et à terminer sa mission avec succès. Ce qui adviendrait ensuite n'avait pas d'importance.

Depuis seize ans, il payait le prix fort pour ses erreurs, pour les choix malheureux de sa jeunesse. Craint par les uns, détesté par les autres, le seul respect qu'il ait jamais obtenu était professionnel, la seule confiance et la seule affection celles d'un vieillard qu'il avait été contraint de tuer de sa propre main... Et cerise sur le gâteau, comme s'il y avait encore besoin d'enlever des points à sa décharge, il avait lui-même exigé d'Albus qu'il ne révélerait jamais ce que ce dernier appelait 'le meilleur de lui', afin de préserver à la fois son orgueil et le secret absolu nécessaire à sa fonction auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La trahison de Pettigrew, avec ses conséquences funestes, restait présente en permanence à son esprit, telle une menace planant sur l'Ordre. Si cela avait pu se produire une fois, cela pouvait se répéter…

Il se faufila sur le perron et transplana directement dans un appentis collé à l'arrière d'une maison d'aspect minable, située dans la banlieue d'une cité ouvrière du nord de l'Angleterre. Dominant le quartier, une ancienne cheminée d'usine dressait un doigt accusateur vers un ciel lourd et gris, comme pour lui reprocher la misère du lieu.

 **TBC**


	2. L'impasse du tisseur

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Merci aux reviewers et followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav.  
Rassurez-vous, d'autres personnages vont bientôt faire leur apparition…  
Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos encouragements.

* * *

 _Il se faufila sur le perron et transplana directement dans un appentis collé à l'arrière d'une maison d'aspect minable, située dans la banlieue d'une cité ouvrière du nord de l'Angleterre. Dominant le quartier, une ancienne cheminée d'usine dressait un doigt accusateur vers un ciel lourd et gris, comme pour lui reprocher la misère du lieu._

 **…**

 **L'impasse du tisseur**

 **…**

Depuis la mort de ses parents, la maison de Spinner's End était devenue son refuge en dehors de Poudlard. Non qu'il s'y soit senti mieux qu'ailleurs ou qu'il y ait eu des souvenirs agréables, bien au contraire, mais l'endroit avait l'avantage indéniable de n'être connu que de très peu de personnes. Et parmi celles-ci, encore moins auraient eu envie de venir l'y visiter ou l'y déranger. Il s'était même parfois demandé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était jamais posé la question de savoir où il habitait lorsqu'il quittait l'école pour les vacances d'été, les seules qu'il passait hors de Poudlard. La manière dont les sœurs Black avaient obtenu son adresse quelques mois plus tôt, restait un mystère pour lui, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait éperdument. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui aurait pu sembler un tant soit peu compromettant. La seule imprudence qu'il ait jamais commise, c'était celle qu'il venait de faire, pour dérober les deux bouts de papier, somme toute assez anodins, qui lui brûlaient maintenant la poitrine.

Un tremblement spasmodique le secoua, et d'un rapide sortilège il alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Cela fait, il permit enfin à son corps de prendre le dessus et s'effondra sur le canapé du salon avec un gémissement étouffé.

Il arrivait au bout du rouleau, quelques heures de répit ne seraient pas de trop. Après leur départ précipité de Poudlard, les Mangemorts avaient été convoqués par Voldemort qui avait réquisitionné pour l'occasion le manoir des Malfoy. Devant la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pris sur lui le fait d'avoir 'coupé l'herbe sous le pied' de Draco, arguant l'urgence d'agir avant que la résistance du château n'ait eu le temps de s'organiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait la colère du psychopathe aux yeux rouges, mais cette fois-ci, il avait accueilli le châtiment presque avec reconnaissance. La douleur du sortilège lui paraissait une bien douce expiation pour l'acte qu'il venait de commettre, fusse contre son gré.

Il avait subi son supplice pendant de longues minutes avant que la torture qu'il venait de lui infliger n'ait suffisamment radouci l'humeur du Maître, qui s'était finalement retiré dans ses appartements, suivi d'une Bellatrix Lestrange rayonnante et manifestement toute affriolée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister, spectacle qui lui avait en outre évité les reproches pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de se substituer à son neveu.

Sous le regard horrifié d'un Draco pétrifié par la terreur, Narcissa avait seulement alors, osé s'approcher du corps frissonnant et pantelant abandonné sur le tapis après avoir subi Doloris sur Doloris, pour prendre soin de celui qui non seulement venait très certainement de sauver la vie de son fils, mais aussi de subir à sa place un châtiment horrible.

Il ne s'était attardé que le minimum nécessaire à une très sommaire récupération, expliquant qu'il possédait chez lui des potions qui lui permettraient de retrouver plus efficacement ses forces. C'était presque dans un état second qu'il avait réussi, à force de volonté et de concentration, à transplaner d'abord à Londres, avant que les membres de l'Ordre n'aient eu le temps de lui interdire l'accès du square Grimmaurd, puis jusque chez lui.

Mais maintenant, il était trop épuisé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement de plus, ou avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience pendant laquelle toutefois, son corps continua longtemps à être secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. La malédiction s'attaquait directement au système nerveux central, et être l'homme de confiance de Voldemort ne le dispensait pas de la subir aussi souvent que son maître avait besoin de se défouler, ce qui tombait invariablement sur celui ou celle qui avait la malchance d'être le plus proche de lui à ce moment-là. Plus on la subissait et plus les dégâts étaient importants, jusqu'au moment où ils devenaient irréversibles. Severus avait inventé des potions et des contre-sorts qui l'aidaient certes à surmonter au mieux les suites du sortilège, mais qui ne faisaient pas de miracles pour autant, et son organisme commençait à accuser fortement les agressions auquel il était régulièrement soumis.

Après plusieurs heures d'un sommeil lourd proche du coma, il fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups répétés frappés à sa porte. Il se leva avec précautions, et se traina péniblement jusque dans l'entrée.

—Qui est là ?

—Severus, ouvre, c'est moi, Narcissa !

Merde ! Mais quand pourrait-il avoir un moment de tranquillité ? Il ouvrit à sa visiteuse qui considérait la façade de la maison, qui aurait semblé si banale à un Moldu, d'un air impressionné.

—Jolis sortilèges ! Tu es bien protégé.

—C'est préférable, par les temps qui courent ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. « Tu es seule ?»

La dernière fois, lorsqu'elle était venue implorer son aide pour la protection de son fils, sa détraquée de sœur l'accompagnait. La harpie s'était fait un plaisir malsain de lier le serment inviolable qu'il avait alors espéré ne jamais avoir à remplir.

—Je n'ai dit à personne que je venais ici. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Bellatrix m'accompagne, et je préfère que Draco reste au manoir pour le moment. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, et voir si tu n'as besoin de rien. Le Seigneur ne t'a pas épargné hier, et nous étions inquiets… A ce propos, il regrette d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid, il espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur.

—Il… _Re-gret-te_? Ricana l'ancien Maître des Potions. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Narcissa, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais avaler ça, non ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai l'habitude des accès d'humeur du Maître, et d'ailleurs il ne tenait qu'à moi de l'éviter si je l'avais voulu. Mais je t'ai fait un serment, et quoiqu'en dise ta chère sœur, je ne suis pas un lâche. » Une petite piqure de rappel de ' _tu-m'es-redevable'_ ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

—Je sais ce que nous te devons, Severus, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Sincèrement, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

'' _Me f***** la paix, espèce d'emmerdeuse !''_

—Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, Narcissa, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un peu de repos, pour le reste, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. J'espère seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura pas besoin de moi pendant quelques jours.

—Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème de ce côté-là, il a quitté le manoir ce matin, et il a emmené Queudvert avec lui.

—Bon débarras ! Je me demande pourquoi il supporte encore cette vermine auprès de lui en permanence. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû le donner à bouffer à son serpent, si tu veux mon avis ! Marmonna l'homme en noir. « Tu sais où il est allé ? » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché.

—As-tu déjà entendu le Maître donner des explications à ses décisions ?

—C'est vrai. _''J'aurai au moins essayé''_. Je dois avoir besoin de plus de repos que je ne croyais !

La jeune femme finit par comprendre que son ami préférait rester seul et prit enfin congé non sans avoir renouvelé son offre d'assistance. Les Malfoy avaient beau être l'archétype des sang-pur, imbus de leur supériorité, arrogants et prétentieux, ils n'en étaient pas moins fidèles en amitié. Malgré sa prévention contre les sang-mêlé, Lucius avait, en tant que préfet, pris le jeune garçon solitaire sous son aile lorsque celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard, l'aidant à se faire une place parmi des Serpentards peu disposés à accueillir le rejeton d'un Moldu, fut-il l'unique descendant de la vieille et respectée famille Prince. Severus lui en avait été reconnaissant et lui avait depuis, conservé une certaine amitié malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais dans deux camps opposés. En outre, il aimait bien Narcissa et leur fils, et il espérait sincèrement pouvoir éviter à Draco de mal tourner. Le garçon n'avait pas si mauvais fond, mais il était au bord de l'abîme. Il lui rappelait un peu trop un autre adolescent paumé du même âge, quelque vingt ans plus tôt, qui lui non plus n'avait pas su résister à l'appel des ténèbres. Severus avait voulu impressionner la fille qu'il aimait, Draco voulait la reconnaissance de son père… Histoire éternelle.

L'atmosphère lui parut soudain oppressante, il étouffait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se demanda soudain combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Narcissa avait parlé d'hier, il avait donc 'perdu' une journée entière. Au bout de l'impasse, un portail arraché donnait sur un ancien terrain de jeux, dont seuls subsistaient un toboggan dont la peinture partait en lambeaux et un portique à balançoires rouillé. Non loin de là se dressait toujours le grand arbre au pied duquel il venait jadis s'assoir avec un livre pour seul compagnon, pour fuir les disputes de ses parents.

Il avait été un enfant timide et solitaire, seulement mis à l'écart lorsqu'il avait de la chance,mais le plus souvent maltraité par les autres gamins, qui ne supportaient pas qu'il soit meilleur qu'eux en classe. Lorsque sa mère avait fait mine de commencer à lui enseigner à la maison, son père avait exigé qu'il aille à l'école du quartier, comme les petits Moldus, peut-être dans l'espoir d'occulter toute magie en lui. Il n'était jamais admis à se mêler aux jeux des autres, qui se moquaient en outre invariablement de son aspect négligé et de ses vêtements dépareillés, qui semblaient tout droit sortis au hasard d'une vieille malle où se serait mélangé le linge de toute la famille… Ce qui tout compte fait, n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité. Eileen, élevée dans une vieille famille où elle avait toujours été servie par des elfes de maison, n'était pas une fée du logis.

C'était là qu'il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux extraordinaires yeux verts. Elle avait le même âge que lui, et venait d'aménager avec ses parents et sa sœur ainée, dans une des grandes maisons située de l'autre côté de l'avenue qui bordait le quartier ouvrier quasi désaffecté. Ce jour-là, le soleil lui avait paru plus chaud et plus lumineux que d'habitude. Par la suite, il était venu encore plus souvent s'assoir sous le grand arbre.

Il avait très vite réalisé que la fillette avait quelque chose de différent des autres, une chose qu'elle partageait avec lui sans le savoir, et que sa sœur ne possédait pas. La plupart du temps, il se cachait pour l'observer, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il voulait juste apprendre à la connaitre un peu mieux , sans même savoir s'il trouverait un jour le courage d'aller lui parler, de peur qu'elle aussi ne le rejette.

Il aurait voulu attendre qu'elle soit seule pour se dévoiler, mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Si Petunia l'avait ouvertement méprisé, Lily, elle, ne l'avait pas repoussé, et petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. Amis ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une amie, une camarade de son âge qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait compris le sens du mot 'bonheur'.

Il franchit d'un pas une clôture mal ajustée qui n'avait jamais empêché les gamins du quartier de passer. Le terrain vague envahi de mauvaises herbes qui s'étendait au-delà et descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la rivière était resté à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Depuis la fermeture de l'usine, la banlieue se vidait peu à peu de ses habitants et l'endroit n'était pas assez attrayant pour être transformé en zone résidentielle chic pour riches oisif.

Il frissonna sous la gifle du vent qui lui cinglait le visage et s'engouffrait dans sa cape. Une brume glacée montait de la rivière, stagnant étrangement au ras du sol malgré les rafales tourbillonnantes. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme si le brouillard qui s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles prenait une consistance visqueuse, avant de ramper le long de son corps et de s'insinuer jusque dans ses poumons. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir surgir les silhouettes des suceurs d'âmes. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, il ressentait leur présence… Et ressasser le passé n'arrangerait rien.

Son instinct imposa à son esprit une soudaine nécessité de foule, de bruit, de lumière et de chaleur. La tentation de s'allonger sur la terre froide, ou de se laisser glisser dans les eaux troubles de la rivière devenait bien trop grande. Il parcourut d'un pas vif le chemin en sens inverse. Dans sa chambre, il tira de l'armoire un jean, un T-shirt, un pull à col roulé, une écharpe et un manteau noirs. Malgré la tendance du gothique, son accoutrement victorien ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu. Autant ne pas trop se faire remarquer s'il devait se rendre dans un lieu public !

 **TBC**


	3. Rencontre

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un très grand Merci aux reviewers, identifiés et anonymes, et followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos encouragements…

* * *

 _Dans sa chambre, il tira de l'armoire un jean, un T-shirt, un pull à col roulé, une écharpe et un manteau noirs. Malgré la tendance du gothique, son accoutrement victorien ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçu. Autant ne pas trop se faire remarquer s'il devait se rendre dans un lieu public !_

 **…**

 **Rencontre**

 **…**

Une dose de Polynectar plus tard, un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux châtains clair et tout vêtu de noir poussa la porte du seul pub de Londres fréquenté à la fois autant par des Moldus et par des Sorciers. Se rendre à Pré au Lard, ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse aurait été beaucoup trop risqué. Tout nouveau visage serait automatiquement suspect et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qu'il aurait risqué de croiser à tout moment. Le patron, un Cracmol au sens des affaires aiguisé, avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer à proximité du ministère de la magie, et de proposer à ses clients bièraubeurre, hydromel, whisky Pur-feu et autres joyeusetés sorcières dissimulées sous emballages moldus. Il suffisait de se montrer discrets et de faire un léger signe de reconnaissance en passant sa commande. Les employés de la noble institution avaient peu à peu pris l'habitude de venir y boire un verre en sortant du travail, contribuant ainsi à augmenter la clientèle de manière conséquente.

Severus connaissait assez bien l'endroit, il y était déjà venu sous différents aspects, pour appréhender discrètement l'atmosphère qui régnait au ministère. Il prit place à une table isolée, dans un angle peu éclairé de la salle, et commanda une bière moldue. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait saisir au passage quelques informations sur les suites de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, bien que ce soir-là, ce n'ait pas été son but premier. L'heure de la sortie des bureaux était de toute façon passée depuis longtemps et il ne devait plus y avoir beaucoup de Sorciers dans la salle.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se rendait compte de la difficulté de continuer sa mission pour l'Ordre tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il en arrivait à maudire Dumbledore et sa foutue paranoïa, il aurait pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans le secret, Minerva par exemple, ou Flitwick ne l'auraient jamais trahi… Pas volontairement, en tout cas… Mais sous la torture, même les plus braves peuvent craquer et il était essentiel que sa couverture tienne jusqu'au bout… Les deux coudes sur la table, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se massa l'arête du nez, dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa migraine persistante. Il se sentait infiniment las, pourvu que l'issue arrive vite !

Des éclats de rire sonores lui firent relever la tête. Un groupe de jeunes gens avait rapproché deux tables et plaisantait dans une ambiance joyeuse. Soudain, il sursauta, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur un autre consommateur isolé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. D'instinct, il amorça un mouvement pour détourner le visage, avant de se souvenir que l'autre ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre. Affalé devant un whisky qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le premier, il dodelinait comme si sa tête était devenue trop lourde à porter, il ne semblait pas seulement ivre, il avait l'air souffrant, il se plia soudain en deux, les bras croisés sur l'estomac et il serait tombé de sa chaise si Severus ne s'était pas précipité pour le retenir.

Horrifié, il venait de comprendre. Dans quelques heures, se serait la pleine lune. Que faisait Remus Lupin dans un pub en plein centre de Londres un soir de pleine lune ? Même avec de la potion tue-loup, il n'en était pas moins susceptible de se transformer et d'être potentiellement dangereux. Et il y avait peu de sorciers, même à Ste Mangouste, capables de préparer convenablement une potion aussi délicate, dont le dosage dépendait en outre de chaque individu traité. Dans l'état où était le loup garou, et étant donné du peu de temps restant avant l'heure fatidique, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Il attrapa Lupin sous les aisselles, l'aidant à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à la porte, sans que l'autre ait la force d'émettre une protestation.

Heureusement le bar se trouvait presque à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, à partir de laquelle il lui fut possible de tranplaner. En ouvrant la porte qui donnait de l'appentis dans la maison, il se fustigea lui-même, mais de quoi s'était-il encore mêlé ? Il ne lui manquait plus que d'avoir un loup garou, et de plus membre de l'Ordre, sur les bras ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, l'avait-il ramené chez lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abandonné en pleine campagne quelque part loin de toute habitation ? Mais quel con ! En attendant il était bel et bien là, affalé sur son canapé, complètement inerte. Quatre ans auparavant, à Poudlard, le Maitre des Potions avait chaque mois préparé consciencieusement la potion tue-loup pour le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il se souvenait parfaitement des proportions adaptées à son cas particulier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ce serait juste, mais il avait encore le temps.

—Désolé, vieux. Murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « Je ne peux prendre aucun risque. Petrificus Tolalus ! ».Il se pencha sur son ancien collège pour lui confisquer sa baguette, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre s'il voulait éviter un désastre.  
Environ deux heures plus tard, il était de retour, un bol dans chaque main. Après avoir vérifié que la transformation n'avait pas encore commencé, il libéra l'homme du sortilège. Il était un peu moins amorphe que lorsqu'il l'avait amené et regardait maintenant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son geôlier, qui avait maintenant repris son apparence normale, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'une expression de méfiance mêlée de mépris se dessinait sur son visage.

—Snape ! Que…

—Désolé, Lupin, le temps presse, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, les explications devront attendre. Dans l'immédiat, tu vas devoir me faire confiance, même si ça te semble difficile. Bois d'abord ça fit-il en lui présentant un des deux bols. « Ne m'oblige pas à te soumettre à un sortilège de Confusion, dans ton état tu ne serais pas capable de me résister et ça ne réussirait qu'à nous faire perdre encore plus de temps. »

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Une potion qui annihile les effets de l'alcool. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner.

Remus considéra les deux bols, puis avec un soupir fataliste il se saisit de celui qu'on lui tendait, qu'il vida d'un trait. Immédiatement, ses yeux vitreux reprirent un éclat normal et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus claire.

—Si tu comptes me livrer à Qui tu sais, je préfèrerais que tu m'empoisonnes.

—Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, même si tu ne me crois pas. Je comprends très bien dans quel état d'esprit tu peux être envers moi, mais encore une fois, les explications seront pour plus tard. Maintenant réponds-moi : as-tu pris de la potion tue-loup ce soir ?

—Je… il m'en restait juste un fond de flacon… Pour tout dire, ils sont débordés à Ste Mangouste avec les exploits de ton ami Greyback, et ils n'ont pas pu m'en fournir ce mois-ci, mais ils m'ont assuré qu'il m'en restait assez. Un spasme de douleur tordit soudain son visage et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux, quoique toujours lucides, brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant.

—Greyback n'est pas mon ami, répondit Snape avec un rictus de dégoût. « Avale ça, poursuivit-il en lui tendant le deuxième bol, « au vu de ton état, je doute que ce que tu as pris soit suffisant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit luxueuse, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu démolisses ma maison. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons à parler, tu vas donc tranquillement rester ici pendant la durée de ta transformation pour que je puisse te surveiller, ensuite nous aviserons. Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens, tu sais que je le peux… Mais je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là », poursuivit-il d'un ton las.

L'autre le regarda un moment au fond des yeux, puis se saisit du bol et en avala le contenu avec une légère grimace.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'améliorer le goût, et de plus j'ai ajouté un sédatif. Il ne fera peut-être pas dormir le Loup, mais il devrait l'assommer assez pour que j'aie la paix pendant un moment.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil libre, sous la précaution supplémentaire d'un Protego dont il avait renforcé l'effet, et, sans toutefois lâcher sa baguette, s'autorisa enfin à se détendre un peu, tout en observant, d'un œil à la fois inquiet et intéressé, la douloureuse transformation de son vis-à-vis. De sa première rencontre avec le loup garou, il avait gardé une terreur et une aversion qui hantaient encore parfois ses cauchemars, et malgré les couches de protections dont il s'était entouré, il devait faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se lever et s'enfuir loin de la créature.

Dorénavant, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de céder à ses envies de sorties! Mais d'autre part… -Son esprit fonctionnait maintenant à toute vitesse- Lupin et lui n'avaient jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, mais ils avaient toujours eu une part de respect inavoué l'un pour l'autre. Même lorsque le loup garou trainait avec James Potter et sa bande, il n'avait jamais pris une part active aux agressions que les autres lui faisaient subir. A plusieurs reprises, même, il les avait empêchés d'aller trop loin… Hélas à l'exception d'une, toutefois, la pire, celle qui avait sonné le glas de son amitié avec Lily, et nourri l'essentiel de son ressentiment envers les Maraudeurs.

Pourtant lorsque Dumbledore avait confié le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Lupin, ils avaient conclu une trêve tacite, et pendant cette année-là, les deux hommes avaient pu apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux, sinon à s'apprécier. Il avait eu la révélation de la raison de sa loyauté envers ses tourmenteurs lorsqu'il avait suivi Harry et ses deux amis, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier, jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et entendu Black et Lupin raconter leur histoire au gamin. Il n'avait pu alors qu'admettre en lui-même que placé dans la même situation, il n'aurait pas agi autrement.

La transformation était déjà bien avancée, et Severus n'en menait pas large, mais le monstre ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Il n'essayait même pas de se lever et se contentait de respirer lourdement en jetant autour de lui des regards farouches. On pouvait percevoir presque physiquement la lutte profonde entre l'instinct de l'animal et la volonté de l'humain, amplifiée par la potion. Le sédatif devait aussi y être pour quelque chose, dommage qu'il ne puisse être rajouté en permanence à la préparation. Il avait hésité avant de l'incorporer, sachant que le mélange des deux produits pouvait provoquer des effets secondaires dangereux pour celui qui allait l'ingérer, mais il avait décidé de prendre le risque. En dosant très précisément les ingrédients, il était sûr de pouvoir limiter le danger au maximum.

Un bruit ténu le fit sursauter, et il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'était assoupi. Apparemment, son organisme avait décidé de se révolter contre le surmenage qu'il lui faisait subir. Il faisait maintenant grand jour. Lupin, redevenu lui-même, se tenait près de la porte, et c'était le bruit qu'il avait fait en tentant de l'ouvrir qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

—Tu peux penser de moi ce que tu veux, mais fais-moi la grâce de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot !

Le loup garou se retourna.

—Loin de moi cette pensée, mais sans baguette pour contrer tes sortilèges, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre, et qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus revint vers le centre de la pièce, tout en observant son hôte d'un air perplexe. Lorsqu'il avait repris son apparence humaine et qu'il s'était aperçu que son ravisseur s'était endormi, il avait espéré, sans trop y croire, que son sort de protection s'en serait trouvé affaibli et qu'il pourrait peut-être tenter, dans un premier temps, de récupérer sa baguette. Il n'aurait pas parié une noise sur la suite, Severus étant de notoriété publique un duelliste hors du commun. Mais il n'avait bien entendu pas pu l'approcher d'assez près pour mettre son projet à exécution, Le Maître des Potions était aussi un expert en sortilèges, il en avait amélioré beaucoup et qui savait combien il en avait inventé ! Il en avait profité pour observer l'homme assoupi dans le fauteuil. En seulement quelques jours, il avait maigri au-delà du raisonnable, ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue, de profonds cernes entouraient ses yeux et les coins de sa bouche semblaient crispés dans une expression de souffrance que le sommeil ne parvenait pas à effacer. Il avait noté avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il semblait en avoir sérieusement bavé !

« Même placé devant l'évidence, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille ! » déclara-t-il après un moment. Snape savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas des dernières heures.

—Tu ne me croiras pas, mais j'ai du mal à y arriver moi-même. Assieds-toi, je t'ai dit que nous avions à parler… Je… Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… Mais après tout il ne m'a rien fait promettre en ce sens, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. « En faisant ça, poursuivit-il, « je suis conscient que je prends et que surtout je fais prendre à l'Ordre, un énorme risque, mais… »

Lupin faillit s'en étrangler :

—A… A L'Ordre ! Comment oses-tu, après ce que tu…

—SILENCE ! Ne m'interromps pas. Ensuite tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais je te demande d'abord de faire l'effort de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. C'est assez difficile comme ça !

 **TBC**


	4. Une question de confiance

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un très grand Merci aux reviewers, identifiés et anonymes, et followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos encouragements…  
Les reviews sont la seule gratification d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… Mais après tout il ne m'a rien fait promettre en ce sens, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. « En faisant ça, poursuivit-il, « je suis conscient que je prends et que surtout je fais prendre à l'Ordre, un énorme risque, mais… »_  
 _Lupin faillit s'en étrangler :_  
 _—A… A L'Ordre ! Comment oses t-u, après ce que tu…_  
 _—SILENCE ! Ne m'interromps pas. Ensuite tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais je te demande d'abord de faire l'effort de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. C'est assez difficile comme ça !_

 **…**

 **Une question de confiance**

 **…**

— Je… Je n'ai pas _assassiné_ Dumbledore…

Le loup garou ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Oh, Potter n'a pas menti, poursuivit-il « c'est vrai, je l'ai tué, et j'en assume toute la responsabilité, mais je l'ai fait sur son ordre, et à mon corps défendant… Et quoi qu'il ait pu me faire valoir comme arguments, ça a ravagé mon âme… Il s'interrompit un moment, faisant manifestement un effort pour contrôler sa voix. « Mais je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras tant que ma tâche n'est pas terminée.

Lupin le regardait maintenant d'un air dubitatif, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une tentative, bien maladroite au demeurant, pour se disculper ou d'une atroce vérité. Mais Snape, qui jouait l'agent double depuis tant d'années auprès des deux plus puissants sorciers de leur époque, n'aurait-il pu trouver une meilleure défense ? Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir, et son visage, habituellement figé et volontairement aussi inexpressif qu'un masque de cire, semblait maintenant refléter toute la détresse du monde. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant que son vis à vis ne songea même pas à rompre, il recommença à parler d'une voix étouffée.

« Il avait commis une terrible imprudence l'été dernier, la malédiction qui avait détruit sa main se répandait peu à peu dans tout son organisme, sans que je puisse faire autre chose qu'en ralentir légèrement la progression. Il n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Alors il m'a fait jurer, lorsque le moment serait venu, de l'aider à abréger ses souffrances… Un acte de compassion, disait-il, qui en outre allait permettre à nos forces de faire coup double en confortant définitivement ma position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son idée était que, lorsqu'il aura complètement pris le pouvoir, ce qui ne saurait tarder, et investi Poudlard, il ne pourra pas me refuser de m'en nommer directeur, en récompense de mes bons et loyaux services. Je pourrai ainsi protéger autant que possible les élèves tout en continuant à agir en sous-main de l'intérieur pour faciliter le travail de l'Ordre. Il… Il avait l'art de présenter les choses de manière tellement irréfutable et convaincante… J'ai fini par accepter ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'avis par la suite. Jusqu'au dernier moment… D'ailleurs Potter était dans l'escalier de la tour ce soir-là, il a surpris notre dernière conversation, mais je suppose que comme à l'accoutumée, il a interprété ce qu'il a entendu de travers, surtout venant de moi. Albus était très affaibli, mais sa volonté semblait se renforcer en proportion inverse, et il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre.

Un pli amer, presque désespéré barra son visage.

« Bien sûr, j'aurais pu désobéir, Draco seul n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais Bellatrix et Greyback étaient présents au sommet de la tour, et malgré tout son courage, ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était justement de tomber entre les mains de ces deux là. Lorsqu'il m'a supplié, c'était de l'achever, et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de tenir mon serment. C'est de loin la tâche la plus difficile qu'il m'ait jamais demandé d'accomplir et s'il ne m'avait pas confié une autre mission, je…

Il s'interrompit, la voix brisée. Il ferma les yeux, accomplissant un effort visible pour reprendre le contrôle, avant de continuer d'un ton plus ferme.

« Évidemment, je ne suis pas assez bête pour espérer que tu me croies sur parole, mais je peux te prouver que je dis la vérité, poursuivit-il en approchant sa baguette de sa tempe. Il déposa la substance argentée qu'il venait de recueillir dans une Pensine d'obsidienne, qu'il tira d'un placard.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dévoiler le plan complet échafaudé par Albus, ce serait trop risqué, au cas où tu te ferais prendre, mais puisque je t'ai parlé de cette partie, je peux aussi bien te montrer que je ne mens pas. Tu es un expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu es bien placé pour savoir détecter si ces souvenirs sont réels ou modifiés, mais s'il te fallait une preuve supplémentaire, tu dois bien te douter que je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de soupçon de tout ça. En te confiant ce secret, c'est ma vie que je mets entre tes mains. »

—Ça pourrait être un piège… tout le monde sait à quel point tu es un excellent Occlumens.

—Et qui servirait à quoi ? Je ne désire pas rentrer en grâce au sein de l'Ordre, je ne te demanderai jamais aucun renseignement, et même si tu en arrives à me croire, tout ceci devra rester entre nous, tout le monde devra continuer à penser que je suis un traître et un assassin. C'est à ce prix seul que le plan de Dumbledore pourra fonctionner. J'aurais pu t'abandonner en pleine campagne et te laisser te débrouiller, tu n'aurais jamais su qui t'avait amené là. J'aurais pu ne pas m'en mêler et te laisser te transformer en plein Londres au risque que tu dévastes un quartier entier, l'Ordre en aurait pris un sacré coup ! Si j'ai décidé de t'aider, et de te parler, c'est parce que je pense vraiment qu'il est important que je garde un contact parmi vous, même s'il reste secret. Lorsque je t'ai aperçu hier soir, j'y ai vu comme un signe. Nous n'avons peut-être jamais été, et nous n'aurons sûrement jamais l'occasion de devenir vraiment amis, ne serait-ce que parce que je ne pense pas survivre à cette guerre, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de loyal, en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Lupin considéra la Pensine. Snape était un homme méfiant, il n'avait pas choisi l'objet au hasard. L'obsidienne dans laquelle elle était façonnée aurait repoussé comme un bouclier l'énergie négative émanant d'un souvenir falsifié, même très habilement. Une pierre ayant le pouvoir de conjurer les maléfices et qui ne pouvait être ensorcelée par magie noire. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, il hocha brièvement la tête et s'approcha de la vasque. Lorsqu'il releva le visage et que ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Severus, ils exprimaient une compassion qui fit se durcir les traits de son vis-à-vis.

—Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

—La compassion n'est pas de la pitié, Severus, mais un tel secret… un tel poids à porter tout seul… Et je devine que ce n'est qu'une infime partie de tout ce que tu peux avoir fait pour lui… Pour nous tous… Je me demande combien d'autres hommes auraient pu…

—Je ne te demande pas de me plaindre et encore moins de m'admirer, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Comme nous en avons tous fait le serment. Albus a payé un prix bien plus élevé.

—Je me le demande…

—Là n'est pas la question, Remus. Je veux que tu me jures sur ce que tu as de plus cher de ne révéler ça à personne. Jure-le ! Une personne au courant, c'est déjà trop.

—Je suppose que tu avais du exiger le même serment de Dumbledore ?

—Et il a tenu parole !

—D'accord. Je te le jure !

—Sur ce que tu as de plus cher ? Sur… Nymphadora ?

—Comment…

—Peu importe comment. D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire au passage, que tu es un parfait crétin. Tonks est tout à fait capable de gérer ton… petit problème. Alors ?

—Je te le jure. Sur mon honneur et sur mon… amour.

Le Maître des Potions plongea son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis comme s'il voulait sonder son esprit, et dans un éclair, Lupin comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il aurait du se douter qu'il n'était pas seulement un grand Occlumens. Il était aussi un Legilimens d'exception. L'intrusion avait été si inattendue qu'il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de la repousser avant que les yeux sombres ne le libèrent, aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient pris possession de lui, ne lui laissant qu'une vague impression de malaise. Snape ne chercha ni à cacher ni a nier ce qu'il venait de faire.

—Désolé, c'était nécessaire. Ne cherche pas à me contacter, ne prends jamais ma défense. Si je dois te dire quelque chose, je m'arrangerai, moi, pour te faire parvenir un message. Si tu le peux, va passer tes samedi soir à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
Ah, encore un point : je serai certainement encore très souvent obligé de faire certaines choses qui ne feront pas remonter ma côte de popularité, qui te feront même douter de moi, mais j'essayerai de limiter les dégâts au maximum. Souviens-toi que tu dois toujours absolument avoir l'air de me haïr autant, sinon plus qu'avant… N'hésite surtout pas à en rajouter ! Au point où j'en suis…  
Bien, reprit-il après un léger silence « je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, et je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos. Si tu veux accepter mon hospitalité tu es le bienvenu… Tiens, reprends ta baguette. »

—Tu…

—Je te fais confiance, Remus, et malgré mes erreurs passées, ou peut-être grâce à elles, je crois être devenu un assez bon juge de l'esprit humain. Si je me trompe, et bien… Tant pis pour moi !

Lupin grimaça.

—Tu es surtout devenu un bon Legilimens ! J'apprécierais énormément que tu ne recommences pas trop souvent ce petit numéro, mais j'accepte ton hospitalité. Il jeta un regard à travers les rideaux. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée à parler, le soir commençait à tomber. « Je partirai demain matin ».

Depuis que Snape lui avait révélé son secret, il brûlait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur l'homme qui se cachait derrière la froideur glaciale du Maître des Potions qui terrorisait les élèves et une bonne partie du personnel de Poudlard. Débarrassé de sa redingote d'un autre siècle et de ses robes de professeur, il paraissait plus accessible, plus jeune aussi, malgré l'épuisement qui creusait profondément ses traits. Ils avaient le même âge et la vie ne les avait épargnés ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais le loup garou avait eu des amis, Dumbledore lui avait donné une chance de pouvoir faire les mêmes études que les autres, d'avoir une vie presque normale. Il avait été aidé, soutenu dans ses épreuves, il avait même le bonheur d'être aimé, même s'il essayait de repousser cet amour de toutes ses forces…

Qu'avait reçu Severus en partage ? Lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, il ne parlait jamais de sa famille et restait toujours à l'école pendant les vacances, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être orphelin, personne ne s'en était jamais soucié. A Poudlard, le jeune sang-mêlé avait mis du temps à être toléré, sinon accepté par les autres Serpentards, et la petite bande qui se surnommait 'les Maraudeurs' l'avait humilié et maltraité pendant toutes ses études, sans aucune raison vraiment valable. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il l'avait toujours connu amer et solitaire. Sa seule amie, la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à se détendre un peu, à laisser tomber ses défenses, la seule qui arrivait parfois à lui arracher un de ses rares sourires, était Lily Evans. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il était presque méconnaissable. Mais même cette amitié, James Potter avait réussi à la lui prendre.

Remus réalisait soudain à quel point il avait du souffrir de cet isolement, il pouvait comprendre que l'adolescent se soit laissé séduire par le premier groupe qui lui avait tendu une main qui semblait amicale, même si en réalité elle était simplement intéressée, et il ne l'en admirait que plus d'avoir réussi à s'en détourner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se demandait si Dumbledore avait alors eu un moyen de pression sur lui, ou si son revirement était dû à une autre raison. Rétrospectivement, il se sentait honteux de la façon dont lui-même avait pris part, même passivement, aux brimades que ses trois amis s'acharnaient à lui faire subir.

Ils avalèrent leur repas frugal en silence. L'homme en noir avait repris son expression figée, même son regard paraissait maintenant vide, absent, comme si toute vie l'avait abandonné. Après avoir expédié, d'un coup de baguette, la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, il fit apparaitre plusieurs couvertures et coussins sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Un pied déjà posé sur la première marche, il se retourna.

—Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce pub ?

—Comment ?

—Tu as très bien entendu, c'était le soir de la pleine lune, et même avec une dose suffisante de tue-loup, la transformation est inévitable, alors je répète : qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce pub ?

—Je… Après la mort de Dumbledore et ta… Trahison, il fallait mettre d'urgence des choses au point. Ce soir-là, nous avions eu une réunion au bureau des Aurors, moi, Shacklebolt, Fol Œil, Arthur et… Tonks, au sujet du quartier général de l'Ordre. Tu comprends, avec la disparition d'Albus, nous étions tous devenus Gardiens du Secret, y compris toi… Ensuite j'avais l'intention de rentrer directement chez moi pour m'enfermer, comme chaque mois. Mais en sortant, j'avais besoin de… Je me suis juste arrêté pour boire un verre, en passant.

—Et tu t'es laissé aller à en boire plusieurs… Vraiment malin, un soir comme celui-là, qui plus est dans un lieu public, connu et fréquenté aussi par un bon nombre de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

—J'ai été stupide, je le reconnais.

—C'est vraiment peu dire ! Et je ne parle même pas des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir eu pour notre cause si un Mangemort t'avait trouvé avant moi, dans l'état où tu étais ! Je te le répète, tu es le roi des imbéciles. Ta petite Auror gère tous les jours des cas bien plus difficiles que le tien, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, la vie est courte et les temps sont incertains… Et de plus, ça t'éviterait d'avoir des comportements aussi irrationnels que dangereux, pour toi et pour les autres.

Il tourna les talons et commença à gravir l'escalier, laissant un Lupin stupéfait. Severus Snape s'occupant du 'courrier du cœur' ? On marchait sur la tête ! Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, personne ne lui avait jamais connu ni attachement ni liaison, et c'était la deuxième fois en quelques heures qu'il lui donnait, à mots couverts, des conseils pour gérer sa vie sentimentale… Que pouvait bien connaître une telle statue de glace à l'amour ?

Le lendemain matin, Snape lui ouvrit l'accès à l'appentis afin qu'il puisse transplaner. Ce n'est qu'après s'être matérialisé dans son meublé minable qu'il se rendit compte que le maître des potions ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur l'endroit où il avait passé les deux dernières nuits et la journée de la veille. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réussi à y retourner. Visiblement, sa confiance avait ses limites !

 **TBC**


	5. Des nouvelles peu réjouissantes

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci aux (rares) reviewers, identifiés ou anonymes (et tout particulièrement à Zeugma412 pour sa fidélité), et followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos encouragements…  
Rappelons que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, Snape lui ouvrit l'accès à l'appentis afin qu'il puisse transplaner. Ce n'est qu'après s'être matérialisé dans son meublé minable qu'il se rendit compte que le maître des potions ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur l'endroit où il avait passé les deux dernières nuits et la journée de la veille. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réussi à y retourner. Visiblement, sa confiance avait ses limites_ !

 **...**

 **Des nouvelles peu réjouissantes**

 **...**

Trois semaines plus tard, un samedi soir, après avoir poussé la porte du pub, Lupin se dirigeait vers sa table habituelle tout en jetant un regard machinal autour de lui, lorsqu'il aperçut, au fond de la salle, une silhouette familière. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement du visage de l'inconnu qui l'avait secouru lors de leur dernière rencontre, ce pouvait d'ailleurs ne pas être le même, mais très bien des vêtements que Severus avait conservés durant tout son séjour chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à changer de direction pour le rejoindre, lorsque l'individu se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas mal assuré. En passant près de lui, il trébucha et le bouscula avec un léger bredouillement d'excuse. Remus sentit qu'il lui glissait quelque chose dans la main en sifflant entre ses dents « cinq minutes », avant de sortir dans la nuit. Tâtant ses poches comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, il sortit à son tour, en continuant à feindre de chercher un objet qu'il aurait tombé sur le trottoir, tout en jetant un œil à sa main dans laquelle une noise commençait déjà à luire d'un éclat bleuté. Le poing refermé sur le Portoloin, il se dirigea rapidement vers la ruelle déserte qui jouxtait le bar, qu'il atteignit juste à temps, avant se sentir aspiré dans l'espace. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait dans l'appentis de la maison de Spinner's End, où Snape l'attentait, sa baguette à la main.

—Confiance, hein ? Grinça Lupin en guise de salutation.

—En toi oui, bien que par principe, je ne fasse jamais entièrement confiance à personne. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si tu n'étais pas surveillé. Répondit l'autre en ouvrant la porte qui donnait dans la cuisine après en avoir levé les sorts de protection. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche. « Tu es un membre connu de l'Ordre du Phénix, et d'aucuns pourraient trouver intéressant de savoir qui sont et ou vivent les personnes que tu fréquentes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans le salon. Severus fit apparaitre une bouteille de whisky Pur-feu et deux verres et leur servit à chacun une rasade bien tassée. Il avait repris son apparence normale et avait l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus lessivé que la dernière fois.

—Il y a du nouveau. Attaqua t-il sans préambule. « D'abord, Dumbledore avait raison, tout se déroule comme il l'avait prédit, je suis officiellement le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Le point positif, c'est je peux de nouveau communiquer avec lui, par l'intermédiaire de son portrait. Le négatif, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres suppose, à raison, que les autres professeurs ne m'accueilleront pas à bras ouverts, il m'a donc adjoint les Carrow, à la fois comme professeurs et pour s'occuper de la discipline, et crois-moi, à côté de ces deux là, même Ombrage pourrait passer pour un ange !»

—Comment peux-tu déjà être… Bon sang, _tu es recherché par tous les Aurors du pays!_

—Ne sois pas aussi naïf, Remus, les trois-quarts du Ministère sont infiltrés, Thicknesse est sous Imperium, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant la chute définitive. Qui parmi vous est au courant qu'il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban au début du mois, et que les détraqueurs, ont rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pas même le bureau des Aurors, je parie. Et je ne te parle pas des inferi…

Il eut un instant d'hésitation, et une ombre passa sur son visage.

« J'ai une autre très mauvaise nouvelle, si tant est que les autres le soient moins : Charity Burbage est morte… Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire…Il l'a tuée devant tous, je pense même que c'était un test pour éprouver la fidélité des Mangemorts, et pour dissuader les plus tièdes de déserter, ou de chercher à lui désobéir. Il détourna la tête. « Ce n'est pas la peine de rechercher son corps ».

—Que s'est-il passé ?

La réponse fusa, dans toute l'horreur de sa brièveté :

—Nagini.

—L… Le serpent ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire…

—Si !

Son ton s'était durci.

Il avait apprécié la jeune femme, au caractère bien trempé sous son apparente douceur. Elle avait été affreusement torturée, elle était morte pour avoir défendu haut et fort ses idéaux, et la dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de l'homme qu'elle croyait être son ami avait été celle d'un visage d'une glaciale indifférence. Charity avait pris place dans le long cortège de tous ceux qui hantaient désormais ses cauchemars. Tous ceux pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire, tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de la folie destructrice de celui qu'il était contraint d'appeler « Maître » avec un sentiment de mépris et de nausée qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer. En sentant peser sur lui le regard de Voldemort, il avait compris qu'il était en train de passer l'épreuve décisive qui finirait de lui obtenir la confiance totale du Lord noir. Il n'avait pas bronché, s'appliquant à maintenir en place tous ses boucliers mentaux. Son visage n'avait rien laissé transparaitre de la douleur qui vrillait sa poitrine. Avait-elle, au moment de mourir, perçu la plainte de son cœur blessé ? La mort injuste de Charity avait été son plus grand déchirement depuis celle de Dumbledore.

Il avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre avant de continuer.

—J'ai bien cru un instant que Lucius allait y passer aussi d'ailleurs ! Il n'en menait pas large lorsque le Seigneur lui a pris sa baguette. Ollivander lui aurait révélé qu'il ne pouvait tuer Potter avec sa propre baguette, qui est en quelque sorte jumelle de la sienne.  
Au fait, il connait la date du transfert du gosse, c'est moi-même qui lui ai donné l'information, sur le conseil de Dumbledore. La modifier ne changerait rien, la maison de son oncle et de sa tante est surveillée en permanence depuis des semaines… Albus et moi avons mis en place un plan qui devrait déstabiliser les poursuivants, mais prévoyez une sécurité maximale avec uniquement ceux dont on ne peut absolument pas douter. C'est Mondingus qui vous transmettra le plan.

—Tu veux dire qu'il sait que tu… ?

—Non, je veux dire qu'il est particulièrement sensible au sortilège de Confusion… Comment crois-tu que j'ai obtenu la date ? Après ce coup là et ses ' _exploits'_ de l'année dernière, m'est avis qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne plus l'employer à quoi que ce soit.

Termina t-il d'un ton cynique.

« Ah, et au fait, toutes mes félicitations, je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil. Ton mariage à même eu l'honneur d'une annonce particulière de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! A ce propos, je crois que tu devrais conseiller à Nymphadora de se méfier tout particulièrement de sa tante Bellatrix… Elle s'est juré d'avoir votre peau à tous les deux.  
Encore une chose, le ministère va très prochainement mettre en place un département de contrôle du Statut du Sang, présidé par notre chère Dolorès en personne. Il faudrait prévenir les nés-Moldus qui ne souhaitent pas se battre d'avoir à quitter le pays, pour leur propre sécurité, quant aux autres, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils trouvent de bonnes cachettes. Tu pourrais prétendre que tu as entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet en trainant au pub…  
… Et Arthur va devoir redoubler de prudence, si dans l'immédiat ils ne peuvent rien contre lui, tout le monde connait son intérêt pour la culture moldue. Au moindre faux-pas, il risque d'être arrêté comme traître-à-son-sang et envoyé à Azkaban, si ce n'est purement et simplement éliminé. Il doit faire profil bas et se méfier de tout le monde.  
Quant à Potter, dès que le ministère sera tombé, il sera déclaré indésirable numéro un et même à lui, je ne souhaite pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il est capturé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a interdit à quiconque de le tuer, il veut s'en charger personnellement.

Il regardait fixement son verre vide.

« A mon avis _''et d'après mon expérience personnelle'',_ ça n'augure rien de bon pour lui.»

—Alors cette fois, on y est vraiment, la guerre va éclater au grand jour ! J'espérais ne jamais plus avoir à revivre ça.

—On y est, oui ! Et ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Il y a trop longtemps que ce furoncle mûrit dans l'ombre. Crever l'abcès, obliger le mal à sortir au grand jour, c'est souvent la clé de la guérison. Mais la bataille risque d'être bien pire que la dernière fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a seize ans de frustration à rattraper. Avec les géants, les détraqueurs, les inferi et les loups garous de Greyback comme alliés, son armée est plus puissante que jamais, quant à lui, il devient plus instable et mégalomane chaque jour. Il veut non seulement prendre le pouvoir, mais aussi devenir immortel, et il croit que seul Potter peut l'en empêcher. Attendez-vous à un transfert extrêmement musclé, et surtout, essayez d'empêcher ce petit imbécile de trop se faire remarquer, le succès du plan en dépend.

—Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

—Parce que j'ai le choix, d'après toi ?

L'amertume perçait sous le ton caustique.

« Continuer... Aussi longtemps que ma couverture tiendra le coup. Ma tâche est loin d'être terminée, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que Dumbledore est moins exigeant. En outre je reste le seul rempart entre le sadisme des Carrow et les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, sans compter qu'il me reste pas mal de choses à transmettre à Potter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsque le moment sera venu. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de pouvoir rester en vie jusque là… Essaye de ne pas trop bien viser, si nous nous retrouvons face à face !

Il se leva.

« Bon, assez parlé de guerre, après-demain, c'est la pleine lune. Je t'ai préparé ça. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il fit venir à lui trois petites fioles remplies d'un liquide ambré et deux feuilles de parchemin. « Trois mois de potion. Au-delà, elle perd son efficacité. Et au cas où il me serait impossible, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de continuer à te la préparer, la formule adaptée spécifiquement à ton cas. Tu as du remarquer tout seul qu'elle est bien plus efficace que le dosage standard fourni par les médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Et ça… Il montra le deuxième parchemin. « C'est pour Nymphadora, au cas où les… conséquences normales de votre union viendraient à se manifester. Une dose par mois à chaque pleine lune, pendant toute la durée de la grossesse, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème d'éventuels louveteaux… Même si une transmission par ce moyen est plus qu'improbable ! » Il rangea le tout dans un coffret qu'il tendit à Lupin. « Cadeau de mariage ! »

Lupin ne chercha même pas à cacher son émotion. Il comprit que Snape avait immédiatement saisi ce qui avait échappé à tous les autres. La raison profonde de sa réticence à s'unir à la femme qu'il aimait. Ce bout de parchemin était à ses yeux, la chose la plus précieuse qu'on lui ait jamais donnée. Le cadeau était véritablement celui d'un ami, et il le prit comme tel.

—Merci, Severus. Je… J'avoue que ma plus grande peur… Et pour ma potion, j'espère bien que ce sera toi qui continueras à me la préparer.

Un rictus amer s'afficha un court instant sur le visage du Maître des Potions, qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

—Qui sait ? Un autre verre ?

—Non, merci. Lupin se leva. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que Dora ne se demande où je suis passé. Il baissa la tête une seconde, avant de la relever et de planter son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, toutes défenses baissées. « Severus… Il tendit la main vers l'homme en noir. « Je voudrais… Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour… Tout ce qui s'est passé… Autrefois. Je… Je suis désolé, _vraiment_ désolé. »

Snape soutint son regard un moment, comme pour évaluer la sincérité de cette déclaration, mais sans tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit, avant de saisir la main tendue avec un hochement de tête.

—Nous avons tous commis des erreurs, et nous en avons tous payé un prix assez fort pour mériter de vivre en paix.

 **TBC**


	6. La deuxième bataille

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (réponses en mp pour ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance pour vos futurs commentaires…  
Rappelons que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à la fiction, mais c'est tout de même un passage essentiel dans l'histoire, et je ne pouvais pas _trop_ l'escamoter :)

* * *

— _Severus… Il tendit la main vers l'homme en noir. « Je voudrais… Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour… Tout ce qui s'est passé… Autrefois. Je… Je suis désolé,_ _vraiment_ _désolé. »_

 _Snape soutint son regard un moment, comme pour évaluer la sincérité de cette déclaration, mais sans tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit, avant de saisir la main tendue avec un hochement de tête._

— _Nous avons tous commis des erreurs, et nous en avons tous payé un prix assez fort pour mériter de vivre en paix._

 **…**

 **La deuxième bataille**

 **…**

Le transfert d'Harry eu lieu comme prévu le samedi suivant à la tombée de la nuit. Lupin avait tenu parole et n'avait parlé à personne de ses contacts avec le Maître des Potions, se contentant de donner des conseils avisés ─et écoutés : il était tout de même expert en lutte contre les forces du mal─ et de suggérer des noms. De toute façon, tous ceux qui étaient là s'attendaient au pire en permanence, ils étaient prêts. Mais lorsqu'il vit le cercle des Mangemorts se refermer sur eux, un grand vide se creusa soudain dans sa poitrine. Il comprit, et tous les autres avec lui, que la guerre prenait un tournant décisif, et que la bataille serait impitoyable. Une grande partie d'entre eux étaient déjà des combattants aguerris, et avait participé au premier véritable affrontement armé, au ministère, mais ce cercle maléfique dans l'obscurité du ciel de ce début de nuit avait quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant. Remus revit distinctement Sirius tomber, comme au ralenti, derrière le Rideau. Il y eut un instant d'immobilité irréelle, puis paradoxalement, tout se mit à aller très vite, tandis que le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Le stratagème imaginé par Dumbledore eut l'effet escompté : désorganiser les assaillants en les obligeant à se séparer pour poursuivre les sept Harry Potter qui filaient dans des directions différentes, sans qu'il soit possible pour eux de distinguer lequel était le vrai.  
Soudain, un éclair vert passa non loin de lui. Laissant à George, transformé en faux Potter, la direction du balai, il commença à répliquer à coup de Stupefix. Il savait que les autres ne feraient pas de quartier, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à employer le sortilège de mort, même en sachant qu'être stupéfixé à cette hauteur ne laissait pas de grandes chances de survie si personne ne vous venait en aide.

Les éclairs verts et rouges se croisaient et se télescopaient, zébrant le ciel tel un feu d'artifice. A un moment, il entendit crier, il reconnut la voix et le maléfice, et il se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un Avada Kedavra qui aurait dû l'atteindre en plein dos. Son assaillant fit un mouvement de côté pour éviter sa riposte, au moment où un éclair bleuté jaillissait derrière lui. Le maléfice frôla le Mangemort, et le jeune homme assis devant lui poussa un hurlement en s'effondrant en avant. Lupin eut juste le temps d'attraper le manche du balai d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber en chute libre, et le blouson du garçon de l'autre pour le retenir. Du coin de l'œil il entrevit un visage pâle comme la mort, qui le fixait d'un regard anxieux, tout en s'interposant entre eux et l'autre attaquant. Puis brusquement, la poursuite cessa. Comme s'ils avaient reçu un signal, leurs poursuivants virèrent de bord pour se précipiter tous dans la même direction. Lupin agrippa alors George et en profita pour tranplaner directement vers le Terrier.

 **…**

Penchée sur son fils, Molly Weasley tentait sans grand succès de stopper l'hémorragie avec l'aide de Ginny. Le flux de sang avait légèrement diminué, mais elles désespéraient d'arriver à l'arrêter complètement. Dans la pièce voisine, Remus, et Kingsley qui venait d'arriver avec Hermione, discutaient des événements. Le loup garou comprit pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient brusquement cessé la poursuite. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer en tentant de désarmer un de ses attaquants. Il fallait bien avouer qu'employer Expelliarmus contre Avada Kedavra n'était pas très malin, d'autant plus que pour tous les Mangemorts présents lors de son duel avec Voldemort dans le cimetière, c'était en quelque sorte devenu sa 'signature'.

—Et toi, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ? Où est George ?

—Il a perdu une oreille… L'œuvre de Snape. Je l'ai vu, son capuchon est tombé pendant la poursuite. Sectumsempra a toujours été une de ses spécialités. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai rendu la pareille _''n'hésite pas à en rajouter''_ , mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était maintenir George sur le balai après la blessure qu'il avait reçue. Il perdait tellement de sang… Molly est près de lui, mais sa blessure vient d'un maléfice noir, et j'ai bien peur…

Un grand silence tomba, soudain rompu par Harry.

—Sectumsempra… Je connais le contre-sort, c'est Vulnera Sanentur, répété plusieurs fois.

Hermione se précipita vers Molly. Lupin regardait Harry d'un air perplexe.

—Comment…

—L'année dernière il se trouve que j'ai découvert ce sort dans… dans un vieux livre. Il y avait juste marqué _'contre les ennemis'_. Je… Je l'ai utilisé contre Draco Malfoy… Il détourna le regard. « Sans avoir pris la peine de le tester... Et tout à coup, il était là, étendu par terre, avec toutes ces coupures… Tout ce sang… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste me défendre, mais… Et puis Snape est arrivé et il a commencé à psalmodier Vulnera Sanentur, et les blessures se sont refermées.

—Il ne saigne plus, ça a marché ! Bon son oreille ne repoussera pas, mais il devrait s'en sortir. Hermione lui sauta au cou. « Merci Harry ! Je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque concernant ce livre, si tu n'avais pas jeté ce sort à Malfoy, nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu sauver George. »

Remus se taisait. En y repensant, lancer un Sectumsempra dans ces circonstances, était de la part de Snape presque aussi stupide que l'Expelliarmus qui avait permis à l'ennemi de reconnaître le vrai Harry, alors que tous leurs attaquants se défoulaient à qui mieux-mieux à coup d'Avada Kedavra. Et ce d'autant plus en criant le sort, alors qu'il était champion toutes catégories en sortilèges informulés, comme… Oui, comme s'il avait cherché à attirer l'attention sur lui ! Il se souvint du sortilège de mort qui avait failli l'atteindre en plein dos, qu'il n'avait pu éviter que parce qu'il s'était retourné, et du mouvement de son agresseur pour éviter son propre Stupefix, qui l'avait fait sortir de la trajectoire du Sectumsempra. Il comprit alors que le sortilège de Snape n'était pas censé atteindre George ! Certes il aurait toujours pu invoquer un accident si son compagnon Mangemort avait été touché, mais il avait pris un risque considérable pour lui sauver la vie !

Harry avait recommencé à vociférer des injures contre l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, et il eut une subite envie de l'attraper par la peau du cou et de lui expédier une paire de gifles bien senties, manière de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais quand cet ado stupide apprendrait-il enfin à se contrôler ! Il était en colère, sa langue le démangeait de tout leur dévoiler. Pourquoi Snape avait-il exigé ce serment ridicule ? A quoi cela aurait-il pu nuire, que ses anciens compagnons sachent qu'il était toujours de leur côté ? Et soudain l'image de Peter Pettigrew lui traversa l'esprit et une bouffée de honte lui monta au visage. Peter qui avait été le Gardien du Secret de James, comme il était, en quelque sorte celui de Severus. Peter qui avait trahi la confiance de ses amis et avait été ainsi responsable de leur mort.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit dans la nuit juste au moment où Arthur et Fred arrivaient à leur tour. Il s'ensuivit une certaine agitation autour du divan où gisait George. Resté seul dehors, Lupin regardait maintenant le ciel d'un air de plus en plus inquiet, lorsqu'un balai se matérialisa au-dessus de lui. Tonks se précipita dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione, qui venait de surgir de la maison, en faisait autant avec Ron.

—Dora ! Qu'est ce qu…

—J'ai eu une petite explication avec ma chère tante par baguette interposée. Elle a vraiment de la suite dans les idées ! Nous sommes les derniers ? Tout le monde va bien ?

—Bill, Fleur, Fol-œil et Mondingus ne sont pas encore rentrés, et George est blessé, mais dans l'ensemble, pour le moment, on s'en sort assez bien.

Au même moment, un grand Sombral noir se matérialisa et Bill et Fleur, l'air sombre, en descendirent. Un instant plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre réunis dans le salon du Terrier, apprenaient la terrible nouvelle : Mondingus avait transplané, abandonnant Fol-Œil sur un balai sans contrôle. Dans l'instant de confusion qui avait suivi, un Avada Kedavra l'avait atteint en pleine tête, une fin presque ironique pour celui dont la devise était 'vigilance constante'. Beaucoup étaient déjà morts depuis le retour de Voldemort, mais jusqu'à maintenant, pour eux, cela n'avait été que des noms, qu'ils ne connaissaient souvent pas, des statistiques. Maugrey, comme Sirius, avaient été tués devant leurs camarades, pendant les deux premières batailles, les mettant concrètement en face de la pire des réalités. Bien d'autres allaient suivre, personne ne se faisait d'illusions à ce sujet, et tous ressentaient avec une acuité nouvelle le sentiment de leur propre fragilité.

Remus et Bill étaient partis, dans l'espoir un peu insensé de retrouver le corps de l'Auror, et le loup garou devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'éloigner un moment de son protégé. Harry avait recommencé à s'agiter et à hurler, n'admettant d'abord pas que quelqu'un ait pu les trahir, ensuite exigeant de les suivre, puis de partir immédiatement du Terrier, pour ne pas les mettre plus en danger. Lupin soupira. Douze personnes venaient de risquer leur vie pour lui, une treizième était morte, et lui ne pensait encore qu'à n'en faire qu'à sa tête de linotte ! Il espérait que ses amis pourraient lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il y avait maintenant une demi-douzaine d'endroit dangereux pour tous, et que sa présence ou son absence n'y changerait rien !

Il commençait à mieux comprendre le point de vue de Snape. Mais quand ce petit imbécile impulsif allait-il mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, et cesser d'agir avant de réfléchir ? Quand allait-il enfin admettre que parfois, des adultes avec de l'expérience pouvaient penser et faire aussi bien, et même mieux qu'un ado aux certitudes idiotes, fut-il considéré par tous comme 'l'Elu' ? Il soupira derechef. L'image d'autres adolescents inconscients et passablement stupides lui traversa l'esprit. James et Sirius étaient-ils jamais vraiment devenus des adultes responsables ? Harry serait majeur dans quelques jours, et il regrettait que le chiffre dix-sept n'ait pas le pouvoir magique de donner un peu de maturité et d'humilité à ceux qui atteignaient cet âge.

Heureusement que Dumbledore avait eu la bonne idée de lui adjoindre Granger pour l'assister dans sa mission, elle saurait peut-être le modérer un peu, comme Lily l'avait fait avec James. Ron comptait comme quantité négligeable, un peu moins impulsif peut-être, mais tellement influençable ! Il chassa une idée désagréable qui telle une mouche importune venait titiller son esprit. Non, le fils Weasley ne serait pas un autre Peter ! Il croisa les doigts. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ron avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre d'Harry, toujours relégué à l'arrière-plan. Mais d'autre part, c'était de lui qu'Hermione s'était éprise… Les femmes, lui avait un jour confié Fol-Œil, faisaient souvent de meilleurs Aurors que les hommes parce qu'elles savaient mieux cerner la psychologie des gens ─il eut un léger sourire en pensant à Tonks─ Lily n'avait jamais apprécié Pettigrew. Il décida de se fier à l'instinct féminin. Non, l'histoire ne se répéterait pas !

 **TBC**


	7. Une vérité qui dérange

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (rep. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager…  
Rappelons que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _Il décida de se fier à l'instinct féminin. Non, l'histoire ne se répéterait pas !_

 **…**

 **Une vérité qui dérange**

 **…**

Le ministère tomba une semaine plus tard, le jour même du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les Aurors de l'ancien régime qui avaient refusé de prêter allégeance au nouveau pouvoir étaient maintenant devenus des hors-la-loi et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en fuite. Tout s'était passé très vite après que le Patronus de Shacklebolt les ait prévenus, et lorsque les Mangemorts avaient envahi le Terrier, après que les défenses mises en place par l'ancien ministère aient été désactivées, ils n'avaient trouvé que les invités, innocents et passablement affolés, d'un mariage auquel ils n'avaient rien pu trouver à redire. Il n'y avait pas plus de hors-la-loi ici que dans les six autres endroits signalés comme suspects. Les parents de Tonks, dont la maison était située juste au-dessous du point où Voldemort avait perdu la trace d'Harry, furent soumis au Doloris mais réussirent à ne rien révéler et furent laissés en liberté faute de preuves.

Remus était furieux. Une fois encore, Potter avait failli tout faire échouer en voulant à tout prix rester pour se battre. Il avait presque été obligé d'employer la force pour le faire partir, heureusement que Granger était intervenue et avait transplané en entraînant avec elle Harry et Ron, sans leur demander leur avis. Le matin même, il avait pris la jeune fille à part, lui confiant ses inquiétudes quant à l'imminence de la catastrophe, et l'enjoignant de se tenir en permanence prête à toute éventualité, lui glissant même au passage qu'en cas de besoin, Fol-Œil avait sécurisé l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, il ne lui aurait jamais confié d'où lui venait ce 'pressentiment'.

La veille, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le pub, ou il devait attendre Tonks à l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, afin de se rendre ensemble au Terrier pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, un inconnu entièrement vêtu de noir l'avait arrêté pour lui demander l'heure. Le temps qu'il sorte sa montre, l'homme avait eu le temps de murmurer : « C'est pour demain, les sécurités tomberont avec le ministère. Le Square Grimmaurd est sûr », avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps à demander des explications et s'était précipitée à l'intérieur en murmurant « mon sac, il me faut mon sac ! ». Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'Harry aurait d'abord discuté, argumenté, exigé des explications… Oui, Dumbledore avait décidément eu raison.

 **…**

Remus avança prudemment dans le couloir en admirant au passage le sortilège mis en place par Fol-Œil, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'observer, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'ayant mis les pieds Square Grimmaurd après que Maugrey ait installé son petit 'piège à Snape'. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant de se retrouver en face de trois baguettes pointées sur lui. Pour une fois, Harry et ses amis avaient bien réagi face à un éventuel danger.

Les adolescents venaient de lui raconter comment ils avaient découvert que la chambre de Sirius avait subi une fouille en règle, sans qu'ils puissent savoir si cela avait eu lieu avant ou après la mise en place des sortilèges. Lupin penchait pour avant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à trouver de raison valable à cette perquisition. Même Mondingus semblait hors de cause, tant il avait déjà dépouillé la maison de tous ses objets de valeur avant la mort de Sirius. La lettre inachevée ne donnait aucune indication logique, quant à la photo déchirée, Remus se rappelait l'avoir déjà vue, et dans son souvenir, le morceau manquant ne montrait que Lily. Ce n'était que l'image innocente d'une famille heureuse et confiante, bien loin de se douter qu'un destin tragique était déjà en marche.

Harry tournait et retournait la photo dans ses mains. Il leva la tête vers l'homme assis en face de lui, qui était maintenant le seul à avoir assez bien connu ses parents pour pouvoir lui parler d'eux autrement qu'en lui débitant les fadaises habituelles.

—Remus, je… Mon père, comment était-il réellement? Je veux dire… Vous étiez son ami, vous savez plus de choses de lui que la plupart des gens qui l'ont connu.

—Ton père était quelqu'un de bien, de courageux, il…

—J'ai déjà entendu tout ça ! Et de toute façon, qui oserait dire autre chose à un orphelin ? Sauf…

—Sauf ?

—Snape !

—Nous y revoilà !

—Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne m'a jamais caché ce qu'il pensait de mon père, et moi, c'est vrai que je le hais, c'est un traître et un assassin ! Mais il y a quelque chose… Que ne n'ai jamais raconté à personne, pas même à Ron, Hermione ou Dumbledore.

—Et ? Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

—Ça me ronge, et je voudrais connaitre la vérité… C'était l'année où il me donnait des cours d'Occlumencie. Au début de chaque cours, il mettait des souvenirs de côté dans sa Pensine, des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que je puisse voir par accident. Je pensais… je pensais que c'étaient des choses qu'il avait à cacher concernant… Voldemort et tout ça. Alors le jour où il a été obligé de s'absenter en me laissant seul, j'ai…

—Tu as regardé ses souvenirs ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte…

—Oui je sais ! Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. D'autant plus que ça n'avait rien à voir avec… En fait, ça concernait mes parents, enfin surtout mon père et… et ce que lui et Sirius s'amusaient à lui faire. Je… C'était exactement comme si j'étais lui… J'étais dans sa tête, Je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait … La colère, la haine et surtout… L'humiliation… Et alors j'ai compris des choses… C'était… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que…

—Seigneur ! Et il t'a surpris ?

—Oui. En voyant son expression, j'ai pensé qu'il allait me frapper… Mais il s'est contenté de me renvoyer. Ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments, mais ce jour-là, j'ai presque ressenti de la compassion pour lui.

Un silence épais s'installa, Lupin gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la bouteille de bièraubeurre qu'il tenait à la main. Au bout d'un moment, Harry reprit :

« Mon père… Est-ce que… ? »

—Ce ne sont pas non plus des souvenirs dont je puisse être fier. Je ne les approuvais pas, mais j'étais là, et le plus souvent je les laissais faire sans intervenir. Nous étions jeunes et bêtes, comme les adolescents que nous étions, je crois que nous ne nous rendions même pas compte à quel point ce que nous faisions pouvait faire du mal.

Il soupira, l'air malheureux.

« James et Sirius ont pris Severus en grippe la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, dans le Poudlard Express. Il y a eu une dispute, je ne me souviens plus au juste à quel sujet, un truc idiot à propos de la répartition et des maisons, je crois. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais par la suite, ils ont continué à s'en prendre à lui, pendant des années, toujours à lui, peut-être parce qu'il était seul, et que le plus souvent il préférait partir que se défendre. Non qu'il n'aurait pas pu : en arrivant à Poudlard il connaissait déjà plus de sortilèges que beaucoup d'élèves de dernière année. Mais il devait penser que riposter lui aurait valu bien pire. Il ne faut pas oublier, et de ça non plus il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, que nous étions quatre contre un, et que contrairement à ton père et à Sirius, il n'était pas très populaire. En cas de conflit ouvert, il n'aurait pas eu grand monde de son côté... Les gamins peuvent se montrer extrêmement cruels entre eux, et je suppose qu'il ne devait pas en être à sa première mauvaise expérience. Dans le monde moldu dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, il ne devait pas être mieux traité, surtout si les autres s'étaient aperçu qu'il était 'différent'. Et puis, je crois que James était jaloux… A cause de Lily. »

—De ma mère ? Quel rapport peut-il bien y avoir entre ma mère et Snape ?

—Severus était le meilleur ami de ta mère.

La révélation tomba comme une pierre dans une mare. Harry eut un sursaut de stupeur indignée, la bouche entrouverte, son teint passant du cramoisi au blanc. Remus leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

« Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils étaient très proches. Lorsque ton père l'a vue pour la première fois, dans le train, je crois que malgré leur jeune âge, il est tombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement. Dès lors, il n'a pas pu supporter leur complicité, et il a tout mis en œuvre pour les séparer. Ça lui a pris cinq ans, mais il a fini par y parvenir, le jour où il a dépassé les limites et l'a vraiment humilié publiquement comme jamais, sans aucune autre raison que celle d'amuser Sirius qui s'ennuyait. Ce jour-là, Severus a perdu tout contrôle, il était véritablement fou de rage, je ne pense même pas qu'il ait vraiment réalisé ce qu'il disait, ni à qui… Il a traité ta mère de sang-de-bourbe. A l'époque il avait commencé à traîner avec une bande de Septième Année, qui étaient déjà assujettis à Voldemort et c'était leur insulte favorite. Le soir même, il est venu implorer son pardon, au vu de tous, malgré ce que cela devait coûter à son amour-propre, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle était sa seule véritable amie, la seule qui avait de l'influence sur lui. La seule qui aurait pu le retenir sur la mauvaise pente sur laquelle ses condisciples de Serpentard l'entrainaient. Et lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé tout seul, il s'est laissé définitivement embrigader par les partisans de Qui-tu-sais. »

Complètement abasourdi, Harry le fixait d'un air choqué.

— _Ma mère !_ Ma mère était… _La meilleure amie de Snape ?_ Et mon père a vraiment…

—Il a changé, par la suite. Et je suis sûr qu'il a regretté ce qu'il avait fait, mais il a toujours été trop fier, ou peut-être trop orgueilleux pour aller s'excuser. Et puis les évènements se sont précipités et après, il était trop tard.

—Mais… Mais mon père lui a sauvé la vie !

—C'est vrai, mais là encore, et crois-moi, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, il ne l'a fait que pour sauver la mise à Sirius et aux Maraudeurs, si ce n'avait été ça, il n'aurait certainement pas levé le petit doigt pour lui. Sirius avait sciemment et délibérément envoyé Severus à la cabane hurlante ce soir-là, alors que j'étais en pleine transformation, et si James n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais pu le tuer, ou en tout cas le blesser gravement. J'avoue que moi-même j'ai eu du mal à pardonner à Black d'avoir failli faire de moi un meurtrier ! En tout état de cause, nous aurions au minimum été tous renvoyés, et Sirius aurait peut-être même pu finir à Azkaban. Nous avions tous eu la peur de notre vie, et même Minerva et Dumbledore qui 'laissaient passer' beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop, de la part des Gryffondors, n'ont pas été très tendres avec eux sur ce coup-là. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que James a commencé à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, et cessé ses gamineries.  
Tu sais, le fait qu'ils étaient mes amis ne m'a jamais empêché de les regarder avec lucidité. Sirius était un irresponsable, James un enfant gâté, et Pettigrew un opportuniste. Quant à Severus, je pense sincèrement que nous avons eu notre part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il est devenu par la suite…

—V… Vous n'allez tout de même pas prendre sa défense !

—Je ne prends la défense de personne, Harry, j'énonce des faits, je rétablis la vérité, c'est tout ! Même si c'est une vérité que tu n'es pas décidé à entendre. Je suis désolé, mon garçon, mais personne n'est tout à fait blanc ou tout à fait noir sur cette terre, et parfois les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mais il faut apprendre à accepter les choses auxquelles on ne peut rien changer, et s'arranger pour vivre avec le mieux possible.

Pour une fois, l'adolescent resta muet, il semblait avoir du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Remus en profita pour se lever et aller appeler Hermione et Ron, qui étaient montés à l'étage en voyant le ton personnel que prenait leur conversation. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine, Lupin prit une grande inspiration et lâcha brusquement :

—Snape a été nommé Directeur de Poudlard !

Trois regards sidérés se tournèrent vers lui en même temps, puis les adolescents se mirent à parler tous à la fois.

—Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

—Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça !

—Il a assassiné Dumbledore ! Les autres professeurs n'accepteront jamais !

Remus laissa passer l'orage.

—J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient pas le choix. S'ils protestent, ils courent le risque d'être arrêtés, bien sûr, ils pourraient démissionner, mais à mon avis, ils choisiront de rester pour protéger les élèves. D'autant plus qu'à partir de la prochaine rentrée, tous les enfants de sorciers devront suivre une scolarité obligatoire à Poudlard, sans possibilité d'aller étudier à l'étranger ou d'être scolarisés à domicile, ainsi qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'à maintenant.  
Ah ! Et puis, je crois que vous devriez enlever le portrait de Nigellus Black de la chambre du premier, il a son pendant dans le bureau du Directeur, à l'école, et s'il lui prenait l'envie d'être trop bavard, votre cachette serait vite compromise. Mais d'un autre côté, et pour les mêmes raisons, il pourrait aussi s'avérer utile, aussi je conseillerais à Hermione de l'ajouter aux bagages qu'elle transporte déjà dans son sac, au cas où vous partiriez d'ici.

Hermione se précipita hors de la pièce. Harry était hors de lui.

—Comment peut-il ? Il a _assassiné_ Dumbledore, et maintenant…

Remus soupira en lui jetant un regard fatigué.

—Je pense que lui non plus n'a pas eu le choix. Voldemort ne pouvait logiquement pas laisser Minerva McGonagall à ce poste. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va avoir la tâche facile, face à l'hostilité de tous les professeurs et de la grande majorité des élèves ? Tout compte fait, et tout choquant que cela puisse nous sembler, ce choix est le meilleur pour nous. Imagine qu'il ait décidé de nommer un de ces détraqués qui font partie de son cercle rapproché !  
Severus est professeur, il connait les rouages de l'école, il fera certes régner l'ordre et la discipline, mais ce n'est pas un psychopathe assoiffé de sang et de tortures comme cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple, et je ne pense pas qu'il fera sciemment du mal aux élèves.

—Je ne suis pas d'accord, Snape…

—… Est orgueilleux, arrogant, sévère, partial en faveur de ses Serpentards et par contrecoup souvent injuste pour les autres, mais il n'a jamais agressé physiquement un élève, a toujours eu de bons rapports avec ses collègues et est de plus un excellent professeur.

—Parce qu'il y avait Dumbledore pour calmer le jeu, mais maintenant qu'il est directeur…

—Nous verrons bien Harry, nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre le don de divination, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son intérêt d'augmenter encore son impopularité, et par là même celle de son Maître. Poudlard est le vivier de la nouvelle génération, et je pense que Voldemort voudra mettre le plus de monde possible de son côté. Et il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il a intérêt à le faire plutôt par la persuasion que par la terreur ou l'intimidation.

 **TBC**


	8. La mission

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (rep. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager…  
Rappelons que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _« Nous verrons bien Harry, nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre le don de divination, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son intérêt d'augmenter encore son impopularité, et par là même celle de son Maître. Poudlard est le vivier de la nouvelle génération, et je pense que Voldemort voudra mettre le plus de monde possible de son côté. Et il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il a intérêt à le faire plutôt par la persuasion que par la terreur ou l'intimidation. »_

 **…**

 **La mission**

 **…**

—Comment ont-ils pris la chose ?

—Comme tu peux très facilement l'imaginer. Mais j'espère être parvenu à calmer un peu le jeu en leur faisant valoir qu'il n'était pas dans ton intérêt, ni dans celui de Tu-sais-qui de maltraiter les élèves, s'il veut s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces et celles de leurs familles.

—Croisons les doigts pour que les Carrow voient les choses de la même manière ! Je me chargerai de le leur rappeler régulièrement au besoin. Je ne peux pas les maintenir en permanence sous Confundo sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tôt fait de déceler un Imperium.  
Au fait, j'ai parlé de toi à Albus, je ne pouvais pas le laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance… Finalement, il le prend mieux que J'aurais cru. Par contre Black est furieux que son portrait se retrouve coincé au fond d'un sac, entre des vêtements sales et une bibliothèque ambulante. Il n'arrête pas de râler, et de se chamailler avec Dumbledore…

Lupin avait-il imaginé, l'éclair d'amusement qui était passé dans ses yeux ?

« Je me demande si je ne préférais pas mes cornichons, au moins je pouvais leur enlever des points, ou leur donner des punitions. »

Termina-t-il avec une grimace presque désespérée.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Severus les avait faits transplaner sur une plage déserte. Assis sur un amas de rochers qui avançaient dans la mer comme une péninsule miniature, ils respiraient à pleins poumons l'air iodé. Une pause, aussi courte soit-elle, qui était plus que bienvenue pour tous les deux. Le Maître des Potions avait abandonné pour un moment son air revêche. Il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait pénétrer par le rythme des vagues, Lupin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Il découvrait un aspect inattendu du jeune homme, et pendant un court instant, il eut la vision fugitive de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si la vie avait été plus clémente avec lui.

—Tu pourrais essayer.

Snape se laissa aller à afficher un de ses rares vrais sourires.

—Oui, j'imagine que ça pourrait être amusant : Dumbledore, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Black, la même chose pour Serpentard ! Et le double si vous continuez à vous disputer…

—Fichtre ! Tu enlèverais des points à ta propre maison ? Ils sont aussi terribles que ça ?

—Tu n'as pas idée !

L'espace de quelques instants, le temps s'était arrêté. Pendant quelques précieuses minutes, il n'y eut plus ni guerre, ni danger, seulement deux amis en train de plaisanter et de rire sur une plage. Mais l'auraient-ils voulu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu oublier bien longtemps la réalité. Un silence s'étira, uniquement troublé par le rugissement des vagues qui venaient se fracasser sur les rochers dans un envol d'écume immaculée. Ce fut Lupin qui le rompit le premier.

—Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne rien te dire au sujet de l'Ordre, mais… Et puis zut ! En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de l'Ordre.

—Accouche !

—J'ai l'impression que les gamins préparent quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut rien leur arracher lorsqu'il s'agit de la prétendue mission que leur a confiée Dumbledore. J'ai juste cru comprendre qu'ils cherchent un objet qui aurait un rapport avec Regulus Black.

—J'ai bien peur qu'en ce qui concerne cette partie-là, nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est les surveiller de loin et être prêts à leur apporter toute l'aide dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, à n'importe quel moment. Albus lui-même reste évasif lorsque j'aborde ce sujet. Ceci dit, j'ai fait quelques petites recherches personnelles et je pense avoir une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit… Si c'est ce que je crois, je ne sais pas à quoi pensait ce vieux fou en confiant cette mission à des adolescents !  
Regulus a disparu il y a dix-sept ans, après avoir renié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être avait-il découvert… Après un instant de réflexion, il parut soudain prendre une décision. « Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement.

—Un quoi ?

—C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Comment peut-on prétendre lutter contre les Forces du Mal sans avoir un minimum de connaissance des armes de l'ennemi ? Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas, mais c'est parce que j'avais déjà l'ambition de me spécialiser en Défense que je m'y suis d'abord intéressé. Ce n'est que plus tard que mes… Compétences ont attiré l'attention de Qui-tu-sais et qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Mais je m'égare. Pour faire simple, un Horcruxe est un objet, ensorcelé par magie noire, qui sert de réceptacle à un fragment de l'âme d'une personne. N'importe quoi peut faire l'affaire, mais généralement ce sont petits objets, afin qu'ils puissent être cachés plus facilement. Si la personne meurt, ce fragment d'âme est libéré, et lui permet de revenir à la vie… Et ce, même si elle n'a plus de forme corporelle.

—C'est comme ça que Tu-sais-qui a survécu, il y a seize ans ?

—Oui. Le soir où Lily s'est interposé entre Harry et lui, le sort à rebondi et s'est retourné contre lui. La magie de l'amour dont elle avait entouré son fils était si forte qu'elle a détruit sa forme corporelle. Elle est… Ils auraient du mourir tous les deux, mais ce soir-là, un Horcruxe a été libéré, qui lui a permis de rester en vie, mais il n'existait plus que sous une forme décorporée. Je suppose que c'est Pettigrew qui lui a permis de s'enfuir en l'hébergeant en lui, mais on ne peut pas partager longtemps un organisme sans le tuer, et il avait besoin de Queudvert. Il était désormais le seul à connaitre son secret, le seul à savoir qu'il était toujours vivant. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider tant qu'il resterait aussi faible. Sa frustration a dû être terrible. Depuis, il a du prendre possession de centaines d'organismes, qu'il jetait ensuite comme de vieux vêtements. Il y a six ans, il a réussi à persuader Quirell de lui laisser partager son corps pour pouvoir s'introduire à Poudlard, et c'est lorsque cet imbécile est mort, en gaspillant un deuxième fragment d'âme, qu'il a dû commencer à chercher un moyen de se construire un corps bien à lui... Je me demande combien de fois il a essayé, avant d'y parvenir, dans le cimetière… Et combien de vies innocentes ont été sacrifiées avant qu'il ne parvienne à trouver la bonne formule.

—Mais… Comment peut-on fragmenter une âme ?

—Par la haine et le meurtre. De sang-froid et sans repentir.

—Et tu crois que c'est _ça_ que les gamins recherchent ? Le visage de Lupin exprimait un immense dégoût.

—Je crois… Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans sa folle quête de pouvoir et d'éternité a créé non pas un, mais plusieurs Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas combien, mais sûrement trop pour un seul homme. Ce qui explique son instabilité mentale de plus en plus grande. Je crois que Dumbledore le savait, et qu'il avait même commencé à les identifier. Qu'il savait même peut-être combien il devait en chercher, et que la mission de Potter et de ses amis est de les retrouver et de les détruire. Je crois que la bague qui a ensorcelé sa main l'été dernier en était un, il l'a détruit avec l'épée de Gryffondor dont la lame est imprégnée du sang du basilic tué par Potter. Elle a été forgée par la magie des gobelins, elle absorbe tout ce qui peut renforcer son pouvoir. Je crois enfin que les gamins courent un énorme danger. On ne peut pas détruire un Horcruxe avec n'importe quoi, seuls quelques éléments en sont capable comme le venin de Basilic ou le Feudeymon. La seule personne qui le puisse sans ces éléments est celui qui les a créés, mais en faisant cela, il détruit aussi le fragment d'âme qui y est attaché et ne peut donc plus s'en servir pour revenir à la vie.

—Combien crois-tu qu'il puisse y en avoir ?

—Je ne sais pas. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est obsédé par les nombres magiques. Nous savons qu'il en a déjà utilisé deux et qu'Albus en a détruit un. Je suis également certain que le journal de Jedusor que Potter n'a pu détruire qu'avec un crochet de Basilic en était aussi un. Le chiffre trois est donc, de fait, exclu. Je pense que nous pouvons logiquement tabler sur sept ou neuf… Plus me semble improbable. Plus l'âme est morcelée et plus l'esprit devient instable et neuf me semble déjà un chiffre vraiment énorme, quoi que pas impossible si l'on tient compte de la mégalomanie du personnage. Mais tout bien considéré, je pencherais plutôt pour sept… Pour le moment…

—Ce qui veut dire qu'il en reste au moins trois dans la nature… Que pouvons-nous faire ?

—Rien, j'en ai bien peur, sinon comme je l'ai déjà dit, se tenir prêts à les aider à tout moment… Et puis…

—Et puis ? Ce n'est pas tout ?

—Je… Non. C'est vrai, il y a autre chose. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler tant que je n'ai pas tous les éléments en mains. J'aurai peut-être besoin de toi à ce moment-là, besoin que tu me fasses confiance alors que tout te criera le contraire. Réfléchis-y, vois si tu es prêt aller jusque-là.

—J'avais cru comprendre que nous étions alliés.

—Je ne remets rien en cause, Remus. Mais si j'arrive à… Si les choses viennent à évoluer comme je l'espère, je serai obligé de te mettre devant le choix le plus difficile que tu auras jamais à faire. Alors il te faudra décider si ta confiance en moi est assez grande pour l'affronter… Ne me réponds pas dans l'exaltation du moment et sans savoir ce que je te demanderai. Penses-y, c'est tout.

Le soir commençait à tomber, et de gros nuages gris poussés par un vent froid occultaient maintenant le pâle soleil d'automne. Les deux hommes se levèrent. Avec un soupir, le Maître des Potions laissa un moment errer son regard sur l'horizon, avant de le ramener, comme à regret, sur son compagnon, pour un adieu silencieux. Après avoir séché ses vêtements d'un sort informulé sans même tirer sa baguette, il transplana sans ajouter un mot. Lupin resta un long moment immobile, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il disparut à son tour.

 **TBC**


	9. Les ombres du passé

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.

Etant donné que je vais avoir un WE trrrrrrrrrès chargé (vivement les vacances ! *crevée*), je publie exceptionnellement ce chapitre un peu en avance sur le timing habituel…

Clin d'œil à drgabrilus : Je publie, tu publies… c'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non ? *angel*

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
Rappelons encore une fois que les reviews sont la seule gratification d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _Lupin resta un long moment immobile, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il disparut à son tour._

 **…**

 **Les ombres du passé**

 **…**

—Professeur Snape ? Directeur ?

Severus sursauta. La bougie s'était éteinte, et la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par les pâles rayons de la lune, qui redessinaient d'un éclat froid et bleuté les surfaces des meubles qui se fondaient dans la pénombre. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, étonné de se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. _Son_ bureau !

Il frissonna, ramena autour de lui les pans de sa robe de professeur, et d'un coup de baguette, ralluma le feu qui était mort dans la cheminée. Il se rappelait s'être assis dans le fauteuil près de l'âtre, en fin d'après-midi, dans l'intention de se reposer un instant avant de se remettre au travail. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et un silence presque irréel planait sur le château. Trop d'épuisement au service de deux maîtres d'une exigence sans pitié, trop de nuits sans sommeil à chercher encore et encore comment sauver le gamin, avaient eu raison de sa résistance. Il ne se rappelait plus de la sensation d'être allongé dans un lit, de pouvoir enfin reposer ses membres et son esprit fatigués. Il avait engagé une course folle contre le temps, une course qu'il devait gagner à tout prix.

Avec une grimace douloureuse, il déplia ses articulations malmenées, et se leva pour aller se poster devant la haute fenêtre vitrée. L'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait les toits et la campagne environnante donnait à l'atmosphère cette ambiance feutrée si caractéristique. S'il avait eu le temps, et l'état d'esprit adéquat, il aurait admiré l'apparente sérénité du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Un temps idéal pour un Noël à somnoler dans la chaleur des immenses cheminées de la grande salle, un lait de poule, ou un grog bien bouillant à portée de main avec en arrière-plan le joyeux bourdonnement des conversations plus ou moins décousues d'après réveillon. Cette année les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous rentrés chez eux, et les cheminées resteraient froides, ainsi en avait-il décidé. Peut-être pourraient-ils ainsi passer un Noël presque serein, loin de l'ambiance sinistre et écrasante qui régnait maintenant à Poudlard.

—Directeur ?

Cette fois, il avait bien entendu. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Il avait toujours du mal avec son nouveau titre. Pour lui, le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait être qu'Albus Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore était mort. Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

—Black ?

—Je suis désolé de troubler votre repos, professeur Snape, mais j'ai des nouvelles de nos jeunes amis, et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis immédiatement au courant.

—Vous avez bien fait. Avez-vous appris où ils sont ? Je me demande encore comment ces gamins ont réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet, après leurs exploits au ministère !

—Apparemment, il semblerait que Mr Weasley ait abandonné le navire, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était au juste passé.

Dumbledore qui faisait semblant de somnoler dans son cadre, sursauta et rajusta ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé sur son nez.

—Vous en êtes sûr Phineas ?

—Comment voulez-vous que je puisse être absolument certain de quoi que ce soit, Albus, coincé au fond d'un sac la majeure partie du temps, et un bandeau sur les yeux lorsqu'ils daignent accepter de m'en sortir pour essayer de me tirer les vers du nez ? Ils ne me font pas de confidences, mais j'ai surpris quelques mots qui pourraient indiquer qu'il y a eu une dispute.

—Allons, allons, Nigellus, ne vous fâchez pas. Si ce n'est qu'une dispute, c'est un moindre mal. Au moment où nous parlons, le jeune Weasley est peut-être déjà revenu auprès de ses amis, sinon il rentrera sûrement chez lui, guérira miraculeusement de son éclabouille et nous le verrons réapparaître à la rentrée de janvier. Avez-vous eu des échos officiels, Severus ?

—Non. Il semble qu'ils aient au moins l'intelligence de changer régulièrement de place, et pour le moment ils ont réussi à échapper aux Rafleurs. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le portrait de Phineas Black et répéta sa question : « avez-vous appris où ils sont ? »

—Pas où ils sont, non, mais où ils comptent aller. Ce soir, la Sang-de… Un regard féroce du Serpentard fit mourir le mot sur sa bouche « Pardon, Miss Granger avait mal refermé son sac, et j'ai ainsi réussi à surprendre quelques bribes de conversation. Ils ont décidé de se rendre à… Il hésita plusieurs longues secondes avant de finalement lâcher, d'une voix étouffée. « Godric's Hollow… »

Le temps se suspendit dans un silence de plomb, puis il y eut comme un hoquet, suivi d'un halètement laborieux.

—Severus !

Le Maître des Potions, pâle comme la mort s'agrippait au rebord du bureau, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Dumbledore s'était levé, une main appuyée au bord de son cadre, comme s'il avait voulu en sortir, et semblait désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire.

—Severus ! Reprenez-vous mon petit !

Les doigts de l'homme en noir étaient crispés sur le bois du meuble à faire blanchir ses articulations, sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la soutenir. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes violents, et sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée.

— _Severus !_ Regardez-moi, Severus ! Ordonna Dumbledore.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Snape leva un visage décomposé et suppliant vers le tableau qui trônait à la place d'honneur, derrière le majestueux bureau qui avait été, qui était toujours, pour lui, celui du vieux mage. Albus le regardait d'un air triste et inquiet. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir envisagé cette éventualité. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Harry voudrait tôt ou tard se rendre là où tout avait commencé. Il s'en voulait d'être obligé d'imposer cela entre toute autre chose à son protégé. Severus avait déjà tellement souffert ! Il n'hésita cependant qu'un très court instant, cette guerre ne se gagnerait pas avec des bons sentiments et de la sensiblerie. Il occulta volontairement toute allusion à ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow seize ans plus tôt.

—Il semble logique qu'ils aient pensé qu'ils pourraient trouver l'épée au berceau même de la famille Gryffondor. Je suis désolé, Severus…

—Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas… Je vous en supplie, Albus… Je… Je sais que j'ai juré, mais ça, c'est… Je... Je ne peux pas ! … Albus… !

La supplique avait quelque chose de si poignant, venant de cet homme qui réussissait à toujours rester tellement maître de ses émotions, que Dumbledore en fut ébranlé. Il aurait pensé qu'après tout ce temps… Mais même après seize ans, la plaie était manifestement toujours à vif et sa souffrance toujours aussi présente.

Ce garçon, ce garçon perdu, ce garçon secret et solitaire, qui avait un jour remis son âme égarée entre ses mains, qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Il lui avait promis de protéger Lily, et Lily était morte. Il avait alors cyniquement profité de son désespoir pour imposer une tâche écrasante à ce tout jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, sous prétexte de lui donner une raison de continuer à vivre. A l'époque, il s'était justifié à ses propres yeux en se disant que Severus aurait repoussé tout geste de compassion, toute tentative de réconfort… Et peut-être l'aurait-il fait, mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Il avait choisi la voie de la facilité, il avait préféré fermer les yeux sur la profondeur de sa détresse. Valait-il mieux que Tobias Snape ? Que tous ceux qui l'avaient maltraité, rejeté, exploité, au fil des ans ? Valait-il mieux que Voldemort ?

—Vous êtes absolument certain d'avoir bien entendu, Phineas ?

Nigellus Black avait abandonné son air arrogant et regardait le Maître des Potions avec une compassion non dissimulée. Il connaissait l'histoire. Il avait été témoin de bien des choses dans ce bureau, mais la scène qui avait eu lieu seize ans auparavant, après la mort des Potter, avait laissé une empreinte particulièrement profonde sur tous les habitants des tableaux accrochés sur ces murs.

—Hélas oui, Albus, je n'ai aucun doute.

—Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus. Répéta le vieil homme dans un soupir.

Ce dernier s'était redressé, un ressentiment mêlé d'amertume se lisait sur ses traits, mais il avait maintenant l'air déterminé. Comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

—Vous… Vous… Pendant seize ans, je vous ai obéi sans discuter, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Pour ce qu'elle valait, je vous ai offert tout ce qu'il restait de ma vie, vous avez déchiré mon âme en m'obligeant à vous tuer. Mais sans le savoir, vous m'avez donné quelque chose, en m'imposant la responsabilité de cet enfant. Une tâche dont je ne voulais pas, parce que je ne voulais pas en arriver à haïr le fils de la femme que j'aimais, parce qu'il était aussi le fils de mon ennemi... Un jour, vous m'avez demandé si j'avais fini par m'attacher à Harry. Et bien oui, je l'avoue, j'en suis arrivé à… l'aimer d'une certaine manière, je suppose. Et je ne vous laisserai pas envoyer cet enfant à la mort sans rien faire.  
Vous voulez m'obliger à revenir à Godric's Hollow, et bien je vais y aller, et je vais sauver Harry. Je ne suis pas resté inactif depuis que vous m'avez appris qu'il était devenu lui-même un Horcruxe, et je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de le débarrasser de cette malédiction.

—Co… Comment savez-vous ?

Un rictus ironique étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

—Je suis un expert en magie noire, vous vous souvenez ? Oh bien sûr, je suis beaucoup moins doué que vous dans ce domaine, mais je me débrouille ! J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai découvert ce que vous m'avez caché, au sujet des Horcruxes. Je sais ce qui peut les détruire et je pense savoir aussi comment débarrasser Potter du parasite qui vit en lui, sans qu'il soit pour autant obligé de mourir.

—Voyons Severus, vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas détruire un Horcruxe sans détruire aussi son contenant.

—Vous n'avez pas écouté, Albus ! J'ai dit l'en débarrasser, pas le détruire ! Et cela, c'est possible ! Et ça l'est précisément parce que le réceptacle en question est un être vivant. Il suffit de transférer ce fragment d'âme dans un autre contenant, en l'occurrence, une autre personne… Ce qui est loin d'être une solution parfaite, j'en conviens, mais j'avoue que je ne suis hélas pas encore arrivé à résoudre le problème qui permettrait d'utiliser un objet inanimé, ou même un animal. Je reconnais que c'est risqué, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Dumbledore semblait stupéfait.

—Un échange… Les limbes… Oui, bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ? Mais pour que cela puisse fonctionner, le 'receveur' devrait obligatoirement être pleinement consentant… Je suppose que vous avez donc prévu que ce serait… Vous-même! Mais même si vous y parveniez, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué, Severus. Une part de Voldemort vivant en vous, qui sait les incidences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre esprit ? Votre Occlumencie serait-elle encore suffisante ? Votre couverture pourrait être compromise, vous pourriez être découvert à tout moment.

—Vous m'avez confié une mission il y a seize ans, Albus. Je vous ai juré de protéger le fils de Lily, de le protéger contre tous les dangers qui pourraient le menacer. Et aujourd'hui, cela vous inclut aussi. Je peux le sauver. Je peux y arriver. Je refuse la fatalité. Je refuse qu'il ait à subir le sort que vous lui avez réservé.

—Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Severus !

—Oh que si ! Non seulement je le _peux_ , mais je _vais_ le faire. Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'en empêcher. C'est la meilleure, la seule chance de survie d'Harry.

—Mais vous… Même en admettant que vous réussissiez, vous…

—Voilà qui est très émouvant, Albus. En êtes-vous venu à vous soucier d'épargner une vie, même lorsqu'il s'agit de la mienne ?

—Severus ! Le ton était comme étouffé… Y avait-il une nuance de remords dans la voix ?

—Croyez-vous que j'ai un seul instant pu penser que je survivrais à cette guerre, Albus ? Lorsque le moment sera venu, c'est moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra tuer de sa propre main, et croyez-moi, je saurai trouver les arguments pour qu'il le fasse.

Snape s'approcha du portrait de Dumbledore en murmurant une formule. Le cadre pivota, dévoilant une niche dans laquelle brillait l'épée de Gryffondor. Attrapant un plaid qui trainait sur un fauteuil, il en enveloppa la relique qu'il glissa dans une poche intérieure de la cape de voyage qu'il venait de jeter sur ses épaules.

—Pour une fois, Albus, vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, sans laisser à l'occupant du portrait la possibilité de lui répondre.

 **TBC**


	10. Retour en enfer

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.

Un chapitre un peu plus court et un peu moins dans l'action de la fic… Mais dans le film, cette scène était tellement...! Bref, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
Rappelons encore une fois que les reviews sont la seule gratification d'un auteur de fanfictions, et on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _« Pour une fois, Albus, vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot. »  
Et il sortit en claquant la porte, sans laisser à l'occupant du portrait la possibilité de lui répondre._

 **...**

 **Retour en enfer**

 **...**

C'était une carte de vœux des plus banales, paysage enneigé, rouge-gorge voletant parmi les flocons, et feuilles de houx. Remus considéra le parchemin orné que le hibou venait de lui apporter. Sous l'illustration, une simple phrase, tout aussi ordinaire : _'Joyeux Noël'_ , mais la signature lui fit froncer les sourcils _'Godric'_. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture. Pour que Severus commette l'imprudence de lui envoyer un mot manuscrit, même aussi anodin, il fallait que ce soit vraiment urgent. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, il n'était pas revenu à Godric's Hollow depuis les obsèques de James et Lily. Pour quoi faire ? Que le Maître des Potions lui demande de l'y rejoindre ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, cela devait avoir un rapport direct avec Harry, et peut-être aussi cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Il s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi le gamin n'avait jamais posé aucune question sur la première année de sa vie, ni même demandé à voir l'endroit où il avait vécu, et où étaient enterrés ses parents.

Debout sur le parvis de la petite église, de laquelle s'échappaient par bribes des bouts de cantiques, lorsqu'un retardataire en entrouvrait la porte pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, Severus hésitait. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit suffisamment tranquille, où il serait certain que personne ne pourrait venir les déranger. Mais il n'était jamais revenu ici, et il ne voyait qu'une possibilité, aussi pénible soit-elle pour lui… Qu'était devenu le cottage ? Existait-il toujours ? Il doutait que des Moldus aient pu s'y installer, les relents de magie noire qui imprégnaient les lieux auraient suffi à les repousser, même en l'absence de tout autre sort. Non, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était que la maison ait pu être détruite. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se mettre en marche, le regard fixe et les mâchoires contractées. Il reconnaissait le chemin, il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Il s'engagea dans une rue, qui le conduisit à une autre, puis à une ruelle plus étroite qui menait à l'orée du village.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait lugubrement dans la nuit. Peut-être était-ce un effet de son esprit subjectif, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose de vicié, et de maléfique, qui le troublait profondément. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que Voldemort se doute que le gamin serait ici, justement ce soir. Quant à l'endroit lui-même, il ne devait pas lui rappeler d'assez bons souvenirs pour qu'il ait envie d'en faire sa villégiature. Après tout, c'était ici qu'il avait subi sa plus grande défaite. Il avait bien failli y mourir, et il y avait perdu son corps. Il secoua la tête : comme si le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ici ne suffisait pas à justifier son sentiment de malaise !

Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Une main de glace s'insinua en lui, s'empara de son cœur et commença à serrer, impitoyablement, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le broyer. A présent, il pouvait distinguer une masse sombre au bout d'une allée en friche. La douleur atroce qui irradiait de sa poitrine dans tout son corps le paralysa un instant, lui coupant la respiration et l'obligeant à s'agripper au portail déglingué pour ne pas défaillir. D'un seul coup, le temps s'était effacé. Il se retrouvait seize ans en arrière, et il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de refaire le chemin qui l'avait alors amené jusqu'à la porte d'entrée défoncée.

Un écriteau s'éleva soudain du sol au milieu des mauvaises herbes, sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'or : _'En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort. Cette maison, invisible aux Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille.'_ L'inscription était entourée de dizaines de graffiti magiques des sorciers qui étaient venus voir l'endroit où le Survivant avait échappé à la mort. Il passa devant la pancarte sans y prêter attention, il avançait maintenant comme en état second. Au fond du hall d'entrée, Il distinguait le départ de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres du premier étage, à la nurserie… Il tomba rudement sur ses genoux, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

Pas encore une fois.

Mais il fut trahi.

Il avait l'impression de s'être dédoublé. Agenouillé sur le sol froid, incapable du moindre mouvement, il se voyait commençant à gravir les marches, dans un silence oppressant uniquement troublé par les pleurs incongrus d'un bébé, que nulle voix ne tentait d'apaiser. Il revoyait le corps de James, en pyjama, pieds nus, les lunettes de travers, tombé en travers du palier. Il revoyait ses yeux grands ouverts, qui fixaient le vide avec encore une expression mêlée d'effroi et d'étonnement. Mort d'avoir été trop confiant. Il n'avait même pas eu de baguette avec lui. Il l'avait encore plus haï d'être mort, que d'avoir été vivant. De n'avoir pas su défendre sa famille.

Il se revoyait longeant le couloir obscur, uniquement guidé par la faible lueur d'une lampe, filtrant d'une porte brisée qui pendait de ses gonds. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver, mais son esprit se refusait encore à l'admettre.

Il entendait le grondement du tonnerre, sans savoir si le bruit venait de l'extérieur ou si c'était l'écho de son univers qui s'écroulait. Il sentait ses jambes se dérober, il se voyait tomber, glisser le long du mur, comme au ralenti. Il se rappelait la sensation de mourir, le vide dans la poitrine, le souffle qui n'arrivait plus à franchir les lèvres, le vertige, et l'éclair aveuglant dans la tête.

Le néant.

Il entendait le hurlement déchirant d'une bête blessée à mort, et il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui criait. Qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de crier. Il sentait la brûlure dans ses yeux et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il se revoyait, privé de toute force, incapable de se relever, ramper vers la femme en robe bleue, allongée devant le parc où l'enfant pleurait toujours. Mais qu'importait l'enfant, il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle, mais il était vivant, _lui !_

Lily… Lily était…

Il essayait de l'appeler, mais il n'arrivait plus à parler.

Il se revoyait, effondré près du corps inerte, cherchant désespérément un souffle, un battement de cœur. L'entourant de ses bras, tentant de la relever, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait voulu se fondre en elle pour lui insuffler sa propre vie.

Mais il savait déjà qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Il s'était senti sombrer. Il aurait voulu mourir, la mort aurait été si douce… Trop douce. Il n'avait droit à aucun pardon, aucune rédemption. Il devait expier, aller jusqu'au bout de l'enfer, jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Alors il avait fermé ses yeux, avec la certitude atroce de ne jamais plus revoir le regard d'émeraude qu'il avait tant aimé. Et il était resté là, une éternité, berçant entre ses bras le corps sans vie de son unique amour, en hurlant sa peine et son désespoir à la nuit…

Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

Dumbledore avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et l'avait emporté. Plus tard, il avait su qu'il l'avait confié à Hagrid qui était reparti aussitôt. Il avait ensuite fallu de très longues minutes au vieux sorcier pour parvenir à atteindre son esprit, et de plus longues encore pour arriver à lui faire desserrer les bras et reposer Lily sur le sol, avant de le faire transplaner de force avec lui.

Devant le portail du château, il s'était effondré, secoué de nausées et de tremblements incontrôlables. Il lui semblait flotter dans une brume épaisse, ou plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que la conscience aigüe que Lily était partie. A jamais. Au bout d'un très long moment, il avait pu distinguer, comme venant de très loin, la voix du vieux mage qui psalmodiait des incantations, une main posée sur son front. Alors il l'avait laissé le guider, comme un enfant perdu, jusqu'à son bureau…

Il sursauta, brutalement arraché à son cauchemar éveillé. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours à genoux dans le hall. Les pleurs de l'enfant s'étaient enfin tus. Il leva la tête et il revint brusquement à la réalisé en rencontrant le regard interrogatif de Lupin.

 **TBC**


	11. La deuxième alliance

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff), aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point ils font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer !

* * *

 _Il sursauta, brutalement arraché à son cauchemar éveillé. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours à genoux dans le hall. Les pleurs de l'enfant s'étaient enfin tus. Il leva la tête et il revint brusquement à la réalisé en rencontrant le regard interrogatif de Lupin._

 **…**

 **La deuxième alliance**

 **…**

—Je... J'ai trébuché dans le noir.

Tenta t-il de se justifier en se relevant. Il était conscient des larmes sur son visage, mais il espérait que Lupin ne remarquerait rien dans l'obscurité. Il récupéra le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui, et tenta d'affermir sa voix, de prendre un ton neutre.

« Tu connais les lieux. Je suppose qu'il y a une pièce, au rez-de-chaussée, ou l'on pourra être tranquille pendant quelques heures ? »

—Pourquoi ici ?

—Parce que Potter a apparemment eu la bonne idée de venir passer Noël à la maison, et que c'est encore ici que nous nous ferons le moins remarquer, tout bêtement.

Remus continuait à le regarder d'un air dubitatif, il n'était visiblement pas dupe de son apparent détachement, ni de l'ironie de ses propos, mais Dieu merci, il s'abstint de la moindre question.

Un rapide sort de nettoyage avait débarrassé le salon de la plupart des toiles d'araignées, et de la poussière accumulée au fil des ans. Plusieurs sortilèges de protection et de silence leur permettraient de passer inaperçus d'éventuels 'pèlerins'. Lupin avait lancé un sort anti-fumée sur la cheminée avant d'y allumer un feu. A présent, ils étaient installés dans deux fauteuils, de part et d'autre de l'âtre, et pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le crépitement des flammes.

—Tu as réfléchi ?

Remus n'avait pas besoin de précisions. Il hocha la tête.

—Je crois t'avoir déjà démontré que j'ai confiance en toi… Et je suppose que c'est maintenant réciproque puisque c'est la première fois que tu ne m'emmènes pas toi-même dans un endroit sûr pour toi.

—Bien, alors j'irai droit au but. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que sont les Horcruxes et comment on peut les détruire. Tu sais, comme tout le monde, ce qui s'est passé ici, il y a seize ans, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, ce que personne ne sait, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de moi, c'est que lorsque le sort de mort à ricoché et s'est retourné contre son auteur, une partie de son âme à été arrachée et s'est accrochée au seul être encore en vie dans la pièce, Harry lui-même, faisant ainsi du gamin un Horcruxe vivant, un Horcruxe dont il n'a jamais soupçonné l'existence. C'est pour ça qu'Harry parle Fourchelang et qu'il est en connexion avec l'esprit de Qui-tu-sais. Tant qu'Harry sera vivant, même en ayant détruit tous les autres Horcruxes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra être définitivement vaincu. Jusqu'à maintenant, les seules solutions à ce problème, étaient soit de détruire Harry de la même manière que les autres, soit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le tue lui-même, réduisant ainsi à néant, sans le savoir, son dernier espoir de survie.

—Tu ne veux tout de même pas…

—Crois-tu vraiment que si j'avais eu l'intention de tuer le garçon, je t'aurais demandé de me rejoindre ? D'autant plus que j'ai en ma possession l'un des rares objets permettant de détruire ces abominations ?

Il ouvrit le sac qu'il trainait avec lui, et en tira l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'il déposa sur un guéridon à sa portée.

« Je sais de source sure que les gamins ont l'intention de venir à Godric's Hollow ce soir. En toute logique, les deux endroits où Potter devrait vouloir se rendre sont le cimetière et cette maison, bien que je soupçonne une autre raison qui aurait pu l'attirer dans cet endroit précis. En tout état de cause, il va falloir s'arranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour le trouver, l'isoler et l'amener ici.

Tout en parlant, il sortait du sac plusieurs fioles de potions, ainsi qu'un attirail, de toute évidence moldu, dont Lupin ne comprenait pas l'utilité.

« Nous allons devoir nous partag… »

Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion déchira l'air, suivi d'un hurlement à glacer le sang, qui domina le tintement des cloches de l'église qui célébraient Noël. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur juste à temps pour apercevoir, à la lumière d'un réverbère, une femme qui tentait de relever un corps inerte. Severus fut le seul à remarquer la trainée de fumée noire, qui s'éloignait à une vitesse incroyable dans la nuit.

Hermione se rendit compte trop tard de leur présence, elle n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa baguette avant que l'Expelliarmus informulé ne la fasse s'envoler directement dans la main de Severus Snape. La jeune fille ne baissa pas le regard, déterminée à montrer au Mangemort qu'une sang de bourbe pouvait regarder la mort en face sans fléchir. L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil, avec une expression presqu'amusée.

—Relevez-vous, miss Granger, je ne compte pas vous tuer tout de suite. Le ton contenait une nuance de sarcasme non dissimulée, qui se transforma toutefois en réelle inquiétude lorsqu'il s'adressa à son compagnon. « Est-ce qu'il est… ? »

—Il est vivant ! Hermione sursauta au son de cette voix, et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Lupin ! Remus Lupin en compagnie de Severus Snape ! Remus en qui ils avaient une confiance absolue, était un traitre… Comme Pettigrew !

—Tu peux le porter ? Miss Granger, je vous crois assez intelligente pour nous suivre sans tenter de folies. Je vous assure que je n'hésiterai pas un instant à employer la force, mais je préfèrerais que nous n'en arrivions pas à cette extrémité.

Hermione ne protesta pas. Harry était inconscient, et Snape avait sa baguette, elle ne pouvait rien tenter dans l'immédiat. Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop mal disposés à leur égard, il valait mieux attendre que le bon moment se présente. Sa stupéfaction monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle reconnut le cottage vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Une fois dans le salon et Harry, toujours inconscient, allongé sur le canapé, Snape s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

—Je pourrais vous pétrifier ou tout simplement vous attacher et vous bâillonner à la bonne vieille manière moldue, mais je pense que vous préfèrerez aider Potter plutôt que de risquer idiotement votre vie à tous les deux en tentant de vous enfuir tant qu'il est dans cet état. Je pense que vous devez déjà avoir compris que si j'avais voulu vous tuer ou vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait déjà fait depuis un bon moment.

—Que voulez-vous ?

—Je viens de vous le dire. Que vous nous aidiez à sauver votre ami.

—Comment ?

—Tout d'abord, je dois savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Le plus simple est de me laisser entrer dans votre esprit, ce sera plus rapide et plus précis qu'un récit. Si vous n'essayez pas de me résister, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Inutile de vous préciser que je pourrais le faire sans votre accord, mais je tiens à préserver, disons… un climat de non-agression entre nous. Une sorte de trêve si vous préférez.

La jeune fille savait qu'il avait raison, et étrangement, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne mentait pas en lui affirmant qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal. Elle jeta un regard à Lupin qui s'affairait à retirer le blouson d'Harry, un air soucieux sur le visage, puis planta ses yeux dans le regard d'obsidienne qui lui faisait face. Il tint parole et n'essaya pas de forcer sa volonté.

—Allez-y !

Elle savait ce qu'était la Légilimencie, et malgré son appréhension, une part d'elle-même était curieuse de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle entendit le sort, à peine murmuré : « Legilimens ! »

Ainsi qu'il le lui avait promis, ce ne fut pas douloureux, mais elle sentit nettement l'intrusion. Le souvenir était récent et elle fut soulagée que Snape la libère aussi rapidement. Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'en profite pour lui extorquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'Ordre et leur mission, mais après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait, il aurait aussi bien pu absorber tous ses souvenirs d'un seul coup.

—Merci miss Granger. Le ton redevint sarcastique tandis qu'il poursuivait. « Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abusé de votre… hospitalité. Mais même si je l'avais voulu, sachez qu'il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà ».

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner. Etonnée par sa propre audace, elle posa une main sur son bras.

—Monsieur… Professeur ! Vous ne… Rien n'a changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots étaient sortis presque malgré elle, mais elle _savait_ qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il la considéra un instant d'un air songeur, sans répondre, avant de se tourner vers le canapé.

—Il a été mordu par Nagini. Expliqua-t-il. « La bonne nouvelle c'est que le venin de ce serpent, bien que très douloureux, est relativement inoffensif sur un organisme sain. Il se rapprocherait plutôt des boas ou des anacondas qui préfèrent tuer leurs proies en les étouffant. Potter en sera quitte pour une bonne fièvre. Mais les blessures infligées par ses crochets peuvent par contre s'avérer très dangereuses, voire mortelles, suivant l'endroit où ils se sont plantés. »

Remus avait enlevé le pull et le T-shirt du jeune homme.

—Regarde ça !

La morsure du serpent sur son avant-bras ne semblait pas très sérieuse, par contre, le médaillon de Serpentard était profondément incrusté dans la chair de sa poitrine, il paraissait soudé et impossible à enlever. Snape avait l'air furieux.

—Bon sang ! Mais quel imbécile s'amuserait à garder un tel objet non seulement autour du cou, mais en plus à même la peau ? Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas prétendre que vous ignorez ce qu'est ce médaillon ! »

Elle eut la bonne grâce de paraitre gênée.

—Nous avions peur de le perdre. Nous l'avons porté à tour de rôle, lorsque nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il modifiait l'humeur de ceux qui le gardaient trop longtemps, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais…

—Et vous n'aviez jamais non plus approché le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aussi près ! Je le soupçonne d'avoir accompagné son petit animal de compagnie, ce soir.

Il considérait le bijou avec une répugnance non dissimulée.

« Bien sûr qu'il influe sur l'esprit de ceux qui le portent ! Il réveille en eux leurs pires craintes, et leurs instincts les plus noirs…Je ne doute pas de la stupidité de Weasley ou de Potter, mais _vous_ , je vous croyais plus intelligente ! N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de poches ou de sacs ? J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons à nous occuper de ce problème avant d'essayer de résoudre l'autre. »

Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Remus. Harry s'agita et gémit.

—Miss Granger, Mrs Potter était une experte en potions et elle avait un enfant en bas âge, vous devriez trouver dans la cuisine les ingrédients nécessaires à la l'élaboration d'un fébrifuge. Même après seize ans, ils devraient avoir conservé une certaine efficacité si comme je le suppose, elle les avait protégés par un sort de conservation, et de toute façon ce sera mieux que rien. Je pense que pour une préparation aussi simple vous n'avez pas besoin d'être supervisée, n'est-ce pas ? Lupin va vous montrer l'endroit.

Resté seul avec Harry, Severus s'approcha de l'adolescent, et dirigeant sa baguette sur le médaillon, commença à psalmodier des formules obscures. La morsure n'était pas grave, elle pouvait attendre un peu. Le bijou était profondément incrusté dans les chairs, et résistait à toutes les incantations. Après plusieurs essais, il dut se résigner à utiliser un sortilège de Découpe pour pouvoir en débarrasser le jeune homme. Après quoi il agita sa baguette en prononçant « Accio Dictame ». Venant de la cuisine et du sac d'Hermione, deux flacons flottèrent vers lui. Il se servit de l'un d'entre eux pour soigner les plaies à vif, et remit l'autre dans le sac de la jeune fille.

Après avoir vérifié le pouls d'Harry, il revint s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Qu'allait-il faire de Granger ? Etrangement, une sorte de courant, de compréhension tacite, était passé entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Elle semblait avoir irrationnellement décidé de lui faire confiance et il avait compris tout aussi instinctivement qu'elle était sincère, mais pouvait-il vraiment se fier à une impression aussi subjective ? Son instinct ne le trompait généralement pas, mais cette fois, l'enjeu était énorme et le moindre faux-pas pouvait s'avérer fatal. Finalement, il haussa les épaules d'un air las et décida de suivre son intuition. La présence de la jeune fille aux côtés d'un Lupin ignorant tout de la technologie moldue, pourrait s'avérer être un atout pour la suite de son plan.

 **TBC**


	12. De l'autre côté de la nuit

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff – _«_ _Daidaiiro30 » je ne peux pas te répondre par mp, mais je te remercie pour ton soutien et ta fidélité… et tu vas bientôt savoir !_ ).  
Merci aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux » , de plus en plus nombreux.  
Pour ces deux dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! )

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
On ne répètera jamais assez à quel point ils font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer, lorsqu'on a des « coups de mou » !

* * *

 _La présence de la jeune fille aux côtés d'un Lupin ignorant tout de la technologie moldue, pourrait s'avérer être un atout pour la suite de son plan._

 **…**

 **De l'autre côté de la nuit**

 **…**

Son plan, il le leur expliqua en détail après avoir administré la potion à Harry et qu'ils se furent assurés qu'il reposait tranquillement.

—J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, miss Granger, si j'ai tort, je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de m'en mordre les doigts, mais j'espère bien que Lupin se chargera de vous le faire regretter. Commença-t-il. « En outre, si tout se passe bien, ce que nous allons faire devra rester secret, même envers Potter, je veux votre parole, sans cela, je serai obligé de vous neutraliser, mais sachez que votre présence est un atout supplémentaire pour la vie de votre ami ! »

—Ce que vous allez faire…

—Est risqué, dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. Aussi bien lui que moi pouvons y laisser notre peau, bien je ne doute pas que la deuxième éventualité doive vous être particulièrement indifférente. Je ne peux ni ne veux vous le cacher… A vous de décider !

Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes.

—Vous avez ma parole.

Il la considéra quelques instants, semblant évaluer la sincérité de la jeune fille, avant de continuer.

—Merci ! Vous savez ce qu'est le médaillon, mais ce que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, c'est que Potter lui-même est aussi un Horcruxe, créé involontairement lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer, il y a seize ans. Ce serait bien trop long d'entrer dans les détails, mais je vais tenter de le débarrasser de ce fardeau qui doit fatalement entrainer sa mort à court terme, afin que Qui-vous-savez puisse être détruit. Si j'échoue, au mieux rien ne sera changé, au pire, nous mourrons tous les deux, ce qui tout compte fait ne fera qu'avancer un peu l'échéance. Mais si j'y parviens, il aura au moins une chance de survivre à cette guerre... Pardonnez-moi d'insister, au risque de paraitre insulter votre intelligence, mais je me dois de vous reposer la question : avez-vous bien compris ce à quoi vous vous engagez ?

—J'ai compris professeur. Et j'ai également bien conscience que sans baguette, et entre Remus et vous, je ne suis pas de taille à vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais comme vous me l'avez très justement fait remarquer, si vous aviez voulu tuer ou livrer Harry, vous l'auriez déjà fait, sans vous embarrasser de toute cette comédie. Au lieu de ça, vous l'avez soigné et vous semblez tous les deux vous soucier sincèrement de lui. Si vous me dites que ma collaboration est un atout supplémentaire pour sa vie, je suis prête à vous aider.

—Bien !

Il posa son regard alternativement sur ses deux interlocuteurs, comme s'il hésitait encore à franchir le dernier pas, puis il se lança :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la notion de NDE ? »

Lupin paraissait totalement perdu, mais Hermione acquiesça. Malgré la gravité du moment, son ancien professeur ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire, en la voyant amorcer un mouvement, vite réprimé, pour lever le doigt.

—Expérience de Mort Imminente. Des scientifiques moldus ont fait des études sur cette question… Elle parut soudain réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas… »

—Si, miss Granger, je vais… Ou plutôt _nous_ allons, avec Potter. Je vais nous plonger, à l'aide d'une potion de mon invention, dans un état de… comment dire… de mort… retardée, ou si vous préférez, réversible… Enfin, du moins je l'espère… Ce ne sera pas de la catalepsie, nous serons _vraiment_ morts. Toutes nos fonctions vitales vont s'arrêter, et pas seulement ralentir à l'extrême. Mais si je ne me suis pas trompé dans la composition et les proportions, notre cerveau devrait résister beaucoup plus longtemps que la normale à l'absence d'irrigation et d'oxygène, et notre sang rester liquide. Cela devrait nous donner le temps d'atteindre ce que nous appelons les Limbes, et d'en revenir sans en garder de séquelles.  
Lorsque nous serons dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un no man's land entre la vie et la mort, je tenterai de convaincre cette tête de mule de retourner dans son corps en abandonnant le fragment d'âme parasite dont il est porteur _''et le connaissant, c'est pas gagné !''_. Nous devrions théoriquement disposer d'environ une heure et demie, au-delà, la potion ne sera plus active, et il n'y aura plus de retour possible. D'autre part, plus nous nous attarderons et moins nous aurons de chances de pouvoir revenir par nous-mêmes, et je crains qu'un simple Enervatum ne soit pas suffisant pour nous aider… Votre père travaille dans le milieu médical, je crois, vous savez donc ce qu'est cet appareil, je suppose ?

—C'est un défibrillateur.

—C'est cela. Si au bout d'une heure nous ne sommes pas revenus, et si les moyens magiques échouent, vous devrez essayer de nous ranimer avec ceci. Je vais vous en expliquer le fonctionnement.

—Je sais comment ça marche, j'ai un diplôme de secourisme.

—Certes, mais je doute que Lupin ait même jamais entendu parler de cette machine. Vois-tu Remus, l'inconvénient du monde sorcier, c'est qu'il est tellement sûr de sa supériorité qu'il néglige de s'intéresser à tout ce qui peut venir des autres cultures. Il leva une main vers Hermione qui le considérait, bouche-bée. « Oh, pas d'ironie, s'il vous plait, Granger, j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir mais comme vous pouvez le constater je suis prêt à faire amende honorable. » Cette apparente humilité finit de laisser la jeune fille sans voix.

Le loup garou, qui était resté silencieux, jusque-là, prit la parole.

—Et que va devenir le… ? Il considérait Severus, qui évitait maintenant de croiser son regard, d'un air suspicieux. « Tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait les détruire qu'avec certaines substances, ou certains éléments magiques. Sauf que, Il montra l'épée du menton, « tu ne peux pas emmener d'objets physiques là où vous allez, et pas de baguette non plus. Il va donc rester vivant et devra lui aussi revenir, ce qui signifie qu'il aura besoin d'un... contenant. »

La réponse qu'il attendait ne vint pas, et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié en réalisant toutes les implications de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

—Il le faut. Il est nécessaire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même détruise ce Horcruxe, et je refuse de laisser mourir Harry.

 _''Harry ? L'avait-il vraiment appelé Harry ?''_ Hermione allait de surprise en surprise. Mais dans le même instant, elle réalisa à son tour la signification de ces dernières paroles.

— Mais, professeur ! Ça équivaut à vous condamner à mort !

L'homme en noir tourna la tête vers elle, étirant les commissures de ses lèvres dans un rictus ironique.

—Oh ! Vous croyez ?

—On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça ! Renchérit Remus.

—Il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus ! Vous avez tous les deux donné votre parole !

Il eut un pincement au cœur, c'étaient presque mot pour mot, la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore. Il s'en voulut de leur imposer à son tour un tel fardeau à porter. Il cilla légèrement, mais continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Et n'oubliez pas : vous devrez vous occuper de Potter en priorité ! »

Harry s'agita sur le canapé, marmonnant des mots sans suite. Hermione posa une main sur son front.

—Il est brûlant !

Elle s'apprêtait à saisir le bol de potion à moitié vide qu'elle avait posée sur le guéridon après lui en avoir administré une première dose un peu plus tôt, mais une main repoussa son bras.

—Non ! Trancha Snape. « La fièvre peut s'avérer être un atout supplémentaire dans le processus. En brouillant son esprit, elle pourrait le rendre moins… rebelle à mes arguments.

Il attrapa deux des fioles qu'il avait posées sur le guéridon, à côté de… Hermione était médusée, les évènements s'étaient succédés à un tel rythme qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquée avant : _''L'épée de Gryffondor !''_

« Lorsque vous nous aurez ramenés, il faudra nous faire avaler les deux autres, cela permettra à nos organismes de combattre les séquelles de la première potion et de la privation d'oxygène. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il souleva le buste d'Harry pour lui permettre d'avaler le liquide sans s'étouffer, puis s'asseyant par terre, il approcha la seconde fiole de ses lèvres.

L'effet fut presque instantané. Leurs respirations se firent rapidement laborieuses se transformant en râles douloureux alors qu'ils entraient en agonie. Enfin leurs corps se raidirent dans un dernier spasme, avant de se détendre, dans une immobilité totale. Ils ne respiraient plus et une rapide vérification permit à Lupin de constater que leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre.

Remus et Hermione avaient beau avoir été prévenus, l'effet n'en fut pas moins dévastateur. Snape et Harry étaient morts, et rien n'indiquait que ce ne serait pas définitif. Le Maître des Potions ne leur avait pas caché que malgré sa quasi-certitude, l'effet du breuvage sur la durée était strictement théorique. Étant donné la confidentialité de la chose, Il n'avait en effet pu tester le produit de ses recherches que sur des rats de laboratoire, et sur lui-même. Mais faute d'assistant, il ne s'était jamais attardé dans les limbes plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour pouvoir en revenir par ses propres moyens… Même si, une fois au moins, il avait poussé l'expérience jusqu'à l'extrême limite du raisonnable, mais cela, il l'avait gardé pour lui

Une longue attente silencieuse commença. Dans certaines circonstances, les minutes peuvent ressembler à des heures, et celles-là se révélèrent particulièrement élastiques.

 **…**

Harry se sentait nauséeux, il était allongé sur une surface dure, il avait trop chaud, et sa tête était douloureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, il était enveloppé d'une sorte de brume translucide qui semblait peu à peu se diluer pour dévoiler les alentours. Il tenta de se redresser sur un coude, mais un vertige le fit retomber sur le sol.

—Restez tranquille, Potter, le venin est encore actif dans votre sang et la fièvre n'arrange pas les choses. Si j'étais vous je n'essaierais pas de me lever.

Il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui s'adressait à lui, mais le son de cette voix lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour s'assoir. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était nu.

—Snape !

— _Professeur_ Snape, Potter ! Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez pas encore terminé votre scolarité.

—Allez vous faire…

—Taisez-vous Potter ! Je ne tolèrerai aucune grossièreté de la part d'un élève, qui plus est vautré à poil sur le sol. Couvrez-vous ! Les paroles étaient aussi cassantes que d'ordinaire mais le ton était… _Amusé_ ?

Un jean et un T-shirt atterrirent près de lui. Négligeant la main tendue de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, il se leva tant bien que mal en vacillant, et commença à s'habiller maladroitement. Il était en plein cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Il allait se réveiller sous la tente et… Et… Snape avait-il parlé de venin ? Peu à peu les souvenirs remontaient… Hermione, la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac, la vieille femme qui parlait Fourchelang, l'odeur de décomposition, le serpent géant qui jaillissait de son corps, la douleur de la morsure, l'explosion… Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait de vagues réminiscences de voix autour de lui. Il lui avait semblé reconnaitre Remus et Hermione et… Snape ! Toujours Snape ! Etait-il tombé entre les mains de Voldemort, et le Mangemort était-il là pour le torturer ?

—Non Potter, ce n'est pas mon intention !

—Que… Comment…

—Vous êtes toujours aussi, tellement, lamentablement, lisible ! Je vous avais pourtant dit d'apprendre à fermer votre esprit !

—Ou sommes-nous ?

—Je ne sais pas où _vous_ êtes, Potter, regardez autour de vous. Chacun de nous est dans un endroit qui représente quelque chose pour lui, un moment important de sa vie.

Il leva la tête. Très haut, une immense verrière en forme de dôme étincelait au soleil. Autour de lui, tout un décor sortait du néant, une immense salle déserte, sillonnée de rails, des bancs, des sièges…

—La… La gare de King's cross !

—Tiens ? Intéressant ! Départs, arrivées, changements de direction…

Soudain, l'incongru de la situation lui sauta brutalement au visage.

—Que faisons-nous là ? Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls ? Est-ce que nous sommes… _morts_ ? Il grimaça. La perspective d'une éternité avec Snape pour seule compagnie tenait plus d'une vision de l'enfer que du paradis !

Le Maître des potions émit un ricanement.

—Enfin les bonnes questions ! Il était temps ! Et du temps, nous n'en avons pas beaucoup devant nous. Pour faire simple, et dans le désordre : Non, nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait morts, mais si nous continuons à perdre du temps en considérations oiseuses, cela ne saurait tarder. Si vous êtes coincé ici avec moi, ce qui ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à vous, c'est parce que _je_ vous y ai amené. Quant à ce que nous faisons là, c'est une très longue histoire, que je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de vous raconter pour le moment.

— _Pas tout à fait morts_ ? _Vous_ m'avez _amené_ ici ? Est-ce que ça veut dire… Que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me tuer ?

—Ça veut dire que suis en train d'essayer de vous _sauver_ , crétin ! Quand allez-vous enfin apprendre à vous servir du petit pois qui vous sert de cervelle ? Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation stupide et vous ne seriez pas _presque_ mort, croyez-moi ! Et maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de foutre le camp d'ici, et de retourner en vitesse d'où vous venez.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua quelque chose, sur le sol. Une créature rosâtre, comme écorchée vive, de la taille d'un petit enfant, mais au visage adulte et mauvais, et au regard reptilien, abandonnée sous un banc. C'était… immonde et répugnant, ça suintait le Mal, mais c'était… vivant ! Et ça essayait de ramper vers lui en gémissant d'un air suppliant. Tout en lui rejetait cet avorton, mais une force irrépressible le poussait à s'approcher de lui. Il tendit la main, mais Snape l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et le tira en arrière.

—Ne touchez pas cette… chose, ne la regardez pas, ne l'écoutez pas ! Partez ! Vite !

—Qu'est-ce que…

L'homme en noir leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir désespéré.

—Toujours cette manie de contester, de poser des questions, vous êtes aussi exaspérant mort que vivant, Potter. Pour l'amour du ciel, pour une fois, une seule petite fois, _obéissez_ ! Le temps presse, Granger et Lupin ne pourront bientôt plus vous aider si vous n'avez pas la volonté de repartir par vous-même.

—Cette chose… Elle fait partie de moi, je le sens ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

—Vous _devez_ l'abandonner, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. C'est votre seule chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais je vous jure sur…

—Harry ! Severus !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

—Albus !

—Professeur Dumbledore !

— Que faites-vous ici ? Comment pouvez-vous…

—Oh, vous seriez surpris par tout ce que je peux faire, Severus. Je suis venu pour vous aider, mon garçon. Lorsque vous m'avez fait part de votre projet insensé, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela pourrait marcher. C'est une décision excessivement risquée et courageuse que vous avez prise là, et puisque vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, je me dois de vous épauler, afin que votre sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

—Mais… Professeur ! C'est un meurtrier ! Il vous a _assassiné_ !

—J'étais condamné, et Severus m'a aidé à mourir rapidement et sans souffrance, Harry. C'était un acte de compassion, exécuté à ma demande… Sur mon ordre. Il ne m'a pas assassiné. D'ailleurs si je l'avais écouté, jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

—Albus, il n'a pas besoin de…

—C'est de _ma_ mort dont il est question. Je ne vous ai rien promis sur ce sujet-là, Severus, et il a le droit de connaitre la vérité. Vous avez subi assez d'injustices comme ça. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant, tu dois retourner auprès de tes amis. »

—Mais…

Il regarda de nouveau la créature qui essayait toujours de ramper vers lui.

—Tu ne peux rien pour elle. Ne regarde pas en arrière, pense aux vivants, à ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Tu es l'Elu, tu es leur raison d'espérer, de se battre, tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner ! Severus a accepté de prendre sur lui ce fardeau, fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas en vain, et souviens-toi que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être !

Harry sentait qu'il commençait à s'éloigner des deux hommes et de la pitoyable créature, il se sentait aspiré, comme si une main géante l'avait saisi par son T-shirt et le tirait en arrière.

—Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

—Qui sait ? Le vieil homme cligna de l'œil. « Et puis maintenant, tu auras une chance de pouvoir venir me dire un petit bonjour dans mon bureau lorsque cette guerre sera finie ! »

 **TBC**


	13. La biche argentée

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.  
Pour ces deux dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! )

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
On ne répètera jamais assez à quel point ils font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer, lorsqu'on a des « coups de mou » !

* * *

— _Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?_  
 _—Qui sait ? Le vieil homme cligna de l'œil. « Et puis maintenant, tu auras une chance de pouvoir venir me dire un petit bonjour dans mon bureau lorsque cette guerre sera finie ! »_

 **…**

 **13-La biche argentée**

 **…**

C'était comme si des centaines d'aiguillons de guêpes s'étaient plantés à la fois dans sa poitrine. Il sentit son corps s'arquer avant de retomber mollement sur une surface souple. Il aspira goulument une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons, et ouvrit les yeux.

—Il revient ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

—Harry ! Tu peux parler ?

—Remus ? Hermione ! Ou sommes-nous ?

—On t'expliquera, il faut d'abord que tu boives ça ! Hermione lui tendait une fiole de potion.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Il va vraiment falloir que tu perdes cette manie de toujours tout discuter ! Fit Lupin en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en fermant les yeux d'un air las. « Bois, on parlera après ! »

—Je ne…

Le coup d'œil exaspéré qu'échangèrent Hermione et Remus ne lui échappa pas, la jeune fille avait l'air furax et il préféra ne pas en rajouter pour le moment, se contentant de vider le flacon qu'elle lui avait tendu, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

—Tu es fatigué, tu devrais dormir un moment, maintenant.

Il était vraiment épuisé, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la poitrine. Il aurait voulu leur poser des questions, mais ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse résister et il s'endormit. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil approbateur à la baguette que Remus avait discrètement pointée sur lui.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qu'ils avaient allongé sur le deuxième des deux matelas que le loup garou avait fait apparaître afin qu'ils soient plus confortablement installés. Lupin pointa sa baguette vers lui.

—Enervatum !

—Je doute que ça suffise. Il est parti depuis plus longtemps qu'Harry, et le délai est presque écoulé. Défaites le haut de son habit.

Lupin obéit sans discuter, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce matériel moldu. Il avait les mains moites et ses doigts s'agaçaient sur les trop nombreux boutons de la redingote. S'il laissait bien volontiers la direction des opérations à Granger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux : elle était certes désarmée et a sa merci, et il avait neutralisé Harry, mais maintenant que celui-ci était hors de danger, allait-elle vraiment aider Snape ? Un courant mystérieux avait eu l'air de passer entre eux, et il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, mais la haine accumulée au fil des années pour le Maître des Potions n'allait-elle pas finalement prendre le dessus ? Il tenta de se rassurer en se persuadant que c'était surtout Harry qui le haïssait, et que la jeune fille, si compatissante pour tous les êtres vivants, ne pouvait pas délibérément le laisser…Mourir ? Rester mort ? Sans rien faire. Ne serait-ce que par intérêt scientifique.

Ils restèrent un moment sans voix devant la poitrine exposée du Maître des potions. Qu'avait-il donc eu à subir qui justifie toutes ces cicatrices ? Etait-ce auprès de Voldemort qu'il les avait récoltées ? La plupart n'avaient pas l'air d'être des blessures reçues au combat, elles étaient bien trop régulières. Avait-il été torturé ? Lupin se souvint d'une nuit, à l'époque où il s'était porté volontaire pour assurer les permanences de l'Ordre, square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, peu après le retour de Voldemort. A l'époque, l'espion, arrivé deux heures après les autres auprès de son 'Maître', avait eu du mal à le convaincre de sa loyauté et devait encore lutter pour retrouver une place de premier plan parmi les Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, en pleine nuit, il s'était précipité, et s'était retrouvé face à un Snape couvert de sang, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, mais qui l'avait regardé d'un air si farouche en lui ordonnant d'une voix éteinte de retourner se coucher, qu'il n'avait pas osé insister. Il s'était dissimulé dans un renfoncement, derrière la porte de la cuisine où s'était enfermé l'espion. Il avait entendu s'ouvrir les portes du placard où ils gardaient les remèdes et les potions qu'il préparait pour eux régulièrement. Il avait entendu le bruit d'une chaise renversée, puis celui, plus sourd, d'un corps tombant à terre, et celui du verre brisé. Il avait entendu des gémissements de douleur et ce qui ressemblait à… des sanglots étouffés… Il aurait dû intervenir, forcer Severus à accepter son aide, il avait choisi la couardise, il avait préféré fuir, il était remonté dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Combien y'avait-il eu d'autres nuits comme celle-là, dont personne n'avait jamais rien su ?

Et c'était cet homme, que tous traitaient de lâche !

A combien de souffrances, physiques et morales, avait-il été soumis au service de Voldemort et de Dumbledore ? Lupin ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions sur ce dernier, il était aussi impitoyable dans son genre que le mage noir. Qu'avait bien pu faire Severus dans sa jeunesse, pour accepter d'en payer en silence, depuis tant d'années, un prix aussi inhumain ? Les coupables des plus grands crimes commis durant la première guerre avaient tous été identifiés, et punis en conséquence. Il avait peut-être été leur complice, la naïveté n'était pas de mise, Severus était un Mangemort, il avait forcément du sang sur les mains, ou du moins sur la conscience. Mais il n'avait pas directement participé aux opérations. Même les délateurs les plus zélés n'avaient pas cité son nom parmi ceux des exécutants des basses besognes. Et aussi utile lui ait-il été, Dumbledore n'aurait pas apporté un soutien aussi absolu à un criminel de leur acabit, alors que Voldemort avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait donc plus rien à espionner.

Au bout de sept essais infructueux avec le défibrillateur, ils commençaient à désespérer de pouvoir ranimer Severus. Le délai arrivait à son terme, mais Hermione, refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Les larmes aux yeux, en désespoir de cause, elle commença un dernier massage cardiaque énergique par un grand coup de poing dans la poitrine de l'espion.

—Réveillez-vous Severus Snape ! Vous m'entendez ? Revenez sombre crétin irresponsable ! Battez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous allez revenir espèce de stupide imbécile ! Vous…

Au moment où Lupin, ayant perdu tout espoir, s'approchait d'elle pour l'éloigner du corps inerte, un hoquet suivi d'une inspiration laborieuse l'interrompit. Remus posa les doigts sur le cou du Maître des Potions.

—Je sens un pouls !

Un soupir de soulagement jaillit de leurs deux poitrines et la jeune fille, à bout de forces et de nerfs, éclata en sanglots dans les bras du loup garou.

—Ai-je entendu _'espèce de stupide imbécile'_ ? Fit une voix rauque et pâteuse.

—Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas entendu le reste… Répondit Remus en souriant. « Mais la méthode à l'air bonne, les atteintes à ton amour propre sont apparemment plus efficaces sur toi que les chocs électriques. Seigneur ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Pendant un moment, on a cru qu'on n'arriverait pas à te ranimer ! »

La crise de rire nerveux d'Hermione donna le temps à l'homme en noir de finir de se remettre, et de rajuster sa tenue.

—J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un marteau-piqueur. Un Doloris aurait peut-être été aussi efficace, finalement. Enonça-t-il avec une grimace.

—Croyez bien que je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé, professeur !

—Très amusant Granger ! Comment va Potter ?

—Il dort, je lui ai 'suggéré' de faire un petit somme dès qu'il a eu avalé sa potion. Dit Lupin. « A ce propos, voilà la tienne. »

—Merci… Tu as bien fait, il vaut mieux qu'il ne me voie pas.

Il se leva, et encore un peu flageolant sur ses jambes s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise, le temps de laisser s'évanouir le vertige.

« Il y a encore une chose à faire. Normalement, il ne devrait pas se souvenir de grand-chose, voire de rien, mais il vaut mieux mettre une petite mise en scène au point. Il ne doit pas savoir que l'épée vient de moi, et je suppose que les… Hum… Petites aventures de la soirée suffiront à justifier le courage et la bravoure nécessaires pour la mériter… Cela vous concerne d'ailleurs au premier chef, miss Granger. Attendez-moi ici. »

—Tu ne vas pas sortir ! Tu viens juste de…

—Ressusciter. Que peut-il m'arriver, après ça ? Il récupéra l'épée qu'il avait posée sur le guéridon un peu plus tôt, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit dans la nuit. Il faisait un peu moins noir, les premières lueurs de l'aube n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, son visage portait les traces d'une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique. Mais il arborait un air qui les dissuada de poser la moindre question. Il s'adressa à Hermione.

—Vous allez faire transplaner Potter sur la place de l'église, et vous le réveillerez. Là, vous lui suggèrerez de vous rendre au cimetière. Quelqu'un vous y attendra. Il fera bientôt jour, il serait préférable de vous rendre dans un endroit isolé, si possible très loin d'ici, avant de détruire le médaillon. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : pour tous, je dois rester un traitre et un assassin, c'est plus primordial que jamais, pour maintenir ma couverture! Adieu, miss Granger, prenez soin de lui.

—Vous ne le détestez pas, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

—Je… Prenez soin de lui. Répéta-t-il. « Et prenez soin de vous. »

—Merci. Prenez soin de vous aussi, professeur. Au-revoir Remus.

 **…**

Assis par terre, Harry grimaça en portant la main à sa tête.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—Tu as glissé, et tu t'es un peu sonné en te cognant contre ce poteau. Je pense que nous devrions aller au cimetière avant de partir, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde, ce doit être le portail d'entrée, là, à côté de l'église.

Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, les tombes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige étaient autant de silhouettes fantomatiques, et paraissaient toutes identiques. A part de balayer la couche blanche sur toutes les pierres, il n'y avait aucun moyen de reconnaitre celle qu'ils cherchaient, et à cette heure, le pasteur ou le gardien dormaient du sommeil du juste. _''Quelqu'un vous y attendra''_ … Hermione regardait autour d'elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait chercher. Soudain, ils virent s'avancer vers eux une silhouette argentée qui prit peu à peu la forme d'un grand animal. Le souffle coupé, Harry le contemplait d'un air émerveillé. La jeune fille n'était pas moins surprise, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que le Patronus de Snape soit…

—Le… Le Patronus de ma mère était une biche ! … Tu crois ?

—Regarde ! Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on la suive.

Le gracieux animal avait fait demi-tour, et tournait maintenant sa belle tête vers eux, comme s'il voulait être certain d'être suivi. Les deux adolescents se laissaient guider dans les méandres du cimetière, La neige crissait sous leurs pieds, mais la biche, elle, ne produisait aucun bruit en se faufilant entre les tombes, car elle était uniquement constituée de lumière. Et soudain elle disparut, laissant sa place à un globe argenté qui planait au-dessus d'une tombe sur laquelle était posée une unique rose blanche. Hermione s'avança et déblaya la neige sur la stèle, faisant apparaître une inscription :

 _James Potter_  
 _né le 27 Mars 1960 - mort le 31 octobre 1981_

 _Lily Potter_  
 _née le 30 janvier 1960 - morte le 31 octobre 1981_

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit c'est la mort._

Harry lut lentement ces mots, comme si c'était sa seule et unique chance d'en comprendre le sens, et prononça la citation à haute voix :

—Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort…

Une horrible pensée lui vint alors en tête, accompagnée d'une sorte de panique.

—Ce ne serait pas une idée de Mangemort ? Pourquoi cette phrase est-elle écrite ici ?

—Ca ne veut pas dire vaincre la mort à la manière des Mangemorts, Harry. Répondit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Ça signifie… Enfin, tu comprends… Vivre au-delà de la mort. Vivre après la mort. »

Harry pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulaient brûlantes sur ses joues, puis gelaient sur son visage, sans qu'il songe à les essuyer. Hermione avait pris sa main et la serrait étroitement. Il ne pouvait la regarder mais il lui rendit son étreinte, respirant profondément, à grande bouffées, l'air de la nuit, essayant de se reprendre, de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

Hermione leva alors la baguette, que Snape lui avait rendue avant de les quitter, décrivit un cercle dans les airs et ils virent éclore devant eux une couronne de roses de Noël qui alla doucement se poser sur le manteau de neige qui enveloppait le marbre de la tombe.

—Je me demande qui a déposé la rose. Dit Harry.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils d'un air songeur. Soudain, elle s'agenouilla et déplaçant légèrement la fleur, commença à déblayer la neige juste au-dessous, faisait apparaître une épée d'argent, à la garde magnifiquement ouvragée et ornée de rubis.

—L'épée de Gryffondor !

Il ramassèrent l'arme, qu'ils avaient prise, sous la neige, pour la forme d'un crucifix, et après un instant de recueillement, Hermione prit Harry par la taille et les fit transplaner.

Deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre de la statue derrière laquelle ils s'étaient dissimulés pendant tout ce temps, et s'approchèrent à leur tour de la tombe.

—Je ne… Severus ! Tu… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer… Je croyais…

—Que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas produire de Patronus ? C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis plus vraiment un Mangemort depuis bien longtemps. En vérité, je me demande même si je l'ai jamais vraiment été. C'était une erreur d'adolescence, et crois-moi, je l'ai payée bien plus cher que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

— _Severus !_ Le Patronus de Lily était une biche… _Seigneur ! Tu_ … Mmff !

Le Maître des Potions avait convulsivement saisi son bras, qu'il serrait à lui faire mal, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux exprimaient une détresse sans fond. Puis il le lâcha tout aussi soudainement, en détournant le regard.

—Ne dis plus un mot Remus, je t'en supplie !

Un silence pesant s'installa, que Snape rompit abruptement au bout d'un long moment.

—Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… Un… service…

Il tira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

« Ça ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux, les miracles n'existent que dans les contes, et nous savons tous les deux comment tout cela va fatalement finir, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais qu'après… Enfin… Que tu ailles récupérer quelque chose dans un coffre chez Gringotts, il te suffira de leur montrer ça. Tu y trouveras un coffret scellé, il est protégé par un sort, et seul Potter pourra l'ouvrir. Tu le donneras au gamin, il contient mon testament et… quelque chose qui l'aidera peut-être à moins me détester. Et… souviens-toi de ton serment, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant ! Personne, tu comprends ? »

—Je comprends, mais c'est risqué. Moi aussi, je peux être tué.

Snape passa une main lasse sur ses yeux et son front.

—C'est un risque à prendre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais seul, avec tout l'Ordre aux fesses, la situation était bien pire. A deux, il y a une chance supplémentaire, mais à plus, il y aurait des dizaines de _risques_ supplémentaires. Entre deux maux…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis se tendirent spontanément la main. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. Remus transplana le premier, laissant à celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son ami, le temps de faire ses adieux à Lily. Lorsque Severus disparut à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard, la tombe était de nouveau recouverte d'un manteau de neige uniforme, et la rose était devenue rouge.

 **TBC**


	14. Les rafleurs

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.  
Pour ces deux dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! )

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !  
On ne répètera jamais assez à quel point ils font chaud au cœur et encouragent à continuer, lorsqu'on a des « coups de mou » !

Un chapitre de... Transition. Fallait bien détruire le machin et faire revenir Ron... Pour dire que dans ce chapitre, j'ai été un peu obligée de reprendre certains passages du texte original (mais pas tout quand même… hein !). J'ai essayé de le faire en le modifiant un chouia pour l'adapter à mon style, et en y intégrant des éléments de ma propre histoire, pour que ça ne fasse ni trop « copié-collé », ni trop envahissant. En somme pour que ça « se fonde » dans la fic. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop gênant. Rassurez-vous, cela ne devrait théoriquement pas se reproduire :)

* * *

 _Lorsque Severus disparut à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard, la tombe était de nouveau recouverte d'un manteau de neige uniforme, et la rose était devenue rouge._

 **...**

 **14-Les Rafleurs**

 **...**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans la tente, étendu sous un amas de couvertures, sur la couchette inférieure de l'un des lits superposés. L'obscurité laissait à peine deviner les contours de ce qui l'entourait, dans cette lueur froide si spécifique qui précède l'aube, qui peinait à percer à travers la toile du toit. Il était trempé de sueur. Peu à peu, sa vue s'adaptait à la pénombre et il tendit machinalement la main vers le tabouret sur lequel il posait habituellement ses lunettes. En tournant la tête il aperçut Hermione, assise en tailleur près du lit. Elle était éveillée, et des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il remarqua une petite éponge dans sa main : elle lui avait essuyé le visage.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—Tu as été malade, répondit-t-elle. Très malade.

—Il y a combien de temps qu'on est revenus ?

—Des heures. C'est presque le matin, tu as dormi toute la journée.

Une douleur lancinante vrillait sa poitrine, il rejeta les couvertures, remonta son T-shirt humide de sueur et regarda. Il y avait à l'endroit de son cœur un ovale écarlate. Il vit aussi les traces de crochets à moitié guéries sur son avant-bras.

—C'est le médaillon… Il était collé à ta poitrine. Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée de jeter un sortilège de Découpe pour le détacher. J'ai soigné les plaies avec du dictame.

—Ou est-il ?

—Dans mon sac. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne plus le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit.

Il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures.

—Harry, non, il faut absolument que tu te reposes !

—C'est toi qui as besoin de dormir. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu as une mine épouvantable. Moi je vais très bien. Je vais monter la garde. Où est ma baguette ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air triste.

—Où est ma baguette, Hermione ?

Elle se mordait la lèvre et il vit qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

—Harry…

—Où est _ma baguette_ !

Elle tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna. La baguette en bois de houx était coupée en deux. Les deux parties n'étaient encore reliées que par un fragile filament de plume de phénix. Incrédule, Harry la prit entre ses mains. Il leva un regard paniqué sur Hermione.

—Répare-là s'il te plait.

—Je… J'ai déjà essayé !

Il la contempla, effaré, incapable d'admettre ce qu'il voyait, sa baguette était comme une partie de lui-même, le prolongement naturel de son bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une vieille amie… D'abord Hedwige et maintenant…

Il pensa à Ollivander, enlevé et séquestré par Voldemort, il pensa à Grigorovitch qui était mort. Comment allait-il se procurer une nouvelle baguette ? Il se sentait nu et vulnérable.

Il retomba sur ses oreillers, et observa le visage grisâtre, aux traits tirés d'Hermione. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

—Harry, murmura-t-elle. « Je suis navrée, c'est quand le serpent nous attaquait, j'ai jeté un maléfice Explosif qui a rebondi dans tous les sens… il a dû atteindre… »

—C'était un accident, dit machinalement Harry. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'as sauvé la vie, si tu n'avais pas fait ça nous serions morts tous les deux. Je… Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après l'explosion. C'est… c'est très… Bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, et en même temps, ça avait l'air tellement réel ! Il y avait Dumbledore, et puis… Snape, mais ils n'étaient pas… Je ne sais pas… C'était... Étrange… Je me souviens du cimetière… Nous avons vraiment trouvé l'épée ? Ou ça aussi je l'ai rêvé ? »

—Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, nous avons vraiment trouvé l'épée. Elle était bel et bien cachée à Godric's Hollow. Après l'explosion, tu es resté quelques minutes inconscient, tu as du avoir une hallucination. Après que tu aies repris connaissance, nous sommes allés au cimetière, et c'est là que nous avons trouvé l'épée. Sur la tombe de…

—Mes parents ! Oui, Je me souviens de la biche… Le Patronus de ma mère…Des larmes perlaient à ses paupières. « Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous détruisions cette… chose le plus rapidement possible, maintenant que le pouvons ». Reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

—Tu as raison.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en tira le médaillon, qui parut tressaillir légèrement. Harry savait que la chose qu'il contenait avait senti la présence toute proche de l'épée qui pouvait la tuer. Il était urgent de détruire l'Horcruxe une bonne fois pour toutes.

—Je pense que nous ne devrions pas faire ça à l'intérieur.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et Harry s'empara de l'épée. Une fois dehors, il jeta un regard alentour, et repéra un endroit qui semblait convenir : un rocher relativement plat dans un espace découvert. Ils s'aventurèrent hors des protections. La clairière était totalement déserte et silencieuse, sans aucun signe de présence humaine ou animale. Il dégagea la neige qui couvrait la surface de la pierre et tendit la main pour prendre l'Horcruxe.

—Et j'espère bien que Voldemort va le sentir passer !

Au même moment, un 'crac' sonore retentit non loin d'eux, suivi du crissement des pas de plusieurs personnes sur la neige. La jeune fille pivota, la baguette pointée. Quatre hommes à l'air patibulaire leur faisaient face, baguettes en mains.

—Allons jeune fille, lâchez çà et levez les mains en l'air, nous sommes plus nombreux, et résister ne vous servirait qu'à vous faire blesser.

« Expelliarmus ! » Le sort venait de derrière le groupe. Les quatre baguettes de leurs agresseurs s'envolèrent par-dessus leur tête. Hermione lança deux Stupefix coup sur coup suivi d'un Protego pour les mettre à l'abri. Les deux hommes encore debout n'eurent pas le temps de finir de se retourner pour voir d'où venait le danger, ils furent terrassés à leur tour par deux rayons de lumière rouge qui étaient partis des arbres qui bordaient la clairière.

Leur sauveur sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers eux. Hermione alla à sa rencontre comme une somnambule.

—Ron ? Ron ! Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision, attira son attention. « Petrificus Totalus ! Levicorpus ! » Fit-elle sans même ralentir. Les quatre hommes, incapables du moindre mouvement se retrouvèrent suspendus en l'air par une cheville.

Elle se précipita sur lui et martela à coups de poing chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

—Aïe… Ouille… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que… Hermione… Ouille !

—Ronald… Weasley… Espèce de… parfait… _crétin_ ! Elle ponctuait chaque mot d'un nouveau coup. Le jeune homme battit en retraite, se protégeant le visage. « Tu… reviens… ici… en douce… après… des semaines…

—Hermione, dit Harry. « Calme t… »

—Je ne me calmerai pas ! Hurla-t-elle. Jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vue perdre à ce point son sang-froid. « Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire Harry Potter ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. « Et _toi_ ! » Elle pointa sur Ron un doigt accusateur. « J'ai couru après toi ! Je t'ai appelé ! Je t'ai supplié de revenir ! »

—Je sais, je suis désolé, vraiment, je…

—Tu es _désolé_ ! Elle éclata d'un rire aigu, incontrôlable. « Tu reviens après des semaines… On a failli mourir… Et tu penses qu'il te suffit de dire 'désolé ' pour que tout s'arrange ?

—J'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant où j'ai transplané, mais je suis tombé sur des Rafleurs, et je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part !

—Des quoi ? demanda Harry tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur la pierre plate bras et jambes étroitement croisés.

—Des Rafleurs, répondit Ron en montrant leurs agresseurs. « Il y en a partout. Ils essayent de gagner de l'or en arrêtant les nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Le ministère offre une récompense pour chaque capture. Heureusement, ils n'étaient que deux et pas très malins, je leur ai dit que j'étais Stan Rocade. C'était assez pitoyable, je le reconnais. Par chance, ils ne le connaissaient pas et ils se sont disputés pour savoir si oui ou non je disais la vérité. J'ai profité de leur distraction pour donner un coup dans le plexus de celui qui me tenait et j'ai pu lui arracher la baguette qu'il m'avait prise. Puis j'ai envoyé un Stupefix à l'autre, et j'ai aussitôt transplané. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'endroit où nous avions campé, vous étiez déjà partis. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, alors je suis allé chez Bill et Fleur…  
Au fait, le nom de qui-vous-savez est maintenant frappé du maléfice du Tabou. Il montra la petite troupe neutralisée. « C'est le simple fait de le prononcer qui les attire. »

—Oh mais c'est palpitant ! Pauvre Ron, tu as dû être terrifié, lança Hermione d'un ton glacial. Nous, nous nous sommes contentés d'aller à Godric's Hollow et, voyons, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, déjà ? Ah oui, le serpent de tu-sais-qui nous attendait, il a failli nous tuer, ensuite tu-sais-qui en personne est arrivé et nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse.

—Quoi ? S'exclama Ron en les regardant d'un air d'un air ahuri.

—Je voudrais quand-même savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour nous retrouver ce soir ? Quand nous le saurons, nous pourrons faire le nécessaire pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, puis sortit de la poche de son jean un petit objet en argent.

—Le Déluminateur ? Hermione semblait en avoir oublié son ressentiment.

—Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais la nuit dernière, je… j'ai entendu ta voix. Il regardait Hermione.

—Ma voix ?

—Elle venait de ma poche, elle venait de là. Il montra de nouveau le Déluminateur. « Alors je l'ai actionné. La lumière s'est éteinte dans ma chambre mais il brillait, un peu comme un Portoloin. J'ai attrapé mon sac à dos que je gardais toujours à portée de main, et il m'a fait transplaner jusqu'à cette forêt. Je suis resté là toute la journée, j'étais certain que vous y étiez, mais avec vos sortilèges de protection, je ne pouvais ni vous voir, ni vous entendre. En voyant que je ne parviendrais pas à vous retrouver, j'ai attendu en espérant que l'un de vous finirait par mettre le nez dehors…

Harry se tourna vers Ron en montrant leurs agresseurs.

—Tu as récupéré leurs baguettes ?

—Quoi ? Répondit Ron qui n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione d'un air inquiet. « Ah oui, oui. Les voilà. Par les temps qui courent, c'est bien d'en avoir en réserve. »

—Tu as raison. Assura Harry en tendant la main. « La mienne est cassée.»

—Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Ron, mais au même moment, Hermione se leva.

—Non ! Dit la jeune fille d'une voix lasse. Elle semblait avoir abandonné toute tentative de velléité. « Et je crois qu'après ces touchantes retrouvailles, nous devrions partir en vitesse, en leur jetant un sort d'oubli. » Elle montrait les Rafleurs.

—Détruisons d'abord l'Horcruxe. Reprit Harry. « Je ne peux plus supporter d'être près de ce machin, même pas dans un sac… Il tendit l'épée à Hermione. « Je crois que c'est à toi de le faire. »

—Moi ? Pourquoi moi?

—Parce que c'est toi qui nous a sauvé la vie à Godric's Hollow, et que c'est toi qui a trouvé l'épée sur la tombe. Je crois donc que cette tâche te revient. Je pense que je devrais lui demander de s'ouvrir en lui parlant Fourchelang, après tout c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à ouvrir la chambre des Secrets, et toi, tu le transperceras tout de suite. D'accord ? Parce que ce qu'i l'intérieur ne se laissera pas détruire sans combattre. Le fragment de Jedusor qui se trouvait dans son journal a essayé de me tuer, de tuer Ginny.

—Non, attends, je pense que c'est Ron qui devrait le faire.

—Moi ? S'étonna à son tour le jeune homme. « Pourquoi ? »

—Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, c'est à cause de lui que tu es parti, à cause des choses qu'il t'obligeait à imaginer. Au sujet de moi, et de… Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron rougit et détourna le regard, tandis qu'Harry les regardait tour à tour, bouche-bée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ?

—Ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais ce sont des choses que les filles comprennent, ou si tu préfères, ressentent, beaucoup mieux que les garçons. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps, tous les trois, que tu ne peux même pas imaginer que Ron puisse être jaloux de toi

— _Jaloux_ ! De… _moi_ ! Mais… Enfin, Hermione, tu es… Tu es comme ma sœur, et c'est de Ginny que je suis… Il se tourna vers son ami. « Ron ! Tu as _vraiment_ pu t'imaginer une chose pareille ? »

—Je suis désolé, Harry, je sais bien que c'est idiot, mais vous êtes tellement complices parfois, tellement proches que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher… Et lorsque j'avais le médaillon autour du cou, c'était pire ! Je devenais fou de rage, j'avais envie de…

—Mais… J'ai toujours agi avec Hermione exactement comme avec toi, ni plus, ni moins. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire croire…

Hermione avait maintenant l'air franchement amusée.

—Ne cherches pas à comprendre, Harry, mais je persiste à croire que c'est Ron qui doit détruire l'Horcruxe, parce que c'est lui qui a été le plus affecté par son influence maléfique. Et que malgré tout, il a décidé de revenir tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait tant que nous le porterions avec nous.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

—Ensemble ! Nous allons le faire ensemble, nous allons lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas nous affecter, que nous pouvons être plus forts que lui !

Il referma sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, qui tenait toujours l'épée.

Ainsi qu'Harry l'avait prévu, la chose qui vivait dans le médaillon essaya de se défendre, tentant de les dresser les uns contre les autres, utilisant toutes les faiblesses qu'elle sentait dans leurs esprits, jalousie, colère, rancœur, mais elle ne parvint pas à faire faiblir leur volonté. Lorsque la lame de l'épée s'abattit, dominant le fracas métallique, un grand cri se prolongea dans le jour naissant, et un flot de sang sembla sourdre du bijou transpercé de part en part. Ils restèrent un moment en alerte, mais il n'y avait plus rien à combattre, les restes du médaillon fracassé fumaient légèrement et toute influence maléfique en avait disparu. La chose qui vivait dans l'Horcruxe s'était évanouie.

Ils restèrent longtemps à regarder l'objet redevenu inoffensif, avant d'oser enfin s'en approcher. Harry finit par le ramasser. Les deux parties du médaillon avaient été traversées par l'épée et il ne dégageait plus aucune aura malfaisante, il le jeta dans le sac d'Hermione. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, et transplanèrent dès qu'ils eurent démonté le camp et effacé toute trace de leur passage, après avoir jeté un sort d'oubli sur les quatre Rafleurs, qui se demanderaient toujours comment ils avaient pu atterrir dans cette forêt.

 **TBC**


	15. L'hôte

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs « silencieux », de plus en plus nombreux.  
Pour ces deux dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !)

Et encore une fois, MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !

Coucou me revoilà, ou plutôt revoilà Severus (apparemment, il manque à pas mal de monde notre « beau ténébreux » ;p (pour l'origine de cette « appellation contrôlée », je vous renvoie à « A la Moldue » de Drgabrilus. Une super fic, pleine d'humour et d'intelligence).  
J'avoue que je me suis sentie très flattée par le « ton personnage » de Daidaiiro. Non que j'ai jamais eu la prétention d'éclipser le personnage d'origine, mais ça prouve que j'ai su lui créer une personnalité attachante, tout en restant, je l'espère, proche de la réalité… Enfin, c'est comme ça que le « ressens » moi, et je suis heureuse de voir que ma vision plait aussi à d'autres.  
La Louve : « mieux que l'original ! » Diantre ! Je fonds ! (et pas seulement de chaleur ;)

* * *

 _Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, et transplanèrent dès qu'ils eurent démonté le camp et effacé toute trace de leur passage, après avoir jeté un sort d'oubli sur les quatre Rafleurs, qui se demanderaient toujours comment ils avaient pu atterrir dans cette forêt._

 **…**

 **L'hôte**

 **…**

 _Il se trouvait dans un édifice imposant, une forteresse lugubre, menaçante, aux murailles d'un noir de jais. Il avançait d'un pas souple en direction du gigantesque bâtiment avec une détermination sereine, euphorique. Il contournait les gigantesques murs sombres, levant les yeux vers la plus haute fenêtre de la plus haute tour. Maintenant il s'élevait dans la nuit, volant droit vers la fenêtre située tout en haut de la tour, une simple fente dans la roche noire, pas assez large pour permettre le passage d'un homme. Une silhouette squelettique était tout juste visible au travers, recroquevillée sous une couverture… morte. Ou endormie ? Il se faufilait à travers l'ouverture, à la manière d'un serpent, et sautait à l'intérieur de la cellule avec la légèreté d'un nuage de vapeur…_

La douleur qui vrillait dans sa tête le tira brutalement de son fragile sommeil, et pendant quelques instants, il crut qu'il était encore en train de rêver.

 _La silhouette émaciée remuait sous sa fine couverture et se retournait vers lui, ses paupières s'ouvrant, dans son visage semblable à une tête de mort… L'homme gracile se redressait, fixant sur lui ses grands yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Puis il souriait, il n'avait presque plus de dents…_

— _Vous voici donc. Je me doutais que vous viendriez un jour. Mais votre voyage aura été vain. Je ne l'ai jamais eue._

— _Tu mens !_

— _Tuez-moi donc Voldemort, la mort sera la bienvenue ! Mais même si vous arrivez à la trouver, elle ne vous apportera pas ce que vous cherchez… Il y a tant de choses que vous ne comprenez-pas…_

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Potter lui avait décrit en détail ses 'cauchemars' lorsqu'il avait tenté, en vain, de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. Il réalisa que son esprit était à son tour directement relié à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses pensées lui parvenaient avec une clarté tranchante. Tandis que la colère de Voldemort palpitait en lui, la douleur se fit si vive que sa tête sembla sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux. Il fit appel à tous ses boucliers mentaux et s'arracha à cette vision, ramenant son esprit dans son propre corps, luttant pour rester présent. Une sueur froide baignait tout son corps. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, à Godric's Hollow. Toute sa maîtrise d'Occlumens serait-elle suffisante, maintenant qu'il était en connexion directe avec Lui ? Que se passerait-il si cela se produisait lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face ?

Mais l'expérience, aussi désagréable qu'elle ait été, lui fit également réaliser l'avantage considérable que ce nouvel élément pourrait lui apporter, si seulement il pouvait arriver à en contrôler le processus. Il se concentra, essayant de séparer son esprit de la part de celui de Voldemort qui était en lui, pour tenter de continuer à percevoir ses pensées tout en gardant intactes ses propres défenses. L'effort était surhumain et la douleur si intense qu'il se recroquevilla sur sa couche et se mit à claquer des dents sans même en avoir conscience. Et le miracle se produisit.

Il se retrouva dans la cellule. Mais cette fois, il voyait la scène de l'extérieur, un peu comme un souvenir dans une Pensine, sauf que là, c'était du « direct ». Il était toujours dans la tête de Voldemort, mais il avait élevé une très forte barrière psychique entre eux, et il réussissait à garder le contrôle. C'était une sensation très étrange, il ressentait toujours les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait réussi à isoler la partie de son esprit qui aurait pu lui faire deviner sa présence. La connexion qu'il avait réussi à établir était non seulement volontaire, mais aussi à sens unique ! La tension était telle qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps, mais c'était déjà une immense victoire.

— _Tuez-moi maintenant ! Exigeait le vieil homme. « Vous ne le vaincrez pas, vous ne pouvez pas vaincre ! Cette baguette ne sera jamais, jamais à vous… »_

 _La fureur de Voldemort explosa. Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la cellule du prisonnier et le vieux corps gracile fut soulevé de son grabat, puis retomba, sans vie. Voldemort retourna devant la fenêtre, sa colère difficilement contrôlable… S'ils n'avaient pas une bonne raison de l'appeler, ils en subiraient le châtiment !_

La douleur devenait aveuglante, il réussit à s'arracher à l'emprise de la vision, et vomit sur le plancher avant de retomber, pantelant, sur son lit.

Ils l'avaient appelé !

Il n'avait autorisé les Mangemorts à le déranger que dans l'hypothèse où ils auraient capturé Potter… Severus ferma les yeux un instant, respirant à fond pour tenter d'apprivoiser la souffrance. Il devait réfléchir vite. Il ne pouvait agir en personne sous peine de se trahir… Soudain, la solution s'imposa à lui, comme une évidence.

—Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt, dans un 'pop' caractéristique, une expression ouvertement hostile affichée sur le visage. Les elfes de maison étaient liés à Poudlard et à son directeur, ils ne pouvaient donc pas désobéir à un ordre direct de ce dernier, mais il y avait plusieurs manières d'obéir, Kreattur, l'elfe des Black, en avait été l'exemple le plus flagrant. Et les elfes de Poudlard avaient pris parti contre Voldemort… D'autre part, Dobby était un cas particulier, il ne devait rien au château, mais Dumbledore avait accepté de l'héberger sans contrepartie, et son successeur n'avait pas résilié sa décision. Il avait donc une sorte de « contrat moral » envers le directeur, et si celui-ci avait choisi de l'appeler à lui en particulier, il devait y avoir une raison précise, il choisit donc d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Severus continua :

« Dobby, Harry Potter est en danger, il a été capturé par les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense qu'ils ont dû l'amener au manoir des Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas y aller moi-même. Je sais que tu lui es dévoué, est-ce que tu peux essayer de le trouver, de l'aider ? »

La petite créature le considéra un instant, d'un air d'abord surpris, puis pensif. Dobby était un elfe libre, il aurait pu refuser, mais d'autre part, ce qu'il venait de recevoir n'était pas un ordre, mais une requête polie… Et c'était pour la sécurité d'Harry Potter… Le directeur n'était donc pas au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, il jouait double-jeu ! Sa décision fut vite prise. En outre, informer ses semblables au passage, avant de partir, ne prendrait qu'un instant…

—Dobby va aider Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby le trouvera où qu'il soit !

—Ne lui dis surtout pas qui t'a envoyé, c'est important !

—Dobby ne dira rien, Dobby va trouver Harry. Et il disparut dans un autre 'pop'.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Potter sans griller sa couverture, mais il avait confiance. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il n'avait jamais sous-estimé la puissante magie des elfes, et il savait que Dobby était prêt à donner sa vie pour le jeune homme.

Maintenant, Il devait au plus vite mettre Dumbledore au courant de ce nouveau développement. Le vieux mage lui garderait-il sa confiance, en sachant que s'il pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, celui-ci pourrait peut-être en faire autant ? Il avait réussi à faire barrage, cette fois, et même à provoquer le phénomène qui avait jusqu'alors toujours été involontaire, en réussissant en outre à dissocier leurs deux esprits. Mais en serait-il capable à chaque fois ?

Les bribes de conversation surprises apportaient un élément nouveau. Lorsque le vieux prisonnier avait parlé de baguette, il avait su. Instinctivement… Ou tenait-il, sans même s'en rendre compte, cette connaissance de l'esprit de Voldemort lui-même ? La forteresse, c'était Nurmengard, et l'homme sans âge sur la paillasse, survivait là depuis plus de cinquante ans. Depuis que Dumbledore l'avait vaincu, dans un duel devenu légendaire dans le monde Sorcier. Son visage lui avait bien vaguement rappelé un très lointain souvenir, flottant à la lisière de sa mémoire, mais maintenant, tout était clair. Personne n'avait vraiment jamais su ce qu'était devenu Grindelwald après sa défaite, certains le disaient mort, d'autres enfermé dans une lointaine forteresse, d'autres enfin prétendaient qu'il s'était littéralement 'évaporé '. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu du mal à reconnaitre le jeune homme des photos qu'il avait vues dans les livres d'histoire, dans le vieillard émacié, prisonnier depuis tant d'années. Il frissonna : un sort bien pire que la mort !

Ainsi, Voldemort recherchait une baguette, et pas n'importe quelle baguette, celle que le jeune Grindelwald avait volée tant d'années auparavant à Grigorovitch, la légendaire baguette de sureau ! Le bâton de la Mort au cœur de crin de queue de Sombral, la baguette de la destinée qui, croyait-il, lui apporterait l'invincibilité et le pouvoir suprême. Mais celui-ci ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais possédée ? Alors qui ? Et une fois de plus, la lumière jaillit : depuis toutes ces années, la baguette avait été en possession de celui qui l'avait vaincu, c'était la baguette de Dumbledore, exhibée aux yeux de tous, et maintenant enterrée avec le vieux mage dans son mausolée de marbre blanc ! Combien de temps faudrait-il au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire le même raisonnement ?

La douleur dans sa tête explosa en milliers de filaments aveuglants. Il s'accrocha au dossier d'une chaise, et en luttant pour ne pas gémir, éleva sa barrière mentale.

— _Endoloris !_

 _La colère de Voldemort s'abattait sur celui qui l'avait dérangé, et avait ensuite commis l'irréparable erreur de laisser s'enfuir son prisonnier. A ses pieds, le corps de Lucius Malfoy se tordait en hurlant dans les tourments du sortilège, sous les regards terrifiés de son fils et de sa femme. Même Bellatrix Lestrange, réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, n'en menait pas large_.

Ces tourments, il les avait endurés assez souvent pour ressentir une certaine compassion pour le Mangemort, mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Potter avait réussi à leur échapper. Il réussit à se concentrer assez pour échapper à l'emprise du parasite qui vivait maintenant en lui, et après quelques trop courtes minutes de récupération, il sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre le bureau directorial.

 **…**

—Il a tué Grindelwald ? Pourquoi Grindelwald ?

Il venait de rapporter à Dumbledore la scène et la conversation dont il avait témoin un peu plus tôt. Le vieux directeur n'avait pas été autrement étonné de la nouvelle connexion établie entre son protégé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait tout de même semblé très impressionné par le fait que le jeune homme ait aussi vite pu maîtriser le phénomène et en modifier le processus à son avantage.

—Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? La disparition d'Ollivander, la mort de Grigorovitch… Ça ne vous suggère rien ?

—La baguette de sureau ! Ce fou pense qu'elle le rendra invulnérable ! Mais il ne peut pas savoir…

—… Ce que j'en ai déduit moi-même ? Il est remonté jusqu'à Grindelwald. A partir de là, le reste n'est pas bien difficile à deviner ! Je suis même étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà ici… Albus, poursuivit-il d'une voix assourdie «je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de… »

—Laissez-le faire, Severus, cela n'a aucune importance, je vous assure. Il y a en effet beaucoup de choses qu'il ignore, où que son esprit tordu de psychopathe ne peut appréhender. La baguette est puissante, certes, mais elle ne lui donnera pas ce qu'il cherche si ardemment. C'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiète. Pour un œil extérieur, vous m'avez assassiné, et tôt ou tard, lorsqu'il s'apercevra qu'elle ne lui obéit pas de la manière dont il le voudrait…

—Je tacherai de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible, afin de donner du temps à Potter, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible.

—Qui sait, Severus, qui sait ? Il existe de nombreuses sortes de Magie, et celle qui est liée à cette baguette fait appel à des forces anciennes et primitives qu'il ne peut même pas appréhender. Dans sa quête de pouvoir et son incapacité à éprouver des sentiments, il a tout misé sur la magie noire. Mais ce sont parfois les choses qui peuvent sembler les plus petites, les plus simples, les plus naturelles, qui ont pourtant la capacité d'arrêter le mal et de changer le destin.

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Oh, ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais souvenez-vous que l'amour inconditionnel de Lily pour son fils a permis à Harry de survivre à un sortilège de mort… Même si je ne pourrais jurer de rien, votre destin n'est peut-être pas aussi inéluctable qu'il y paraît.

—Mon destin m'importe peu, Albus, vous le sav…

Son visage se crispa soudain et il esquissa un mouvement de la main droite vers son avant-bras gauche. Dumbledore soupira et le regarda d'un air triste, tandis qu'il tournait les talons sans ajouter un mot.

—Soyez prudent, mon garçon ! Murmura le vieil homme.

Snape referma la porte sans répondre. Nigellus Black s'agita dans son cadre, un air de reproche sur le visage.

—Cet homme paye bien trop cher la seule erreur qu'il ait jamais commise !

—Ne croyez pas que j'en tire une quelconque satisfaction, Phineas, j'ai énormément d'affection pour lui, mais nous sommes en guerre, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune faiblesse.

Severus sentait la peur s'insinuer dans toutes les fibres de son être. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver face à Voldemort depuis qu'il portait un morceau de son âme en lui. Dans l'obscure clarté qui précédait l'aube, à la lueur de la lampe qu'il portait, il pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette, debout devant le portail. Tout était froid et sombre, les premières lueurs d'un soleil blafard étaient à peine visibles à l'horizon, côte à côte, ils traversèrent le parc en direction du lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

—Merci Severus, laisse-moi, maintenant. Dit le visiteur de sa voix aigüe et glacée.

Snape s'inclina et repartit le long du chemin, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui, sans se retourner. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Un pas après l'autre, il continua d'avancer, avec cette douleur qui lui transperçait la tête, jusqu'à ce que les arbres le dissimulent à la vue du mage noir. Seulement alors, à bout de forces, il s'appuya contre un tronc. Voldemort avait jeté sur lui un sortilège de Désillusion qui le dissimulait à sa propre vue, mais il voyait à travers ses yeux, et de toute façon, il savait où il allait.

 _Il continua à marcher le long du lac. Elle était là, se reflétant dans les eaux sombres. Il éprouva à nouveau cet accès d'euphorie contrôlée, cette détermination grisante à détruire. Il leva la vieille baguette en bois d'if. La tombe se fendit en deux sur toute sa longueur…_

Severus repoussa la vision, il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il ne supporterait pas d'en voir plus. Il ne supporterait pas de voir profaner la dépouille de son vieux maître. Il ramena sur lui les pans de sa cape et reprit son chemin en accélérant le pas.

 **TBC**


	16. Doutes

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !)

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

Morgane, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, mais fatalement, il faudra bien qu'elle se termine un jour...  
En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été très touchée par ta review… Je ne dirai qu'une chose : continue, ça aide vraiiiiiiiiiiment énormément, des petits mots comme ça ! )

* * *

 _Severus repoussa la vision, il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il ne supporterait pas d'en voir plus. Il ne supporterait pas de voir profaner la dépouille de son vieux maître. Il ramena sur lui les pans de sa cape et reprit son chemin en accélérant le pas._

 **…**

 **Doutes**

 **…**

—Bella ! Ne reste pas plantée là ! Aide-nous !

Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Voldemort avait quitté la pièce. Cette fois, elle avait compris que cette fois, la torture infligée n'avait pas suffi à apaiser le Maître, et que même sa position de favorite ne la protègerait pas de son courroux. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter de le suivre tant qu'il était dans cette disposition d'esprit.

Draco et Narcissa étaient penchés au-dessus du corps de Lucius, qui gisait, privé de conscience mais secoué de spasmes violents, au milieu du salon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait les effets de la colère du Maître, les fidèles du premier cercle, étant plus souvent en contact avec lui, y étaient même nettement plus exposés que les autres Mangemorts. Mais jamais encore avec une telle intensité.

—Va chercher la potion que Severus nous a laissée, la dernière fois.

—Il a laissé la potion pour Draco, parce que cela ne lui est jamais encore arrivé et qu'on ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Pas pour ta mauviette de mari !

—Tu es injuste, Bella ! Lucius a toujours supporté le sortilège sans se plaindre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était encore jamais acharné à ce point ! Je suis sure qu'il ne nous refusera pas d'en préparer d'autre lorsqu'il saura. Severus est un véritable ami, il ne nous a jamais laissés tomber. Il aurait pu continuer à protéger Draco comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il n'a pas hésité à accepter de prêter le serment inviolable pour te prouver sa bonne foi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui, mais…

—Je ne lui fais pas confiance, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à ce fils de Moldu! Ni maintenant, ni autrefois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Maître a une telle foi en lui !

—Peut-être parce que ton Maître est lui-aussi de sang-mêlé, et qu'il a du mal à se reposer uniquement sur des sang-purs qui pourraient le renier… Avoue que tu es simplement jalouse de devoir partager avec lui la place de favori !

—Jalouse ! Moi ? D'un Severus Snape ? Elle avait craché le nom avec un mépris hautain. « Fais attention Narcissa, poursuivit-t-elle d'un ton sifflant, « tu as de la chance d'être ma petite sœur, mais je t'avertis, à partir de maintenant, je ne tolèrerai plus jamais que tu parles ainsi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu ferais bien de ne pas oublier qu'il est aussi _ton_ Maître… Dans l'intérêt de ta famille ! »

—Je t'en prie Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! Va chercher la potion, s'il te plait.

Toute à son angoisse pour le sort de son mari, Narcissa n'avait pas semblé discerner la menace explicite contenue dans la réponse de sa sœur, mais les épaules du jeune homme à ses côtés, s'étaient raidies.

—j'y vais, mère.

Draco se releva et sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Bellatrix le suivit du regard d'un air mauvais.

—Estime-toi heureuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas fait subir la même chose à Draco. Ton fils me déçoit, Cissy. Il n'aurait pas agi autrement, tout à l'heure, s'il avait cherché à protéger Potter ! J'en viens presque à regretter tout ce que je lui ai appris l'année dernière.

—Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !

—Un enfant ? Ouvre les yeux, il est majeur. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'étaient pas plus âgés lors de la première guerre. Il doit se comporter en Sang-Pur responsable ! Quant à ton mari… A cause de lui, nous sommes tous consignés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il ne mérite aucune pitié !

Après un ultime regard méprisant à Lucius qui commençait lentement à reprendre conscience en gémissant, elle se détourna et s'en fut en claquant la porte derrière elle, abandonnant une Narcissa désemparée par son attitude. Au travers de ses larmes, elle regardait partir sa sœur, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

Il était vrai que leur sort n'avait pas grand-chose d'enviable. Ils étaient prisonniers sur parole dans leur propre demeure, sans armes à l'exception de sa propre baguette et de celle de Rodolphus, l'époux de Bella. Voldemort avait réquisitionné celle de Lucius, qui avait été détruite peu après par Potter lors de l'affrontement aérien, et Draco et Bellatrix avaient perdu les leurs lors de l'évasion de leurs prisonniers. Comment et dans combien de temps pourraient-ils s'en procurer de nouvelles, puisqu'Ollivander, lui aussi, était en fuite ?

Sous ses dehors sophistiqués d'aristocrate fragile, Narcissa pouvait se transformer en tigresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Lorsque Lucius avait été emprisonné, elle avait fait le nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité de son fils. Depuis son retour, elle assistait chaque jour à la lente descente aux enfers de son époux, elle savait qu'il avait perdu sa foi dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle comprenait sa peur, il restait le seul rempart entre son fils et le mage noir, mais il était au bord de l'abîme. Au moindre faux-pas supplémentaire, récupérer d'un Doloris serait le moindre de ses soucis et Draco se retrouverait en pleine ligne de mire. Elle devait protéger son petit. Après tout, _elle_ , elle n'avait pas prêté allégeance… Bellatrix, n'aurait jamais dû menacer les siens!

Draco avait juste eu le temps d'arriver à la salle de bains avant d'être secoué par une violente nausée. Les belles théories étaient une chose, mais regarder d'anciens camarades de classe, même s'ils s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés, être torturés devant soi en était une autre. Surtout lorsque cette torture était immédiatement suivie de celle de son père. A présent, couvert d'une transpiration glacée, il était assis par terre, adossé à la baignoire, grelottant et claquant des dents. Le front posé sur ses genoux repliés, les mains sur sa tête, il éclata en sanglots. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté sa décision.

Pourtant, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, à la grande fierté de son père, c'était avec orgueil qu'il arborait sa Marque toute neuve. A cette époque, il se sentait invincible, investi d'un pouvoir nouveau, le monde lui appartenait ! Foutaises ! Très vite, il avait déchanté face aux exactions auxquelles il avait dû assister et aux exigences de plus en plus irrationnelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait encore la Trace sur lui, et son initiation avait donc été reportée jusqu'à sa majorité. Lorsque sa tâche, tuer Dumbledore, lui avait été signifiée, il s'était aperçu avec une horreur grandissante qu'il s'était mis, sans espoir de retour, au service d'un dangereux psychopathe à l'esprit dérangé.

Entre temps, après le raid manqué au ministère, Lucius avait été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il en était revenu, quelques mois plus tard, il n'était plus le même. On aurait dit que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Extérieurement, il semblait n'avoir pas changé, il était toujours aussi racé et élégant, mais ses yeux étaient éteints. Puis il avait commencé à boire, à se négliger, parfois il passait trois jours sans se raser. Draco ne supportait pas de voir la lente déchéance de l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré, et pour qui il avait vendu son âme au diable.

L'exécution de Charity Burbage et la terreur qu'il avait alors lue dans les yeux de celui à qui il avait toujours tant voulu ressembler, avaient sonné le glas de ses dernières illusions. Lorsque Nagini s'était glissée sur la longue table, c'était au regard de Snape, qu'il s'était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, le Maître des Potions avait été plus proche de lui que son propre père, il avait toujours veillé sur lui. Il se sentait maintenant honteux de la façon dont il l'avait traité au cours de l'année précédente, lui fermant son esprit et multipliant les imprudences, alors qu'il s'efforçait de le protéger malgré lui, au risque de sa propre vie.

Depuis que Voldemort s'était installé au manoir, et avec lui les Lestrange, il avait pleinement pris la mesure de sa folie mégalomane et de sa froide cruauté, ainsi que de l'instabilité mentale et du sadisme de sa tante Bellatrix. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il assistait aux effets du Doloris sur des personnes qui lui étaient proches. La première fois, c'était Severus qui l'avait subi -à sa place- quelques mois plus tôt, après avoir assumé –à sa place- la mort du vieux sorcier.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Dumbledore, mais, s'était-il aperçu alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci, pas au point de le tuer, et il avait finalement été soulagé par l'intervention du professeur. Malgré tout, il avait décelé comme une fêlure dans leurs relations après cela. Severus avait tué le vieux mage pour respecter le Serment qu'il avait fait à sa mère, mais il percevait qu'il n'était pas plus heureux que lui d'avoir été contraint à cet acte, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Partageraient-ils le même sentiment concernant leur allégeance ? Comment savoir ? Il était pris dans un piège inextricable. Personne ne pouvait se fier à personne. La peine la plus clémente pour tout soupçon, même erroné, de trahison ou même simplement de désaccord, était la mort, tous en étaient conscients. Comme ils étaient également conscients que la clémence n'était pas la qualité primordiale du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A qui se confier ? A qui se fier ? Il avait passé un pacte avec le Diable, et il en payait déjà le prix. Une rédemption était-elle possible ?

Il se releva, et aspergea son visage d'eau froide. Il avait dix-sept ans, et il avait déjà vu trop de morts. Il trouva la fiole de potion et redescendit au salon.

 **…**

Il était fatigué. Assis près du petit monticule de terre qui marquait la tombe de l'elfe, Harry laissait son regard errer sur l'océan. Tous ces morts autour de lui… Ceux qu'il avait connus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Fol-Œil, Dobby… Ceux qu'il n'avait pas connus, ses parents et tous ceux de la première guerre, Bathilda Tourdesac, Grigorovitch… Tous ces Moldus anonymes qui ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient victimes d'un conflit dont ils ignoraient tout. Tous ces sorciers dont le seul tort était de ne pas être de sang pur. Tous ceux enfin, qui avaient eu le malheur de déplaire au Lord noir, ou tout simplement de croiser son chemin au mauvais moment...

Pourquoi continuer à lutter, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, face à une armée immense, et la seule chose que Voldemort voulait, c'était lui ! Pourquoi ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction, et en finir une fois pour toutes ?

La quête que lui avait confiée Dumbledore lui semblait de plus en plus vaine et dérisoire. Ils ne savaient même pas au juste ce qu'ils cherchaient, et malgré ça, sur une simple supposition, ils s'apprêtaient à tenter de cambrioler la place forte la mieux défendue du monde sorcier, pour ce qui avait toutes les chances de s'avérer une utopie !

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il tourna à peine la tête lorsque son ombre s'interposa entre lui et le soleil déclinant, avant de ramener ses yeux sur l'océan.

—Pourquoi ?

Remus s'assit à côté de lui sans répondre.

—Pourquoi continuer ? Répéta-t-il. « Le mal ne disparaitra jamais. »

—Le mal a toujours existé, mais tant que des homme se lèveront contre lui et se battront pour la Lumière, l'espoir subsistera, et l'espoir est la graine de la liberté… Pourquoi lutter ? Regarde autour de toi, Harry.

Il montra l'horizon dans un grand geste circulaire.

« Pour que ce monde reste libre et beau. Pour que tous ceux qui y vivent puissent le faire en paix et sans peur. Pour que nos enfants ne connaissent pas ce que nous sommes en train de vivre. Pour que le sacrifice de ceux qui sont morts, de tous ceux qui sont prêts à mourir, ne reste pas vain. Non, le mal ne disparaîtra jamais, mais Qui-tu-sais, oui ! Et après lui, tous ceux qui s'élèveront pour répandre les ténèbres et qui se heurteront à des hommes comme toi, comme… Comme tous ceux qui luttent à tes côtés, tous ceux qui comptent sur toi. 'Elu' ou pas, tu es leur Espoir, Harry, tu es Celui-qui-a-survécu, le symbole vivant qu'il est possible de vaincre ce fléau. Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, tu le leur dois à tous, tu le dois à la mère, qui est morte pour que tu vives !

Harry se tourna vers lui.

—Quand êtes-vous arrivé ?

—Il n'y a pas longtemps. J'étais absent, une mission en Irlande, lorsque Bill a envoyé son Patronus pour annoncer que tu étais ici. Je viens juste de rentrer, et d'apprendre, pour votre capture. J'ai voulu voir par moi-même si tout allait bien. Il m'a dit que vous comptiez repartir demain ?

—Oui… Je… Nous avons encore…

—Je ne te demande rien, Harry, je sais qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne veux pas parler. Mais il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se soucient de toi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Harry semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il hésitait, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Soudain il se lança.

—Que s'est-il passé à Godric's Hollow ?

—On te l'a déjà rac…

—Non ! A Noël, lorsque j'y suis allé avec Hermione.

—Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, si je ne savais pas que tu refuserais de me répondre… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Harry ? Quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ?

—Je… C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout. Hermione m'a dit que j'avais été malade, après avoir été mordu par le serpent, que j'avais eu des hallucinations, mais tout semblait tellement réel… Il y avait… Vous, et Dumbledore, et… Snape !

—Dumbledore est mort, Harry, quant à Snape… Et bien étant donné que c'est lui qui l'a tué, il semble normal que ton esprit les associe.

—Ce n'est pas ça. C'était… Nous étions… Ailleurs. Ça ressemblait à un hall de gare. Snape était seul avec moi, il disait que nous étions presque morts, et il m'ordonnait de repartir, de retourner dans mon corps. Mais je…

—Tu ne voulais pas... Evidemment !

—Hum !… Et puis Dumbledore est arrivé. Ils étaient toujours alliés, Dumbledore avait même l'air de dire qu'il l'avait obligé à le tuer ! Ils insistaient pour que je parte, pour que j'abandonne quelque chose… Que je laisse Snape s'en occuper… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce que… Et puis je me suis senti comme aspiré en arrière, et… et vous étiez là... Et puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne conscience devant le cimetière. Lorsque je me suis réveillé de nouveau, sous la tente, il n'y avait qu'Hermione, qui me disait que j'avais déliré.

—Tu avais sûrement beaucoup de fièvre, le délire peut parfois sembler très réaliste. Mais tu comprends bien que ce que tu me racontes, à tête reposée, n'a pas beaucoup de sens !

—Il y a autre chose.

—Oui ?

—Je n'ai jamais plus fait de cauchemars après ça !

Remus cilla rapidement sous le regard inquisiteur de l'adolescent, mais ne dit rien.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer dans ton esprit, je suis un simple sorcier, ni psychomage, ni devin.

Harry soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant d'abandonner la partie.

—Je suis désolé, vous avez raison, c'était sûrement le délire. Excusez-moi, c'était idiot. Fit-il d'un ton las.

—C'était certainement le délire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'était idiot. Parfois, l'esprit à des façons de fonctionner que nous ne comprenons pas toujours. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'analyser ce dont tu penses te souvenir. Les clés de nos problèmes se cachent souvent au fond de notre inconscient.

—Je ne pourrai jamais penser consciemment que Snape n'est pas un salaud !

Lupin détourna la tête en soupirant. _''Si seulement tu savais, Harry, ce que ce 'salaud' a fait pour toi !''_

—Tu es vraiment obsédé par cet homme !

—Il a tué Dumbledore !

—Pas jusqu'à l'année dernière… Tu as _toujours_ haï Snape, même avant de le connaître, dès ton arrivée à Poudlard. Tu sais comment les Moldus appellent ça ? Un 'délit de sale gueule'.

—Il me le rendait bien, non ?

—Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'est quelqu'un de tellement… complexe ! Snape haïssait ton père, et il faut bien reconnaitre que _lui_ , il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça, mais il ne t'a jamais traité bien différemment des autres Gryffondors. Il t'a même très régulièrement évité de gros ennuis, voire pire, si je me souviens bien… Tu sais Harry, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être !

—Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

—Parce que c'est souvent la vérité… Et qu'à ton âge, on a un peu trop tendance à foncer tête baissée, en se focalisant sur ce qui crève les yeux sans chercher à savoir si cela ne cache pas des choses plus importantes.

—C'est que… Dans mon… Délire ? Hallucination ? Dumbledore m'a dit exactement la même chose, et également à propos de Snape.

—Ce qui tendrait à prouver que ce n'est peut-être pas aussi bête que ça en a l'air ! Peut-être que ton subconscient cherche à te faire comprendre quelque chose ?

—Il l'a _assassiné_ ! Vous allez me traiter de menteur, vous aussi, comme Ombrage ?

Harry s'était levé d'un bond, soudain agressif. Remus fit de même plus calmement et posa une main sur son épaule.

—Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Harry, mais es-tu bien certain d'avoir tout vu ? Tout appréhendé ? D'avoir toutes les clés en main ? Tu étais caché, tu n'avais pas une vision d'ensemble de la scène, et il y avait d'autres personnes présentes.

—Il a jeté le sort, j'ai entendu sa voix ! Je connais sa voix ! Et lorsqu'il s'est déplacé, il y avait cette expression sur son visage… Dégoût, haine !

— _Sa voix_ ! Harry ! Tu as toujours dit l'avoir _vu_ … Pas _entendu_ ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce n'était pas lui, et ça l'était certainement, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela pourrait impliquer si ça tombait dans d'autres oreilles ? Et même si tu as raison, connaissais-tu tous les plans de Dumbledore ? Il n'a jamais cessé d'affirmer qu'il avait une confiance absolue en Severus !

—Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas qu'il ait vraiment pu…

—Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais plus rien ne pourrait plus m'étonner venant de lui. Il était très affaibli, mourant. Quitte à mourir, qui sait s'il n'aurait pas pu vouloir faire d'une pierre deux coups, en confortant la position de Snape auprès de Qui-tu-sais ?

Harry avait l'air ébranlé. Mais il reprit bien vite son visage buté.

—Non ! Je… Par Merlin, Remus ! _Snape est un meurtrier_ _!_

Mais cette fois, cela sonnait plus comme une tentative de se convaincre lui-même que comme une affirmation pure et dure.

 **TBC**


	17. Accélération

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point elles font chaud au cœur et aident à surmonter les petits « coups de mou », lorsque par exemple la muse décide tout d'un coup de prendre des vacances sans prévenir… ;) (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux». Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _Harry avait l'air ébranlé. Mais il reprit bien vite son visage buté._  
 _—Non ! Je… Par Merlin, Remus ! Snape est un meurtrier_ _!_  
 _Mais cette fois, cela sonnait plus comme une tentative de se convaincre lui-même que comme une affirmation pure et dure._

 **...**

 **Accélération**

 **...**

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était une réussite ! Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas un fiasco complet non plus, ils avaient récupéré la coupe de Poussouffle après tout ! Et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient monté cette opération idiote dans laquelle ils avaient tous failli laisser leur peau… au propre comme au figuré. Mais à part ça, quel résultat ! Ils avaient perdu l'épée de Gryffondor, et avec elle leur chance de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce nouvel Horcruxe, détruit la moitié de Gringotts et démoli la plus grande partie des toits de tout un quartier de Londres. Sans compter le dragon qui avait sûrement été vu par on ne sait combien de Moldus ! Bonjour la discrétion !

Harry enrageait, il ramassa un galet et l'envoya valdinguer le plus loin possible. Jamais il n'aurait dû se fier au Gobelin ! Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues, en pensant que ce n'était pas comme si Bill ne l'avait pas prévenu… Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'Hermione ne lui ait fait, en plus, aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Heureusement qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas en rajouter une couche ! Quant à Voldemort, s'il avait encore ignoré ce que recherchaient les jeunes gens, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute ! Ils avaient vraiment réussi la totale !

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne ressentait toujours rien. Pendant toutes les années qui avaient suivi son retour, l'esprit d'Harry avait toujours été en connexion avec celui du Lord noir, en particulier lorsque celui-ci était en colère, et comment douter que ce n'ait pas été précisément le cas, en ce moment ? Mais depuis Noël, plus rien ! Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela le gênait, bien au contraire, surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait la douleur qui accompagnait ses visions à chaque fois. Mais dans un sens, ça lui avait parfois donné un coup d'avance sur l'ennemi, sauf que… Il frissonna au souvenir de Sirius… ça avait aussi coûté la vie à son parrain !

Maintenant assis sur un gros rocher, près de la rive du lac, il retournait entre ses mains un coffret de bois sombre, qui semblait étrangement répondre à son toucher, comme un animal familier. Son cœur se serra un instant en pensant à Hedwige. Il s'en dégageait une puissante magie, mais pas une magie négative, non, c'était plutôt quelque chose de doux et de rassurant, une sorte d'aura invisible et bienveillante. Le plus intrigant était les initiales d'argent incrustées sur le couvercle : HP ! Après avoir vérifié que rien de dangereux ne s'en dégageait, il avait tenté de l'ouvrir. En vain. Le seul résultat qu'il ait obtenu était que sous les initiales, quatre mots étaient brièvement apparus : 'je m'ouvre au terme'. C'était la même formule que sur le vif d'or légué par Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsque le wagonnet s'était arrêté devant la chambre forte des Lestrange, l'œil d'Harry avait immédiatement été attiré par la porte mitoyenne qui s'ornait d'un grand 'P' d'argent ouvragé. La réponse du Gobelin sous imperium qui les conduisait, à qui il avait demandé à qui appartenait ce coffre, lui avait causé un choc : c'était celui de la famille Prince… Et donc logiquement de leur dernier descendant : Snape ! Qui savait si Voldemort n'avait pas aussi confié un Horcruxe à son homme de confiance pour le mettre à l'abri, comme il avait confié la coupe de Poussouffle aux Lestrange ? Malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour l'en dissuader, il avait donc ordonné au Gobelin de lui ouvrir d'abord cette porte.

A l'intérieur, sur les étagères qui couraient le long des murs, étaient méticuleusement rangés des sacs de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, des fioles de potions soigneusement étiquetées, sûrement fruits des recherches personnelles de leur propriétaire, quelques grimoires manifestement très anciens, et des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin. Et sur une petite table au centre de la pièce, le coffret scellé qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses mains. Une rapide vérification lui avait permis de vérifier qu'aucun des objets de la chambre forte n'était ensorcelé par magie noire, et donc qu'aucun Horcruxe n'y était dissimulé. Mais avant d'en faire refermer la porte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, avec tout de même un léger sentiment de gêne, de glisser subrepticement dans sa poche la petite boite gravée à ses initiales, qui l'attirait irrésistiblement, comme si elle lui avait été destinée depuis toujours… Mais si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouve dans la chambre forte des Prince ? Snape l'aurait-il volée à ses parents… à Dumbledore ?

 _'Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être'_. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si le coffret n'avait rien à voir avec lui ? Si… _'Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être'_ … D'abord Dumbledore, et puis Remus. Remus qui parfois avait des raisonnements si étranges, qui parfois semblait presque prêt à prendre la défense du Maître des potions ! Bien sûr, il le connaissait depuis leur enfance et il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'il avait peut-être… quoi au juste ? Des circonstances atténuantes ?  
Avait-il vraiment pu agir sur ordre de Dumbledore ? Non, jamais lui, Harry Potter ne pourrait croire une chose pareille ! Severus Snape était le pire des salopards, un traitre, un lâche, un assassin, doublé, il s'en persuadait maintenant à chaque minute un peu plus, d'un voleur… et il allait le prouver au monde entier ! Il lança un Reducto sur le coffret qu'il remit dans sa poche et se leva. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione, enlacés, revenaient d'une promenade le long de la berge. Il se dirigea vers eux.

—Il faut aller à Poudlard ! Le seul élément possible dont nous pourrions nous servir ici contre cette saleté d'Horcruxe est le Feudeymon, et aucun de nous ne sait l'invoquer, et de toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et difficile à contrôler, surtout en pleine nature. Mais nous devons détruire la coupe, et à Poudlard, nous pourrons trouver des crochets de basilic. Il est toujours, ou ce qu'il en reste, dans la Chambre des Secrets. _''Et je pourrai enfin régler mes comptes avec Snape'' !_

Faute d'indications concernant l'emplacement d'un éventuel autre artefact, ils convinrent que c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire, et devant l'impatience d'Harry, Hermione dut renoncer à les convaincre de retarder leur départ afin d'élaborer d'abord un plan d'action. Tout ce qu'elle put obtenir, fut de les persuader de ne partir que le lendemain, le temps que leurs brûlures soient complètements guéries, et d'avoir pris suffisamment de repos pour pouvoir affronter une étape décisive avec tous les atouts en mains.

Elle pourrait peut-être essayer de prévenir Remus, afin qu'il y ait au moins une chance pour que le Maître des potions ne soit pas totalement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'ils débarqueraient, elle avait cru comprendre qu'ils avaient des moyens de communiquer entre eux. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de contacter directement le professeur. La seule manière à laquelle elle avait pensé, aurait été beaucoup trop risquée, pour lui comme pour eux, avec des Mangemorts et des traitres à Poudlard.  
Malgré que l'endroit ait paru désert, ils avaient lancé les habituels sorts de protection avant de monter la tente que leur avait donnée Bill pour remplacer celle qu'ils avaient perdue lors de leur capture par Greyback, et elle insista pour prendre le premier tour de garde.

Elle devait attendre qu'ils se soient endormis. Elle sortit de son sac un manuel avancé de sortilèges, et retrouva rapidement la page. Elle s'était pourtant promis de s'entraîner, mais les évènements s'étaient enchainés, et elle avait fini par ne plus y penser. Elle ! Ce qui tendait à prouver à quel point elle était lasse ! Harry leur avait appris à produire un Patronus corporel l'année où ils avaient créé l'AD, mais le faire parler était autre chose…

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de maîtriser la formule, elle se leva pour aller vérifier que les garçons dormaient. Elle écouta un long moment leurs respirations régulières avant de revenir près du feu. Elle se concentra et d'un mouvement souple du poignet fit tourner sa baguette en murmurant « Spero Patronum ! ». Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la loutre argentée se matérialisa au premier essai. La partie la plus délicate allait être de dicter un message assez court et explicite sans être compromettant pour personne. Elle prononça la formule à voix basse en priant pour que ça marche « Porte vox meam » et ajouta « demain nous allons rendre une visite surprise à notre ami commun. Je compte sur vous », puis elle prit la tête de la loutre entre ses mains en coupe, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de lumière « trouve Remus Lupin ». Remus connaissait son Patronus, il comprendrait.

 **…**

Les étagères de sa bibliothèque personnelle, le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, tout s'évanouit d'un coup. La douleur fendit sa tête en deux comme un coup d'épée, cela avait été tellement soudain, qu'il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis dans son fauteuil.

 _Il se trouvait à présent dans le hall dévasté de Gringotts, face à un demi-cercle de Mangemorts qui entouraient les employés de la banque. Une petite silhouette flageolante était agenouillée sur le sol._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?_

 _Sa voix était glacée, mais une peur atroce brûlait en lui. Se pourrait-il que la seule chose qu'il ait jamais redoutée… Mais c'était impossible, absolument impossible… Dumbledore était le seul qui aurait peut-être pu se douter… Mais Dumbledore était mort ! Mort ! Il ne pouvait même pas en douter, il avait vu, il avait profané sa dépouille, il lui avait pris sa baguette !_

 _Le Gobelin tremblait, incapable de croiser les yeux rouges._

— _Répète, murmura dangereusement Voldemort, répète!_

— _M… Maître, balbutia le Gobelin, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, « nous avons essayé… de les arrêter… Des imposteurs…ils sont entrés… dans les chambres fortes des Prince et des Lestrange… Le jeune Potter et deux complices. Ils ont… Libéré le… Dragon._

— _Et qu'ont-ils pris ? Dis-moi, qu'ont-ils pris ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe, saisi d'une angoisse terrible._

— _Une petite coupe en or, M… Maître. Dans le coffre des Lestrange._

 _Un hurlement de rage et de dénégation jaillit de lui dans une explosion de démence hystérique. C'était impossible ! Personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait savoir ! La baguette de sureau siffla dans l'air et une lumière verte explosa dans la pièce, le Gobelin roula à terre, mort, tous ceux qui se trouvaient là essayèrent de fuir la fureur du Maître dans une bousculade indescriptible, et Bellatrix et Lucius n'étaient pas en reste. Le sort s'abattit à plusieurs reprises, frappant sans distinction Gobelins et sorciers. Quelques instants plus tard, le sol était jonché des corps sans vie de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu atteindre la porte assez vite, punis pour lui avoir apporté la nouvelle._

 _Maintenant, il arpentait la pièce furieusement, enjambant les cadavres de ses pieds nus, Nagini glissant silencieusement à ses côtés. Et si… Mais comment le garçon aurait-il pu savoir ? Connaissait-il aussi l'existence de tous ses autres trésors ? Combien avait-il pu en trouver jusqu'à présent ? Et surtout, comment Lui, avait-il pu ne s'apercevoir de rien, ne rien ressentir ? Peut-être finalement était-ce le premier, ou n'avait-il pas encore trouvé le moyen de les détruire ? Il se les remémora mentalement : les deux premiers, gaspillés lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Potter, et lorsque Quirell, cet idiot, était mort, le journal intime de Jedusor, la coupe de Poussouffle, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle…_

 _Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Non, le garçon ne pouvait pas avoir fait le rapport entre lui et toutes ses cachettes, il ne connaissait pas son histoire ! Mais il devait s'en assurer, et il devait le faire seul. Il ne devait emmener que Nagini, le serpent était devenu son bien le plus précieux, il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer. Le journal et le diadème étaient en sécurité à Poudlard, qui irait les chercher là-bas ? Il commencerait donc par les autres…_

La vision s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, lui laissant une douleur lancinante dans la tête, et une nausée autant due à la souffrance qu'à la sauvagerie de la boucherie à laquelle il venait d'assister. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil à en engourdir les muscles de ses bras, il fallut un très long moment à Severus pour récupérer. La rage du psychopathe avait explosé comme une bombe dans son cerveau. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre ses barrières mentales en place, avant d'être libéré.

Mais à présent, il savait tout ! Le mage noir avait bien fabriqué sept Horcruxes, auxquels venait maintenant s'ajouter le serpent. Sans compter lui-même. Neuf, ce fou-furieux avait partagé son âme en neuf parties ! Il ne constituait plus seulement une menace pour ses opposants, ou les Moldus, mais pour l'humanité toute entière, ses propres partisans inclus. Plus personne n'était à l'abri de son instabilité mentale, de sa folie destructrice. Le problème qui se posait maintenant était comment faire savoir à Potter que les derniers Horcruxes étaient le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini?

Puisque le diadème était à Poudlard, il pouvait s'en charger lui-même. S'il pouvait le trouver et le détruire, ce serait autant de temps de gagné. Voldemort aurait tôt fait de découvrir que tous ses autres réceptacles avaient disparu, et il ne tarderait pas à venir ici-même se rendre compte de ce qu'il en était des derniers.

Il avait bien une petite idée de par où commencer à chercher. Il se souvenait de la légende : le diadème était perdu, personne ne l'avait jamais revu _de mémoire d'homme._ Il fallait raisonner en Serdaigle, voilà tout… Mais il n'était pas certain qu' _Elle_ accepte même de lui adresser la parole. Les fantômes de l'école avaient pris parti contre le Lord noir, et même le baron sanglant ne lui adressait plus, comme salutation, qu'un bref signe de tête et un regard dédaigneux, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il revit mentalement les emplois du temps : à cette heure, tous les élèves étaient en cours, et il ne risquait même pas de tomber sur les Carrow dans les couloirs. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Il finit par la trouver, au détour d'un couloir, flottant entre deux piliers, à mi-chemin du sol et du plafond, son habituel air triste et ennuyé plaqué sur son beau visage.

—Bonjour, Helena !

La fille de Rowena Serdaigle le regarda avec une nuance d'étonnement et un intérêt plus marqué. Elle était 'la Dame grise de Serdaigle', qui se souvenait encore de son véritable nom ?

—Voilà bien longtemps que vous ne vous êtes plus aventuré par ici, Severus Snape. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me demander ?

—Je voudrais que vous me suiviez dans le bureau du directeur, Helena, des choses importantes se préparent et je ne sais que trop bien ce que tous ici pensent de moi. Mais peut-être accepterez-vous d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, si les anciens directeurs se portent garant pour moi…

Un peu plus tôt, il était brièvement passé dans le bureau directorial pour faire un récit rapide de ce qu'il venait de découvrir au portrait de Dumbledore. Severus lui avait exposé son idée concernant le diadème et Albus n'avait pu que convenir de la sagesse de la décision de son protégé. Plus vite le dernier Horcruxe serait découvert et détruit, plus vite Voldemort pourrait être mis hors de nuire. Il avait donc accepté de révéler au fantôme, sous le sceau du secret, la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait se fier à son remplaçant.

Au moment où ils pénétraient dans la pièce, un hibou frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Il était porteur d'un parchemin non signé : « Avons retrouvé les fugueurs, ils reviennent à l'école demain. Comptons sur vous pour punition appropriée.» Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Lupin. Demain Potter et ses deux amis seraient à Poudlard. Demain Voldemort aurait également découvert l'absence de tous ses autres Horcruxes et viendrait réclamer les derniers. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, le dénouement était proche, il fallait faire vite.

Depuis son portrait, Dumbledore adressa son sourire le plus enjôleur au fantôme.

—Bonjour Helena !

 **TBC**


	18. Compte à rebours

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews, mêmes courtes, même « non constructives ;) », qu'est ce ça fait du bien ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _Demain Potter et ses deux amis seraient à Poudlard. Demain Voldemort aurait également découvert l'absence de tous ses autres Horcruxes et viendrait réclamer les derniers. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, le dénouement était proche, il fallait faire vite._  
 _Depuis son portrait, Dumbledore adressa son sourire le plus enjôleur au fantôme._  
 _—Bonjour Helena !_

 **…**

 **Compte à rebours**

 **…**

Sur les indications du fantôme, Severus avait enfin réussi à trouver le fameux diadème dans le fatras de l'endroit-ou-tout-est-caché. Il reposait maintenant sur un guéridon, dans le bureau directorial. Il s'en dégageait une aura dérangeante, malsaine, et malgré tout, la répulsion que l'objet lui inspirait n'avait d'égale que l'étrange attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui, comme si le fragment d'âme qu'il renfermait reconnaissait et appelait celui qui était en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un Horcruxe depuis qu'il en était devenu un lui-même, et il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi Potter avait voulu garder le médaillon sur lui plutôt que de le transporter dans un sac, et la réticence qu'il avait en s'en séparer lorsqu'il devait le confier à ses amis pour échapper à cette accoutumance.

Le souvenir incongru d'un roman moldu qu'il avait lu bien des années auparavant, dans lequel un anneau maudit exerçait sur ses possesseurs une attraction similaire, et finissait par les acculer à la folie, lui revint en mémoire. Là aussi, il était question d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres privé de corps et à qui un objet maléfique pouvait rendre son intégrité et sa puissance… ce pouvait-il que la mémoire collective de l'humanité ait gardé de lointains souvenirs d'autres âges obscurs, où Sorciers et Moldus auraient combattu et vaincu le mal côte à côte… Avant de se rejeter les uns les autres ?

Il comprenait qu'il était impératif de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible, avant que les deux ne puissent assez fusionner pour pouvoir l'empêcher de tuer le « jumeau » qu'ils pressentaient en l'autre.

L'épée de Gryffondor était revenue d'elle-même à Poudlard, après avoir été dérobée par le Gobelin, mais accepterait-elle de servir un Serpentard ? Accepterait-elle de le servir _Lui_ ?

Il avait hésité à tenter de détruire l'Horcruxe lui-même, de peur de se trahir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais aperçu de rien lorsque Dumbledore et Potter avaient anéanti les premiers. Finalement, il avait décidé de prendre le risque. Un Horcruxe détruit redevenait un simple objet, aussi inoffensif et sans mémoire que s'il n'avait jamais été soumis à la magie. Il avait passé assez de temps à examiner sous toutes les coutures le journal de Jedusor et la bague de Gaunt, qui avait ensorcelé la main de Dumbledore, pour le savoir ! Le seul risque était que Voldemort n'arrive à traverser ses défenses mentales et à le lire dans son esprit. Mais de toute façon, s'il voyait ça, il verrait aussi tout le reste, et cela n'aurait plus aucune importance.

Le temps était devenu trop précieux pour être perdu. Et puis…

Et puis… L'épée avait presque bondi hors de sa cachette lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, et s'était lovée au creux de sa main comme si elle avait, de toute éternité, été forgée pour lui… L'épée de Gryffondor se méritait par la bravoure et le courage. Il s'était volontairement mis au ban de la société, pour tous, il était devenu un symbole de traitrise et de lâcheté, et cet objet, qui plus était, issu d'une Maison ancestralement rivale et censé ne servir que les membres de cette Maison, lui rendait sa dignité, et son honneur bafoué. Réaction puérile sans doute, et qu'il n'aurait avouée pour rien au monde, même pas sous la torture, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la fierté. Cela avait fini d'emporter sa décision.

Il s'était ensuite posté dans le couloir pour attendre la sortie du cours de potions, qu'il savait être son dernier de la matinée. Lorsqu'il avait jailli de l'ombre en la bousculant rudement, Ginny Weasley avait laissé tomber tous ses livres par terre. Le temps qu'elle les ramasse, les autres élèves, effrayés par le regard menaçant que leur avait adressé le sombre directeur, avaient déjà filé. « Confundo ! » Le sort avait été à peine perceptible. Il l'avait prise par un bras pour l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide qu'il avait verrouillée et insonorisée. La jeune fille se tenait immobile devant lui, les yeux inexpressifs.

—Lorsque Potter sera là, voila ce que vous lui direz…

Après lui avoir donné les instructions sur la manière de suggérer à Harry de manière convaincante (c'est-à-dire en lui laissant penser que c'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée…) que le serpent était le dernier Horcruxe, il l'avait ramenée dans le couloir, et éparpillé ses livres sur le sol avant de rentrer dans l'ombre et de la libérer du sortilège. Elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

De retour dans le bureau directorial, il avait, suivant les instructions du vieux directeur, glissé l'épée dans le Choixpeau magique, avant de les déposer sur le bureau et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Après quoi il avait relâché le hibou qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt avec un parchemin contenant un seul mot : pub.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il avait verrouillé la porte et donné un nouveau mot de passe à la gargouille au cas où quelqu'un se serait laissé aller à essayer d'y pénétrer en son absence. Il serait bien improbable que quiconque puisse penser qu'il avait choisi le nom de l'homme qu'il était censé avoir assassiné.

Il n'avait pas le temps de repasser par Spinner's end pour se changer. Aussitôt sorti du château, il avait sommairement métamorphosé ses vêtements afin qu'ils paraissent pendant un moment un peu moins caractéristiques, et avalé une gorgée de Polynectar, avant de transplaner dans l'impasse encartée jouxtant le pub. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui avait confirmé que Lupin n'était pas là. Il préférait ça, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer inutilement en public. Ne sachant pas s'il arriverait en transplanant ou en marchant, Il était retourné à l'angle des deux rues, jetant sur lui un sortilège de Desillusion par précaution supplémentaire. Il n'avait presque plus de potion sur lui et l'effet de ce qu'il avait pris ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Il attendrait encore quelques minutes, sinon, tant pis, il aviserait. Il était sur le point de repartir, lorsque le loup-garou se matérialisa à quelques pas de lui. Il rentra dans l'impasse et annula le sortilège qui le dissimulait.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux, face à face. Ils pressentaient tous les deux que ce serait certainement leur dernière entrevue avant la bataille décisive. Puis Severus raconta comment il avait 'hérité' des visions d'Harry, comment Voldemort avait profané la tombe de Dumbledore pour s'approprier la baguette de sureau, comment il avait trouvé et détruit le diadème, et ce qu'il savait concernant le dernier Horcruxe.

—L'épée est sur le bureau du directeur, et le mot de passe est 'Dumbledore'. Ceci dit, elle ne se laisse prendre qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, et pas par n'importe qui, il serait donc judicieux que la première chose qu'ils fassent soit de récupérer quelques crochets de Basilic dans la chambre des secrets. D'autre part, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit lui aussi à Poudlard demain, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour réaliser que tous ses précieux trésors ont disparu, et il voudra vérifier que le diadème est toujours là où il l'avait caché. Il faut absolument que tu trouves un moyen de prévenir Potter, ou plutôt Granger, qu'il est absolument crucial de détruire le serpent _avant_ de s'attaquer à son Maître. Je lui fais confiance pour trouver une explication plausible au fait que ce soit le dernier Horcruxe, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il refuse de s'en séparer, même de quelques pas. J'ai moi-même fait quelques 'suggestions' à la petite Weasley, qui tiendrait ses informations de 'rumeurs' entendues pendant les vacances de Noël, et provenant entre autres de… toi. Entre sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie, je ne doute pas qu'elles arrivent à le convaincre, d'autant plus si tu as l'occasion de t'en mêler !

Il laissa passer un silence, les yeux rivés sur les pavés de la ruelle, avant de relever lentement la tête. Pendant un bref instant, on put lire la lassitude sur son visage, mais aussi la tristesse, l'angoisse et l'amertume. Severus avait laissé tomber le masque, il livrait son âme à nu, et Lupin eut mal pour lui. C'était… comme un cri de détresse silencieux, déchirant, et la partie animale du loup-garou sentit l'odeur de la peur.

« C'est bientôt terminé, Remus, poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque, « ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, il faut que tu t'arranges pour réunir le plus de combattants possible, il y a un passage à partir de la tête de sanglier. Abelforth est avec nous, il a réussi à garder sa cheminée reliée au réseau, il vous fera entrer dans le château. »

Lupin sentit une angoisse sourde, un pressentiment odieux, lui serrer la poitrine. Depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, Severus semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, les rides de souffrance et les cernes foncés qui entouraient ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, faisaient encore plus ressortir la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau, et il paraissait avoir encore maigri, si cela était possible. A voir l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il semblait être, il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il avait devant lui un homme usé, brisé, à bout de résistance, qui ne tenait plus que par la force de sa volonté. Il le soupçonnait aussi d'user et d'abuser de ses potions afin de pouvoir tenir le coup. Même s'il en sortait vivant, il lui faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps pour récupérer… Quoi qu'ait pu faire son ami dans le passé, il avait largement gagné sa rédemption.

Il savait la question idiote, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la poser quand même :

—Tu es obligé de retourner à Poudlard ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter cette comédie, maintenant ?

—Il le faut. Je dois avoir l'air de lui rester fidèle, au moins jusqu'à ce que le serpent ait été détruit. Et puis je dois encore trouver un moyen de débarrasser le château des Carrow 'en douceur', afin que vous ayez le champ libre, je veux faire courir le moins de risques possibles aux élèves… La prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons face à face, ce sera dans des camps opposés et je serai plus que jamais l'ennemi à abattre.

Un autre silence s'étira, tendu comme un fil de verre, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se résoudre à briser. Ce fut finalement Remus qui se décida. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les mots pourraient s'écouler aussi facilement, aussi naturellement, face à cet homme habituellement si dur, si fermé. Mais la vulnérabilité qu'il avait brièvement laissé transparaître, aussi fugitive qu'elle ait pu être, lui retournait les entrailles. L'heure n'était plus à la pudeur ou à la retenue, demain, ils seraient peut-être tous morts, et le Maître des Potions n'avait pas du entendre beaucoup de paroles de réconfort dans sa vie… et encore moins ces derniers temps !

—Je ne pourrai jamais plus te considérer comme un ennemi, Severus, je suis désolé de m'être laissé entraîner dans ces bêtises d'adolescents, et de ne jamais m'être donné la peine de faire un effort pour mieux te connaître, autrefois. Je crois vraiment que ça aurait pu changer énormément de choses… Ces derniers mois, j'ai découvert un ami, un homme, comme on en rencontre peu dans une vie, et je veux que tu saches que cette amitié et cette personne me sont infiniment précieuses.

Pendant cette diatribe, l'expression du Maître des Potions était passée d'un étonnement sincère, comme si lui, Severus Snape, ne se considérait pas comme digne d'amitié, à une non moins sincère émotion. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. La gorge serrée, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer une syllabe. Il fit un pas hésitant vers Lupin et les deux hommes s'étreignirent dans une brève accolade, puis l'homme en noir fit un pas en arrière les yeux rivés sur le visage du loup-garou, avec toujours cette nuance d'incrédulité dans le regard, comme s'il doutait encore de la sincérité d'une telle déclaration, et disparut.

Lupin resta un moment immobile avant de partir à son tour. Les émotions qu'il avait vues se succéder sur le visage de Severus lorsqu'il lui avait ouvertement offert son amitié lui avaient fendu le cœur. Il avait d'un coup compris l'immense solitude qui avait été la sienne depuis toujours. Il avait compris à quel point il se mésestimait. Et que sous son masque d'arrogance se dissimulait une pudeur et un orgueil qui hélas le poussaient à cacher sa vraie personnalité, pour ne laisser paraître que le côté dur et caustique, qu'il cultivait, et qu'il élevait autour de lui comme un rempart, pour éviter d'autres blessures. La vie l'avait durci, rendu amer, mais sûrement aussi plus fort. Il avait tiré, de la plus dure des façons, les leçons de ses erreurs. Il n'était pas un saint, loin s'en fallait, mais sa loyauté ne s'était jamais démentie. A sa manière, il était peut-être le meilleur d'entre eux, il ne laisserait pas un tel sacrifice s'accomplir en vain. Un jour, le monde saurait ce qu'il devait à Severus Snape, il s'en fit le serment.

 **…**

Ca tenait du miracle. Ils auraient dû se douter que des barrières anti-intrusion auraient été mises en place contre eux. Si Abelforth Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, leur petite excursion aurait bien pu se terminer avant de vraiment commencer. Mais maintenant ils étaient réunis dans la salle-sur-demande, et de plus en plus de monde se pressait autour d'eux. La liesse était indescriptible tout le monde voulait leur parler, les toucher, savoir si ce qu'on racontait était vrai…

 **…**

 _Il était à l'intérieur d'une masure en ruine, il venait d'éventrer le plancher moisi pour en tirer une petite boite en or, qu'il envoya brutalement s'écraser contre le mur lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vide._

Le cri furieux de Voldemort vibra dans sa tête.

Il réussit à s'arracher à la vision. Le Lord noir avait découvert l'absence de la bague. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour arriver à Poudlard ? Il fallait neutraliser les Carrow au plus vite, afin de laisser à l'Ordre le contrôle total du château, assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent s'organiser et évacuer les élèves les plus jeunes.

 **…**

La porte de la salle-sur-demande s'ouvrit à la volée, et Ginny annonça que Snape était au courant de la présence d'Harry, et que tous les élèves étaient sommés de se rassembler dans la grande salle. Avant de suivre Neville dans le passage secret, Hermione avait demandé à Abelforth d'alerter l'Ordre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait trouvé le moyen de garder en secret sa cheminée reliée au réseau, et c'était lui qui leur servait de liaison avec le monde extérieur. Il l'avait rassurée, ils avaient eu des informations, et des dispositions avaient déjà été prises. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait réussi, son Patronus avait prévenu Lupin ! Qu'en serait-il du professeur ?

Une fois les quatre Maisons rassemblées dans la grande salle, Severus, dans un silence glacial, s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'estrade où l'attendaient Alecto et Amycius Carrow. Il se retourna vers les élèves et les professeurs rassemblés et laissa un court instant son regard errer sur son 'public'. La pièce pouvait commencer, les fils du drame se nouer.

Il débita sa tirade d'une voix monocorde, les yeux éteints. Chaque mot était une blessure à vif. Jamais son rôle ne lui avait semblé aussi difficile à tenir que devant ces enfants, qu'il avait protégés de son mieux, en secret , durant tous ces derniers mois, et ses anciens collègues qui le regardaient maintenant avec un mépris affiché, doublé pour certains de dégoût, de tristesse pour d'autres. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle de ces expressions lui faisait le plus de mal.

Lorsqu'Harry se dévoila, sortant du groupe des Gryffondors où il s'était dissimulé sous une robe empruntée, les rangs refluèrent, les laissant tous les deux face à face au milieu de la salle. Severus ne répondit pas un mot aux insultes que l'adolescent lui crachait au visage d'un ton haineux, buvant jusqu'à la lie cette ultime humiliation. Et lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit enfin sur les membres de l'Ordre, ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement ceux d'Hermione et de Remus, leur intimant silencieusement de ne rien faire. Son regard balaya rapidement la salle pour évaluer l'emplacement des différences forces en présence, puis il dégaina sa baguette.

Comme il l'avait prévu, en bonne Lionne, Minerva McGonagall se jeta devant Harry, prête à en découdre pour protéger son lionceau. Il parut hésiter une seconde, baissant légèrement sa garde, comme s'il hésitait à l'affronter. N'était-il pas sensé être le pire des lâches, après tout ? Il avait si bien joué sa partie, que personne ne semblait plus se souvenir qu'il était l'un des meilleurs duellistes que Poudlard ait jamais connus. Il ne voulait prendre le risque de blesser personne et elle moins que tout autre. Il se remit en garde, lui laissant l'initiative d'attaquer.

Il se contenta de parer ses sorts informulés sans répliquer, aussi facilement que si elle les avait hurlés. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois… A chaque fois, il reculait un peu plus, revenant vers l'estrade. Enfin, lorsqu'il estima être à une distance convenable, dans un grand mouvement circulaire, il dévia un dernier sort, le divisant en deux et le faisant rebondir contre les deux Carrow, les mettant instantanément hors de nuire, et il disparut par la fenêtre, leur abandonnant le château, sous les cris de liesse des élèves et ceux de McGonagall qui le traitait triomphalement de lâche.

 **TBC**


	19. L'heure des choix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews, même un petit mot de rien du tout, qu'est ce ça fait du bien ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _Enfin, lorsqu'il estima être à une distance convenable, dans un grand mouvement circulaire, il dévia un dernier sort, le divisant en deux et le faisant rebondir contre les deux Carrow, les mettant instantanément hors de nuire, et il disparut par la fenêtre, leur abandonnant le château, sous les cris de liesse des élèves et ceux de McGonagall qui le traitait triomphalement de lâche._ _ **…**_

 **…**

 **L'heure des choix**

 **…**

Hermione n'avait pu retenir un sursaut d'indignation.

—Ne le trait…

Remus avait précipitamment saisi son bras, qu'il serrait à le broyer, pour lui intimer le silence. La jeune fille rougit de s'être ainsi laissée emporter et baissa la tête. Ron, près d'eux, les regardait sans comprendre, mais Neville semblait soudain stupéfait, comme s'il avait reçu une révélation divine, et le regard songeur de Luna allait de la fenêtre brisée aux Carrow étendus sur le sol, avant de revenir se poser sur eux. Les autres s'étaient déjà égayés dans la salle et n'avaient rien remarqué. Tous sauf Tonks, qui elle aussi, semblait perplexe.

—Remus, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Je… Rien, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille ne savait pas mentir, elle était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

—Ron ! Hermione !

Harry leur faisait signe de le rejoindre depuis l'entrée de la salle. Il était avec Ginny. Soulagée, elle se précipita, non sans une pincée de honte à l'idée de laisser Remus se débrouiller pour trouver une explication crédible pour Tonks. Après une légère hésitation et un regard curieux vers le loup-garou, Ron la suivit.

—Tu me caches quelque chose. Depuis des mois. Tu n'es plus le même, au début j'ai pensé que tu regrettais de m'avoir épousée… Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose… Ca concerne Snape, n'est ce pas ? Et Hermione est aussi dans le coup ! Ca a un rapport avec tes absences du samedi soir ? Avec ton départ précipité, le soir du réveillon de Noël que nous devions passer chez mes parents ?

—Tu te fais des idées…

—Tu oublies que je suis une Auror confirmée, Remus, formée par le meilleur. De plus, hier, j'ai du me rendre à Ste Mangouste, et j'en ai profité pour leur demander si tu étais déjà passé chercher ta potion, ce mois-ci. Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris que ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils ne t'en fournissent plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Avec un soupir, Lupin capitula.

—J'ai une pleine confiance en toi Dora, je te confierais ma vie, tu le sais, mais… OK ! Tu as raison. C'est vrai, il y a bien quelque chose, mais ce secret n'est pas le mien. Je ne peux rien te dire, j'ai fait un serment.

—D'accord, je comprends. Alors je ne te demanderai rien sur ce sujet. Je vais juste te poser une question personnelle : es-tu absolument sûr de toi ?

—Oui ! A cent pour cent. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

—Très bien, moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à tes côtés.

—Tu…

—Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, Remus, tu n'es ni crédule, ni naïf, tu es même parfois un peu trop prudent, poursuivit-elle en souriant, avec un léger clin d'œil. « Jamais tu n'afficherais une certitude aussi absolue sans preuves irréfutables, surtout après la mort de Dumbledore. De plus Hermione est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ne pas elle-aussi avoir de bonnes raisons pour prendre ainsi son parti… Et puis avec le recul… Je dois bien avouer que ces derniers mois je me demandais parfois d'où pouvaient bien te venir ces 'intuitions' qui relevaient presque de la voyance ! Je soupçonnais bien un informateur, mais j'étais loin de me douter de son identité.»

—Dis aussi que tout seul, je suis un incapable ! La taquina-t-il.

Il saisit son poignet avant que son poing fermé ait réussi à atteindre son bras.

—Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est… pourquoi agir de cette manière? Pourquoi un tel secret ? Il aurait pu continuer comme avant…

—Pas après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle a conforté sa position de second auprès de Tu-sais qui, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il puisse y avoir le moindre soupçon sur ses vraies circonstances. L'ostracisme dont il fait l'objet devait être réel, afin de lui garantir une couverture sans la moindre faille. Il a fallu des circonstances...

Il se tut brusquement, se mordant les lèvres en s'apercevant qu'il en avait trop dit. Tonks lui sourit en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais tenir ma langue.

Soudain, Lupin prit conscience d'un fait qui lui avait échappé.

—Dora ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Ste Mangouste ? Ce ne pouvait pas être pour une enquête, tu ne fais plus partie du bureau des Aurors…

Elle rougit et détourna un instant le regard, avant de relever vers lui un visage rayonnant.

—Je… J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer dans d'autres circonstances, mais…

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage, le loup garou l'avait attirée contre lui et l'embrassait passionnément, indifférent aux regards et aux sourires entendus de ceux qui les entouraient.

—Il faut que tu partes, tu vas aller chez tes parents, et…

—Il n'en est pas question, je vais très bien. Je suis enceinte, pas malade. S'il doit se passer quelque chose, je veux être à tes côtés... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te rappelles ?

—Dora !

—Pas un mot de plus, Remus Lupin. Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas encore aperçu, je ne suis pas une femme soumise. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je me suis battue pour t'avoir, je me battrai pour te garder. Et aujourd'hui ça veut dire pour nous garder en vie à tous les deux. Si mon enfant doit ne pas avoir de père, je préfère qu'il ne naisse pas !

Un sourire éclaira soudain son visage tandis qu'elle regardait derrière lui.

« De toutes façons, c'est impossible, mes parents sont ici ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant dans les bras d'Andromeda Tonks. Plus calmement, Remus qui l'avait suivie, échangeait une solide poignée de mains avec son beau-père. Son air affable s'effaça et il fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il remarqua la troisième personne, qui se tenait un peu en retrait du petit groupe.

—Narcissa !

L'épouse de Lucius avait perdu son air arrogant. Elle baissait la tête, consciente du froid glacial que sa présence venait de déclencher. Kingsley Shacklebolt se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas.

—Que fait cette femme ici ?

Andromeda s'interposa.

—C'est ma sœur, je me porte garante pour elle ! Je suis venu vous offrir mes services, je suis médicomage et j'ai bien peur que Poppy n'ait besoin de toute l'aide possible, dans très peu de temps. Narcissa avait commencé ses études avant son mariage, elle m'assistera.

—Elle est femme et mère de Mangemorts, et sympathisante de Qui-vous-savez. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter parmi nous !

Pour la première fois, Narcissa prit la parole.

—Lucius ne reste avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que pour protéger sa famille des représailles, il n'a d'ailleurs plus de baguette. Et je sais que Draco regrette son choix, mais il marche sur un fil, et le montrer équivaudrait pour lui à un suicide. Je n'ai pas de baguette non plus, je l'ai donnée à mon fils, je ne peux donc pas grand-chose contre vous, mais je pourrais me rendre utile s'il y a des blessés à soigner. Je ne suis pas une aussi bonne guérisseuse qu'Andromeda, mais j'ai de bonnes notions.

Shacklebolt se tourna vers le père de Tonks.

—Ted ?

—Dromeda et elle resteront à l'arrière. Comme elle l'a dit, elle n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités, et je pense vraiment qu'elle est sincère. Bellatrix a fait une grossière erreur en menaçant de s'en prendre aux siens et en particulier à son fils, lorsqu'elle a compris que leurs convictions commençaient à tiédir…

—D'accord, mais ta femme répondra de sa sœur. Qu'elles rejoignent Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie !

Pendant que Rusard, aidé des préfets et des membres de l'AD évacuaient les élèves mineurs et ceux qui affichaient plus ou moins ouvertement leur sympathie pour Voldemort par la pièce-sur-demande, les professeurs et la plupart des adultes étaient descendus dans la cour du château et mettaient en place les sorts de protection les plus puissants autour de l'école. Ils étaient maintenant isolés au cœur d'une immense bulle invisible, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se faisait d'illusions sur la suite. Les forces qui commençaient à s'amasser au-dehors avaient avec eux la capacité de destruction massive que leur conférait la magie noire, et aucun ne sous-estimait la puissance de celui qui était à leur tête. Le bouclier leur ferait au mieux gagner quelques heures.

Les renforts, cependant ne cessaient d'arriver, et le croisement de ceux qui partaient et de ceux qui arrivaient causait une belle pagaille à 'la tête de sanglier' où Abelforth ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour canaliser ces deux flots continus.

Profitant de la confusion, Draco n'avait au aucun mal à se dissimuler. Il était tellement souvent venu là, l'année précédente, que la salle-où-tout-est-caché n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, aucune envie de rejoindre Voldemort. Si celui-ci était vainqueur et s'il s'en sortait vivant, il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été blessé, ou séquestré… Après tout, tout le monde savait bien ou allait son allégeance, et il était devenu assez bon occlumens pour pouvoir résister à un 'sondage', à condition qu'il reste dans la normale. Même Severus n'avait rien pu tirer de lui, l'année précédente. Il éprouvait bien un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses parents, mais tant que Voldemort n'avait pas la preuve de sa trahison, il ne leur ferait rien. Du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader de toutes ses forces. Il lui suffisait juste de rester là, et d'attendre…

Mais au moment même où il pensait cela, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre sans rien faire… Etait-il donc le seul à avoir compris ? Etaient-ils tous devenus aveugles ? Etaient-ils tous tellement obnubilés par la haine qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui était pourtant tellement évident ? Severus n'aurait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de McGonagall s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Contre les membres de l'Ordre, il aurait pu faire appel aux Carrow, aux Serpentards, dont la plupart était dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au lieu de ça, il avait neutralisé les deux acolytes et laissé le champ libre à ses adversaires, sans même essayer de combattre.

Ils avaient beau, tous, le traiter de lâche, lui savait bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'avait assez souvent vu payer de sa personne, ces derniers mois, aussi bien ici, qu'au manoir des Malfoy, où le mage noir avait pris ses quartiers. Ainsi, le Maître des Potions était vraiment du côté de l'Ordre, malgré la mort de Dumbledore ! Depuis quelques temps, il en avait l'intuition, et il avait plusieurs fois failli aller se confier à lui, sans jamais oser aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait maintenant l'occasion de lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Severus Snape aurait au moins un allié dans Poudlard !

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle. Au même moment, la brûlure devenue familière dans son bras gauche le fit grimacer, mais il se garda bien d'y porter la main. Rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision.

 **…**

Il s'était réfugié dans la cabane hurlante, c'était le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit, elle avait été construite bien après le départ de Tom Jedusor, et il ne la connaissait peut-être pas. Il n'eut que le temps de s'appuyer contre un mur, la douleur devenait chaque fois plus forte au fur et à mesure que le Lord noir découvrait qu'un nouvel Horcruxe avait disparu.

 _Il voyait un lac. Un lac peuplé d'inferi glisser sous le bateau verdâtre où il avait pris place. Il le sentait heurter la rive. Et il sauta à terre, avec dans le cœur une envie de meurtre… Son dernier espoir se trouvait à Poudlard. Il se prépara à transplaner._

Les explosions de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient si soudaines et si fulgurantes qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'élever ses barrières mentales avant qu'elles ne se dissolvent aussi soudainement qu'elles apparaissaient. Cette fois-ci, ça y était, Voldemort serait ici d'un moment à l'autre.

 _Soudain il était devant le haut portail de fer forgé flanqué de colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés._

D'un effort désespéré, Severus s'arracha à son emprise et réussit à séparer leurs deux esprits.

 _Par-delà le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, il scrutait le château illuminé, Nagini enroulé autour de ses épaules, il se sentait possédé de cette détermination froide, cruelle, qui précédait le meurtre._

Il grimaça, en repliant spasmodiquement son bras gauche. Le seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses troupes à la rescousse. Mais il avait un peu de temps devant lui : n'était-il pas censé contrôler le château, avec les Carrow ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être, lui aussi, neutralisé… Il devait réfléchir, et vite. L'heure n'était plus aux plans organisés, il allait devoir improviser la suite. Il éleva ses barrières mentales les plus solides, il ne devait plus se laisser surprendre à l'improviste, il devait plus que jamais garder le contrôle.

 **…**

La voix glacée de Voldemort venait de partout, elle semblait suinter des murs, elle s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins, elle résonnait à l'intérieur même des crânes. Il y eut des regards terrifiés, des hurlements.

—Je sais que vous apprêtez à combattre…

Le discours se voulait rassurant, le mage noir prétendait ne vouloir de mal à personne, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'on lui livre Harry Potter. Ils avaient jusqu'à midi. Puis le silence retomba.

—Il ment !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles.

—Malfoy !

En face de lui, se dressait un mur humain hérissé de baguettes, mais Draco ne recula pas, il avait fini d'être lâche, fini de se cacher derrière les autres. Il avait choisi son camp, et tant pis si son père devait le renier pour ça. Aujourd'hui, il agirait pour lui, et s'il survivait à cette journée, demain il pourrait vivre la tête haute. Crabbe et Goyle, ses habituels comparses, étaient partis avec la plupart des autres Serpentards, il était seul face à tous, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur montrer la peur qui le rongeait. Grâce au Maître des potions, il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit en se rachetant, et pour une bonne cause.

—Il ment, il n'épargnera personne, même si vous lui livrez Potter, il vous tuera tous. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je veux me battre à vos côtés, même si ensuite vous devez m'envoyer à Azkaban.

—Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? Tu es un Mangemort !

Il tourna la tête. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle, ils tenaient chacun leur baguette dans une main et un crochet de basilic dans l'autre.

—Vous n'y êtes pas obligé, mais j'aurais pu partir avec les autres. J'ai choisi de rester. Mes parents sont de l'autre côté, si Vous-savez-qui l'apprend, il les tuera. S'il me capture, il me torturera jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me tuer. Dumbledore disait que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Je suis seul, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi.

—Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Draco le regarda d'un air ironique.

—C'est vrai que je suis un combattant aux superpouvoirs, c'est bien connu, je pourrais tous vous neutraliser d'un claquement de doigts !

—Oh ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, mais avoir un allié dans l'autre camp pourrait s'avérer utile pour Lui, au moment opportun. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous aurions un traitre dans nos rangs. Dumbledore avait un peu trop tendance à accorder une seconde chance à des gens qui ne la méritaient pas…

—Si c'est pour Snape que tu dis ça…

Lupin, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce moment, lui coupa la parole.

—Nous n'avons plus le temps de polémiquer. Soit on l'accepte, soit on l'enferme dans les cachots. Personnellement, je pense que ses arguments ne sont pas idiots et qu'on pourrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… Après tout, cela recoupe… D'autres informations.

Il attrapa sans douceur un bras du jeune homme et le fit pivoter vers lui, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Malfoy, tu vas rester avec moi, et tu peux me croire sur parole, un seul mot, un seul geste suspects, et tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'en repentir !

Il continua en baissant la voix, de manière à n'être entendu que de lui.

« Ta mère est ici, alors je te conseille de réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire l'idiot, elle en pâtirait autant que toi. Quant à Severus, pas un mot sur lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si tu ne veux pas le mettre encore plus en danger, tu as bien compris ? »

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds de stupéfaction, Draco avait l'air d'un poisson rouge sorti d'un bocal, mais il acquiesça silencieusement, un peu assommé par les deux nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa mère avait tourné le dos à Voldemort, elle avait quitté le manoir et elle était à Poudlard, et Lupin savait que Snape était de leur côté !

A ce moment-là, un grondement sourd sembla envelopper le château, le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler. Une à une, les protections sautaient sous les assauts de la magie noire. Les défenseurs rejoignirent leurs postes. La bataille décisive venait de commencer.

 **TBC**


	20. La bataille de Poudlard

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un immense Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews, même un petit mot de rien du tout, qu'est ce ça fait du bien ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _A ce moment-là, un grondement sourd sembla envelopper le château, le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler. Une à une, les protections sautaient sous les assauts de la magie noire. Les défenseurs rejoignirent leurs postes. La bataille décisive venait de commencer._

 **…**

 **La bataille de Poudlard**

 **…**

Au milieu de la matinée, le temps s'était brusquement assombri. D'épais nuages noirs avaient occulté le soleil, faisant rapidement chuter la température, et plongeant la terre dans un épais crépuscule. La présence des détraqueurs tout proches rendait l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. L'angoisse était palpable. D'ici ce soir, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, beaucoup d'entre eux seraient morts, et si Voldemort était vainqueur, ils seraient sans aucun doute les plus chanceux.

Tel un océan de ténèbres, une immense marée humaine encerclait le château, gardée à distance par l'infranchissable bouclier invisible élevé par ses défenseurs.

Soudain, un premier éclair de lumière bleutée jaillit d'une petite éminence située à peu de distance, près de la forêt interdite, suivi de ce qui aurait semblé une pluie d'étoiles filantes à un Moldu qui se serait aventuré dans les parages. Mais une pluie étrangement localisée. Les protections mises en place, unies à celles attachées au château depuis sa construction, et sans cesse renforcées, au cours des siècles par les puissants sorciers qui en avaient eu la garde, imprégnaient chaque pierre de l'édifice, chaque molécule d'air. Le bombardement se prolongea pendant une grande partie de la journée. Chaque sort de magie noire qui venait s'écraser contre le bouclier magique le craquelait imperceptiblement, mais les milliers d'éclairs conjugués finirent par le faire exploser dans un grondement qui évoquait une éruption volcanique. Le ciel était devenu cramoisi, comme si toutes les fusées d'un immense feu d'artifice avaient éclaté en même temps. La lueur avait du être visible à des miles à la ronde. Soudain, le sol s'était vraiment mis à trembler, et le château avait vacillé sur ses bases, comme un navire secoué par la tempête, mais tel un être doté de vie, l'édifice avait semblé se reprendre et s'accrocher au roc sur lequel il était construit.

Lupin et Tonks avaient entrainé Draco au sommet d'une des tours. Le silence était retombé et paradoxalement, il semblait plus assourdissant que les cris de terreur qui avaient retenti un peu plus tôt.

Après un instant d'irréelle immobilité, les assaillants se ruèrent en hurlant vers les murailles millénaires.

Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être des milliers. Une multitude contre une poignée de résistants, retranchés dans ce qui était indubitablement la forteresse la mieux protégée du monde magique britannique. Mais le nombre, combiné aux forces obscures de la magie noire, menaçait d'avoir raison des défenses de Poudlard et de ses protecteurs. Jamais leur univers n'avait été aussi menacé qu'à cet instant.

Le château avait fini par être investi et le combat se déroulait maintenant pied à pied, dans les moindres recoins de l'antique bâtisse. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés sous un escalier extérieur, entraînant avec eux Neville et Luna. Le Survivant tira de sa poche un parchemin, qu'il déplia devant lui.

—Il faut trouver le serpent. Il faut le tuer avant de s'attaquer à Vous-savez-qui, c'est capital. Nous allons nous séparer et…

Les yeux fixé sur la Carte du Maraudeur, ils ne voyaient aucune trace ni de Voldemort, ni de Nagini. Le ton du garçon se fit soudain haineux.

—Snape est dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Ce lâche se cache, il n'a même pas le cran d'aller se battre ! Je vais…

—Tu ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, Harry.

La voix douce de Luna le fit tressaillir. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

—Luna ! Tu…

—Laisse-là tranquille, Harry ! Elle a raison. Snape n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons trouver le serpent !

Neville avait parlé sur un ton d'autorité que personne ne lui avait encore jamais connu, et même Harry n'osa pas protester. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec Snape ? Même Hermione qui depuis quelques temps prenait un air excédé et détournait les conversations dès que son nom était prononcé… Il s'en sentait offensé, presque trahi.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait rage. Les géants dévastaient tout sur leur passage et les guerriers de pierre invoqués par Minerva volaient en éclat sous leurs coups de massues. Les barrières anti-transplanage étaient tombées avec toutes les autres protections, et les Mangemorts investissaient la place en vagues successives. Des éclairs rouges et verts venant des deux camps se croisaient sans relâche et les maléfices explosifs faisaient des ravages autant parmi les défenseurs du château que parmi les attaquants.

Deux trainées de fumée noire se matérialisèrent sur le palier, et Lupin esquiva d'extrême justesse le sortilège de mort de son assaillant. C'était la deuxième fois que Dolohov manquait de peu de le tuer : c'était également lui, qui avait lancé le maléfice qui avait failli l'atteindre dans le dos, lors du transfert d'Harry, l'été précédent.

—Draco !

Lucius Malfoy fixait sur son fils un regard désespéré, en abaissant la baguette qu'il avait récupérée un peu plus tôt, sur un des corps sans vie qui jonchaient la cour.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, le temps sembla se suspendre. En voyant son père face à lui, le jeune homme blond, qui se battait comme un beau diable aux côtés de Remus eut une imperceptible hésitation, dont profita le Mangemort brun à l'air fou qui s'était tourné vers lui, baguette pointée, en sifflant entre ses dents « Traitre ! ».

« Avada-da… » Lucius se jeta devant son fils. « …Kedavra-vra ! » Lupin et Dolohov avaient lancé l'impardonnable quasi simultanément, si bien que chacune des deux malédictions avait semblé être un écho de l'autre. L'homme aux longs cheveux de lune s'écroula en même temps que son assassin. Draco, en état de choc, contemplait sans encore paraître vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, les cadavres de son père, qui venait de lui sauver la vie, et de celui qui l'avait tué. Tonks attrapa son jeune cousin par le bras, et l'entraina de force dans l'escalier.

Le chaos était indescriptible. Des araignées gigantesques couraient parmi les combattants, faisant sinistrement cliqueter leurs mandibules et semant la panique autour d'elles, et les géants ne faisaient aucune distinction entre leurs alliés et leurs ennemis. Autour d'un des escaliers extérieurs, Mangemorts et défenseurs de Poudlard avaient baissé leurs baguettes autour d'un duel surréaliste. Dans un déchainement de fureur et de haine, Molly Weasley, que personne n'aurait jamais imaginée dans le rôle d'une duelliste accomplie, affrontait seule une Bellatrix Lestrange qui perdait peu à peu de son arrogante assurance, sous les yeux de sa famille, réunie autour du corps de Fred, étendu sur le sol. On avait tué un des ses petits, la lionne s'était métamorphosée en furie.

—Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! Hurla Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix éclata du même rire exaltant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer à travers le Voile. Mais Molly rendait impardonnable pour impardonnable jusqu'à ce que la meurtrière de son fils et de ses frères s'écroule, touchée en plein cœur.

Un froid glacial tomba sur les belligérants. Les détraqueurs arrivaient à la rescousse. Repoussés par un mur de Patronus, ils reculèrent et se retournèrent contre les seuls qui ne pouvaient pas leur résister, semant la terreur et le désespoir parmi les Mangemorts qui n'avaient aucun moyen de lutter contre eux. Ils aspiraient les âmes de tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée, ne laissant derrière eux que des coquilles vides aux regards creux.

Harry se jeta dans un coin d'ombre pour consulter encore une fois la Carte du Maraudeur et poussa une exclamation de satisfaction. Trois noms venaient d'apparaître dans une petite cour intérieure, au pied de la tour qui abritait le bureau du directeur : Severus Snape, Tom Jedusor et Nagini. De loin, il héla Hermione qui avait repris le combat auprès d'un Ron plus déterminé que jamais, et lui montra la tour en hurlant « la cour ! » Avant de partir en courant dans la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer. Neville et Luna avaient eux-aussi entendu, et se frayant un chemin à coup de Stupefix, se précipitèrent vers le même côté.

 **…**

Severus luttait contre la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il était sorti de la cabane hurlante peu après le début des hostilités et, dissimulé sous un sortilège de Desillusion, se tenait maintenant dos à une muraille de la grande cour. Il ne voulait pas se battre aux côtés des Mangemorts, mais il ne voulait pas non plus tuer ceux qui avaient après tout été des camarades de classe, et avec qui, pour certains, il entretenait des relations cordiales, même s'ils étaient dans le mauvais camp. On ne passe pas plus de vingt cinq ans à côtoyer les mêmes personnes sans créer quelques liens.

Il en avait assez de la violence, assez de trahir tout le monde au nom de grands idéaux dont il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient si éloignés de ceux de Voldemort. Le monde ne se limitait pas à la Lumière et aux Ténèbres. Les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples que ça. Au cours de ces dernières années il avait pu constater que même les plus libéraux des sorciers n'étaient pour la plupart pas prêts à considérer les Moldus, les Cracmols, ou les autres créatures magiques comme tout à fait leurs égaux. Un pas avait peut-être été franchi, mais on était loin de l'utopie d'un monde idéal, et il doutait qu'on y arrive un jour…

Il avait donc concentré ses efforts à éliminer le plus possible des monstres alliés à l'armée du mage noir. Les inferi ne pouvaient être détruits que par ceux qui les avaient créés, ou lorsque ceux-ci mourraient, mais ils pouvaient être pétrifiés, contrairement aux géants. Mais contre ceux-ci, le sortilège de Jambencoton fonctionnait assez bien. Une fois à terre, incapables de se relever et embarrassés par leur propre masse, ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand chose et devenaient aussi vulnérables que de grosses tortues sur le dos. Il avait moins de scrupules pour les araignées, qu'il avait toujours détestées. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Fenryr Greyback, qui venait de tuer la petite Brown, qui avait été son élève, au mépris de toute prudence, il annula le sortilège qui le dissimulait, afin que l'immonde créature sache que son prochain adversaire serait moins facile à terrasser qu'une adolescente.

Son aversion pour les loups-garous, et celui-là en particulier, ne datait pas d'hier et il était encore étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu tisser des liens aussi solides avec Lupin, qui avait pourtant été à l'origine de sa phobie. Mais si Greyback était un sadique de la pire espèce qui prenait son plaisir en égorgeant des enfants avec ses dents, même en dehors des périodes de transformation, Remus n'était, lui, qu'une de ses trop nombreuses victimes. En débarrassant le monde de cet être immonde, il avait aussi l'occasion de venger son ami. L'Avada Kedavra qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à lancer face à Dumbledore jaillit avec une telle détermination que le monstre fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol que Severus s'était rejeté dans l'ombre d'un porche discret, qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure déserte, au pied de la tour directoriale. Il titubait. Malgré ses boucliers mentaux, il lui semblait que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il refusait de succomber à l'emprise du mage noir, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et se concentra sur la dissociation de leurs deux esprits.

 _Il se tenait à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ces idiots ne voulaient pas céder, pourtant, il ne leur demandait pas grand-chose, somme toute. Que valait la vie d'un adolescent face à celle de centaines d'autres ? Le fait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les épargner n'entrait même pas en compte, ces abrutis étaient tellement imbus de leur notion d'honneur qu'il ne leur serait même pas venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait leur avoir menti en leur promettant de leur accorder la vie sauve et son pardon…_

 _Son pardon, Lui ! Ceux qui s'étaient dressés contre lui ne méritaient pas un meilleur sort que les Moldus ! Il les exterminerait tous, et réduirait les autres en esclavage, il établirait le règne des sang-purs et de la magie noire. Il deviendrait le Maître du Monde, immortel et invulnérable. Ne possédait-il pas, lui, Lord Voldemort la baguette de la destinée, qu'il avait prise, dans son tombeau, des mains de son dernier maître? Il ne lui restait plus qu'a anéantir l'Obstacle, le seul obstacle qui comptait vraiment. Celui qui, encore bébé, l'avait tenu en échec seize ans auparavant, et encore trois ans plus tôt dans le cimetière où il avait retrouvé un corps. Celui qui lui avait volé ses trésors, ses précieux Horcruxes. Qui les avait peut-être détruits... Il n'avait pas compris comment de telles choses avaient pu se produire, quelle magie habitait cet enfant, mais il savait qu'il devait l'éliminer coute que coute._

 _Il avait cherché longtemps avant de découvrir l'existence de la baguette de sureau. Profaner la tombe de son vieil ennemi lui avait procuré une jouissance inégalable. Il était devenu invincible, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, mais à cause de la résistance de ces stupides cloportes, il allait devoir aller chercher Potter lui-même. Comment se faisait-il que Severus ne le lui ait pas encore amené ? C'était le rôle qui lui était dévolu, après tout ! Aurait-il été neutralisé ? Tué ?_

Il avait trop mal, il avait besoin de quelques instants de répit. Il s'arracha à l'esprit de Voldemort. On y était ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait venir en personne. Ce serait bientôt le moment pour lui, de rejoindre son destin.

Un peu désorienté, il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa soudain qu'il était resté exposé à la vue de tous. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait encore pris pour cible ? Et encore plus intriguant : pourquoi un bouclier magique elfique était-il déployé devant lui ? Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui permit d'entrevoir une tignasse rose vif. Tonks faisait face à deux Mangemorts, il en stupéfixa un, et pivota brusquement en sentant une présence toute proche à sa gauche.

—He ! Pas de blague, professeur, on est du même côté !

Londubat ! Londubat et la petite Lovegood ! Comment diable pouvaient-ils savoir… Ce ne pouvait pas être Remus, il avait juré ! Et il avait confiance en Remus. Finalement, tous les cornichons n'étaient peut-être pas aussi stupides qu'il le pensait…

« Merci pour le Jambencoton, professeur, on ne savait plus quoi faire, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un truc aussi simple pouvait venir à bout d'un géant. »

Lorsque Luna avait remarqué les éclairs lumineux qui semblaient jaillir de la muraille, elle avait compris que quelqu'un les aidait tout en se dissimulant. Qui aurait-ce pu être d'autre ? Son intuition avait été confirmée lorsqu' ils l'avaient vu réapparaitre, juste avant de neutraliser le loup-garou qui avait tué Lavande. En le voyant se plier en deux et s'agripper au mur avec une grimace de douleur, ils avaient pensé qu'il était peut-être blessé et ils avaient essayé de l'aider à leur tour du mieux possible. Au même moment, surgi de nulle part, un elfe de maison avait déployé un bouclier devant le maître des potions… De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir compris de quel côté allaient les véritables allégeances de Snape !

—Parce que vous pensez maintenant, Londubat ?

Le demi-sourire et le ton léger démentaient l'aigreur du propos.

« Merci à vous. Cent points pour Gryffondor, Poussouffle et Serdaigle !

Il perçut très nettement le hoquet de stupéfaction qui venait de sa droite.

« On reste concentrée, Mrs Lupin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. »

L'inferius qui se dirigeait vers Tonks s'écroula, frappé par un éclair rouge.

Il jeta de nouveau sur lui le sortilège de Desillusion et entra dans la cour, il devait essayer de savoir où était Voldemort, il s'apprêtait à tenter de se reconnecter à son esprit, lorsque le bruit caractéristique du transplanage l'arrêta. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il choisi cet endroit ? Cela resterait à jamais un mystère, il en avait peur, mais après tout quelle importance ? Non, ce qui était le plus frustrant c'était que Nagini était là, devant lui, à sa portée, et qu'il savait que seulement quelques mètres plus haut, sur le bureau de Dumbledore, était posée l'épée de Gryffondor qui aurait pu éliminer cette vermine. Il enrageait : transplaner ou voler le feraient immédiatement repérer, et Voldemort aurait tout le temps de s'enfuir. Pourrait-il gagner l'escalier de la tour sans se faire remarquer ? Mais surtout, même s'il y parvenait, il n'était pas certain que le mage noir soit encore là lorsqu'il redescendrait.

Il commençait à progresser silencieusement vers le porche, lorsqu'Harry fit irruption en courant dans la cour, avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants en train de charger. L'adolescent n'avait aucune chance. Pour gagner du temps, il annula le sortilège, surprenant aussi bien le mage noir que Potter, en apparaissant brusquement entre eux.

—Severus ! Siffla Voldemort. « Je me demandais où tu étais passé.»

—C'est ce que font les lâches, ils se cachent pendant que les autres se battent et meurent ! Cracha Harry.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

—Tu es bien insolent mon garçon, il me semble que bien des gens ici sont en train de mourir pour avoir refusé de te livrer. N'aurait-il pas été plus courageux de ta part d'épargner leurs vies en venant te rendre de ta propre initiative ?

—Les auriez-vous épargnés pour autant ?

—Je suppose que c'est une chose que tu ne sauras jamais, Harry Potter, tu mourras en emportant cette incertitude dans ta tombe.

—Je mourrai ? Pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Vous avez déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer, Voldemort, et je suis toujours là. Et Tom Jedusor n'y est pas parvenu plus que vous lorsque j'ai détruit son journal !

Le déferlement de rage qui fit rougir ses yeux reptiliens avec encore plus d'intensité que d'habitude fit chanceler le Maître des potions, qui conserva son équilibre de justesse. Des étincelles dansaient devant ses yeux, la proximité du mage noir accentuait les symptômes, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps de plus.

Harry leva sa baguette…

 **TBC**


	21. Le dernier Horcruxe

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Je me répète peut-être, mais je ne le dirai jamais assez : M.E.R.C.I à tous ceux qui me laissent de si adorables reviews, même un petit mot de rien du tout, qu'est ce ça fait du bien ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _Le déferlement de rage qui fit rougir ses yeux reptiliens avec encore plus d'intensité que d'habitude fit chanceler le Maître des potions, qui conserva son équilibre de justesse. Des étincelles dansaient devant ses yeux, la proximité du mage noir accentuait les symptômes, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps de plus._

 _Harry leva sa baguette…_

 **…**

 **Le dernier Horcruxe**

 **…**

Les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient rejoints devant le porche qui menait à la cour intérieure de la tour.

—Regardez !

—Ron montrait la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore. Une forme sombre qui ressemblait de loin à un grand oiseau maladroit semblait s'en être envolée, et descendait vers eux en tourbillonnant. Le Choixpeau magique atterrit dans les mains de Neville. Il sentit quelque chose se loger dans sa paume, et l'épée d'argent de Gryffondor étincela au soleil lorsqu'il l'en tira.

—C'est logique, murmura Hermione.

Ils s'élancèrent dans la direction où ils avaient vu leur ami disparaître. La vision de la scène qui se déroulait dans la petite cour les figea sur place.

Harry, baguette haute, faisait face à Voldemort et à un Snape qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais qui redressa la tête en les apercevant. Les bruits de la bataille qui continuait à faire rage leur parvenaient assourdis par l'épaisseur de la muraille. Soudain, la voix du professeur s'éleva. Forte et claire.

—Non !

A partir de là tout alla très vite. La baguette du jeune homme s'envola pour atterrir entre les mains du Maître des potions, qui dans le même mouvement s'était placé devant lui, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps, tout en lui arrachant le crochet de basilic qu'il tenait toujours dans la main gauche. Voldemort regardait la scène sans esquisser un geste, peut-être pensait-il que l'espion venait de désarmer Potter pour le lui livrer 'sur un plateau'.

Harry fulminait, il tenta de l'écarter, sans réussir à le faire bouger d'un pouce.

—Vous ! Je vais vous…

— _D'abord le serpent !_ Jeta Snape d'un ton péremptoire en rengainant sa baguette.

Ses yeux avaient évalué la situation en un éclair. Il avait repéré l'épée dans la main de Londubat, et il pria pour que le garçon se montre plus brillant sur le terrain qu'il ne l'avait été en classe… Mais après tout, il se battait vaillamment tout à l'heure, et l'épée l'avait choisi ! D'un regard, il intima aux quatre adolescents qui venaient d'entrer dans la cour, l'ordre de ne pas intervenir.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur lui. Une stupéfaction sans borne était gravée sur ses traits.

—Toi ! Tu…Tu as…Tu m'as… _trahi ! Toi!_

—Je n'ai jamais été à votre service, Tom Jedusor. Jamais depuis que vous avez menacé Lily Potter !

Toute l'attitude de soumission qu'il affichait depuis des années devant le mage noir avait disparu. Tête haute, il défiait ouvertement celui qu'il avait été obligé d'appeler 'Maître' pendant si longtemps, lui redonnant le nom qu'il honnissait et qu'il avait voulu effacer de la mémoire des hommes.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de chercher votre précieux diadème, je l'ai détruit moi-même hier…  
 _... Il n'en reste plus aucun._ » Insista-t-il.

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Snape se raidit, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il narguait la mort au quotidien depuis des années, après la mort de Lily, il l'avait même appelée de toute son âme, mais au moment où sa destinée était sur le point de s'accomplir, il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la peur. Il avait la gorge sèche et il s'appliqua à respirer profondément. Mourir n'était finalement pas si facile. Il jeta un regard à Neville, qui cligna une fois des paupières en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête. Il crispa étroitement ses doigts sur sa cape, il ne voulait pas être tenté de riposter.

Le premier informulé l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, le projetant contre un mur dans une giclée de sang. Il fut suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore… Et encore… A chaque fois, une large entaille sanglante apparaissait sur son corps. Voldemort avait poussé l'ironie jusqu'à utiliser son propre Sectumsempra contre lui. Il avait veillé à ne toucher aucun organe vital, aucune artère, rien qui lui aurait offert une mort rapide en lui permettant de se vider de son sang en quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait se permettre le loisir de le torturer comme il l'aurait souhaité, pour avoir la satisfaction de l'entendre le supplier de l'achever, mais il avait au moins fait en sorte que l'espion meure lentement, et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry était paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement, il se rendit compte qu'il était victime d'une variante du sortilège du Saucisson qui lui permettait de rester debout. Et soudain, il comprit. Tout ! En un instant tout devint limpide, net dans son esprit : Noël, Godric's Hollow, la disparition de ses visions… Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations. Le Maître des potions l'avait bel et bien emmené dans les Limbes pour pouvoir, selon les mots de Dumbledore, 'endosser son fardeau'. Il ne comprenait pas encore exactement la nature du fardeau en question, mais à cet instant précis, il sut avec certitude que celui-ci était en rapport direct avec le lien qui l'avait naguère uni à Voldemort, et qu'il devait lui être fatal à terme... Et que celui qu'il croyait son pire ennemi était maintenant en train de _mourir à sa place !_ Il l'avait empêché d'agir et s'était exposé, volontairement, à la vindicte du mage noir, trouvant les mots qu'il fallait pour déchainer sa rage et détourner son attention sur lui.

Voldemort s'approcha de Snape, et brisa en deux la baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol, la baguette qu'Harry avait prise à Draco. Après être resté un instant à contempler son œuvre, sans sembler se soucier du fait que d'autres personnes se tenaient maintenant à l'entrée de la cour, Voldemort ordonna en Fourchelang : « Nagini ! Tue ! »

Hermione, un instant tétanisée, comme ses compagnons, par la rapidité et la brutalité de l'attaque du mage noir, hurla. Brandissant son crochet de basilic, elle voulut, au mépris de tout danger, se précipiter entre le monstre et l'homme qui gisait sur le sol, mais elle était encore trop loin. Au moment où le gigantesque serpent se dressa au-dessus de Severus, Neville, qui pendant toute la scène avait progressé le long du mur à l'abri d'un sortilège de Desillusion, abattit sa lame, et lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup, l'envoyant tournoyer haut dans les airs. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage inhumain alors que le corps du serpent s'abattait lourdement à ses pieds. Snape ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sur le sol, uniquement concentré sur le contrôle de son esprit, qu'il parvint à garder d'extrême justesse. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le fou furieux ne découvre son secret in-extremis, et qu'il décide de sauver son dernier Horcruxe !

Du fin-fond de la brume de douleur écarlate dans laquelle il était plongé, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Alors, dans un dernier effort, il libéra Harry du sortilège qui l'avait empêché d'intervenir, et du bouclier dont il l'avait entouré, avant de sombrer dans une semi-obscurité glaciale, où la seule sensation qui subsistait encore était une souffrance intolérable. Il sentait sa vie s'enfuir rapidement avec le sang qui continuait à sourdre de ses blessures. Hermione, Ron et Luna avaient rejoint Neville et s'étaient interposés entre Potter et lui, et le mage noir, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Sans Horcruxes, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque face à quatre combattants déterminés, fussent-ils des adolescents.

Il avait rejoint la forêt. Il lui fallait retrouver ses esprits, trouver un autre angle d'attaque, tous ses précieux trésors étaient détruits, il ne lui restait que la baguette de sureau. Le seul point positif était qu'il était certain que, maintenant qu'il avait tué Severus, la baguette serait pleinement sienne. Il avait longuement réfléchi. Bien que lui obéissant parfaitement, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé plus puissante que sa vieille baguette d'if… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que l'obédience d'une baguette conquise allait à celui qui avait vaincu son précédent propriétaire. La voler ne suffisait pas, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Grindelwald lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu… Et c'était Snape qui avait tué Dumbledore ! Dès lors, le Maître des potions avait été condamné, et sa trahison n'avait fait qu'avancer légèrement son exécution programmée. Il maîtrisait enfin l'arme ultime avec laquelle il pourrait enfin tuer Potter. Ensuite, il recommencerait tout à zéro. Il n'était pas envisageable d'abandonner son rêve d'éternité et de toute puissance.

Harry s'agenouilla auprès du Maître des potions. Il regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, cet homme qu'il avait haï par-dessus tout, qu'il avait insulté, bafoué publiquement, chargé de tous les péchés… Il se sentait infiniment honteux, cet homme avait sacrifié des années de son existence pour donner aux partisans de la Lumière les moyens de contrer les desseins du Mage noir. Pour le protéger, à lui, par fidélité à la mémoire de sa mère. Il venait de donner sa vie pour épargner la sienne. Il avait consenti aux plus grands sacrifices afin que Voldemort puisse être vaincu. Et lui…

Il voyait maintenant clairement tous ces signes que la haine lui avait faits ignorer. Tous ces moments, depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, où le professeur l'avait régulièrement tiré des ennuis dans lesquels il avait le chic pour se plonger. Toutes ces fois où il l'avait discrètement protégé, et même plus d'une fois sauvé d'une mort certaine…

Il comprenait maintenant tous les regards, tous les non-dits, les sous-entendus de ses amis, qui le mettaient récemment tellement en colère. Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna… Ils avaient tous compris, et lui… Lui, il n'avait rien voulu voir, rien voulu entendre. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre que le ressentiment du professeur envers son père, et ce qu'il pensait être un acharnement injuste contre lui, sans jamais chercher à en comprendre la raison profonde. Fermant volontairement les yeux à chaque fois qu'il approchait d'un peu trop près la vérité.

Severus agrippa le blouson du jeune homme et l'attira vers lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise…

—Le… coffret… à Gringotts… vous… vous l'avez pris n'est-ce pas ?

Une bouffée de honte lui monta au visage… Il avait dérobé le coffret dans sa chambre forte, et pour se justifier à ses propres yeux, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que traiter le professeur de voleur, sans aucune autre justification que son désir obsessionnel de le diaboliser à tout prix !

—Oui professeur.

—C'est… bien… Pre… prenez… ma baguette !

—Mais…

—Ne… discutez… pas…

—Severus!

Lupin était arrivé en courant, suivi de près par Tonks et Draco, qui était couvert de sang, et dont un bras pendait, inerte, le long du corps. La bataille semblait s'être suspendue, mais ils étaient tous conscients que Voldemort regroupait son armée aux portes du château pour le dernier assaut. Remus se laissa tomber sur ses genoux près de son ami, et prit sa main dans les siennes. Une faible lueur vint éclairer un instant le regard du mourant lorsqu'il le posa sur lui, et il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts. Les yeux du loup-garou se voilèrent de larmes, il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, ils étaient tous là, ceux qui savaient, et ceux qui avaient compris. Severus ne serait pas seul. Severus ne serait plus jamais seul.

Le sang avait détrempé ses vêtements et formait maintenant une large flaque sur le sol. Harry fit glisser la baguette noire de la manche du professeur. Il en sentit la puissante magie crépiter entre ses doigts, et une agréable chaleur monta jusqu'à son épaule. Une gerbe d'étincelles argentées jaillit de son extrémité. La baguette d'ébène l'acceptait. Il la pointa sur les blessures de l'homme étendu devant lui comme il le lui avait vu faire lorsqu'il avait blessé Draco, et commença à psalmodier.

—Vulnera Sanentur… Vuln…

Snape rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour le repousser.

—Non ! Il faut… Le… il doit être…

Il n'avait plus de forces, son étreinte sur le poignet d'Harry se desserra, et il se laissa aller entre les bras de Lupin.

« Explique… Lui.

Un râle atroce sortit de sa gorge et il ferma les paupières. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rauque. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que cette respiration laborieuse qui déchirait le silence. Hermione pleurait sans bruit dans les bras de Ron, Tonks soutenait Draco qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Beaucoup d'autres étaient tombés aujourd'hui, mais chacun de ceux qui étaient présents dans cette cour, même sans en connaitre les détails, avait la conscience aigüe que l'ampleur du sacrifice consenti par cet homme pour leur communauté ne se résumait pas uniquement à cette fin pathétique. Remus avait le cœur brisé, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il assistait à l'agonie de son ami, mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de miracle.

« Lily… Tu… étais… ma part de lumière. En te perdant… J'ai tout perdu.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet presque inaudible, seule l'ouïe sur-développée du loup-garou, et Harry qui était penché sur lui, avaient réussi à saisir ces derniers mots. Harry était effondré, ainsi le professeur n'avait pas été seulement le meilleur ami de sa mère, il l'avait aimée… Toujours. Même sans espoir, même après qu'elle ait épousé son pire ennemi et qu'elle lui ait donné un enfant… Jusqu'au bout !

Soudain, Severus rouvrit les yeux et rassemblant toute sa volonté, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Regarde… Moi ! » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry comprit, et il enleva ses lunettes, trop semblables à celles de James, avant de plonger ses yeux verts, les yeux de Lily, dans les yeux noirs de Snape.

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui était encore posée sur le bras d'Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd, et Severus ne bougea plus.

 **…**

Il était étendu sur une surface moelleuse et agréable, et le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Il était déjà venu ici. Un peu plus de quatre mois plus tôt. Et encore bien avant… Il savait qu'il était nu et sa première pensée fut de se vêtir. Comme la première fois, il lui avait suffi d'en exprimer le désir, mais étrangement, au lieu de son habituel accoutrement victorien, il se retrouva habillé de la tenue, plus décontractée, qu'il mettait ces derniers mois pour rejoindre Lupin.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il était bien, il n'avait plus mal. Les feuilles des grands saules frissonnaient au-dessus de lui et l'herbe était douce et épaisse sous ses doigts. Il entendait le clapotis de la rivière toute proche. Un bien-être comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps l'envahissait. Il avait été heureux ici. Il sourit à un lointain souvenir, et transforma quelques feuilles en papillons. L'écho d'un rire depuis longtemps enfui résonna autour de lui.

—Moi aussi, j'ai été heureuse ici.

Il s'assit en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Cette voix…

« Bonjour, Sev !»

La lumière de son sourire l'accueillit, et la douceur de son regard était comme une caresse.

—Lily !

—Tu as été si courageux, Severus, si courageux…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Abasourdi, il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, se nourrissant de sa vue, s'abreuvant de sa présence.

—Tu… Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

—De quoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

—Je t'ai insultée… Je suis devenu un Mangemort… Tu es morte à cause de moi… Harry…

—Je suis morte à cause d'une prophétie idiote et parce qu'un fou a préféré s'en prendre à un enfant de sang-mêlé plutôt qu'à un enfant de sang-pur. Je suis morte parce qu'un homme qui se disait notre ami nous a trahi pour des promesses de gloire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Severus.

—Si je n'avais pas rapporté…

—Ce serait arrivé de toute façon, peut-être un peu plus tard, mais ça serait arrivé… Et je suis la seule responsable de ce que tu es devenu. Je n'avais pas compris, je t'ai abandonné. Si je ne t'avais pas tourné le dos ce soir-là, si je t'avais obligé à choisir une fois pour toutes… tout aurait été différent.

—Non ! Ne dis pas ça Lily, je suis le seul coupable, je…

—Arrête de te fustiger, Sev, tu as assez souffert comme ça. Et même si ce que tu penses avait été vrai, tu aurais très largement racheté ta soi-disant faute avec ce que tu as accompli par la suite.

Il baissa la tête, laissant ses longues mèches noires cacher son visage.

—J'aurais voulu… Que ça se passe autrement !

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et dans un geste douloureusement familier, écarta le rideau de cheveux, le forçant à la regarder.

—Je sais. Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas possible. Tu _devais_ agir comme tu l'as fait. Si tu avais montré, à lui ou aux autres, que tu… ne le détestais pas, tu n'aurais pas pu le protéger de Voldemort.

Il regarda autour de lui, semblant pour la première fois prendre conscience de la signification de cet endroit.

—Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

—Ah ! S'exclama Lily en souriant. « Tu te décides enfin à poser les bonnes questions ! »

—Si je suis mort, je ne devrais pas être là.

—Alors la bonne question est sûrement : es-tu vraiment mort ?

—Que veux-tu dire ? Je l'ai laissé me tuer, je ne me suis pas défendu, c'était nécessaire. Il devait détruire lui-même…

—Et c'est justement cela qui a fait toute la différence. Le sacrifice volontaire, accompli par amour, qui a le pouvoir de détruire la malédiction de ce qui a été arraché par le meurtre et dans la haine. Voldemort n'a jamais rien compris à l'amour, à la loyauté, au courage, à l'abnégation, au pouvoir de toutes ces choses qui lient les êtres entre eux. Il en est incapable.

—Donc, la partie de son âme qui était en moi… n'est plus là ?

—Non, elle n'est plus là, et ton âme a retrouvé son intégrité.

—Mon âme est à jamais flétrie par tout ce que j'ai fait.

—Tu n'as jamais tué personne simplement par plaisir, ou par haine. Même lorsque tu étais Mangemort, tu as toujours essayé de protéger les innocents, et même si tu n'y es pas toujours parvenu, tu as essayé, et c'est cela qui compte. Ton repentir, ta souffrance, ta compassion et ton sacrifice ont racheté ton âme, Severus. Plus jamais tu n'auras à affronter tes fantômes. Tu as le choix.

—Le choix ?

—Je suis ici pour te montrer le chemin, mais uniquement si tu le désires.

—Tu veux dire que… Je peux y retourner ?

—C'est à toi de décider.

—Je suis fatigué, Lily, tellement fatigué ! Si seulement je pouvais être sûr…

—Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui. Ce qu'il lui reste à accomplir, personne ne peut le faire à sa place. L'heure est venue pour lui aussi, d'affronter son destin : 'l'un ne peut survivre tant que l'autre est vivant'. Tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à mourir, au prix de ta propre vie. Tu lui as donné ta baguette… D'ailleurs quelque chose me dit que je n'approuverais pas vraiment les sorts que tu as inventés pour renforcer son pouvoir…

Il s'autorisa un sourire.

—Sûrement pas… Mais c'était pour une bonne cause !

Il laissa passer un moment puis d'une voix assourdie, osa enfin l'aveu qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui faire :

« Lily… Tu… étais… ma part de lumière. En te perdant… J'ai tout perdu. »

Elle lui sourit, et son sourire était comme un rayon de soleil au travers des nuages.

—Viens !

Elle l'attira contre elle, le faisant allonger sur l'herbe et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle effleura son front du bout de ses doigts et caressa doucement ses cheveux, et tous ses tourments s'évanouirent. Elle lui avait pardonné. Pour la première fois, il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même, et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

La vie valait-elle cet instant de bonheur ?

La vie… La vie pourrait-elle un jour être douce pour lui ? Même si son véritable rôle était dévoilé, même s'il était réhabilité, la plupart des gens le considèreraient toujours comme un traître !

Pourtant…

La pensée de Lupin lui traversa l'esprit. Cette amitié, si nouvelle pour lui, avait été la lumière et la chaleur qui lui avaient permis de supporter la noirceur et le froid dans lesquels il avait eu si peur de se perdre pendant ces derniers mois. Mais Remus avait Tonks, et sûrement bientôt une famille…

D'autres images se mirent à défiler.

Granger qui lui demandait de prendre soin de lui… Qui d'autre, à part Lily, s'était jamais _soucié_ de lui ?  
Tonks, Londubat et Lovegood qui se battaient à ses côtés, et la légèreté grisante de cette éphémère complicité.  
Malfoy qui avait finalement choisi le bon camp.  
Un elfe qui le protégeait.  
Le visage de Potter penché sur lui, avec, pour la première fois, autre chose que de la haine ou de la crainte dans les yeux…  
Les yeux de Lily plongés dans les siens…

Toutes ces petites choses qui malgré la douleur avaient formé une bulle de douce chaleur autour de son cœur pendant ces dernières heures, qui lui avaient donné le courage de continuer, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que finalement…

Mais il était tellement fatigué ! Toutes ces années de souffrance, de solitude… Il n'avait plus envie de lutter, d'être en permanence sur ses gardes. Pouvait-il, pour une seule fois dans son existence, se laisser aller à ne penser qu'à lui ? Était-ce vraiment tellement égoïste ? Était-ce de la lâcheté ? Il avait terminé sa mission, et Lily lui avait pardonné. Il était enfin libre, il avait gagné le droit de choisir son destin.

Il n'avait plus peur.  
Il n'aurait plus jamais peur.  
Il se sentait en harmonie avec l'univers.

Et soudain, il comprit qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire durer cet instant une éternité. Il vida son esprit, ne gardant que cette dernière sensation, et le laissa s'envoler.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà, c'est fait… Ne me « frappez » pas, ne me maudissez pas ! J'ai hésité… Dieu sait que j'ai hésité, et que j'ai eu du mal à arriver au bout de ce chapitre. J'avais_ _tellement_ _, **tellement** envie de le sauver ! J'ai même pensé à un moment, faire intervenir Fumseck et ses larmes magiques ! Mais bon… tout ce que vous y auriez « gagné » c'est au minimum trois chapitres en moins. Et si vous êtes toujours là, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, d'autant plus que __**ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que Severus ne sera pas présent, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans les prochains chapitres**_ _, je dirais presque… au contraire !_  
 _Mais que voulez-vous, pour moi, Severus Snape est un héros tragique, et on n'a jamais vu de tragédie avec une happy end… Imaginez…_  
 _Imaginez Hamlet ou Roméo par exemple, épousant leur dulcinée respective et finissant chauves et bedonnants (pour eux), avec des vergetures et de la cellulite (pour elles), des amants/maitresses (pour les deux), et pourvus d'une ribambelle de mioches plus teigneux les uns que les autres qui leur rendent la vie impossible…_  
 _Et puis le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » dans ce cas de figure… OK, je sais bien que tous les pairings sont permis dans une FanFiction, mais un phénix et un Maître des Potions, hein… ? C'est tout de même un peu glauque, non ?_  
 _Mais trêve de plaisanteries (douteuses), contrairement à JK R. je lui ai tout de même donné le choix, et très sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en aurait fait un autre…_

 ** _Et même si_** ** _ ** _là, maintenant,_** vous me détestez, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !_**

 _A Très bientôt,_

 _Lil_


	22. L'héritage du Prince

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**

* * *

 _Il n'avait plus peur._  
 _Il n'aurait plus jamais peur._  
 _Il se sentait en harmonie avec l'univers._  
 _Et soudain, il comprit qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire durer cet instant une éternité. Il vida son esprit, ne gardant que cette dernière sensation, et le laissa s'envoler._

 **…**

 **L'héritage du Prince**

 **…**

La voix de Voldemort s'éleva, résonnant dans l'air et dans les têtes, rebondissant sur le sol et contre les murs.

—Vous avez combattu vaillamment, lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure…

Il était aux portes du château, il promettait la vie sauve à tous ceux qui se rallieraient à lui, l'extermination aux autres. Mais si Potter se livrait, ils auraient tous une chance de s'en sortir vivants. Ils avaient une heure pour se décider.

Le silence qui suivit les tira de la transe dans laquelle ils semblaient être plongés. Remus effleura de ses doigts le visage de Severus pour fermer ses paupières, avant de l'allonger doucement sur le sol. Lentement, se soutenant les uns les autres, ils sortirent de la cour pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. L'heure du deuil viendrait plus tard, ils devaient se préparer au dernier affrontement. Harry jeta un dernier regard à Snape. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir, à part de l'horreur en pensant à la façon dont il avait été tué et à la raison pour laquelle ce meurtre avait été commis… Il était mort pour lui, pour lui donner une chance de vivre, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher cette chance. Il _devait_ affronter Voldemort, il devait _tuer_ Voldemort. Dans sa main, la baguette d'ébène émettait un doux rayonnement et son effet apaisant irradiait dans ses membres et détendait ses muscles crispés.

Le château était étrangement silencieux. On ne voyait plus d'éclairs lumineux, on n'entendait plus de détonations, plus de cris. Les dégâts étaient considérables, d'énormes blocs de pierres et des débris de bois gisaient un peu partout, et à chaque pas, on devait enjamber des obstacles divers, pans de murs écroulés, statues réduites en miettes, armures démantelées… et partout, sur les dalles de marbre, s'étalaient de larges tâches de sang.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Les tables des Maisons avaient disparu, et la salle était bondée. Les survivants erraient sans but par petits groupes, toutes Maisons mélangées, ou restaient assis, le regard fixe, les blessés avaient été rassemblés sur un côté de la salle, soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidée des sœurs Black qui pleuraient toutes les deux leurs époux tombés pendant la bataille, et d'une équipe de volontaires parmi lesquels Luna et Neville. On s'était occupé des vivants en priorité, et on commençait tout juste à ramener les morts qu'on déposait sur l'estrade. Il distingua la tignasse rousse de Fred, entre les bras de George. Molly Weasley, affalée sur la poitrine de son fils, tremblait de tout son corps, Arthur lui caressait les cheveux, le visage inondé de larmes. Percy était assis près d'eux, un bandage autour de la tête, les bras étroitement serrés autour du corps, il se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tenaient étroitement enlacés. Bill, Charlie et Fleur parlaient avec Shacklebolt et Remus, un air accablé sur le visage. Harry recula d'un pas, il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'estrade, il reconnaissait des camarades, des professeurs, des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant, Ted Tonks, et même Lucius Malfoy, repenti de la dernière heure, qui était mort pour sauver son fils. Tonks et Draco, unis dans la même douleur… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il s'était rendu dès le début, tous ces gens seraient peut-être encore vivants.

Il se détourna et s'enfuit en courant. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva devant la gargouille de pierre, maintenant brisée, qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Elle ne lui demanda rien et il commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon, la main crispée dans sa poche sur le coffret qu'il avait subtilisé dans la chambre forte des Prince. Il avait vaguement eu l'idée de parler au portrait de Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le bureau, il constata que tous les tableaux étaient vides de leurs occupants, apparemment, ils avaient filé vers les autres tableaux, dans les couloirs, pour suivre les évènements au plus près.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait si souvent occupé, face au bureau du directeur, et tira de sa poche le coffret auquel il redonna sa taille originelle. Cette fois, la petite boite d'ébène s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance, révélant une enveloppe scellée, un parchemin roulé, une fiole remplie d'une substance argentée qu'il reconnut immédiatement, une photo déchirée et un feuillet de papier moldu. Dans le fond du coffret reposaient également deux fleurs séchées enveloppées de papier de soie… Les biens les plus précieux d'un homme que tous avaient toujours pensé sans cœur, tout ce qu'il restait d'un destin gâché, d'une vie brisée entièrement dévouée à un amour disparu.

Il reconnut immédiatement la photo et la feuille de papier, c'était les morceaux manquants de la photo et de la lettre trouvées chez Sirius et qui les avait tant intrigués quelques mois, quelques siècles plus tôt. Il sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. Le seul réconfort que Snape avait pu trouver pour l'aider à traverser les épreuves de ces derniers mois avait été l'image du visage souriant de sa mère et quelques mots écrits de sa main. Fidèle jusqu'au bout au souvenir de la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout, et qui lui en avait préféré un autre. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quelle solitude il avait été relégué, paria aux yeux de son propre camp, obligé de jouer le jeu immonde de l'autre, et condamné dans les deux au moindre faux-pas.

Il déroula le parchemin. C'était une lettre, qui lui était adressée. Soudain, il constata qu'il n'y voyait plus aussi bien et il dut essuyer ses lunettes embuées.

 _Harry,_

 _Oui, Harry. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'appeler ainsi plus tôt, et j'ai souvent envié Lupin, Black ou Dumbledore de pouvoir le faire. Mais cela ne m'était pas permis, même, et surtout, lorsque j'ai appris à ne plus te détester. Le nom de Potter m'aidait alors à me rappeler le rôle que j'avais à tenir._

 _Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances tu liras cette lettre, et si cette guerre sera terminée. La seule chose dont je puisse être certain c'est que je n'y aurai pas survécu. Me haïras-tu toujours ? Auras-tu enfin compris et m'auras-tu pardonné ?_  
 _Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te haïr. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaitre et que tes parents soient toujours vivants. Oui, même ton père, parce qu'un enfant a besoin de ses parents pour se construire, et que les tiens t'aimaient plus que tout au monde._

 _J'ai fait une terrible erreur, il y a dix-sept ans, j'ai commis une faute impardonnable, qui a fait basculer ta vie, ma vie, dans le chaos. Et le fait que je n'en ai pas été conscient à l'époque n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité. Le reste de cette misérable vie aura-t-il suffi à me racheter ? J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé à chaque instant, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces._

 _Je veux que tu saches que je ne te détestais pas. Enfin si, pour être vraiment honnête, un peu au début… A ma décharge, tu me rappelais tellement James ! Mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à te voir, toi, et même si tu es toujours aussi exaspérant, j'ai appris à... t'aimer, je suppose, d'une certaine manière, même si je n'ai jamais pu te le montrer._

 _Si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait pendant toutes ces années, c'était par nécessité, pour donner le change au fou psychopathe qui se faisait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui avait juré de t'anéantir. Je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu. Lily avait sacrifié sa vie pour toi, je ne pouvais pas faire moins que d'offrir mon âme. Si j'ai réussi à te donner une chance de continuer à vivre, alors tout cela n'aura finalement pas été vain._

 _L'enveloppe cachetée contient mon testament. Je n'ai jamais possédé grand-chose à titre personnel, parce que mon stupide orgueil m'a empêché de toucher à l'héritage de la famille qui avait renié ma mère. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'en suis pas le propriétaire légitime. Tous mes biens et ceux des Prince seront partagés entre toi et Remus. Le sort de la maison de mes parents est lié au mien, et elle disparaitra aussitôt que je serai mort, c'était un lieu de malheur et de souffrances et c'est bien mieux comme cela._

 _Je te laisse quelques-uns de mes souvenirs, peut-être t'aideront ils à comprendre pourquoi et comment tout ça est arrivé, et quel sort t'était destiné si je n'avais pas réussi à transférer sur moi le morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait involontairement laissé en toi lorsque tu étais bébé, te transformant sans le savoir en Horcruxe vivant… Et peut-être aussi à moins me haïr._

 _Va voir Remus, s'il est toujours vivant, et dis-lui à quel point j'ai été fier et heureux d'avoir été son ami pendant ces quelques mois. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et il sera toujours de bon conseil._

 _Je ne suis doué ni pour le courrier ni pour les effusions. J'espère, qu'à défaut de t'avoir offert une enfance heureuse, j'aurai contribué à faire de toi un homme plus fort. Mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler cette impulsivité qui te fait si souvent agir sans réfléchir, et en dépit du bon sens. Mais voilà que je recommence à jouer au professeur !_

 _Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour toutes ces années, j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement…_

 _Severus Snape_

Harry s'approcha de la pensine de pierre qui était restée sur la petite table où Dumbledore la disposait lorsqu'il s'en servait, la fiole contenant les souvenirs de Snape serrée dans sa main légèrement tremblante. Il y versa le contenu du flacon, qu'il remua légèrement du bout de la baguette du Maître des potions…

Tandis qu'il relevait la tête, un torrent d'émotions se déversa en lui, menaçant de le submerger. Harry avait finalement compris que dans le plan de Dumbledore, il n'était pas censé survivre à sa tâche. Qu'il devait lui-même s'offrir en victime sacrificielle à Voldemort, afin de détruire sa dernière possibilité de survie... Ce que venait de faire Snape à sa place ! Il était accablé. Il allait sortir, il allait affronter le mage noir, il allait _tuer_ le mage noir, et il allait rester en vie !

 _Rester en vie…_ C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le professeur, après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… Soudain, il imagina un Snape furieux, le renvoyant sur terre à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière en fulminant contre son incompétence, et un petit rire nerveux le secoua.

Les souvenirs de Severus enfant, adolescent, lui avaient confirmé le récit de Remus. Il éprouvait de la peine pour son père, il espérait qu'il avait vraiment changé par la suite, il n'avait pas envie de reporter sur lui une partie de la haine qu'il avait ressentie contre le Maître des Potions. Il aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir de la vision de ses parents morts, de Snape anéanti par la peine, incapable de voir autre chose que la femme qu'il aimait, gisant morte sur le sol. Offrant sa vie et son âme à Dumbledore, et exigeant de lui le serment de ne jamais révéler qu'il consacrerait le reste de ses jours à protéger le fils de son ennemi au péril de sa propre vie. Ne pas se souvenir de son visage désespéré lorsque le vieux mage lui avait ordonné de le tuer…

Harry comprenait que le professeur ait pu le haïr… Il était responsable de la mort de sa mère, et il ressemblait tellement à son père ! Que malgré son comportement envers lui il ait pu dépasser cette haine, le rendait d'autant plus honteux de ses propres sentiments, de son obstination à ne pas avoir voulu voir la réalité.

Il récupéra les filaments argentés et les remit soigneusement dans le flacon, qu'il replaça avec tout le reste dans le coffret. La moitié du temps imparti par Voldemort était écoulée. Il sortit du bureau.

Les escaliers et les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux, Les portraits étaient absents de leurs cadres, il régnait une atmosphère sinistre, inquiétante, comme si les derniers restes de vie s'étaient concentrés dans la Grande Salle. De temps en temps, il croisait quelqu'un qui ramenait un corps du parc. Il reconnut Colin Crivey dans les bras d'Olivier Dubois. Bien que non encore majeur, il avait dû revenir subrepticement, comme Ginny, comme tant d'autres. Dans la mort, il paraissait encore plus minuscule.

Harry continua son chemin. Dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur le Vif d'or que lui avait légué Dumbledore. 'Je m'ouvre au terme'. Le terme était là, il n'avait jamais été si près de mourir, il leva la main et pressa le métal doré contre sa bouche. La coquille métallique s'ouvrit alors. Une pierre noire barrée en son milieu par une ligne brisée entourée d'un cercle et d'un triangle, reposait dans le nid de métal. La Pierre de Résurrection ! Il ferma les yeux et tourna trois fois la pierre dans sa main, avant de les rouvrir, conscient qu'il n'était plus seul.

Ce n'étaient ni des fantômes ni des êtres de chair. Ils s'avançaient vers lui, éthérés, comme les reflets pâlis d'un souvenir, moins consistants que des corps vivants, mais plus que des spectres. Le sourire de Lily reflétait tant d'amour lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, qu'il en eut le cœur brisé. Cet amour l'avait sauvé, mais il avait tué sa mère.

—Je t'aime tellement, mon chéri.

Cet amour avait tué son père… et l'homme qui restait un peu en retrait, si étrangement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noirs, comme s'il était enfin libéré du carcan qu'il s'était imposé pendant toutes ces années. Les yeux d'Harry passaient sans cesse des uns aux autres, comme s'il avait voulu imprimer leur image au plus profond de sa mémoire.

—Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, dit-il presque malgré lui.

—Ce n'était pas ta faute, Harry, répondit James.

—Je… Je suis désolé, professeur…

—Pas d'apitoiement, Potter, tâchez juste de rester en vie.

—Vous resterez avec moi ?

—Jusqu'au bout, dit James.

—Ils ne vont pas vous voir ?

—Nous faisons partie de toi, répondit Snape. « Nous sommes invisibles pour les autres. »

Harry regarda sa mère.

—Reste près de moi, dit-il à voix basse.

—Je suis toujours près de toi.

Derrière lui, il entendait maintenant des bruits de pas, des voix. Tout ce que le château comptait encore de défenseurs valides se pressait maintenant autour de lui, sur l'esplanade qui s'étendait devant le hall d'entrée. L'épilogue aurait lieu ici. Les Mangemorts s'étaient déployés en une longue ligne, face aux portes ouvertes de l'école.

On se saurait jamais qui avait lancé le premier sort, le combat avait repris, plus acharné que jamais. Venant de la forêt, on entendit soudain un martèlement, semblable à un roulement de tonnerre, qui enflait et faisait trembler le sol. Une grêle de flèches s'abattit, un troupeau de centaures prenait les Mangemorts à revers pendant que des créatures ailées, des Sombrals et des Hippogriffes volaient autour des géants, leur crevant les yeux de leurs griffes. Les elfes étaient remontés des cuisines, brandissant des couteaux et tout ce qui pouvait servir d'armes. En quelques minutes s'était installé un chaos total. Voldemort lançait maléfice sur maléfice tout en jetant des regards autour de lui pour tenter de repérer Harry, et brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu de la Grande Cour.

Le hurlement de satisfaction du mage noir figea tout le monde sur place. Un silence total s'abattit sur le champ de bataille, et les combattants des deux camps s'écartèrent pour former un large cercle autour d'eux lorsqu'ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

—Que personne n'intervienne, lança Harry avec force. « C'est moi qui doit le faire ! »

Voldemort émit un sifflement ironique.

—C'est un comportement inhabituel, Potter ! Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier cette fois, maintenant que Severus est mort ?

—Personne. Et il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. En tuant le professeur, sans le savoir, vous avez tué votre dernier espoir de survie. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi, et l'un de nous va mourir pour de bon cette fois-ci…

—L'un de nous ? Ricana Voldemort en le fixant de ses yeux rouges. On aurait dit un serpent prêt à frapper. « Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, Celui-qui-a-survécu-par-hasard. »

—C'était un hasard, que ma mère meure pour me sauver ? Rétorqua Harry. « Un hasard que j'ai décidé de vous combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard que le Professeur Snape réussisse à trouver le moyen de prendre sur lui le morceau d'âme que vous aviez involontairement laissé en moi, et qu'il se sacrifie pour que je puisse vivre ? Pour me laisser une chance de vous battre ?

Ils continuaient de se déplacer, délimitant un cercle parfait, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Mais ils ne frappaient toujours pas et la foule était comme pétrifiée.

—Des hasards, hurla Voldemort. « Et de la chance, et aussi le fait que tu te réfugies dans les robes de sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place ! »

—Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, ce soir. Assura Harry. « Vous ne tuerez plus jamais personne. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous n'avez donc rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor ?

—Tu oses…

—J'ose, oui, j'ose. Je sais des choses que vous ne pourrez jamais appréhender.

—S'agit-il encore d'Amour, comme le prétendait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui disait que l'amour était plus fort que la mort ? Mais l'amour ne l'a pas sauvé et il pourrit dans sa tombe.

—Oui il est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme. « Mais ce n'est pas de votre fait, il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme que vous pensiez votre serviteur fidèle. »

—Quel est encore ce conte puéril ? Voldemort pourtant ne frappait toujours pas et le regard de ses yeux rouges restait fixé sans ciller dans celui d'Harry.

—Severus Snape n'était pas des vôtres, il vous l'a dit lui-même. Il était dans le camp de Dumbledore depuis le jour où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère… Parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Si vous aviez compris quelque chose à l'amour, vous ne vous en seriez jamais pris à elle ! Il est devenu l'espion de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous l'avez menacée, et depuis tout ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était mourant lorsqu'il l'a achevé. Sur son ordre.

—Cela n'a aucune importance ! Il laissa échapper un rire dément. « Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir dans quel camp était Snape. Je l'ai écrasé, comme j'ai écrasé tes parents et Dumbledore. J'ai conquis la baguette de sureau… Le bâton de la mort, la baguette de la destinée m'appartient désormais !

—Mais cette baguette continuera à ne pas vous obéir pleinement, parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Vous n'avez toujours rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Severus Snape n'a jamais été son véritable maître parce qu'il n'a jamais _vaincu_ Dumbledore.

—Il l'a tué…

—Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas ? Snape n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! _Ils avaient planifié sa mort ensemble_. Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier maître de la baguette de sureau, et son pouvoir est mort avec lui, car elle n'a jamais été conquise. La voler ne suffit pas, la voler n'avait pas suffi à Grindelwald. Elle ne vous a pas choisi.

Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage reptilien.

—Cela ne change rien, tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix, et je doute que tu puisses me battre en duel.

—C'est vrai, je ne l'ai plus, mais j'en ai une autre, que vous n'avez jamais vaincue non plus, parce que son dernier propriétaire s'est laissé tuer volontairement, et dont il m'a transmis tous les pouvoirs avant de mourir. Nous sommes donc à égalité.

La tension était à son comble, mais Harry se sentait étrangement calme. Même s'il ne les voyait plus, la présence de Snape et de ses parents était toujours aussi palpable auprès de lui. Il n'avait encore jeté aucun sort, mais dans sa main, la baguette d'ébène débordait de magie et semblait frémir d'impatience, comme… si elle n'attendait plus qu'un mot de lui pour libérer son pouvoir. Il commençait à se demander si le professeur n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête en faisant en sorte que Voldemort détruise celle qu'il avait conquise sur Draco, afin qu'il soit obligé de se servir de la sienne. Les yeux du mage noir n'étaient plus que deux fentes rougeoyantes. Harry entendit la voix suraigüe, au moment même où il lançait son propre sort.

—Avada Kedavra !

—Expelliarmus !

Les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas. Les jets de lumière vert et rouge semblèrent lutter un long moment, puis le rouge, qui paraissait maintenant parcouru d'un mince filament argenté, commença lentement mais inexorablement, à repousser le vert vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Le visage de Voldemort se crispait, comme sous l'effet d'un incommensurable tourment. Il restait debout, mais on voyait que ses jambes fléchissaient, et que son bras avait de la peine à maintenir sa position. Seul le sortilège de désarmement était sorti de la bouche d'Harry, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait été atteint par autre chose, qui provoquait en lui une souffrance intolérable. Avec un cri de rage et de douleur, il tomba à genoux. Et soudain, le filament argenté s'empara aussi du rayon vert, qui parut se recroqueviller, prendre un nouvel élan, et se retourna contre le mage noir pendant que la baguette de sureau s'envolait très haut, pour aller atterrir dans la main libre d'Harry. Voldemort bascula en arrière et s'abattit sur le sol, le corps ratatiné, comme vidé de toute substance, le visage révulsé, tué par son propre maléfice.

Il y eut un instant d'irréel silence, d'irréelle immobilité, puis des hurlements de joie éclatèrent, mêlés aux bruits du transplanage des Mangemorts survivants qui s'enfuyaient. Des heures qui suivirent, Harry ne devait se souvenir que d'une cohue et d'un tumulte indescriptibles où se mêlaient la joie de la victoire et la douleur des pertes, chacun voulant lui parler, le toucher, comme une preuve tangible que tout était bien terminé. Il eut bien du mal à s'échapper pour se réfugier enfin dans le bureau du directeur.

 **TBC**


	23. La voie de la rédemption

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un très grand Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux».  
Pour ces trois dernières catégories, je n'aurais que trois mots : osez vous exprimer! (Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, de taper quelques mots, et ça fait tellement, tellement plaisir !

 _Daidaiiro, heureuse de te "revoir", j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les qualificatifs cités ne me dérangent absolument pas... tu peux continuer sans problème XD !_

Si quelques un(e)s parmi vous ont lu mes OS, vous vous rendrez compte que ce chapitre inclut en grande partie (mais pas seulement, et avec quelques modifications) celui qui porte même titre. Mais j'imaginais tellement cette scène dans cette FF… Et j'aurais tellement voulu la voir (ou son équivalent) dans l'œuvre originale ou les films ! (Un léger TGCM vers la fin, mais je pense n'en avoir pas trop abusé, donc je m'auto-attribue des excuses au profit de l'image…^^)

* * *

 _Des heures qui suivirent, Harry ne devait se souvenir que d'une cohue et d'un tumulte indescriptibles où se mêlaient la joie de la victoire et la douleur des pertes, chacun voulant lui parler, le toucher, comme une preuve tangible que tout était bien terminé. Il eut bien du mal à s'échapper pour se réfugier enfin dans le bureau du directeur._

 **...**

 **La voie de la rédemption**

 **...**

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva des tableaux accrochés au mur. Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, certains s'essuyant les yeux, ils attendirent qu'il prenne la parole. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient dans la longue barbe argentée. C'est à lui seul qu'il s'adressa.

—Je… J'ai fait une énorme erreur de jugement, monsieur le Directeur…

—Je sais Harry, tu as toujours eu une regrettable tendance à l'entêtement et aux jugements sans appels. Mais dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. Toutes les apparences étaient contre le professeur Snape, il l'avait lui-même exigé. C'est à ce prix seul qu'il a pu accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout comme il l'a fait !

Le regard d'Harry errait sur les murs du bureau.

—J'avais pensé… Espéré… Comment se fait-il, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Poudlard… contre Voldemort… pour protéger les élèves… pour… pour… me… protéger… Comment se fait-il que son portrait ne soit pas parmi vous ? Il l'a amplement mérité pourtant !

—Je suis heureux que tu fasses amende honorable en ce qui concerne Severus, Harry. Et je suis désolé que cela ait dû se passer dans ces circonstances. Tu as raison, il a plus que tout autre, peut-être plus que moi-même, sa place ici. Il aurait mérité un autre destin, mais je suppose que de son point de vue, les choses ne pouvaient pas se terminer autrement. Il a beaucoup souffert, mais il a enfin trouvé la paix. Ne sois pas triste pour lui, Harry, depuis la mort de Lily, sa vie ne valait plus que par son désir d'abattre Voldemort. Quant à son portrait… Et bien les évènements, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, se sont légèrement précipités depuis ton arrivée, et même les puissances magiques qui régissent Poudlard ont leurs limites, dans certaines circonstances… Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder à nous rejoindre.

Harry hocha la tête, et resta un moment silencieux. Il était épuisé, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, mais il avait encore une tâche à accomplir, une tâche de la plus haute importance.

En sortant du bureau, malgré la lassitude qui le faisait trébucher, au lieu d'aller vers les dortoirs, il dirigea ses pas vers la Grande Salle. Il fut heureux de rencontrer Hagrid dans le couloir afin de lui demander un dernier service.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la petite cour isolée, le tableau qui s'offrit à leurs yeux avait de quoi bouleverser le cœur le plus endurci. Après la bataille, Lupin était retourné auprès du corps de Severus. Assis par terre, il avait posé la tête de son ami sur sa veste roulée en boule, comme pour rendre son sommeil plus confortable, comme une dernière négation, une ultime révolte contre le sort. Il leva vers eux un visage ravagé. Tonks s'était blottie contre lui, ses bras enserrant sa taille et la tête sur son épaule. Remus lui racontait d'une voix hachée tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Lorsqu'il mentionna le cadeau que Severus leur avait fait, elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui et essuya une larme. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué clairement, elle avait compris depuis longtemps les raisons de la longue hésitation de son mari à accepter leur relation. Elle connaissait la valeur que pouvait avoir tel don pour lui, et la délicatesse dont avait su faire preuve le Maître des potions la touchait au plus profond du cœur. La scène était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies, que la jeune femme avait fait apparaître, et qui tenaient toutes seules suspendues en l'air.

Seule dans un coin, une silhouette sombre se tenait immobile, comme tétanisée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Minerva McGonagall ne se pardonnerait sûrement jamais le traitement qu'elle avait fait subir au professeur au cours des derniers mois. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle. Son affection pour Dumbledore avait nourri la haine qu'elle avait conçue pour celui qu'elle pensait être son assassin, qui l'avait empêchée de voir tous les autres signes. Du sentiment que les Carrow agissaient parfois de bien étrange façon, et que ces fois-là, ils paraissaient être sous l'influence de quelque chose, qu'elle avait pensé être des substances illicites. Des punitions infligées pour fautes graves qui se résumaient à une visite à Hagrid, que les enfants ne devaient pas plus redouter qu'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. De l'apparente ignorance du non-respect de ses consignes par les professeurs et de leur indulgence flagrante pour les infractions des élèves… Ils s'étaient crus très malins, tous, quelle ironie ! Et tant d'autres petits détails qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, jusqu'au duel de la veille, qu'elle avait été si fière alors, d'avoir gagné… alors que non seulement il n'avait pas riposté une seule fois, mais qu'il les avait débarrassés des Carrow avant de partir ! Comment avait-elle pu penser que son sort avait été divisé et détourné accidentellement… d'une manière aussi précise ? Pendant tout ce temps, il les avait protégés du mieux qu'il avait pu, et en retour, ils l'avaient méprisé, haï… C'était elle-même qu'elle méprisait à cet instant précis.

Lorsqu'Hagrid apparut sur le seuil, portant entre ses bras le corps de Severus Snape et suivi de Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall et Harry, un silence de cathédrale tomba sur la Grande Salle. La rumeur que la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres était en grande partie due à l'ancien Maître des Potions, s'était répandue parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas pu assister au duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Tous s'écartèrent devant le demi-géant lorsqu'il s'avança vers l'estrade pour y déposer le corps de l'homme en noir, au milieu de tous les autres défenseurs de Poudlard tombés pendant la bataille.

Harry prit une grande respiration et vint se placer d'un pas chancelant en face des survivants. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots, avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix forte, pour être entendu de tous.

—Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes tous battus afin que les ténèbres soient définitivement vaincues. Aujourd'hui nous avons souffert dans nos corps et dans nos cœurs, nous avons perdu des êtres chers, mais tout ça n'aura pas été vain, le mal a été terrassé. Cette fois, Voldemort est vraiment mort, il ne reviendra jamais plus et ses derniers partisans sont en fuite. Mais ce que la plupart d'entre vous ignorent c'est que cette victoire, autant sinon plus qu'à notre combat, nous la devons à deux hommes, qui depuis des années avaient entièrement voué leur existence à cette lutte. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape.

Il s'interrompit un instant, la voix sur le point de se briser.

« … Tous ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point, pendant des années, j'ai détesté, haï cet homme. Je l'ai accusé de tous les maux, je l'ai même accusé d'avoir assassiné celui qui lui avait accordé sa confiance après qu'il ait abandonné le service de l'ombre, attirant l'opprobre sur lui. J'ose à peine dire à ma décharge qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais de bonne foi, j'ai raconté ce que mes yeux ont vu, mais je ne connaissais pas encore les dessous de la tragédie qui se jouait ce soir-là devant moi. Ce soir, je veux lui rendre justice. Je veux que tous sachent ce qu'il a sacrifié à notre cause depuis des années... Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je révèle la raison profonde qui l'a poussé à quitter le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour devenir le plus fidèle allié d'Albus Dumbledore, et je respecterai son désir. Mais depuis dix-sept ans, Severus Snape a été le plus loyal des serviteurs de la Lumière. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il a risqué sa vie à chaque heure de chaque jour, réussissant à tromper un des plus grands Legilimens de tous les temps, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il était découvert, les représailles seraient terribles, et que sa mort serait plus atroce que tout ce que l'esprit le plus retors pourrait imaginer. Depuis tout ce temps, il a toujours été le seul homme sur qui le professeur Dumbledore a pu se reposer en toute confiance, pour assurer la sécurité de tous, et plus encore au cours de cette dernière année, où Poudlard était livré aux forces du Mal. Il a été chargé des tâches les plus ingrates, les plus dangereuses, sans que sa loyauté soit jamais prise en défaut, et cela malgré la méfiance, lorsque ce n'était pas la haine, de beaucoup d'entre nous. Tout cela, c'est lui qui l'avait voulu, exigé, afin de préserver le secret qui était la clé de voute de l'édifice que le directeur et lui avaient réussi à construire au fil des ans.

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, passant une main lasse sur son visage, et essuyant une larme au passage.

« … Durant toutes ces années, il… il m'a protégé, il m'a même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, toujours en restant dans l'ombre, et je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je l'ai traité en retour ! Severus Snape était l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré, il a sacrifié près de la moitié de sa vie, et l'a finalement donnée, pour que notre monde ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres, et pour… pour moi. C'est moi qui aurait normalement dû mourir ce soir, il s'est volontairement sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre…  
Je sais que depuis qu'il a mis pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois, il a toujours considéré cet endroit comme son véritable foyer, aussi…

Il se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait été nommé ministre de la Magie par intérim.

« Monsieur le ministre, si vous m'accordez le moindre mérite dans la destruction de Voldemort, je voudrais vous demander la faveur de lui accorder de pouvoir rester ici, au même titre que celui qui seul connaissait son secret, et le considérait comme un fils. »

—Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela Potter ?

—J'étais présent lorsque Voldemort l'a tué, ainsi que plusieurs autres, qui sont ici-même dans cette salle et pourront en témoigner. De plus, avant de mourir le professeur Snape m'a confié ses souvenirs, et depuis des mois, il était en contact avec Remus Lupin. C'était lui la source de tous les précieux renseignements dont il vous faisait profiter. C'est grâce à sa baguette que j'ai pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, le portrait du professeur Dumbledore est prêt à se porter garant de ma parole.

—Je dois reconnaître que comme beaucoup d'entre nous, même si je reconnaissais ses talents, je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Snape. Il était trop secret, trop froid, et tous ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais après un tel témoignage, je suis enclin à revoir mon jugement. Si cet homme s'est lui-même mis au ban de ses semblables afin de mieux servir notre cause, nous ne lui en devons que plus de reconnaissance et de respect, et si le conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'y voit aucun inconvénient, c'est bien volontiers que j'accèderai à votre demande.

—Merci monsieur le ministre, si quelqu'un a un jour mérité de recevoir autant de reconnaissance et d'honneurs que le professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien Severus Snape. Et c'est une bien petite réparation pour la dette que j'ai envers lui, que de les lui obtenir.

Il baissa la tête vers la silhouette sombre étendue sur le sol. La boule qui remontait de sa poitrine jusque dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer, et c'est d'une voix hachée par le chagrin et le remords qu'il reprit la parole.

« Ce soir, je… je voudrais qu'il puisse encore m'entendre pour… pour lui dire que je comprends maintenant beaucoup de choses, et pouvoir lui demander… de me pardonner tout le tort que j'ai pu lui causer par mes paroles et mon comportement…

Il essuya une larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

« Pardon professeur ! » Termina-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus, Harry commençait à redescendre les marches de l'estrade, lorsqu'un brouhaha lui fit relever la tête. Il se retourna pour suivre les regards, tournés vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Le corps de l'ancien Maître des Potions était maintenant nimbé d'une brume argentée qui semblait exhaler de lui. Peu à peu, la brume se transformait, commençait à prendre une forme, la forme d'un grand animal, et soudain, une biche argentée s'élança vers le plafond enchanté où elle disparut parmi les étoiles.

Assis sur les marches, Harry put alors libérer les larmes qui étaient restées bloquées en lui depuis que tout cela avait commencé. C'était comme si le poids qui avait pesé sur son cœur depuis que ses yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts, depuis qu'il avait plongé son visage dans la Pensine, s'était envolé avec le Patronus de Severus Snape.

Il tourna la tête en percevant une présence à ses côtés. Remus venait de s'assoir près de lui.

—Que… que peut-on faire… pour…

D'un geste de la main, il désigna le corps du Maître des potions.

« Les autres ont tous quelqu'un… de la famille. Ils les ramènent chez eux. Je… On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… par terre… tout seul. »

—Je vais m'en occuper. Je crois… je pense que son laboratoire personnel… Oui, je crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. Va te reposer, Harry, je resterai avec lui, il ne sera pas seul.

Harry tira de sa poche la baguette de sureau et celle d'ébène.

—Elles doivent être rendues à leurs propriétaires.

—Tu n'as plus de baguette, Harry, Severus t'a donné la sienne, je crois qu'il voulait que tu la gardes.

—Je ne sais pas… elle est à lui. C'est ma main qui la tenait, mais c'est _sa magie_ qui a vaincu Voldemort et vengé ma mère. C'était… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… _différent_ du duel dans le cimetière. Plus 'facile', en quelque sorte. Comme… comme si quelque chose s'était _ajouté_ à mon sort… Je ne suis pas certain que cela aurait été pareil avec ma propre baguette ! Il est juste qu'elle reste avec lui… Mais peut-être…

Il tira du petit sac qu'il portait au cou sa propre baguette brisée, et pointa la baguette noire sur la cassure.

—Reparo !

Les deux moitiés de la baguette de houx, qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu réparer, se rejoignirent aussitôt, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ce moment. Lorsqu'il la prit en main, des étincelles rouges et argentées jaillirent de son extrémité, et il sentit la même chaleur dans son bras que la première fois où il avait saisi celle de Snape. Il comprit alors qu'une partie de la puissance de la baguette d'ébène s'était ajoutée à la sienne.

—Merci professeur ! Murmura-t-il, si bas que seul le loup-garou l'entendit.

Il glissa la baguette noire à la place qu'elle avait toujours occupée, dans la manche gauche de la redingote de son propriétaire.

« Prenez la baguette de sureau, elle doit revenir là où elle était. Son maître a toujours été Dumbledore, sans lui, elle n'a pas plus de pouvoir qu'une autre. Vous la donnerez aux autorités compétentes. »

Termina-t-il en se levant, avant de se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers la porte. Soudain, il s'immobilisa et se retournant, revint lentement vers l'estrade. L'image incongrue de l'Apparition du Maître des potions en jean et col roulé noirs venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

—Remus, je sais que ça peut sembler idiot, mais… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il s'habillait ainsi. Je veux dire… En près de sept ans, été comme hiver, je ne l'ai jamais vu vêtu autrement.

—Je ne peux que faire des suppositions, mais je pense que cet habit devait constituer une sorte de… d'armure. Un rappel permanent de ce qu'il était, et de la distance qu'il estimait devoir garder par rapport aux autres. Une façon de se protéger du monde extérieur, en quelque sorte. Il s'habillait tout à fait normalement, avant de prendre la Marque... Je crois qu'il en avait honte, il se sentait souillé, et il a dû reporter le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour ce tatouage et ce qu'il représentait sur toute sa personne. Ça explique ces couches de vêtements, et ce boutonnage insensé, comme un verrouillage, comme une… prison… Seigneur !

Il s'était levé et se penchait maintenant pour soulever le bras gauche du gisant. Il déposa la baguette d'ébène sur le sol, et commença à déboutonner les boutons de la redingote, puis ceux de la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous. Il avait le cœur serré, à Noël, il avait accompli les mêmes gestes, mais cela avait été pour ramener son ami de la mort. Il commença à remonter les manches sur l'avant-bras de Severus.

—Harry !

Là où aurait dû s'étaler la Marque des Ténèbres, la peau était aussi blanche et lisse que si elle n'avait jamais été marquée. Pourtant, ils l'avaient tous vue, trois ans auparavant, le jour où il l'avait exhibée devant le ministre de la magie, noire et hideuse, comme preuve que Voldemort était bien revenu.

Les corps des Mangemorts avaient étés déposés dans une autre pièce, avec celui de leur Maître. Remus et Harry s'y précipitèrent. Aucun autre tatouage n'avait disparu.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès du Maître des potions, ils le trouvèrent entouré de McGonagall, Flitwick et Madame Pomfresh.

 **TBC**

* * *

Et encore une fois, **MERCI d'avance de continuer à m'encourager par vos commentaires !**


	24. Les larmes du Phénix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Un très grand Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! (rép. en mp à ceux qui sont identifiés avec leur compte ff).  
Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Et également aux lecteurs «silencieux… Mais il n'est jamais trop tard !

Sans encore y être totalement, on s'approche doucement de la fin...

* * *

 _Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès du Maître des potions, ils le trouvèrent entouré de McGonagall, Flitwick et Madame Pomfresh_

 **...**

 **Les larmes du phénix**

 **...**

La peine et le remords se lisaient sur leurs visages. Jusqu'à l'année précédente, ils avaient été, avec Dumbledore, les collègues les plus proches du professeur. 'La chauve-souris des cachots' était détesté par ses élèves, mais apprécié par ses pairs. Dans l'intimité de la salle des professeurs, il se laissait même parfois aller à plaisanter, à sa manière caustique que tous avaient vite appris à décoder, et il ne rechignait jamais que pour la forme, lorsqu'il y avait un service à rendre.

La rivalité souterraine qu'il entretenait avec obstination avec Minerva pour la prééminence de leurs Maisons respectives était teintée d'un solide respect réciproque, un jeu du chat et de la (chauve) souris dont ils se délectaient et s'amusaient tous les deux en sous-main.

Flitwick avait été un bon camarade, dont il appréciait la vive intelligence, et avec lequel il s'abandonnait parfois volontiers à de longues causeries, ou à une partie d'échecs magiques, accompagnées d'un verre de whisky Purfeu, dans la quiétude d'une soirée au coin de la cheminée.

Parce qu'ils avaient été les plus proches de lui, c'étaient eux deux, qui avaient été les plus virulents à son encontre pendant cette dernière année. Et la culpabilité qu'ils en éprouvaient maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité, s'en trouvait décuplée.

Poppy, elle, ne cherchait à dissimuler ni son chagrin, ni ses larmes. Elle avait été la seule à tenter de trouver des explications à son comportement. La seule qui en avait été plus attristée qu'en colère. Elle le connaissait peut-être mieux que n'importe qui d'autre à Poudlard, hormis Dumbledore. Depuis son arrivée à l'école, elle l'avait soigné, les rares fois où ce satané Serpentard orgueilleux n'avait pas pu se débrouiller tout seul pour panser les blessures dues à son ivrogne de père ou aux 'plaisanteries' douteuses des maraudeurs. Elle avait vu les marques de la maltraitance, profondément incrustées dans sa chair, elle avait su lire la détresse et la peur dans son regard, les premières fois où elle l'avait interrogé, essayant de comprendre.

Très vite, elle avait cessé de le questionner, elle avait compris que tenter de percer ses défenses était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'il se replie encore plus sur lui-même, mais à force de patience, elle était parvenue à assez l'apprivoiser pour qu'il accepte —parfois— de se laisser aider. Les regards reconnaissants et… affectueux dont il la gratifiait alors, ses rares sourires, dont elle partageait l'exclusivité avec la petite Evans, elle les gardait au fond du cœur comme des perles précieuses. Oui, elle avait éprouvé de l'affection pour cet enfant solitaire, et à sa manière, il la lui avait rendue.

Depuis plus de seize ans, il préparait tous les remèdes, onguents, crèmes et potions dont l'infirmerie avait besoin, sur son temps libre, sans jamais songer à s'en plaindre et il assistait volontiers la guérisseuse pour les cas les plus difficiles. Il s'arrangeait souvent, même cette dernière année, pour trouver le temps de passer lui dire un petit bonjour sans en avoir l'air, sous le prétexte de vérifier les stocks ou de s'enquérir à demi-mots de l'état d'un élève. Après qu'elle l'ait eu alerté des méthodes d'éducation et des punitions plus que discutables des Carrow, le nombre de pensionnaires de l'infirmerie avait rapidement chuté, inversement aux 'retenues' chez Hagrid qui se transformaient en promenades de santé. Non, elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment croire qu'il était subitement devenu le monstre que ses collègues décrivaient si complaisamment.

Lorsqu'ils eurent transporté le corps du professeur dans son laboratoire personnel, qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné même lorsqu'il avait cédé la classe de potions à Slughorn, Poppy et Remus renvoyèrent tous les autres, ils voulaient rester seuls pour s'occuper de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser dans cet état, ses cheveux poissés, ses vêtements déchirés, imbibés de sang et de boue. Il n'avait personne pour prendre soin de lui, ce soir, ils seraient sa famille.

Après quelques courtes heures d'un sommeil agité, Harry avait rejoint Lupin, qui veillait maintenant Severus avec Luna et Neville. Qui aurait pu se douter que sous la grande robe de professeur drapée autour de lui, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noirs ? Après la découverte de la disparition de sa Marque et le récit que lui avait fait Harry de l'Apparition, Remus avait pris l'initiative de le libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Les familles de ceux qui étaient tombés les avaient ramenés chez eux. Tonks et Draco étaient partis avec Andromeda et Narcissa. Dans un premier temps, elles avaient ramené leurs époux au manoir des Malfoy. Il avait fallu une guerre et la mort de Bellatrix, Ted et Lucius pour que les sœurs Black se retrouvent. Les Weasley et Hermione avaient ramené le corps de Fred au Terrier. Il ne restait plus aucun mort au château, excepté Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, qui seraient pris en charge par des employés du ministère dans les premières heures de la matinée.

Harry tira le coffret d'ébène de sa poche et leva un regard désemparé sur Remus. Il lui tendit la lettre et attendit qu'il ait fini de la lire. L'émotion du loup-garou était palpable.

—Vous saviez ?

—Pas tout. Au début, il m'a confié le minimum pour que je puisse lui faire confiance. Mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à connaître l'homme qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il devait cacher à tout prix pour tenir son rôle. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses au cours de ces derniers mois, et lorsque nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow, à Noël, et que j'ai vu son Patronus dans le cimetière, tout est devenu clair. Peu d'hommes ont aimé et souffert comme lui, et quant à savoir combien d'autres auraient pu accomplir ce qu'il a fait pour se racheter… La vie l'avait blessé, rendu dur et amer, mais malgré tous ses défauts, c'était un homme droit et bon. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Harry avait sorti la photo et la lettre déchirées, pour atteindre les fragiles fleurs séchées protégées par un papier de soie.

—Est-ce que vous savez ce que signifient ces fleurs ?

—Non… peut-être des fleurs que Lily…

Neville, qui les regardait depuis un moment, prit la parole :

—Tu veux bien me les montrer Harry ?

La botanique avait toujours été le point fort du jeune homme. Il prit délicatement les tiges séchées pour les examiner.

—Celle-ci est un asphodèle, et l'autre une fleur d'absinthe, ça m'étonnerait que ça vienne d'un bouquet. Peut-être des ingrédients de potion…

—'Mes regrets te suivent dans la tombe'…

Trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers Luna.

« L'asphodèle représente le lien avec la mort et l'absinthe les peines de cœur, les épreuves, l'amertume, et le chagrin… le plus souvent la douleur causée par l'absence de l'être aimé.

La jeune fille avait parlé de son habituelle voix douce, son regard rêveur fixé sur le visage apaisé du professeur. Il avait trouvé dans la mort, une sérénité que personne ne lui avait jamais connue de son vivant. Il paraissait plus jeune aussi. Le cœur serré, Remus songea qu'il avait à peine trente-huit ans.

« Il devait l'aimer énormément et sa mort lui a brisé le cœur… j'espère qu'il a trouvé la paix. »

—Seigneur ! Je me souviens maintenant de… la première chose que m'ait dite Sn… le professeur Snape, à mon premier cours de potions… Il m'a demandé ce que j'obtiendrais si j'ajoutais de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe… Il y avait une réponse logique bien sûr, mais…

—Il te disait 'je regrette amèrement la mort de Lily'. Termina Lupin.

—Oui… et moi, tout ce que je voyais c'était un homme effrayant qui me regardait fixement dans les yeux… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à le détester, je crois, alors que lui…

—Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, Harry, tu avais onze ans et tu ne savais pratiquement rien de ton passé. Quant à lui, il était lié par le secret, il ne pouvait rien te dire. Et de toute façon, je pense qu'à l'époque ta vue devait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Tu étais le portrait de James au même âge, et tes yeux lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait perdu à chaque fois qu'il te regardait... Il a dû lui falloir une sacré force de caractère pour dépasser tout ça, et veiller sur toi malgré tout.

Poppy était retournée s'occuper des derniers blessés encore à l'infirmerie, la vie reprenait ses droits. Le château était presque vide, et les professeurs, aidés d'autres employés du ministère tentaient de réparer les dégâts, mais ceux-ci étaient considérables et il faudrait du temps avant que les cicatrices des hommes et des pierres ne s'estompent. De toute façon, les cours ne reprendraient pas avant la rentrée prochaine.

 **…**

La cérémonie, simple et émouvante, se déroula le lendemain, sous un doux soleil printanier, comme si le temps lui-même avait voulu rendre hommage au Maître des potions.

On avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de funérailles officielles. Il n'aurait pas aimé ça. Ceux qui étaient réunis cet après-midi-là autour de la simple tombe de marbre noir qui se dressait maintenant à côté du mausolée de Dumbledore, ne se revendiquaient d'aucun titre officiel, à part Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui bien que venu à titre personnel, représentait officieusement le ministère de la magie, lequel avait décidé, après examen des faits, recoupements et témoignages, d'attribuer sa plus haute distinction au professeur Snape.

Remus était assis au premier rang, entouré de Tonks, Harry, et Hermione. Derrière eux, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna et Poppy. Severus n'avait plus de famille, ceux qui avaient eu foi en lui, lui en tenaient lieu aujourd'hui.  
La nouvelle directrice, le ministre et les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pris place sur les autres chaises, au mépris de tout protocole. Les Weasley, Augusta Londubat, Andromeda Tonks, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy et une grande partie des élèves qui avaient participé à la bataille, avaient aussi tenu à lui rendre hommage.

Au moment de sceller le tombeau, un grand oiseau couleur de feu apparut de nulle part et vint tournoyer au-dessus des personnes réunies. Fumseck avait disparu depuis la mort de Dumbledore, personne pas même Hagrid ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Et voilà qu'il revenait, et que sa lamentation s'élevait une fois de plus dans les airs, pour Severus Snape. Déchirante et d'une beauté sublime. Le chant du phénix résonnait au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, apaisant leur peine et faisant naître une sérénité nouvelle dans leurs cœurs. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et lorsque le phénix cessa de chanter, la tombe était fermée. Il se posa sur le marbre et inclina la tête, comme pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui dormait là. Une larme tomba alors de ses yeux sur la pierre froide, où elle se transforma en un magnifique lys* de pur cristal de roche*, dont les facettes étincelantes irradiaient une douce lumière. Puis il prit son envol et disparut bientôt à l'horizon.

Sur la stèle de marbre noir quelques mots étaient apparus, gravés en lettres d'argent :

 **Severus Snape**

 **9 Janvier 1960 – 2 mai 1998**

 **Maître des Potions**  
 **Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**  
 **Directeur de la Maison Serpentard**  
 **Directeur de Poudlard**

 **Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix**

 **Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe**  
 **pour services exceptionnels rendus au monde sorcier**

 **Il fut l'un des plus grands défenseurs de la Lumière lors de la deuxième guerre du XXème siècle**  
 **Son action, et son courage exemplaire, permirent la défaite et la destruction de celui**  
 **qui se faisait appeler 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'**

 **Nous n'oublierons jamais**

Remus se leva et s'approcha de la tombe, sa baguette à la main. Il marmonna quelques mots et trois lignes supplémentaires apparurent sous l'inscription :

 **Son cœur était fidèle et son âme loyale**

 **Il alliait en lui toutes les qualités qui font la grandeur des quatre Maisons**

 **Puissent les étoiles éclairer son chemin**

Les voix pures d'un chœur d'enfants s'élevèrent alors dans le jour déclinant. Flitwick avait réussi à réunir une grande partie des élèves de sa chorale. Le simple chant _*_ qu'il avait composé pour le Maître des potionsfit venir des larmes au bord de bien des yeux.

 _Carry my soul into the night_  
 _May the stars light my way_  
 _I glory in the sight_  
 _As darkness_ _takes the day_

 _Ferte in noctem animam meam_  
 _Illustrent stellae viam meam_  
 _Aspectu illo glorior_  
 _Dum capit nox diem_

 _Cantate vitae canticum_  
 _Sine dolore actae_  
 _Dicite eis quos amabam_  
 _Me numquam obliturum_

 _Sing a song, a song of life_  
 _Made without regret_  
 _Tell the ones, the ones I loved_  
 _I never will forget_

Après la cérémonie, Minerva demanda à Lupin de la suivre dans son bureau. Shacklebolt leur emboita le pas.

C'était une sensation étrange que de se retrouver face au portrait de Severus, qui trônait maintenant en bonne place à la droite de celui de Dumbledore, derrière le bureau de la directrice. Remus en eut un pincement au cœur. Les portraits magiques représentaient les directeurs de Poudlard tels qu'ils avaient été au moment de leur mort, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception. Le professeur était vêtu de sa redingote noire, boutonnée jusqu'au cou sous sa toge de professeur. Il paraissait s'ennuyer ferme, mais une ébauche de sourire éclaira brièvement son visage à l'entrée de son ami.

—Monsieur Lupin, commença Minerva un peu solennellement, « avec l'accord de monsieur le ministre, ici présent, je voudrais vous demander si vous accepteriez de reprendre à la rentrée, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

—Vous savez bien que c'est impossible Minerva, quel parent accepterait un loup-garou comme professeur pour son enfant ?

—Il ne vous a sans doute pas échappé que bien des choses avaient récemment changé dans le monde sorcier, ces derniers temps. Les parents vous accepteront, comme ils ont accepté Firenze ou Hagrid, ou n'inscriront pas leurs enfants à Poudlard, voilà tout. De toute façon, cela constituera un excellent test pour savoir à quel point les familles sont ouvertes aux idées nouvelles. Il n'y a jamais eu d'incidents lorsque vous étiez en charge de cette matière, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait plus dans l'avenir.

—Severus préparait ma potion tous les mois, alors…

—Très mauvaise excuse, il m'a lui-même affirmé par l'intermédiaire de son portrait, vous avoir donné la recette, et vous communiquera l'adresse de son ancien directeur d'études lors de sa formation de Maîtrise, qui vous la préparera aussi bien qu'il le faisait. Vous avez été de très loin un des meilleurs professeurs de cette matière depuis des années, elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais au portrait, qui la regardait d'un air narquois « à l'exception du professeur Snape, peut-être… Et en tout cas, le plus apprécié des élèves. » Termina-t-elle en se tournant carrément vers lui d'un air de défi.

Snape s'était drapé dans sa robe d'un air hautain et faisait semblant de bouder. Remus se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Entre Dumbledore, Snape et Black, la vie dans ce bureau devait être pour le moins… folklorique pour McGonagall. Shacklebolt se taisait, il n'était là que pour la forme, la décision ayant apparemment déjà été approuvée.

—Si le ministère est d'accord, je veux bien faire un essai pendant un an, s'il est concluant, je me ferai une joie d'accepter le poste définitivement.

—Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Remus. Poudlard est à reconstruire dans tous les sens du terme, et je crois que vous pouvez grandement y contribuer. D'autre part, je vous propose d'avoir la possibilité de vous faire remplacer par votre épouse au cas où vous seriez dans l'impossibilité, certains jours, d'assumer vos cours.

Elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau directorial.

« Nous allons vous laisser à présent, le professeur Snape a émis le souhait de vous parler en privé. »

Une fois que Minerva et Shacklebolt eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, Lupin se tourna brusquement vers le portrait. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux, et la colère montait en lui, il la sentait bouillonner, déborder comme un fleuve en crue, maintenant qu'il était en face de son ami.

—Merde, Severus ! Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Foutu égoïste, tu n'as pas pensé que ça pourrait… que ça pourrait… sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir.

—Remus ! Je suis désolé. Vraiment ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était nécessaire ! Nous savions tous les deux comment cela devait finir, depuis Godric's Hollow.

Le loup-garou passa une main rageuse sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Bien sûr… avec la mauvaise opinion qu'il avait de lui-même, il n'aurait pas pensé que sa mort puisse affecter qui que ce soit !

—Je ne peux pas croire que _toi_ , tu n'aies pas pu trouver un moyen…

—Tu me surestimes, Remus. Non, je pensais _vraiment_ qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Mais je ne veux pas te mentir. J'aurais peut-être pu… ne pas lâcher prise, m'accrocher, il y a eu un moment… un bref moment où les choses auraient peut-être pu basculer… Mais je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, ma tâche était terminée…

—Rien ? Alors notre amitié, cela n'a jamais compté pour toi ? C'était aussi un rôle ? Une comédie ?

—Je t'interdis de dire ça, Remus ! Notre amitié… notre amitié est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans cette vie depuis… Lily. Je ne te permets pas d'en douter ! C'est la seule chose qui aurait pu… qui a failli, me retenir… Essaye de me comprendre. Je ne suis pas mort avant-hier, je suis mort le 31 octobre 1981. Depuis, j'existais comme une coquille vide, uniquement parce que j'avais fait le serment de protéger le fils de Lily. Mais j'étais si fatigué, Remus, si fatigué… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer. Tu peux me traiter de lâche, si tu veux, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de continuer cette existence, comme si rien ne s'était passé, de retrouver cette solitude, ce... vide … Mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter de la sincérité de mon amitié. Sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à supporter tous ces derniers mois, elle est mon trésor le plus précieux, elle m'a rendu mon humanité.

—Mais tu n'aurais pas été seul ! Nous…

—Tu as une famille, les jeunes vont construire leur vie, 'la chauve-souris graisseuse' aurait encombré votre existence plus qu'autre chose. Il vaut mieux que vous gardiez le souvenir de ces quelques moments où j'ai pu être autre chose qu'un professeur détesté, ou un collègue aigri… Et puis Minerva ne t'empêchera jamais de venir discuter un moment avec moi, sinon je suis prêt à lui rendre la vie encore plus impossible que de mon vivant, elle le sait pertinemment. Elle a beaucoup à se faire pardonner, et je suis tout à fait disposé à jouer là-dessus ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

—Vous ne vous en privez déjà pas, d'ailleurs ! Renchérit Dumbledore, qui jusque-là avait fait semblant de somnoler dans son cadre, avec un petit rire. « Depuis qu'elle a pris ses fonctions, sa principale préoccupation est de trouver un prétexte pour sortir de ce bureau ! »

—Pourquoi se priver des petits avantages que la situation peut m'apporter, Albus ? Vous-même ne m'avez guère épargné au long de cette dernière année.

—Croyez bien que ce n'était pas par plaisir, mon garçon ! Fit le vieil homme soudain redevenu sérieux. « Je sais que j'ai, moi aussi, beaucoup à me faire pardonner…

Un silence un peu gêné tomba sur la pièce, puis le vieux mage s'éclaircit la gorge et dévia la conversation en se tournant vers Lupin.

« Et comment se porte votre charmante épouse, Remus ? »

—Dora va très bien. Elle va avoir un bébé, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire à Severus. « Si c'est un garçon, nous avons décidé… »

—N'y pense même pas un instant ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas infliger _ça_ à un enfant, non ? Je me demande encore ce qui est passé par la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle a choisi de me donner le prénom de son grand-père, et comment mon père a pu, pour une fois, être d'accord avec elle ! Il devait être particulièrement saoul ce jour-là !

—Mais…

—J'ai porté ce poids pendant trente-huit ans, Remus, crois-moi, n'inflige pas ça à ton fils. Ted ira très bien, et ça fera plaisir à Nymphadora, parce que je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle aurait accepté cette absurdité, pour toi.

—Non, Severus, pour toi ! Et c'est elle qui l'a proposé…

Le Maître des potions en resta muet, tandis que Dumbledore éclatait de rire sans vergogne.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _*_ _Le lys blanc peut représenter le deuil. Les fleurs peuvent être offertes pour exprimer nos émotions, le lys dégage une espèce d'ambiance sereine et pure, ce qui permet à l'individu en deuil d'apaiser ses souffrances et d'exprimer en même temps son chagrin.  
_

 _* Le cristal de roche est une pierre de lumière blanche à la forme géométrique bien définie. De ce fait, il s'oppose aux ténèbres. Néanmoins, le cristal est un diamant inachevé, à la pureté imparfaite. Ainsi, plutôt que d'exprimer la pureté naturelle comme le diamant (le cristal de carbone pur), le cristal de roche évoque davantage l'élévation vers la pureté._

* « **In Noctem** » extrait de la BO de « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé » :  
Youtube _ **(point)**_ com _ **(slash)**_ watch?v=8Ro-vL4KLDY

que j'ai utilisé -au milieu du clip-(instant pub ;) pour cette petite vidéo sans prétention : Youtube _ **(point)**_ com _ **(slash)**_ watch?v=kGapAtDE1cc

* * *

 _ **Et si mon histoire vous plait (ou continue à vous plaire), faites-moi le plaisir d'une petite review... Please ! *puppy eyes***_


	25. Epilogue - Après la tempête

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Et voilà, c'est terminé, on arrive au dernier chapitre ! C'est la première fic aussi longue que j'ai jamais écrite, et je suis moi-même presque étonnée d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. « Presque », parce qu'elle me trottait dans le cœur et dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, tant je trouvais que mon personnage principal avait été traité un peu « par-dessous la jambe » dans les romans originaux, et que la fin m'avait laissée… sur ma faim !

Je remercie tous ceux qui par leur fidélité et leurs commentaires m'ont donné le courage de pouvoir la mener à son terme. Même si vous n'étiez qu'une petite poignée, vous m'avez énormément apporté, alors encore une fois un immense **MERCI !**

Merci aux followers , à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes (il n'est jamais trop tard pour ne plus l'être ! )

Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à visiter mon profil et à aller lire (et reviewer) les autres… ici ou sur mon blog. ^^

D'autre part, j'ai un autre projet HP « sur le feu » en ce moment, et j'espère pouvoir vous en faire profiter très bientôt (si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous). Alors j'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite !

 **Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez continuer à laisser des reviews, même si une histoire est terminée, ou même lorsqu'elle vous parait un peu ancienne… Alors n'hésitez surtout pas.**

* * *

 _Le Maître des potions en resta muet, tandis que Dumbledore éclatait de rire sans vergogne._

 **…**

 **Epilogue – Après la tempête**

 **…**

La vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard. Contrairement aux craintes de Remus, la plupart des élèves étaient revenus en septembre. Les étudiants qui auraient dû passer leurs ASPICs l'année précédente, y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione, avaient eu droit à un trimestre de cours de rattrapage intensifs avant d'être autorisés à se présenter l'examen, exceptionnellement organisé juste avant les vacances de Noël. Les fêtes avaient été entachées de nostalgie, elles avaient marqué le départ de beaucoup de ceux qui avaient survécu à la bataille.

Les moyens mis en œuvre pour rattraper les Mangemorts en fuite avaient vu naître une collaboration sans précédent entre les services d'Aurors du monde entier. Cette fois, il n'y aurait plus d'excuses et ceux qui avaient tenté de prétendre, comme la fois précédente, avoir été sous influence de l'Imperium avaient fait l'objet d'enquêtes très approfondies et plusieurs fois soumis au Veritaserum. Très peu s'en étaient tirés sans dommages.

Draco, qui s'était vaillamment battu aux côtés de la Lumière pendant la dernière bataille, avait été mis hors de cause grâce aux témoignages de Remus et de Tonks. Même Harry était venu lui apporter son soutien lors de son procès, en racontant comment il avait tenté de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas reconnu lorsqu'il avait été capturé par Greyback. Il s'était mis à travailler d'arrache-pied, et ses ASPICs obtenus avec mention, il avait décidé de commencer une Maîtrise de potions. Ce qui faisait dire à certains que décidément, s'il devenait un jour professeur à Poudlard, les classes de potions étaient destinées à être tenues par d'anciens Mangemorts repentis ! Ron et Harry avaient entrepris une formation d'Aurors, et Hermione de Médicomage, tandis que Neville avait décidé de se consacrer à la botanique.

 **…**

Le neuf janvier mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, en plein milieu de la matinée, un Remus échevelé et fébrile fit irruption sans s'être annoncé dans le bureau de la directrice. Minerva fronça les sourcils devant l'état de surexcitation du professeur, mais se doutant de la raison de sa visite, elle ne put retenir un léger sourire, tout en faisant semblant de le morigéner.

—Je vous ai donné le mot de passe et autorisé à venir dans ce bureau chaque fois que vous le désirez, ce dont vous usez d'ailleurs au point que parfois je me demande qui est le directeur ici, mais cela ne vous dispense pas de faire preuve de courtoisie et de me prévenir, professeur Lupin !

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Avec un franc sourire, cette fois, elle se leva, fit le tour de son bureau, et posa une main sur son bras.

« … Alors ? Ne nous faites pas languir ! »

—C'est un garçon ! Il… il est magnifique, et il a les cheveux turquoise… enfin, lorsque je suis parti de l'infirmerie ! Poppy dit qu'il est Métamorphomage, comme sa mère…

—Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être avec Nym-pha-do-ra et ton fils ?

—Severus ! Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie, ça ne marche plus ! Et tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas que…

C'était devenu une vieille plaisanterie entre eux, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de donner son nom à son fils. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait, Remus ou elle, Snape prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner son prénom entier, ce qu'elle détestait, de sa prononciation bien caractéristique, en étirant au maximum toutes les syllabes, ce qu'elle détestait encore plus.

—Tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas vouloir appeler son fils Severus… elle est pourtant particulièrement bien placée pour savoir ce que ça fait de porter un nom ridicule !

—Notre fils s'appelle Ted…

—Et bien voilà ! Elle est revenue à la raison, je savais bien qu'elle était plus intelligente que toi !

—Ted Severus Lupin.

Dumbledore, qui observait la scène d'un air amusé, éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Minerva et Lupin, devant le regard noir que le Maître des potions levait vers le ciel.

—Ne vous en faites pas Remus, au fond, je suis sûr qu'il en est très fier, mais il est bien trop tête de mule pour accepter de l'avouer.

—Parfaitement ridicule ! Rétorqua la tête de mule, sans pouvoir toutefois dissimuler tout à fait la lueur émue qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. « En plus il est né le neuf janvier… vous mériteriez qu'il finisse à Serpentard ! »

—Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait la plus mauvaise chose qui pourrait lui arriver, sourit doucement Lupin. « Bon, j'y retourne, je ferai part de ta joie à Dora. Vous m'accompagnez, Minerva ?»

—Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance du jeune _Severus_. Répondit-elle avec un regard en coin au portrait.

Un long silence suivit leur départ.

—Vous ne regrettez vraiment rien, mon garçon ?

—Et vous Albus ?

—J'étais vieux et condamné, mon heure était venue. Mes seuls regrets vous concernent Severus. J'ai volontairement fermé les yeux sur votre souffrance, lorsque vous étiez étudiant. Je n'ai pas voulu reconnaitre vos talents à leur juste valeur. Vous me rappeliez tellement Tom, que j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que l'histoire ne se reproduise. Si j'avais été plus attentif, moins… partial, j'aurais vu dès le départ la différence entre vous. Toute la grandeur et la beauté de votre âme, et je ne vous aurais jamais abandonné, je me serais battu pour vous garder.  
Mais vous… vous étiez jeune, vous aviez encore toute la vie devant vous… Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ?

—J'ai trop de choses à me pardonner à moi-même pour ne pas pardonner aux autres, Albus. Ces derniers mois ont été les pires de ma vie, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout sans l'amitié et le soutien de Lupin. Comment aurais-je pu continuer à vivre avec le souvenir de toutes les atrocités que j'avais été obligé de laisser exécuter, lorsque je n'étais pas forcé d'y participer… de tous les crimes que je n'avais pas pu empêcher ?

—Vous auriez pu abandonner l'enseignement, devenir le chercheur que vous aviez toujours rêvé d'être, inventer de nouvelles potions, de nouveaux sortilèges de protection…

—Et qui m'aurait encore fait confiance ? J'ai beau avoir été réhabilité publiquement, le doute subsistera toujours dans l'esprit des gens, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Albus. _'Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours'_ ! Combien de fois ai-je entendu ces mots derrière mon dos, au sein même de l'Ordre ?

—La nature humaine ne changera jamais mon garçon, mais vous auriez été de taille à leur tenir tête.

—Je vais vous répondre comme je l'ai déjà fait à Lupin, Albus, vous me surestimez. Je n'étais qu'un homme, faillible et usé. Je n'avais pas les codes pour vivre dans un monde en paix, j'ai été trop longtemps consumé par la haine et le ressentiment.

—Vous étiez consumé par _l'amour_ et la _culpabilité_ , Severus, et c'est _vous_ que vous punissiez au travers d'Harry, _vous_ que vous haïssiez au travers de Voldemort… Et c'est pour cela que vous avez choisi de mourir, pour vous punir encore. Arrêtez de vous mentir et regardez la réalité en face. Vous avez commis des erreurs, qui n'en commet pas ? Nous portons tous nos fardeaux… Mais ce qui est arrivé n'a jamais été uniquement de votre faute, vous n'étiez qu'un maillon de la chaîne, et si ce maillon n'avait pas existé, un autre aurait pris sa place. Si le monde est un peu meilleur aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

—C'est votre manière de voir les choses, mais si ce maillon n'avait pas existé, la chaîne aurait peut-être été rompue, et Lily ne serait pas morte.

—Non, Severus, elle n'aurait pas été rompue. Lily ne serait peut-être pas morte à ce moment-là, c'est vrai, mais combien de temps pouvez-vous honnêtement penser qu'elle aurait survécu ? Voldemort n'aurait pas disparu, la guerre aurait continué, et il l'aurait sans aucun doute gagnée… A l'époque, nous n'étions pas de taille à lui résister bien longtemps de plus… Croyez-vous qu'il aurait alors épargné ceux qui avaient été les plus acharnés à le combattre ? Lorsqu'il a tué Lily, ce soir-là, il a lui-même cassé le maillon qui a permis de finalement rompre la chaîne, dès lors, sa défaite n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ces seize années de répit nous ont permis de renforcer nos défenses, _vous_ ont permis de découvrir ses points faibles… La mort prématurée des Potter nous a donné notre meilleure arme : _vous_ _!_ Elle vous a permis de vous ressaisir et de retrouver le chemin de la lumière. Je crois que Lily l'a bien compris… elle vous a d'autant mieux pardonné, qu'il n'y avait finalement pas grand-chose à pardonner … Ne vous l'a-t-elle d'ailleurs pas dit elle-même ?

—Comment savez-vous…

—Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon garçon, vous seriez étonné par tout ce que je peux faire…

Severus soupira.

—Vous aurez toujours le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

—Mais j'y compte bien, Severus, j'y compte bien !

 **FIN**


	26. Le retour du Veilleur

**(EDIT)**

Bonjour à tous,

Ça y est ! "Le jeu du Prince est maintenant terminé", l'histoire complète est facilement accessible sur mon profil ;)

La série est donc désormais (officiellement) complète !

Donc pour résumer, dans la série **« Le Veilleur dans l'Ombre »** :

 **Le Veilleur dans l'Ombre - Préquelle (Le Broyeur d'Âmes)  
Le Veilleur dans l'Ombre – tome I (Le jeu du Prince)**  
 **Le Veilleur dans l'Ombre – tome II (La voie de la Rédemption)  
**

Mais j'ai une nouvelle pour ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, très bientôt, je publierai (sous forme séparée ou a la suite de ce tome, je n'ai pas encore décidé), de petites annexes, sortes de "missing scenes" ou "bonus" comme vous voudrez. La première est déjà écrite et j'ai déjà des idées pour au moins deux autres.  
Elles seront publiées au coup par coup, au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration, et je ne sais pas du tout combien il y en aura...

A très bientôt donc, si cette histoire vous a plu !

 **Lil**


	27. Annexe 1 - Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Eh bien voilà. Comme promis, en attendant ma prochaine fic, la première des petites 'missing scenes' annoncées, qui seront chacune associées à un personnage, aujourd'hui : Minerva McGonagall.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **.**

La voix s'était tue, et un silence écrasant s'était abattu sur le château. Comme au ralenti, les corps épuisés recommencèrent à se mouvoir, mais les paroles échangées l'étaient à mi-voix, les gémissements des blessés étaient comme assourdis, et les larmes silencieuses. Le chagrin devait être muselé, l'heure du deuil viendrait plus tard, à moins que ce ne soit celle de rejoindre ceux qui étaient partis.

Une heure… Dans une heure, tout serait terminé, la destinée de leur monde serait accomplie. Voldemort ne pouvait décemment pas penser une seule seconde que son ultimatum serait accepté ! Ils ne le permettraient pas. Aucun. Pas après tout ce qui avait été fait. Pas après tout ce qui avait été perdu. Ils ne livreraient pas Harry, et ne le laisseraient pas se livrer non plus. Pas après tous ceux qui étaient tombés. Jamais ! Ils allaient rester, ils allaient continuer, ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à leur tour. Plutôt la mort que le déshonneur et l'esclavage.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, Minerva McGonagall regarda autour d'elle. Visages hébétés, corps fourbus, toutes Maisons confondues, unies dans un même combat, dans une même douleur. Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l'envahit soudain à la vue des Serpentards, certes peut-être un peu moins nombreux que les autres, mais dont elle avait voulu se débarrasser en vrac, après le départ de Snape, et qui étaient revenus pour se battre aux côtés de leurs camarades. Elle les avait tous condamnés, tous jugés coupables sur leur seule appartenance à leur maison. Des filles et des garçons, qui avaient autant donné, qui avaient autant perdu, que les autres pendant la bataille, plus peut-être parce qu'ils avaient plus à prouver face à l'ostracisme dont ils avaient fait l'objet.

Ici Blaise Zabini, soutenant une jeune Poussouffle dont un bras avait été déchiqueté par un maléfice explosif, un peu plus loin Théodore Nott, immobile, le regard fixe, qui pouvait à chaque instant se retrouver face à un père qui ne l'épargnerait pas. Elle repensa à Draco Malfoy, qui malgré sa Marque, avait déserté le camp de l'Ombre pour rejoindre leur petit groupe à la position presque désespérée. À Narcissa qui avait trouvé le courage de se désolidariser d'un époux qu'elle aimait pourtant de tout son être. A Lucius, même, qui était resté près de Voldemort pour protéger sa famille, et qui était mort pour sauver son fils…

Et des corps, toujours plus de corps inertes, qu'on apportait, qu'on alignait sur ce qui avait été l'estrade où trônait naguère la table des professeurs. Des élèves, des professeurs, des amis, des inconnus aussi. Tant de morts, tant de vies fauchées…

Si Albus avait été encore là, tout aurait été différent, tout cela n'aurait pas existé, il aurait affronté le mage noir, lui seul était capable de le vaincre. Mais Albus était mort, et le traitre qui l'avait assassiné vivait toujours. Une bouffée de haine à l'état pur la submergea. A la hauteur de l'affection presque maternelle qu'elle avait naguère éprouvée pour l'homme qui avait détruit tous leurs espoirs. Et maintenant, ils allaient mourir.

Tous.

Par sa faute.

Elle voulut revoir une dernière fois le visage de celui qui avait été son maître, son mentor, son premier émoi d'adolescente, inavoué autant qu'impossible, et finalement le meilleur de ses amis. Elle quitta la salle dans l'indifférence générale, plus personne ne faisait attention à personne. Les couloirs déserts étaient jonchés de gravats, souillés de flaques de sang, qu'elle devait enjamber à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle fit enfin halte devant la gargouille à demi détruite, elle eut peur de ne pas pouvoir passer, peur que l'usurpateur n'ait condamné l'accès. Mais la statue pivota devant elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot, et l'escalier la conduisit docilement jusqu'en haut de la tour. Devant le bureau du directeur, elle hésita un court instant, puis elle poussa la porte avec appréhension.

Près d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait franchi ce seuil pour la dernière fois. Severus ne l'avait jamais invitée à y revenir, et l'aurait-il fait qu'elle aurait certainement refusé. Elle appréhendait de voir ce que le traître avait fait du bureau, qui pour elle demeurerait toujours celui d'Albus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un décor quasiment identique à celui qu'il avait été avant que… Quel genre de monstre pouvait vivre entouré des souvenirs de celui qu'il avait assassiné ? Seul l'immense bureau directorial avait été débarrassé de tous ses bibelots inutiles, et le dépouillement de cette partie de la pièce contrastait étrangement avec le fatras habituel d'objets qui se devinait derrière les tentures translucides, qui avaient été tirées pour ménager un espace uniquement dédié au travail. Dumbledore aurait tout aussi bien pu être parti en vacances et son remplaçant avoir tout laissé en l'état pour son retour, hormis l'indispensable, qu'il avait rendu aussi austère qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même…

Sur le mur, derrière le bureau, les cadres étaient tous vides, les anciens directeurs avaient du se déplacer de tableau en tableau pour suivre au plus près les dernier événements.

Tous, sauf un.

Le regard myosotis d'Albus Dumbledore était aussi acéré que de son vivant, lorsqu'il se posa sur elle. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres peintes du vieil homme.

—Voilà bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite, Minerva, je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié.

—Comment avez-vous pu croire une chose pareille, Albus ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. Chaque jour. A chaque heure. Mais comment aurais-je pu venir vous voir. Ici. Dans ce bureau ?

Le regard bleu pétilla derrière les verres en demi-lunes de ses lunettes.

—Peut-être tout simplement en le demandant à Severus ?

Elle sursauta, comme brûlée par un fer chauffé à blanc, à l'énoncé du prénom honni, les traits déformés par la haine et le dégout.

—Comment pouvez-vous encore prononcer son nom ? Le nom de l'homme en qui vous aviez mis votre confiance, et qui vous honteusement trahi. Le nom de votre assassin. Le nom du responsable de tout cela. De ce… désastre ! Le nom de celui par la faute de qui nous serons tous morts avant ce soir. Comment pouvez-vous encore le prononcer ?

—Vous n'allez pas mourir Minerva. Plus personne ne va mourir. Quant à Severus… Les traits du vieil homme reflétaient maintenant une tristesse immense. « Oh Minerva ! _Vous_ , vous entre tous auriez pourtant du vous souvenir qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser abuser par les apparences. »

—Pourquoi le défendez-vous encore ? Ce… cet immonde…

—Taisez-vous, Minerva, vous ne savez rien ! Et son ton était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche, même à l'époque où il était son professeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, telle une élève prise en faute. « Ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Personne ne va plus mourir, et Severus n'est pas un assassin… Il est temps que vous connaissiez la vérité. »

—Mais comment…

—Tout cela faisait partie d'un plan. _Mon_ plan. Severus était lié par un serment, il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres, et croyez-moi, il ne s'y est pas résigné sans lutter. Jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est grâce à lui que Poudlard et ses habitants ont pu traverser cette année sans trop de dégâts. Il vous a protégés. Tous. Il a fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour que vous ayez à souffrir le moins possible. Enlevez les œillères que la haine à placées devant vos yeux et regardez les choses en face, mon amie. Imaginez ce qui aurait pu advenir si personne n'avait été là pour brider le sadisme et la dépravation des Carrow, pour surveiller leurs agissements, et leur interdire toute atteinte physique sur les étudiants. Cette année a été dure, j'en conviens, mais vous n'avez subi aucune perte et l'intégrité des enfants a été préservée… repensez aux pires punitions infligées par Severus, et citez-moi un seul élève qui n'aurait pas préféré une promenade avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite à une retenue avec un des Carrow. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi, et moi seul. Avec ce que j'ai exigé de lui, j'ai achevé de détruire l'être le plus courageux, et le plus loyal que j'ai jamais connu. J'ai volontairement sacrifié l'homme que j'aimais comme un fils sur l'autel du plus grand bien. Et maintenant…

—Albus !

—Laissez-moi parler, Minerva, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, vous allez devoir partir. Harry va bientôt arriver, et il ne doit pas nous voir. Ni vous, ni moi. Vous avez raison, tout sera bientôt terminé, mais je vous le répète, plus personne n'aura à mourir. L'ultime sacrifice sera bientôt accompli et il sauvera la Lumière. Severus…

La voix du vieil homme sembla s'éteindre, dans ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

« Severus a donné sa vie, et Harry détient maintenant entre ses mains la clé de la victoire. Vous devez me garder votre confiance. Croyez-moi, personne n'a autant fait, n'a autant donné, autant sacrifié à notre cause que ne l'a fait Severus depuis dix-sept ans… Je- j'aimerais… »

—Quoi ?

—Il n'a jamais eu d'autre véritable maison que Poudlard. J'aimerais que vous preniez soin de lui, que vous lui rendiez l'affection que vous lui aviez enlevée ces derniers mois. Rendez-lui son honneur, Minerva, Harry vous y aidera et battez-vous pour lui permettre de rester chez lui. C'est bien peu de choses comparé à ce que nous lui devons.

Le bruit d'un pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier.

—C'est Harry ! Il est trop tard pour partir. Cachez-vous !

L'image de Dumbledore s'effaça alors que le jeune homme entrait dans la pièce. De l'endroit où elle s'était dissimulée, Minerva le vit hésiter, puis s'assoir sur un fauteuil avant de tirer quelque chose de sa poche. Il dut murmurer un sort, mais d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit pas, parce que soudain, un coffret de bois sombre reposait dans sa main. Il passa lentement un doigt sur le couvercle, comme pour y redessiner un motif gravé, avant de le soulever. Il resta un moment immobile, puis il sembla se décider, et plongea ses doigts dans la boite, de laquelle il tira un parchemin. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, elle crut entendre un gémissement alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Un moment plus tard, elle le vit tirer d'autres choses du coffret, des photos autant qu'elle pouvait en juger de là où elle était, une enveloppe, plutôt épaisse, qu'il laissa de côté, un bout de papier moldu, et enfin une petite fiole, pleine d'une substance chatoyante.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la Pensine de pierre qui était posée sur une petite table près du bureau. Il y versa le contenu du flacon, et elle sursauta en étouffant une exclamation de surprise, manquant signaler sa présence, à la vue de la baguette noire, reconnaissable entre toutes, du bout de laquelle il remuait la substance ondoyante.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle fut bouleversée par les émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de l'Elu. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il songe même à les essuyer, il semblait tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Puis petit à petit, il sembla se reprendre, son visage se recomposa, il avait maintenant l'air de quelqu'un qui sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire. Il récupéra les souvenirs qu'il venait de visionner et remit tout soigneusement en place dans le coffret, qu'il réduisit et glissa de nouveau dans sa poche, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

Elle resta un long moment immobile après le départ d'Harry. Plus que tout autre chose, la vue de la baguette de Severus Snape dans la main du jeune homme, la légère hésitation et la manière respectueuse avec laquelle il l'avait manipulée, lui avait déchiré le cœur. Et si… Et si elle s'était trompée, et si Severus avait réellement… Seigneur, elle s'en voudrait tellement ! Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Ne se serait-elle vraiment aperçue de rien ? Avait-elle vraiment été à ce point aveuglée par son ressentiment ?

Elle était si entièrement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle sursauta de nouveau lorsque le vieux mage, qui avait réintégré son portrait, reprit la parole.

—Ne doutez plus, Minerva, et allez parler à Remus, je pense qu'il sera le mieux placé pour répondre à vos interrogations.

—Remus ? Lupin était au courant ?

—Severus avait décidé de tout lui révéler, et il s'est avéré un allié, et un ami, précieux pour lui. Je suis heureux qu'il ait eu quelqu'un à ses côtés pour affronter l'enfer qu'ont été pour lui ces derniers mois.

—Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

—Pour la même raison qu'il avait exigé le secret sur les raisons de son revirement. Pour la même raison pour laquelle il faisait semblant de haïr Harry. C'était un fabuleux comédien, et il a joué son rôle à la perfection. Si bien que tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre.

—Par Merlin, Albus, vous auriez dû m'en parler, vous…

Elle se tut, étouffée par les sanglots. La honte, la culpabilité, le disputaient aux remords cuisants pour la haine et le mépris dont elle avait accompagné chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque geste adressés à Severus au cours de l'année écoulée. Il avait la confiance absolue de son Maître et toute autorité sur les occupants de Poudlard, il aurait eu le pouvoir de les lui faire payer au centuple, mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit, ni à elle ni aux autres. Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, avec le temps, elle avait fini par savoir décrypter ses silences et ses replis sur lui-même, elle connaissait ses failles et la façon qu'il avait de camoufler ses sentiments sous un masque de froide arrogance. Elle connaissait tout cela. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle s'était laissé aveugler par la haine qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage après la mort de Dumbledore. Elle releva la tête vers le portrait en essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, elle aurait tout le temps plus tard, après… si elle était toujours vivante.

—Où ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

—Pas très loin. Dans la petite cour, juste sous la fenêtre. S'il faisait clair, vous pourriez le voir d'ici.

—Je dois rejoindre les autres. Je… Après…

—Allez-y Minerva, je vous fais confiance.

Elle hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons. Il la vit poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et prendre une grande respiration avant de redresser le dos et de caler ses épaules, avant de sortir sans se retourner. Le vieux mage sourit dans sa barbe d'un air malicieux, en pensant à ce qui allait se passer lorsque Minerva serait directrice et que le tableau de Severus serait enfin à sa place dans le bureau.

 _« Severus, mon petit, ne vous faites pas trop attendre, il serait dommage que vous manquiez sa prochaine visite… »_ Murmura-t-il avant de disparaitre à son tour.

 **TBC**


	28. Annexe 2 - Rubeus Hagrid

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Pour le deuxième OS de cette petite suite d'annexes : Hagrid

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

 **Rubeus Hagrid**

 **.**

Lorsqu'Harry était venu le chercher, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il attendait de lui, le cœur du géant s'était serré, plus encore que pour les autres morts qu'il avait aidé à transporter jusque dans la Grande Salle. Elèves, professeurs, inconnus, il y en avait tellement qu'il avait, qu'ils avaient tous, dû cuirasser leurs sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans la petite cour éclairée par des dizaines de bougies suspendues en l'air, lorsqu'il avait vu Remus Lupin, effondré auprès de la longue silhouette noire reconnaissable entre toutes, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu raconter, d'une voix atone entrecoupée de sanglots, le calvaire vécu cette dernière année par l'homme étendu sur le sol, il n'avait pas pu empêcher les larmes d'inonder ses joues. Il n'avait plus ressenti une telle peine depuis la mort de Dumbledore, un an plus tôt.

Il le savait, il en était sûr, les créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas mentir, et les Sombrals n'auraient jamais apporté leur réconfort aux forces du Mal. Jamais. Malgré leur aspect terrible pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir et leur mauvaise réputation, ils étaient, tout comme les Licornes, les phénix ou même les Hippogriffes, des créatures de la Lumière. Leur nervosité et leur réaction hostile lorsque les Carrow avaient osé s'approcher un peu trop près de leur enclos, peu après la rentrée en auraient été, s'il l'avait fallu, de bonnes révélatrices.

Lorsque Severus Snape était revenu à Poudlard, en août, pour prendre ses nouvelles fonctions, à peine deux mois après être censé avoir assassiné Dumbledore, il l'avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, rendre visite aux Sombrals. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il le surprenait à cet exercice, mais jamais il n'avait révélé sa présence au Maître des potions, comprenant son besoin de solitude, les rares fois où il s'autorisait à laisser tomber son masque. Assis par terre dans l'enclos, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, il pouvait rester immobile pendant des heures. Parfois totalement muet, parfois murmurant des paroles qu'il ne pouvait percevoir, mais toujours accompagné d'une ou plusieurs des sombres créatures. Il venait le matin, très tôt, avant que quiconque soit levé. Mais Hagrid se levait avant l'aube pour prendre soin de ses protégés, et plus particulièrement de ceux qui étaient menacés par le Ministère et qu'il cachait dans la forêt interdite, et il s'était souvent dissimulé pour observer le sombre professeur.

Dans ces moments-là, alors qu'il croyait que personne ne le voyait, les faux-semblants tombaient, le masque de cire inexpressif fondait et l'humanité reprenait ses droits. Il avait vu la douleur, et le chagrin sur son visage. Il avait vu l'épuisement, et le découragement. Il avait vu l'impuissance, et le désespoir, mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait vu l'arrogance, la joie malsaine ou le triomphalisme. Jamais la cruauté gratuite dont tous les autres l'accusaient. Le Severus Snape qu'il surprenait entre chien et loup était profondément humain, désespérément seul et incommensurablement triste.

Hagrid était un homme bon, une âme simple, et ce qu'il percevait alors correspondait si peu à ce que tout le monde disait qu'il en était profondément troublé. Combien de fois avait-il été tenté de révéler sa présence, d'aller s'assoir à côté du professeur et de lui offrir une présence, une oreille, qui pour une fois ne serait pas hostile ? Qui ne jugerait pas avant d'avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il avait eu peur que Severus, se sachant découvert, ne revienne jamais, et ne puisse plus retrouver le réconfort que lui apportaient les Sombrals. Alors il n'avait rien dit, il était resté caché, mais peu à peu il s'était convaincu que c'était lui qui avait raison.

Bien sûr, Snape avait tué Dumbledore, Harry l'avait vu, il ne pouvait aller contre les faits, mais il était persuadé de n'avoir qu'une partie des cartes en main, avec le témoignage du jeune homme. Harry avait toujours détesté le Maître des Potions, Dumbledore l'avait Pétrifié, et de là où il était dissimulé, il n'avait peut-être pas pu voir l'ensemble de la scène. De plus, n'aurait-il pas pu être abusé par un sortilège de confusion, et croire en toute bonne foi que ce qu'il racontait était la vérité? Albus avait toujours clamé haut et fort la confiance absolue et l'amitié qu'il portait à Severus, et le vieux mage était un sorcier trop puissant pour avoir pu s'être trompé à ce point, de cela Hagrid avait toujours été convaincu, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pu se résoudre à se mêler à la meute de ceux qui criaient haro sur le nouveau directeur. Il s'était cantonné dans un silence prudent qu'il justifiait par l'obligation qu'il avait, en sa qualité de demi-géant, de faire profil bas devant les nouveaux maîtres de Poudlard.

Encore une chose qui était en contradiction flagrante avec les critiques de ses anciens collègues. Ne s'étaient-ils jamais interrogés sur la raison qui avait pu pousser Snape à tous les conserver à leurs postes, malgré leur hostilité flagrante ? À le garder lui, comme garde-chasse, même s'il avait été dans l'obligation de lui retirer sa charge de professeur ? À garder un Cracmol comme concierge ? A ne rien dire, quand il savait pertinemment qu'il cachait dans la forêt plusieurs animaux magiques condamnés par le Ministère ? Alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus facile et moins dangereux pour lui de recruter un nouveau personnel entièrement dévoué au nouveau régime, supprimant dans l'œuf, par la même occasion, tout éventuel noyau de résistance au cœur même de Poudlard. Il était même souvent allé jusqu'à envoyer des élèves punis, en retenue avec lui dans la forêt interdite… comme s'il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'après une balade en bordure des bois, juste assez loin pour ne pas être aperçus depuis le château, elles se terminaient invariablement autour d'un thé. Le plus dur pour les enfants étant alors d'avaler ses biscuits durs comme des pierres (il n'était pas aussi naïf que certains le pensaient, et il n'avait jamais été dupe des dénégations de Harry et de ses amis).

Le chagrin consécutif à la perte de celui qui lui avait permis, malgré son renvoi de l'école, de rester dans ce qu'il considérait comme son foyer, n'avait pas totalement obscurci le jugement du brave homme. Sa confiance aveugle en Dumbledore et le lien particulier qui le liait aux créatures magiques lui avaient permis d'approcher inconsciemment au plus près, la vérité concernant le nouveau directeur, aussi, n'avait-il pas été tellement surpris par les révélations d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé près de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, il avait été bouleversé par l'état du corps du Maître des potions. Il avait été tué d'une manière brutale, horrible, et sa mort avait dû être particulièrement douloureuse, la terre autour de lui s'était muée en une boue rougeâtre, détrempée par tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant, il semblait étrangement apaisé, son visage habituellement sombre et inexpressif était maintenant serein, et un souvenir était remonté d'un lointain passé. Le souvenir de deux enfants qui se promenaient, main dans la main, le long du lac. Instant fugitif où le visage du garçon brun, habituellement trop sérieux et mélancolique, avait reflété cette même sérénité alors qu'il regardait avec avidité, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui soit enlevée à chaque instant, la fillette rousse et pleine de vie qui babillait et riait à ses côtés.

Severus avait-il retrouvé Lily ? Son âme tourmentée avait-elle enfin trouvé la paix ?

Il avait resserré son étreinte autour du corps inerte du professeur… . Ils n'avaient pas été amis, ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté non plus. Ils se côtoyaient, vivaient leur vie en parallèle sans beaucoup d'interactions, mais le Maître des potions ne l'avait jamais méprisé, ni traité en subalterne ou en demi-humain. Les remarques sarcastiques qui lui échappaient parfois n'étaient pas plus caustiques que celles adressées à ses autres collègues. Il se disait maintenant qu'il aurait aimé mieux le connaitre.

La Grande Salle était brillamment éclairée, et les lumières, après l'obscurité de l'extérieur, brillaient d'un éclat un peu flou à travers ses larmes, mais c'est d'un pas assuré qu'il s'avança vers l'estrade, dans le silence qui avait accueilli l'apparition de leur petit groupe. Beaucoup avaient assisté à l'ultime duel qui avait opposé Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avaient entendu les paroles du jeune homme concernant Severus Snape. On ne savait pas au juste ce qui s'était passé, et où était la vérité, mais personne n'osa s'opposer à ce que le corps de celui qui était encore le directeur de Poudlard soit déposé au milieu des défenseurs de l'école, alors que les Mangemorts et leur Maître avait été emportés dans une ancienne salle de classe, en attendant que le Ministère décide de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire de leurs dépouilles. Filius Flitwick ayant suggéré qu'au moins en ce qui concernait Voldemort, une crémation publique par un Feudeymon annihilerait toute éventuelle rumeur de survie par ses partisans échappés. Toute rumeur sur une possibilité d'un deuxième retour.

Le discours d'Harry amena de l'humidité au bord de bien des yeux. Hagrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au milieu de ses larmes, fier que le jeune homme ait le cran de faire ainsi amende honorable en public devant le corps de l'homme qu'il avait tant détesté. Dumbledore aussi, se disait-il, aurait été fier de lui. Et lorsque le Patronus de Severus s'élança vers le plafond enchanté le cœur candide du demi-géant finit de se briser.

 **…**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le soir commençait à tomber sur la simple tombe de marbre noir couchée au bord du lac, qui formait un contraste éclatant avec le mausolée éclatant de blancheur de Dumbledore, Hagrid se tenait à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Après avoir scruté un long moment le rivage pour vérifier que tout le monde était parti, il se mit en marche. Le commun des mortels aurait, encore récemment, vu un homme seul se diriger vers les sépultures des deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, mais hélas, beaucoup, maintenant, auraient pu voir qu'il était entouré d'un sombre troupeau de créatures aussi noires que la nuit, que d'aucuns auraient trouvé hideuses avec leur silhouette décharnée et leurs immenses ailes de cuir semblables à du parchemin racorni. Les Sombrals de Poudlard venaient faire leurs adieux à Severus Snape.

 **TBC**


	29. Annexe 3 - Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Pour le troisième OS de cette petite suite d'annexes, Tonks : _tout est une question de perception !_

* * *

 **Nympadora Tonks**

 **.**

Finalement, elle n'avait pas été plus étonnée que ça par la révélation du rôle de Snape… A vrai dire, malgré les évidences, même après qu'Harry ait affirmé l'avoir vu tuer Dumbledore, quelque chose la titillait, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait autre chose derrière les apparences. Était-ce l'instinct de l'Auror ? La réserve avec laquelle Remus parlait de lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, alors qu'il le vilipendait un peu trop ostensiblement, presqu'artificiellement, en public ? Et surtout Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand mage de leur époque avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été celle qui avait eu le plus de rapports avec lui, que ce soit en tant qu'élève ou en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Mais contrairement à d'autres, elle s'en souvenait comme d'un professeur qui n'avait jamais été véritablement dur avec elle, malgré sa maladresse chronique. Elle faisait alors son maximum en potions, même si le maximum en question ne volait pas bien haut, et même si ses notes n'avaient jamais atteint des sommets (elle reconnaissait volontiers elle-même qu'elle ne méritait pas plus), elles restaient correctes, et il ne lui avait jamais asséné aucune de ses réflexions humiliantes qu'il réservait aux pires de ses 'cornichons'. Mieux, avec le recul, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il l'avait discrètement encouragée, afin qu'elle puisse obtenir le niveau minimum requis pour pouvoir entamer sa formation d'Auror.

Peut-être son indulgence provenait-elle aussi du fait Qu'à chaque fois où ils avaient été en contact, au sein de l'Ordre, il l'avait traitée avec respect, reconnaissant ses mérites en tant qu'Auror, sans y glisser les préjugés trop fréquents concernant son sexe, dans une profession encore traditionnellement réservée aux hommes, dans l'esprit du grand public.

Le jour de la rentrée, deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient uni leurs efforts pour chercher Harry, qui ne s'était pas présenté à Poudlard alors qu'il avait été présent dans le train, il ne s'était pas, comme certains (de moins en moins, elle y veillait), même parmi ses collègues, étaient encore parfois tentés de le faire, comporté en mâle protecteur. Il ne l'avait pas traité comme une petite chose fragile, n'avait pas insisté pour se charger du dangereux secteur, surtout de nuit, de la Forêt Interdite... Pendant cette année-là, où elle avait ensuite été affectée à la garde interne du château, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs, à défaut d'être chaleureux, il se montrait invariablement courtois, comme avec tout le personnel d'ailleurs. Et elle se demandait parfois pourquoi la plupart des élèves le détestaient avec autant d'acharnement.

Aurait-elle pu s'apercevoir de quelque chose, alors ? Il faisait partie de l'Ordre, il était depuis des années l'espion de Dumbledore dont il avait la confiance absolue, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il leur avait toujours rapporté des informations fiables grâce auxquelles ils avaient pu sauver des dizaines de vies et remporter de nombreuses victoires… Non, elle n'avait aucune raison de le surveiller. Mais elle doutait que même si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu voir les choses venir. Il était un Occlumens exceptionnel, c'était son atout principal dans sa mission d'espionnage auprès de Voldemort, il n'aurait jamais laissé paraître quoi que ce soit.

En le côtoyant en tant qu'adulte, elle avait également découvert une facette de son ancien professeur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Au fil des discussions, il laissait parfois échapper de subtiles touches d'un humour sarcastique et pince-sans-rire qui l'avaient d'abord stupéfiée venant de lui, mais que ses collègues semblaient trouver tout à fait normal et habituel. Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Certaines des réflexions dont il accablait ses étudiants les plus cancres n'étaient-elles pas tout simplement la même chose ?

Un soir, au début de son affectation, elle l'avait, avec sa maladresse coutumière, heurté de plein fouet au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle se pressait pour rejoindre Lupin après son service. Elle y avait mis tant d'ardeur qu'ils avaient failli s'étaler tous les deux, s'il ne l'avait pas retenu de justesse. Elle se préparait déjà à subir les foudres de la Chauve-Souris des cachots pour avoir –presque- couru dans les couloirs, et c'est avec un étonnement sans bornes qu'en levant la tête vers lui, elle avait cru surprendre une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles, si fugitive qu'elle avait pensé l'avoir imaginée.

—Pro-professeur Snape ! Je-je suis… désolée ! Je-je ne vous avais pas vu…

Ses lèvres avaient-elles été animées d'une ébauche de frémissement, immédiatement réprimée ?

—C'est bien ce que je présumais, miss Tonks ! Je n'oserais jamais espérer que vous vous soyez sciemment jetée dans mes bras…

—Je-je…

—Je connaissais votre maladresse, je ne vous savais pas bègue. Reprenez-vous, je ne vais pas vous mordre… je me suis déjà nourri cette nuit, et mes canines ont repris leur taille normale !

Là, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, il avait _réellement_ eu l'air amusé. Elle avait esquissé un léger sourire en retour. La légende d'un Snape vampire avait déjà commencé à courir à son époque…

—Je vous renouvelle mes excuses professeur. Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, un peu gênée par la promiscuité de l'homme. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » A sa grande surprise, il était resté planté au milieu du couloir, sans avoir l'air particulièrement pressé de se débarrasser de sa présence. Elle sentait son regard perplexe peser sur elle, comme s'il avait voulu l'évaluer.

—Je ne suis plus votre professeur, miss Tonks, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. Avait-il repris au bout de quelques instants, faisant monter sa stupeur d'un cran.

—Oh ! Je… Eh bien… je suppose que… je ne suis plus votre élève… _Severus_ , vous pouvez m'appeler…

Il avait levé un sourcil ironique.

—Nym-pha-do-ra ? L'avait-il coupée, en étirant au maximum, comme lui seul en avait le secret, chaque syllabe de son prénom, qu'elle détestait.

Elle avait grimacé mais était restée à court de ces réparties acides qui lui venaient habituellement en pareille circonstance. Snape n'avait pas grand-chose d'attirant pour la gent féminine, cela venait d'ailleurs plus, songeait-elle maintenant en le regardant, de son attitude et de son comportement que de son physique proprement dit. Non qu'il fut beau, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, avec son grand nez crochu et ses cheveux à l'aspect perpétuellement graisseux, mais plus d'une élève (elle n'avait jamais reçu de confidences de la partie féminine du corps professoral) avaient un jour fantasmé sur sa voix… profonde, grave, dangereusement caressante, dont il jouait avec virtuosité, tout en semblant étrangement en ignorer la sensualité… et le prénom honni ne lui semblait plus tout à fait aussi laid prononcé avec cette voix-là ! Tout juste si elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le répète encore une fois…

—Laissez-juste tomber le 'miss', ce sera parfait, avait-elle marmonné machinalement en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Merde ! Heureusement que les couloirs étaient mal éclairés !

Pourquoi lui avait-il révélé, à elle, cet aspect de sa personnalité ? En avait-il même eu conscience ? Mais Severus Snape ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, il gardait le contrôle en toute circonstance. Remus lui avait parfois parlé du Maître des potions, il l'avait connu lorsqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes étudiants. Elle savait qu'il y avait un passif entre eux, qui les empêchait d'être vraiment proches, mais leurs rapports étaient cordiaux, et Lupin était fasciné par la personnalité complexe de son ancien condisciple, qu'il avait même qualifié un jour d'énigme vivante.

Elle reporta son regard sur le corps de Severus. Lorsque Remus avait mentionné le cadeau que leur avait fait le Maître des potions, après leur mariage, elle s'était blottie encore plus contre lui, tentant de ravaler avec un succès mitigé, les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge. Elle connaissait la plus grande terreur de son mari, et elle savait que ce que l'homme qui était maintenant allongé là avait fait ce jour-là était une des plus grandes preuves de compréhension, d'amitié, et le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit et elle regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux. Grâce à lui, le petit être qui grandissait en elle ne courrait aucun danger, et l'homme qu'elle aimait serait enfin apaisé, délivré de cette hantise qui le rongeait. Et Remus pourrait, de plus, continuer à mener une vie presque normale. Comment pourrait-elle jamais exprimer sa reconnaissance envers lui ?

Remus continuait à parler, à raconter cette dernière année, d'une voie atone et les joues ruisselantes, et au fur et à mesure du récit, un homme que personne ne connaissait vraiment apparaissait, débarrassé de sa gangue de froideur protectrice, profondément humain et vulnérable. Qui aurait encore pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il avait accompli. Après le calvaire qu'il avait vécu pendant ces derniers mois ? Dissimulée dans un coin d'ombre Minerva McGonagall était comme tétanisée et n'auraient-ce été les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, on aurait pu la croire victime d'un Petrificus totalus. Elle s'anima soudain, pourtant, au moment où Hagrid s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son visage, caressant sa joue du même geste qu'une mère aurait pu avoir pour son enfant.

—Je n'ose implorer votre pardon, Severus, je n'ai pas su voir au-delà des apparences, et je ne mérite aucune absolution. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais la façon dont je vous ai traité tout au long de cette année. _J'aurais dû_ comprendre… je connaissais assez Albus pour _pouvoir_ comprendre ! Je connaissais vos talents et pourtant j'ai cru vous avoir vaincu dans la grande salle, je n'ai même pas réalisé que vous nous aviez volontairement débarrassés des Carrow avant de partir… Je me suis laissée aveugler par ma douleur et mon ressentiment, et je me suis laissée envahir par la haine. Vous étiez le plus noble, le meilleur d'entre nous, et je vous jure de me battre jusqu'au bout pour que le monde sache qui vous étiez vraiment.

—Je l'ai traité de lâche, murmura Harry, « alors qu'il venait d'accomplir la chose la plus difficile que Dumbledore l'ait jamais obligé à faire, je comprends la rage qu'il a pu ressentir ce soir-là, et pourtant il n'a répondu à aucun des impardonnables que je tentais de lui envoyer, il s'est contenté de me désarmer. Il a passé les sept dernières années à me protéger, il a donné sa vie pour la mienne, je vous y aiderai, professeur. De toutes mes forces. Non seulement son nom sera lavé, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout, pour qu'il obtienne les honneurs et la reconnaissance qui lui sont dus.»

« _Son nom sera lavé…_ » Alors que Tonks aidait Lupin à se relever, une idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Aucun héros de guerre, et son mari en était incontestablement un, ne nommerait son fils d'après un traître… C'était une jolie manière d'exprimer sa reconnaissance, et finalement, aucun prénom n'était vraiment laid, ou ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il le lui avait lui-même prouvé… Ça dépendait surtout de la manière de le prononcer, et ni elle ni Remus n'auraient jamais de mal à prononcer celui-là avec tendresse…

 **TBC**


	30. Annexe 4 - La baguette d'ébène

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Quatrième OS de cette petite suite d'annexes, la baguette de Severus… eh oui, les baguettes ont une conscience, ne sont-elles pas celles qui choisissent leur sorcier ? Une histoire d'amour, en quelque sorte.

Cette semaines, pas de "Vulnera", mais un petit épisode supplémentaire pour "le Veilleur". (  
 _(je ne vous lâcherai pas encore tout de suite, avec cette fic, un autre est en cours d'écriture^^)_

* * *

 _ **La baguette d'ébène**_

 _ **.**_

Elle avait été une expérience de jeunesse, au temps où il ne se cantonnait pas encore dans la sécurité des essences et des cœurs traditionnels. Il avait ramené son bois du plus profond de l'Afrique, la terre sacrée des ancêtres où se transmettaient encore des secrets oubliés du plus grand nombre, lorsqu'à la fin de son apprentissage, il avait achevé le tour du monde qu'il avait entrepris afin d'étudier les différentes techniques de fabrication de ses semblables. C'était un cadeau du Maître qui avait achevé sa formation. Une bûche parfaite, d'une couleur unique, unie et profonde, d'un noir absolu et satiné, où ne se distinguait aucun veinage, aucun défaut, d'une texture tellement exceptionnelle qu'il avait longtemps hésité avant de l'utiliser.

Il avait tout de même fini par la façonner. Lentement, amoureusement, gravant avec minutie chacune des puissantes runes protectrices qui en seraient les seuls ornements. Elle devait être à l'image du bois qui la composait : sobre, élégante et distinguée. Le poli parfait de son grain lisse luisait doucement dans la lumière des bougies. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait la vendre un jour. Outre le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le cœur idéal pour elle, son essence même la destinait à un sorcier exceptionnel.

L'ébène jouissait en effet d'une réputation difficile à assumer. Elle symbolisait le passage par les ténèbres, mais elle en protégeait aussi ceux qui lui étaient confiés, et permettait à ceux qui avaient gardé le cœur pur, de retrouver la lumière après les avoir traversées sans dommage. Et si pour cela elle était traditionnellement utilisée pour fabriquer les cercueils, c'était pour la même raison qu'elle servait aussi à la confection des berceaux.

Elle était aussi le bois du bâton des chefs et des chamanes, elle était synonyme de dignité, de pouvoir, d'autorité et de protection. Nulle autre essence ne captait aussi exceptionnellement les énergies de la nature, et le sorcier qui la possèderait devrait se montrer assez puissant, à la fois pour apprivoiser ses pouvoirs naturels en les fusionnant aux siens, et trouver la volonté de surmonter l'appel des forces obscures vers lesquelles sa nature ne manquerait pas de l'attirer, afin de tester son âme.

Elle se souvenait avec quel respect il la manipulait, la présentant régulièrement à diverses matières issues d'étranges créatures. Elle n'en trouvait jamais aucune à sa convenance. Le crin de licorne semblait trop pur et innocent pour sa noirceur profonde, le cœur de dragon et la serre d'hippogriffe trop versatiles, la plume de phénix trop instable, et ainsi de suite. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé son âme sœur, son cœur parfait. Il avait fini par la ranger dans un tiroir, qu'il ouvrait parfois, pour admirer la perfection de son essence, la finesse de son grain, et refermait avec un soupir après une caresse le long de son bois parfait, au poli presque sensuel.

 **…**

La première fois qu'il les avait vus, lors d'une visite à Poudlard, c'était peu après la disparition tragique de son épouse, née moldue, survenue dans des circonstances jamais vraiment éclaircies. A cette époque, le grand public commençait tout juste à parler des « exploits » douteux d'un jeune sorcier qui avait repris à son compte les idéologies naguère défendues par Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore, avant que ce dernier ne devienne son plus farouche opposant. Cinq ans après la chute de Grindelwald, beaucoup de sorciers étaient toujours prêts à suivre celui qui reprendrait le flambeau de sa lutte pour la prédominance des Sang-purs et l'asservissement des Moldus.

La crainte qu'il avait ressentie à leur vue s'était vite dissipée, lorsque le jeune Rubeus Hagrid, que Dumbledore avait naguère réussi à garder à Poudlard après son renvoi en lui confiant le poste de garde-chasse et le soin des Créatures Magiques, les lui avait présentés et lui avait parlé avec passion de leur véritable personnalité. C'est à ce moment-là que l'instinct du Baguettier lui avait fait comprendre que seules ces créatures vilipendées, mais pourtant dotées d'une empathie et d'une loyauté sans bornes, pourraient peut-être s'accorder avec le bois sombre de la baguette inachevée.

Il aurait pu se contenter des crins perdus que récupérait Hagrid, mais la substance utilisée avait d'autant plus de puissance qu'elle était donnée librement par la créature concernée, et il voulait que son œuvre soit parfaite. Il lui avait fallu patienter trois longues années avant qu'un Sombral n'accepte de se laisser arracher un crin, un seul. Lorsqu'il avait posé son précieux butin près de ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'un bâton magnifiquement sculpté, ce dernier s'était mis à luire doucement, et lorsqu'après qu'il ait eu prononcé l'incantation, le crin avait fusionné avec le bois, un éclat argenté avait enveloppé la baguette enfin achevée.

Lorsqu'il l'avait prise entre ses mains, il avait été saisi par la puissance à la fois dangereuse et protectrice qui émanait de l'objet, les éléments qui la composaient avaient tous deux une noire réputation, mais véhiculaient aussi des énergies assez positives pour mettre en échec leur côté sombre. Le sorcier qu'elle choisirait n'aurait pas la tâche facile, c'est pourquoi il l'avait replacée dans son tiroir, décidé à ne jamais la proposer à un enfant qu'en dernier recours, afin de ne pas tenter le sort. Il y avait en effet eu, au cours de l'histoire, d'autres baguettes de grande puissance et de caractère ambigu. Il en était rarement résulté beaucoup de bien.

Sept ans plus tard, un soir du début du mois de janvier, alors qu'il travaillait tard dans son atelier, une étrange lueur qui ne devait rien aux bougies lui fit lever les yeux. Elle émanait du tiroir où dormait la baguette d'ébène. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut presqu'aveuglé par l'éclat qui l'auréolait, avant qu'elle ne retrouve progressivement l'inertie qui était la sienne depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais assisté à pareil phénomène, il pensa que peut-être, elle choisirait un enfant cette année-là, mais au mois d'août suivant, tous les jeunes sorciers trouvèrent facilement leurs baguettes sans qu'il ne soit obligé de la proposer, et ainsi en fut-il pendant les années qui suivirent, et il finit par remiser l'incident dans un coin de son esprit.

 **…**

Le mois d'août 1971 ramena, comme chaque année, son lot de jeunes gens qui allaient intégrer Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. C'était le mois le plus chargé de l'année, le seul où il mettait de côté la fabrication afin de ne pas perdre la concentration nécessaire à son art. Vers la fin du mois, deux enfants firent leur entrée dans sa boutique, la petite fille rousse, à l'air émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle voyait devait être née-moldue, son compagnon était très brun et aussi réservé qu'elle était vive. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une femme qui au vu de leur ressemblance, devait être la mère du garçon, et d'un homme, qui avait l'air aussi curieux que la fillette.

Ollivander se souvenait de chacune de ses baguettes, et de chacun des sorciers auxquels il les avait vendues. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler du mariage de Eileen Prince, ni qu'elle ait eu un enfant. Un tel silence de la part d'une aussi vieille famille de Sang-purs ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit Eileen avait eu un enfant hors mariage, soit elle avait fait une mésalliance, hypothèse qui allait se révéler la bonne, ce qui, dans les deux cas, aurait eu de grandes chances de la faire renier par le vieux Tiberius.

L'affaire fut très vite expédiée pour la petite Lily Evans, qui dès le troisième essai tomba sur la bonne baguette : saule, 25,6 cm, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements. Pour le garçon, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Severus Snape, ce fut une autre affaire. Tous les essais du vieil homme s'avérèrent infructueux, et un nombre impressionnant de boites était déjà empilé sur le comptoir, lorsqu'il crut percevoir un bruit en provenance de son atelier. S'excusant un instant, il passa dans la pièce adjacente, qui malgré son absence de fenêtres, était illuminée 'a giorno' par la même lumière qui s'était manifestée quelques années plus tôt… A bien se souvenir, onze ans plus tôt ! Le baguettier n'avait plus aucun doute, bien que n'ayant jamais été témoin d'un tel phénomène auparavant. La baguette avait reconnu le garçon, et ce, certainement dès sa naissance. Avec un soupir résigné et le cœur plein de pitié pour l'enfant chétif qui l'attendait dans la boutique, il la sortit de son tiroir pour la présenter au gamin.

Le garçon n'eut pas plutôt saisi la baguette que lui tendait le marchand que celle-ci émit un jet d'étincelles argentées qui fit naître un sourire qui illumina un instant son visage trop grave pour un enfant de cet âge, et arracha un soupir de soulagement à sa mère. Le vieil homme ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de la baguette, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que l'avenir réservait à cet enfant si frêle. Trouverait-il les réserves de volonté nécessaires pour « dompter » une telle puissance ? Il emballa soigneusement l'objet qu'il avait conservé pendant de si longues années. En général, il gardait rarement les baguettes fabriquées pendant plus de deux ou trois ans au maximum. Se souvenant de ce qui était advenu onze ans plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de demander au garçon sa date de naissance. « Le neuf janvier mil neuf cent soixante », lui répondit-il… la réponse confirmait ses suppositions. Bien qu'il ne se souvint plus au juste de la date exacte de la manifestation, il savait que c'était au début du mois de janvier. Depuis, elle attendait patiemment la visite de celui auquel elle était destinée.

L'objet était l'un, sinon _le_ plus précieux qu'il ait jamais eu dans sa boutique, mais la mère n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur l'or. Sa décision fut vite prise. La baguette d'ébène ne choisirait de toute façon jamais personne d'autre, elle l'avait démontré assez clairement, et Ollivander était un commerçant prospère, et un homme riche. Il demanda à Eileen le même prix que l'homme avait payé pour la baguette de la fillette rousse. Si le jeune sorcier devenait un jour un mage reconnu, il pourrait toujours se vanter de lui avoir vendu sa baguette…

 **…**

Pendant les sept premières années après sa naissance, elle avait, en quelque sorte, dormi. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti le besoin de se lier à quiconque. Même son créateur, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'elle pourrait un jour trouver un sorcier digne d'elle. Un jour pourtant, elle avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, elle s'était réveillée de son long sommeil, scintillante et pleine d'espoir, puis peu à peu, elle était retombée dans sa léthargie. Jusqu'à ce jour, vingt-sept ans plus tôt, où elle avait enfin reconnu celui à qui elle était destinée depuis toujours.

Depuis qu'elle était enfin complète et qu'elle avait acquis cette forme de conscience que même ceux qui les fabriquent ne pouvaient vraiment expliquer, elle l'avait attendu, espéré. La symbiose entre eux avait été totale dès leur réunion. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu besoin d'une quelconque période d'adaptation, c'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient enfin après une longue séparation. Jamais plus ils ne s'étaient quittés, elle faisait partie de lui, et même si elle savait qu'il aurait souvent pu se passer d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée.

Ils avaient tout partagé, des sorts les plus anodins aux impardonnables, ils avaient connu le pire et le meilleur ensemble. Ils avaient guéri, souvent. Ils avaient tué, parfois. Ils avaient aussi torturé, à contrecœur, lorsque Severus ne pouvait l'éviter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient bons à cet exercice. La volonté du sorcier n'y était pas, elle le sentait, et elle retenait alors sa puissance. Peu importaient à son possesseur les moqueries, ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils l'avaient voulu, leur puissance conjuguée aurait pu surpasser celle de n'importe lequel d'entre leurs détracteurs ! Elle ne reconnaissait que deux pouvoirs supérieurs au leur, et l'un d'eux ne l'était que parce que renforcé par un sort noir d'une puissance presque indestructible. Et pourtant…

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment eu de mérite à tuer le maître de la baguette de sureau. Il s'était livré à eux sans résistance. Mais tous deux savaient que même désarmé, il aurait pu les anéantir tous, au sommet de cette tour, s'il n'avait été aussi amoindri par les épreuves des derniers mois. C'était lui qui avait voulu ce dénouement, et l'Avada Kedavra lancé sans volonté réelle n'aurait pas suffi si le vieux mage avait émis ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de résistance. Un simple bouclier lancé même sans baguette aurait pu le contrer. Mais de cela, personne ne s'était jamais avisé.

Elle savait, ils savaient tous les deux, qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir à bout de Voldemort tant que tous les Horcruxes ne seraient pas détruits. Lui, savait aussi que ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui la tiendrait lorsqu'elle aurait à affronter le Mage noir, et leur symbiose était telle qu'il avait réussi à… la programmer, en quelque sorte, auraient dit un Moldu, pour que même après sa mort, elle obéisse à sa volonté, lorsque le garçon à qui il l'avait transmise affronterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus savait que Harry ne prononcerait jamais l'Impardonnable… L'Expelliarmus du jeune homme avait été le signal quelle attendait, pour repousser et retourner le sort de Mort vers celui qui l'avait lancé, et cette fois-ci, la volonté qu'avait implantée Severus en elle, était si forte, que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Personne ne saurait jamais que Harry Potter n'avait été que la main de Severus Snape dans ce dernier affrontement.

Elle s'était résignée à servir son nouveau maître au mieux, c'était la volonté de Severus. Mais si les baguettes avaient pu s'exprimer, elle aurait hurlé de bonheur, lorsque Harry avait décidé de la rendre à _son_ sorcier, après qu'elle ait réussi à réparer sa propre baguette. Après avoir ressenti l'hésitation du jeune homme à la garder, elle y avait mis tout son pouvoir, renforçant par là-même ceux de la baguette de houx, ainsi serait-elle peut-être rendue à celui qu'elle avait attendu pendant de si longues années. Remus Lupin avait été le dernier à la toucher, après que lui et Poppy Pomfresh aient fini de prendre soin de leur ami, c'était lui qui l'avait glissée une dernière fois à la place qui avait toujours été la sienne, contre son bras gauche, désormais délivré de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle était celle qui avait vaincu Voldemort, et personne ne saurait jamais, que c'étaient les pouvoirs de son bois et de son cœur conjugués qui avaient réussi ensemble, après la mort du Lord noir, à effacer la marque infamante des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Severus avait vaincu sa part d'ombre et gagné sa rédemption, c'est dans la Lumière qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Et elle resterait à ses côtés.

A jamais.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tou(te)s de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**  
 _(Un petit commentaire, serait un merveilleux cadeau… ?^^)_


	31. Annexe 5 - Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Et voilà un cinquième OS en annexe du 'Veilleur'… décidément, je me demande si j'arriverai à m'éloigner un jour de cette histoire, lol !  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione.

Pas encore de 'Vulnera' cette semaine, désolée, mais ça va venir, patience. Ma muse a eu une petite 'panne'. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur une autre histoire… ou à celui que le prochain chapitre sera très certainement de dernier et que psychologiquement, j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à l'idée de terminer cette histoire.

En attendant, selon l'expression consacrée « enjoy & review… a lot ! ) »  
 _(Désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais FF a refusé d'uploader toute la soirée d'hier !)_

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

 **.**

Harry se racla la gorge, se décidant à rompre le silence. Depuis la bataille finale, Hermione se retranchait de plus en plus souvent dans un monde intérieur, où rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Dans ces moments-là, son corps se déplaçait machinalement, accomplissant la tâche qu'il avait entreprise, mais ses yeux absents témoignaient qu'elle était ailleurs, très loin de la réalité qui l'entourait.

—Remus m'a raconté… ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow à Noël.

« _Godric's Hollow_ … » C'était plus un soupir qu'une réponse. Hermione s'était figée en entendant le nom, et son regard avait pris une fixité anormale.

Elle et Harry étaient seuls dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor, ils avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour participer à la reconstruction. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu une famille chez qui ils auraient préféré passer l'été. Les parents d'Hermione étaient toujours en Australie, et l'espoir de pouvoir leur rendre un jour la mémoire était pratiquement inexistant, et Harry avait fait ses adieux définitifs aux Dursley l'été précédent. Molly leur avait bien offert de les accueillir au Terrier, mais sans refuser catégoriquement, ils avaient préféré laisser quelques temps aux Weasley pour se retrouver entre eux, pour faire leur deuil après la mort de Fred.

Une demi-journée de travail avait suffi à remettre les lieux en état. Les quartiers des étudiants n'étaient pas ce qui avait le plus souffert de la bataille. Malgré tous leurs efforts, à de rares exceptions près, les assaillants n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à infiltrer l'intérieur du château, et le plus gros des dégâts était concentré ailleurs. Le pont, la porte principale, la grande cour, le hall d'entrée et même la grande salle étaient en bien plus mauvais état. Sans parler des structures extérieures, principales victimes des sortilèges explosifs et des masses des géants. Les Mangemorts avaient eu d'autres préoccupations que de s'acharner sur des dortoirs vides, et le travail avançait bien. En outre, cela les empêchait de trop réfléchir. Penser, se souvenir, était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Lorsqu'il commença à devenir pesant, Harry reprit la parole, d'un ton accusateur.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé continuer à croire… Merde ! Tu _savais_ ! Tu savais ce qu'il avait fait… Tu l'avais même _aidé_ à le faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu m'as laissé continuer à le détester, alors qu'il avait accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour moi, tu…

Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux étincelaient de fureur à peine contenue.

—Je quoi, Harry ? _Je quoi_ ? Si je l'avais fait, si j'avais rompu le serment que je lui avais fait, si… si _moi aussi,_ je l'avais trahi, m'aurais-tu seulement crue ? Tu étais tellement aveuglé par la haine que tu lui portais que tu ne voulais écouter personne. Réveille-toi ! Souviens-toi ! _Remus_ a essayé. _J'ai_ essayé. Même _Luna_ a essayé, en sixième année, avant tous les autres. De t'ouvrir les yeux, de te faire comprendre qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui que tu croyais, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Jamais. Alors, dis-moi… m'aurais-tu crue ? _M'aurais-tu crue_ ? M'aurais-tu même laissée parler ? Ne m'aurais-tu pas interrompue dès les premiers mots, comme tu le faisais toujours, lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui… lorsqu'il était question d'aller à l'encontre de ce que _tu_ pensais de lui ?

—Je…

—Parce que c'est bien là qu'est le problème avec toi, tu es convaincu d'avoir la science infuse ! Depuis la première année, tu proclames à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu te passerais bien de ton statut de Survivant, d'Elu ou quel que soit le nom qu'on te donne maintenant… mais avoue qu'au fond de toi, tu n'échangerais rien de tout cela pour une vie normale. Grâce à ta célébrité, tu existes aux yeux des autres, on t'admire, on te craint, même, maintenant que tu as vaincu Voldemort. Tu n'es plus 'Harry le monstre' relégué au fond d'un placard, tu es Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier… et quoi que tu puisses en dire, tu aimes ça. N'essayes pas de prétendre le contraire, je te connais trop bien… c'est facile de faire le modeste lorsque tout le monde vous adule, mais tu étais réellement impossible, en cinquième année, lorsque tout le monde te dénigrait !

—Tu es injuste, Hermione, je n'ai jamais…

— _Tu n'as jamais quoi_ ? Tu n'as jamais été persuadé que tu savais plus de choses, que tu pourrais mieux résoudre les problèmes, que les adultes qui t'entouraient ? Tu n'as jamais couru volontairement au-devant de choses qui ne concernaient en rien un enfant de ton âge et qui nous ont fait courir des dangers mortels, parce que tu t'étais mis dans la tête, et qu'au passage tu avais réussi à nous persuader, que Snape était forcément mauvais ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sympathique ? Parce qu'il se fichait bien, _lui_ , de ta célébrité, de ton fichu statut de 'survivant', et qu'il te traitait comme il traitait tous les autres ? Parce qu'il faisait descendre ton père de son piédestal ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondors ?

« Tu critiquais sa partialité envers les Serpentards, mais dans le même temps, tu trouvais absolument normale la partialité de McGonagall et de Dumbledore envers les Gryffondors en général, et envers toi en particulier... Tu nous as amenés à affronter un molosse à trois têtes, des pièges mortels et un monstre psychopathe à onze ans, parce que tu étais persuadé que Snape voulait voler la Pierre philosophale, un basilic à douze, parce que tu n'as jamais voulu parler à un adulte de ce que tu entendais. Tu nous as incités à neutraliser Snape, toujours lui, parce qu'il menaçait ton parrain, sans aucune garantie que Sirius, dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, et qui était, de plus, censé être responsable de la mort de tes parents, disait la vérité… Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de s'interposer peu après entre un Loup-garou qui nous menaçait et nous. Tu…

—C'était Remus, il ne nous…

— _Ce n'était pas_ Remus, c'était un Loup-garou ! Pendant la durée de la transformation, il n'est plus lui-même et pourrait tuer n'importe qui, et tu le sais très bien. En première année, tu t'es mis dans la tête une fois pour toute que Snape était un traitre, et un salaud qui t'en voulait personnellement. Oui, il était partial, froid et antipathique, c'est vrai. Mais toi-même, dès le premier cours, tu as été insolent avec lui. Et même s'il s'en prenait régulièrement à toi, et tu sais maintenant pourquoi il le faisait, il était ton professeur, tu lui devais le respect. Peut-être que si tu avais cessé de lui tenir tête, d'être arrogant, de le provoquer à la moindre occasion, les choses auraient pu être différentes… Mais tu n'as jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'envisager les choses sous un autre angle que le tien, tu n'as jamais voulu voir ce qu'il faisait pour toi… pour nous.

—Tu ne le voyais pas non plus, il me semble ! Cracha Harry.

—C'est vrai, et je ne m'en voudrai jamais assez ! Je préférais t'écouter, te croire. Je n'avais que deux amis et je ne voulais pas les perdre. Et j'étais prête à mettre toutes les œillères pour les conserver. Il était le seul à ne jamais me donner d'Optimal, à ne pas chanter mes louanges, il m'appelait la-miss-je-sais-tout, il se moquait de moi, et ça m'énervait, et je le détestais pour ça. J'étais une gamine orgueilleuse et insupportable, avec ma manie d'étaler mes connaissances en regardant les autres de haut, j'en suis consciente maintenant. Et je me rends compte, aujourd'hui, que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu justement en prendre conscience. Je pensais qu'il me détestait, mais je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas, il faisait ça pour m'aider. Et si j'avais été aussi intelligente que je le croyais, j'aurais dû comprendre beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne remettait pas en cause mes capacités intellectuelles, mais ma manière de les utiliser, ma façon de les étaler…

« Il m'a fait confiance à Godric's Hollow, et _ça_ , ça vaut tous les 'Optimal' du monde. C'est ta vie et la sienne, qu'il avait remises entre mes mains, mais il _savait_ que j'avais compris qui il était, et c'est à _moi_ qu'il a confié le défibrillateur. Il savait que je ferais tout pour te sauver à toi, mais aussi que même avec Lupin à mes côté j'aurais pu faire semblant d'échouer pour lui, et le laisser mourir. Remus ne connaissait rien à la technologie moldue, il ne se serait aperçu de rien. Il m'a fait _confiance_ , répéta-telle les yeux embués… « Il ne faisait pas les choses pour la gloire, ou la reconnaissance, il les faisait, c'est tout, sans le crier sur les toits, et il n'en attendait aucune reconnaissance, aucun remerciement.

—Je le sais maintenant, fit Harry dans un souffle. « Je m'en veux tellement…

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras, fixant sur lui un regard farouche.

— _Tu_ le sais, _je_ le sais, mais beaucoup ne voudront jamais l'admettre, c'est à nous de faire en sorte que son nom soit lavé, de lui redonner son honneur. Je sais que de nombreuses voix se sont élevées contre le fait qu'il soit enterré à Poudlard, contre son Ordre de Merlin. Beaucoup le considèrent encore comme un traitre ! Nous devons utiliser notre notoriété pour faire changer les choses. Depuis le jour où il a décidé de changer de camp, le professeur Snape a toujours fait face, il n'a jamais reculé devant le danger, ou les difficultés, il a su surmonter tous les obstacles. A partir du moment où il a commencé à espionner Voldemort, il a risqué sa vie à chaque instant. Mais à Godric's Hollow, il a fait bien plus encore, il s'est sciemment condamné à mort pour te sauver. Pour te permettre, à toi, au fils de son pire ennemi, d'avoir un jour une vie normale. Et même s'il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient dire ou penser de lui, nous lui devons bien ça !

Elle se tenait debout en face de lui, ses cheveux en bataille auréolant son visage passionné, fière comme la lionne qu'elle était, malgré les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières. Prête à mener un autre combat, qui ne serait pas plus facile que celui qui venait de se terminer. Et en la regardant, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle soit capable de le gagner… même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout à fait la flamme qui animait son amie lorsqu'elle parlait du professeur Snape. Elle l'avait muselée, cette flamme, mais depuis Noël, il s'était bien rendu compte d'un certain changement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille, de son exaspération à la limite de la colère, à chaque fois qu'il parlait du Maître des potions. Évidemment, elle savait, elle, ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela justifiait-il une telle fougue ?

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées, il ne restait aucune trace d'enfance ou même d'adolescence sur son visage, et son regard perpétuellement triste se perdait souvent dans le vague… Pourquoi avait-elle préféré rester ici, avec lui, plutôt que d'apporter son soutien à Ron ? Et à y bien réfléchir, n'avait-elle pas mis une certaine distance entre son petit-ami et elle, depuis quelques temps… depuis… Noël ? Une impression confuse lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa comme on chasse un insecte importun. Non, c'était une idée complètement incongrue, ridicule. Hermione ne pouvait pas être… Il tendit une main vers sa joue pour y effacer une larme fugitive.

—Ne sois pas triste, bientôt, nous irons passer quelques jours au Terrier, Ron doit être impatient de te revoir !

— _Ron !_ Elle éclata brusquement d'un rire hystérique qui se perdit dans un sanglot, et s'enfuit vers le dortoir des filles, abandonnant au milieu de la salle commune un Harry abasourdi…

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **un 'tit Lumos ?**_


End file.
